LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)
by hanikjawers
Summary: Jeon Wonwoo, harus rela menggantikan adiknya yang disandera oleh seorang gambler dan menjalani kehidupan suram dalam cengkeraman orang yang tak dikenalnya BOYXBOY, YAOI! MEANIE! DONT LIKE DONT READ
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, criminal *maybe* School life, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Bel makan siang baru saja berbunyi. Dan dalam hitungan detik, kantin sekolah itu sudah penuh sesak oleh siswa yang berhamburan meninggalkan kelas. Mengisi peru setelah berjam-jam berkutat dengan hafaln dan rumus. Terutama, siswa-siswa kelas tiga. Yang terlihat begitu lesu karena harus mengorbankan waktu lebih banyak untuk belajar, bahkan ketika makan siang seperti ini sekalipun.

Meski sebagian siswa memilih makan dikantin, ada juga beberapa yang memilih perpustakaan untuk menghabiskan waktu. Dan adapula yang bertahan dikelas. Dan diantaranya, adalah pemuda tampan bersurai pirang dengan tubuh jangkung itu.

Pemuda pirang itu berjalan sambil membawa dua kotak bekal dan sebotol air mineral. Dihampirinya sesosok bersurai hitam yang tengah merebahkan kepalanya dimeja, kelelahan.

"Wonu-ya, apa kau tak akan makan siang, hm?" Tanyanya, menarik kursi didepan sosok itu dan kemudian duduk disana sambil menyodorkan salah satu kotal bekalnya.

Wonwoo, mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap memelas orang didepannya. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

"Aku lelah sekali. Fisika, Kimia, belum lagi ulangan matematika. Huft. . . apa sesengsara ini mau lulus sekolah?" Tanya Wonwoo, meraih kotal bekal dan membukanya.

"Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Kita memang harus berjuang, kan?" Tanya balik si pirang.

Wonwoo tersenyum. "Zuho-ya, kau baik sekali membawakanku makanan setiap hari." Ucap Wonwoo, dengan senyum yang semakin manis.

Zuho pura-pura menunduk menghindari senyuman menawan itu. "Hng, aku tahu kau takkan sempat karena begitu sibuk." Sahut Zuho kemudian.

"Wah, kau pengertian sekali." Ujar Wonwoo lagi. Seolah-olah sedang menggoda kebaikan Zuho.

'Shits!' Zuho mengumpat dalam hati. "Sudah, makan saja," Ucapnya pura-pura ketus.

Wonwoo tertawa, tapi kemudian tidak berkata apa-apa lagi. Dan keduanya mulai sibuk melahap makan siang mereka.

"Hei, hei. Jangan pacaran di kelas!" Interupsi sebuah suara. Membuat Wonwoo dan Zuho menoleh. Dan terlihatlah sosok bersurai pirang, Soonyoung.

"Kami tidak pacaran." Sahut Zuho ketus.

"Lagipula Baek Zuho bukan pacarku." Timpal Wonwoo, dan Zuho pura-pura sibuk memakan makanannya.

Soonyoung menghampiri setelah menaruh bukunya. "Tapi Zuho menyukaimu, Wonu-ya." Ucap Soonyoung, tersenyum mengejek kearah Zuho yang mengeratkan pegangan sumpitnya. Wonwoo menatap dengan wajah bingungnya yang polos.

"Jangan dengarkan curut bule ini, Wonu-ya." Geram Zuho kearah Soonyoung. Dan detik berikutnya, Soonyoung tertawa lepas merayakan kemenangannya mengejek Zuho.

"Haish, Soonyoung-ah, kau ini kenapa?" Bingung Wonwoo.

"Abaikan saja dia!" Suruh Zuho jengkel. Ini kesekian kalinya Soonyoung memberitahu Wonwoo kalau Zuho menyukai sosok bermarga Jeon didepannya itu.

"Maksudmu, kau menyuruh Wonu mengabaikanku seperti perasaanmu yang selama ini terabaikan? bhuahahaha!" Soonyoung kembali meledak dengan tawanya.

BRAK!

"Cukup, Kwon Soonyoung!" Zuho bangkit dengan wajah merah menghampiri Soonyoung yang tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Zu-Zuho-ya, sudahlah!" Wonwoo mencoba melerai saat Zuho menarik tangan Soonyoung hendak menyeretnya. Soonyoung menghentikan tawanya. Kemudian memasang wajah serius.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku tidak akan membercandaimu lagi, Baek Zuho." Ucap Soonyoung sungguh-sungguh. Tapi dari tatapannya, Zuho tahu Soonyoung masih mengejeknya.

Zuho kembali duduk, sedang Soonyoung sibuk dengan ponselnya. Dan Wonwoo kembali meneruskan makannya yang belum selesai.

Wonwoo mengunyah makanannya sambil menunduk, dari wajahnya terlihat ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Beberapa kali ia menggeleng sendiri. Zuho diam-diam memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa, Wonu-ya?" Tanya Zuho, acuh tak acuh menatap ponselnya.

Wonwoo gelagapan. "Hngg. . ." Gumamnya ragu.

"Kalau ada yang perlu dibicarakan, bicara saja." Ucap Zuho lagi. Wonwoo mengangkat wajahnya, menatap pemuda bermarga Baek didepannya itu dalam-dalam.

"Kalau difikir-fikir, Soonyoung sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali berkata begitu." Ucap Wonwoo kemudian.

"Sudah kubilang jangan difikirkan." Sahut Zuho cepat. Masih menatap ponselnya.

"Tapi. . . aku ingin tahu, apakah ucapan Soonyoung itu benar?"

UHUK!

Zuho tersedak, padahal ia sudah selesai makan sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Wajahnya memerah. Ia merasa seperti maling yang ketangkap basah mencuri.

"Apa benar, kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi, memperjelas pertanyaannya. Zuho bertambah merah.

Pemuda itu bangkit, mengangkat bahu lalu meninggalkan kelas. Menghindari tatapan Wonwoo yang kebingungan.

Wonwoo menunduk. "Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu berharap."

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi kota Seoul yang lain, gedung-gedung pencakar langit berjajar rapih memenuhi sudut-sudut kota. Berjajar rapih bagaikan tentara yang tengah berbaris. Sementara agak kesisi yang lebih damai, perumahan elit menghampar luas. Rumah-rumah mewah dengan pagar tinggi dan halaman yang luas. Salah satu rumah yang bergaya eropa klasik dengan cat putih gading yang didominasi cokelat, terlihat salah satu kamar dengan gorden yang masih tertutup rapat.

Didalam kamar mewah itu, dua orang bergelung dibalik selimut, saling membelakangi. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Tapi keduanya masih mendengkur dengan lelap.

Drt. . .drt. . .

Getar ponsel yang berada di meja nakas memecah keheningan kamar mewah itu. Salah satu dari dua orang itu terbangun. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai melewati bahunya. Ia mengucak matanya. Tubuhnya tidak terbalut sehelai benangpun. Dengan wajah jengkel diraihnya ponsel itu, setelah diamati, ternyata ponsel itu bukan miliknya, melainkan milik pria bersurai biru yang tidur bersamanya.

"Mingyu, Kim Mingyu!" Jeonghan mengguncang tubuh kekar Mingyu yang lelap.

Yang dipanggil tak menyahut. Masih sibuk mendengkur halus.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu, ponselmu bunyi!" Seru Jeonghan, kali ini berteriak.

"Argh! matikan saja!" Sahut Mingyu jengkel, menutup telinganya dengan bantal lalu kembali terlelap.

"Yang meneleponnya Kim Taehyung." Ucap Jeonghan lagi. Akhirnya Mingyu bangkit dengan wajah memberenggut kesal, meraih ponselnya.

"Halo?"

Sementara Mingyu bicara ditelepon, Jeonghan turun dengan sprei menutupi tubuhnya, memunguti pakaiannya, kemudian masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Koleksi bagus?" Ucap Mingyu pada Taehyung diseberang sana.

"Waktu itu juga kau bilang bagus, tapi Choi Minki bahkan lebih ganas daripada harimau betina." Sahut Mingyu dengan agak jengkel.

"Ya, ya, ya. Kalau begitu kau bawa saja nanti malam. Ada jadwal permainan dengan Klub sebelah." Ujar Mingyu lagi.

"Baiklah, awas saja kalau tak sesuai kalimatmu." Ancam Mingyu, kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya kembali. Menatap jam dinding yang menggantung didepannya. Jam Sembilan kurang sepuluh menit.

Jeonghan keluar dengan rambut basah dan pakaian lengkap yang sudah membalut tubuhnya. Berjalan mendekati meja rias dan mulai mengeringkan rambutnya dengan hairdryer.

Mingyu melirik Jeonghan yang sibuk mengeringkan rambut.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Ya, hari ini Seungcheol kembali dari Australia." Sahut Jeonghan. Suaranya terdengar samar karena menyatu dengan deru pengering rambut.

"Ck, padahal aku masih ingin bermain denganmu." Keluh Mingyu.

Jeonghan terkikik. "Kan ada Minki, dia bahkan jauh lebih cantik dariku." Sahut Jeonghan lagi.

Mingyu berguling, kemudian menopang dagunya dengan tangan, mengamati Jeonghan dari jauh.

"Jelas saja, Minki itu makhluk paling cantik yang pernah ada. Aku bahkan berebut dengan sepuluh orang di klub untuk memilikinya." Jawab Mingyu, menimpali sahutan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan melirik Mingyu dengan ekor matanya. "Siapa yang mempertaruhkannya di klub?" Tanya Jeonghan lagi.

"Taehyung."

Jeonghan bergumam sambil mematikan hairdryernya. "Taehyung pemasok yang bagus?" Tanya Jeonghan lagi.

"Dari segi wajah, memang bagus semua. Tapi yang dibawa Taehyung itu ibarat harimau betina, cantik dan ganas." Jelas Mingu. Jeonghan tertawa mendengarnya.

"Kau menyamakan Minki dengan Harimau?" Tanya Jeonghan masih dengan sisa tawanya.

"Hng,, bukan hanya Minki, tapi juga Jihoon, Kibum, Kyungsoo, dan lainnya. Tapi tadi dia bilang, kali ini ia bawa kelinci." Mingyu kembali berguling, telentang. Mengamati langit-langit kamarnya. Membiarkan tubuh polosnya hanya terbalut selimut sebagian.

"Kelinci? berarti bagus, kan?" Tanya Jeonghan. Kali ini ia sudah selesai menyisir rambutnya dan sedang memakai sepatunya.

"Hmm, kalau ucapannya benar." Gumam Mingyu.

Hening kemudian. Jeonghan sudah selesai memakai sepatunya, ia juga sudah memasukkan barang-barangnya kedalam ransel kecilnya. Rambutnya sudah terikat rapih kebelakang.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang dulu." Pamit Jeonghan.

"Baiklah!" Sahut Mingyu acuh tak acuh. Terdengar suara pintu berdebum menandakan Jeonghan sudah meninggalkan rumah.

Mingyu bangkit, meraih handuk dan masuk kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di kamar sebelah, sesosok cantik berambut pirang sebahu tengah berdiri di dekat jendela. Ditangannya tergenggam sebuah kalender kecil. Matanya menatap kosong keluar jendela. Mengamati seorang pemuda dengan rambut dikuncir yang berjalan di teras dan masuk kedalam mobilnya, kemudian keluar meninggalkan halaman rumah yang luas itu. Sosok cantik itu kembali mengamati kalender ditangannya dengan tatapan sayu. Setetes air mata menglir melintasi pipinya, menetes dipermukaan kalender itu. Kalender yang hampir sebagian besar diberi tanda silang.

Terdengar derit pintu terbuka, dan juga derap langkah yang berdecit karena gesekan sandal rumah dengan lantai marmer itu.

"Kenapa melamun sepagi ini, hm?" Tanya seorang pria berambut biru yang basah, tubuhnya masih memakai bathrobe berwarna putih selutut.

"Mingyu, lepaskan aku." Ucap sosok cantik itu.

Mingyu melepas pelukan mereka. Kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang yang sudah rapih. "Kenapa kau menangis lagi?" Tanya Mingyu lagi.

"Aku ingin pulang, Mingyu." Ucap sosok cantik itu lagi.

"Minta yang lain saja, pasti kukabulkan." Sahut Mingyu dengan tarikan napas panjang.

"Aku hanya ingin pulang, Mingyu. Aku ingin menjalani kehidupanku yang dulu."

"Cukup, Choi Minki. Sudah berulang kali kukatakan, jangan merengek pulang padaku. Aku ini bukan ibumu!" Kesal Mingyu.

Minki menoleh dengan gerakan lambat bagai manekin, menatap Mingyu dengan mata cantiknya yang sembab.

"Kalau begitu, kembalikan aku pada Ibuku, Mingyu." Pinta Minki lagi.

Mingyu bangkit. Dengan wajah memberenggut diseretnya tangan Minki, sampai pemilik tangan itu meringis kesakitan. Dalam satu kali hentakan. Mingyu menghempas Minki keranjang besar yang terbalut sprei putih polos itu. Dan ketika Minki tersadar, Mingyu sudah menindihnya.

Mereka bertatapan.

"Kuperingatkanmu, jangan pernah minta pulang. Sampai kapanpun aku takkan melepasmu." Ucap Mingyu, merunduk.

Minki mendorong wajah Mingyu perlahan.

"Kau sudah melakukannya semalaman dengan Jeonghan, kenapa sekarang ingin melakukannya lagi?" Minki membuang wajahnya kesamping.

"Memangnya kenapa? kau keberatan, hah?" Tanya Mingyu agak membentak.

"Aku lelah, Mingyu."

"Lalu apa peduliku? kalau kumau, ya kau tak boleh menolak. Aku ini pemilikmu, Minki!" Geram Mingyu.

Minki mendongak, menatap pria yang ada diatasnya itu dengan pandangan sinis yang menusuk. "Kau bahkan mendapatkanku dengan cara yang hina, Kim Mingyu."

"Bukankah itu sesuai dengan dirimu yang sama hina-nya?" Balas Mingyu sengit.

Mata Minki memerah. "Brengsek." Geramnya.

"Cukup sudah." Mingyu kembali merundukkan wajahnya, kedua tangannya mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Minki sampai sosok cantik itu tak bisa bergerak. Mencumbu dengan paksa.

.

.

.

.

Jam pulang sekolah berdentang. Hari ini hari terakhir sekolah dalam pekan ini, jadi mereka dipulangkan cukup sore. Wajah-wajah lelah terlihat jelas diwajah pelajar sekolah menengah atas itu. Berhamburan keluar dari kelas mereka dan bergegas menuju gerbang untuk segera sampai rumah.

Wonwoo berjalan sendirian. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang dan kurus diayunkannya dengan gerakan sedang. Beberapa kali ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, mencari adiknya yang masih tingkat dua.

Drt. . . Drt. . .

Wonwoo meraih ponselnya, melihat ID si penelpon, Jeon Jungkook. Adiknya.

"Halo, Jungkook-ah, kau dimana?"

"Oh, begitu?"

"Tapi jangan pulang larut malam. Dan, lagipula aku belum mengenal temanmu itu."

"Ck, iya, iya, jangan keluyuran terlalu lama. Pukul tujuh kau sudah harus dirumah bersamaku untuk makan malam!"

"Tidak ada alasan!" Ucap Wonwoo tegas sambil mematikan sambungan telepon.

Wonwoo kembali berjalan, melintasi parkiran. Dan menuju keluar, Wonwoo berangkat sekolah dengan kendaran umum. Dan kadang-kadang, ia pulang jalan kaki.

"Wonu-ya!"

Wonwoo menoleh, dan mendapati Zuho dengan skuter matic-nya yang berwarna putih.

"Ayo naik, temani aku keperpustkaan kota!" Ajak Zuho. Wonwoo tersenyum, lalu naik kejok belakang skuter itu, tangannya berpegangan pada bahu Zuho.

"Pengangan yang erat." Ucap Zuho, kemudian melajukan kembali skuternya.

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? hyung-mu sudah memberi izin?" Tanya seorang pemuda tampan berkemeja hitam dengan celana putih panjang bersurai pirang.

Yang disebelahnya mengangguk, lalu tersenyum sambil menunjukkan gigi kelincinya. Surai cokelatnya bergoyang perlahan saat ia mengangguk. "Iya, Wonu hyung sudah setuju. Tapi kita harus pulang pukul tujuh." Sahut Jungkook, tapi ia agak cemberut diakhir kalimatnya.

"Pukul tujuh? itu bahkan masih terlalu sore, Kookie-ah." Sahut pemuda pirang.

"Habisnya Wonu-hyung belum mengenalmu, Tae-hyung~" Sahut Jungkook dengan suara lucu.

Taehyung gemas, diusaknya surai cokelat Jungkook sampai pemilik rambut itu bersemu malu.

"Yasudah, karena waktu kita sedikit, ayo kita cepat pergi."

Taehyung menstater mobilnya, kemudian melaju membelah jalan raya. Berlalu dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menutup bukunya. Ia sudah lelah membaca sambil menulis mengerjakan tugas fisika-nya. Benar-benar membosankan. Baru saja ia bebas dari bimbel di sekolah, Zuho menyeretnya keperpustakaan kota untuk mengerjakan tugas Fisika. Padahal ini akhir pekan.

"Psst. . . psst. . . Zuho-ya." Wonwoo berbisik-bisik memanggil Zuho yang diseberangnya. Mereka dipisahkan oleh meja yang begitu lebar.

Zuho menoleh, mengangkat kepalanya. Mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengisyaratkan, "Ada apa?"

"Aku lelah. Pulang, yuk. Kita pinjam saja bukunya. Nanti kerjakan lagi dirumah." Ucap Wonwoo dengan nada suara lirih, bahkan nyaris tak terdengar. Ia tak ingin kena omel penjaga perpustakaan kota yang galaknya terkenal keseluruh sudut kota itu.

Untungnya, Zuho mengerti gerakan bibir Wonwoo, maka ia pun tersenyum. Lalu mengangguk. Bangkit berdiri sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya. Kemudian meraih buku tebal itu dan buku tebal dihadapan Wonwoo, membawanya menuju penjaga perpustakaan untuk dipinjam.

Sementara Wonwoo menunggu sambil mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Tak sampai tiga menit, Zuho sudah kembali lagi dengan dua buku tebal ditangannya.

"Ayo pulang." Ajaknya, memasukkan satu buku tebal itu kedalam tasnya. Sedangkan Wonwoo meraih buku yang satunya lagi kedalam tasnya.

Zuho meraih tangan Wonwoo, menggandengnya meninggalkan perpustakaan kota yang ramai namun hening bagai pekuburan.

Ketika mereka sudah diatas skuter, Zuho bertanya,

"Kau lelah? mau makan tiramisu, tidak?" Tanya Zuho. Wonwoo mengangguk semangat.

"Hu'um!" Sahutnya cepat. Zuho tersenyum, lalu melajukan skuternya.

Melintasi jalanan sore Seoul yang padat. Sementara jingga dicakrawala menjadi background kebersamaan mereka.

Zuho membawa skuter matic nya kesebuah kafe yang ada di sekitar Hongdae. Memarkirnya ditempat yang sudah disediakan. Kemudian mengajak Wonwoo masuk.

"Ini kafe keluargamu, kan?" Tanya Wonwoo.

"Psst, kita cari yang gratisan." Sahut Zuho, mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Dan Wonwoo tertawa.

Baru saja mereka akan duduk, sebuah suara baritone menyapa pendengaran mereka.

"Oh, Baek Zuho is here!" Ucap sebuah suara.

Zuho menoleh, dan mendapati manejer kafe itu, pamannya sendiri.

"Baekho!"

Dan Zuho mendapat satu pukulan dikepalanya.

"Aku ini lebih tua darimu, walaupun wajahku seumuran denganmu. Panggil aku hyung!" Ucap Baekho.

Zuho cemberut sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul. Baekho adalah adik bungsu ayahnya, yang dipercaya mengelola kafe keluarga mereka.

"Iya, Baekho hyung."

Baekho menatap sekeliling, dan mendapati Wonwoo yang duduk bersama Zuho.

"Oh, kau membawa pacar manismu kesini. Seleramu bagus juga." Ucap Baekho, mengamat-ngamati Wonwoo.

Wonwoo tercengang mendengarnya, dengan refleks ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil berucap, "Pacar?"

"Ya! Hyung, dia temanku, kau ini apa-apaan!" Ucap Zuho, merasa tak enak pada Wonwoo.

"Hahahaha, aku hanya bercanda, jangan sekaku itu. Baiklah, aku tinggal dulu ya." Ucap Baekho, yang kemudian berlalu kebagian dalam kafe.

Zuho mengelus dada, kemudian menghampiri meja pesanan. Mengucapkan beberapa kata kemudian kembali dengan sebuah nampan.

Wonwoo menatap senang nampan yang diletakkan Zuho. Dua porsi tiramisu dan dua cangkir americano. Zuho benar-benar tahu seleranya.

"Makanlah, katanya ini resep baru. Harusnya lebih enak." Gumam Zuho, meraih sendoknya dan mulai menyendok americano itu.

.

.

.

.

Sementara di sisi lain, Taehyung membawa Jungkook kesebuah apartemen mewah dikawasan elit. Menggandeng pemuda berseragam itu menuju kesebuah kamar.

"Hyung, untuk apa kita disini?"

"Tunggulah sebentar, aku ada yang harus diselesaikan." Ucap Taehyung. Jungkook mengangguk. Kemudian didengarnya derap langkah Taehyung menuju ruangan lain.

Jungkook berdiri menatap jendela. Membelakangi Taehyung. Menatap pemandangan sore dari ketinggian.

Sampai kemudian, ia merasa tiba-tiba sebuah benda menghalangi pernapasannya dengan bau menyengat.

"Hmph! hmph!" Jungkook berontak, mencoba menyingkirkan benda itu.

Detik berikutnya, Jungkook tak sadarkan diri.

Dan sesosok yang tadi membiusnya itu menggendong pemuda itu, membawanya kesebuah ranjang.

.

.

.

.

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat mentari sudah tenggelam. Dan sekarang, Zuho mengantarkan Wonwoo pulang kerumahnya yang sederhana.

"Zuho-ya, terima kasih!"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Zuho bingung.

"Untuk hari ini." Sahut Wonwoo malu-malu. Zuho gemas karenanya.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam."

Wonwoo masih berdiri didepan gerbang rumahnya sampai Zuho menghilang ditikungan jalan. Wonwoo bergegas masuk. Tubuhnya lengket dan lelah sekali.

Begitu didalam, Wonwoo segera melepas tasnya, kemudian menyalakan lampu-lampu. Dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit, Wonwoo sudah selesai mandi. Tubuhnya terbalut kaos putih polos dan celana hitam pendek selutut. Handuk kecil tersampir dipundaknya. Wonwoo berjalan menuju kulkas, mengamati isinya. Ia harus masak untuk makan malam.

"Ada baiknya kutanya Jungkook ia mau makan apa." gumam Wonwoo. Diliriknya jam dinding, pukul tujuh kurang. Harusnya sebentar lagi Jungkook pulang.

Wonwoo meraih ponselnya. Menelpon Jungkook. Panggilan tersambung, namun tak kunjung ada yang mengangkat.

"Halo, Jungkook-ah?"

"Hmph! hmph!"

Wonwoo tercengang, menatap layar ponselnya, memastikan ia panggil itu Jungkook. Dan benar.

"Jungkook-ah! ada apa?"

"Hmph!"

"Jungkook-ah, kau dimana?"

Tut tut tut

Wonwoo menatap panik ponselnya. Dengan cepat ia mendial nomor Jungkook. namun tak aktif. Berkali-kali. Hanya operator yang menyahuti panggilan itu.

"Jungkook-ah! kau dimana?!" Wonwoo mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

.

To be continued Or END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Huwaaa FF baru rilis. Tiati, ini mungkin gak jadi FF mingguan kaya GET DOWN :') Dan, Casts nya seger semua ya :'v saya lagi suka yang seger-seger, soalnya masih jarang yang make. Oh ya, readers suka SF9? bias author Zuho :') tapi tetep fandom saya mah gak berubah. Bias doang yang nambah :')

Oh ya, genrenya berubah. Pengen coba genre baru tapi masih tetep yaoi bdsm *dirajam* Jangan lupa buat review yah, gak review nyesel lho.

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, criminal *maybe* School life, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport merah berkilat melenggang melintasi jalanan petang Seoul yang padat. Kilaunya seolah menantang nyala lampu-lampu jalan yang temaram. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh. Trotoar dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Sabtu malam, sudah jelas banyak orang yang menghabiskan malam ini diluar. Kebanyakan dari mereka berpasangan. Sebagian besar remaja. Sedangkan pasangan suami istri yang lebih dewasa, memenuhi restoran-restoran yang berjajar di tepi-tepi jalan Seoul yang padat. Kafe penuh oleh pengunjung. Malam yang semarak.

Mobil mewah itu terus berlalu sampai setelah beberapa menit, mobil mewah itu berbelok memasuki sebuah kawasan Pub. Pria yang membawa mobil itu, memarkir mobilnya di sebuah ruang kosong yang masih tersisa. Kemudian bergegas turun. Dan tampaklah seorang pria tampan bersurai biru dalam balutan celana hitam panjang dan kemeja putih. Jasnya tersampir di bahu, sementara lengan kemejanya naik sampai kesiku, memperlihatkan tangan kekarnya yang seksi kecokelatan. Kancing kemejanya yang paling atas sudah terbuka, menandakan kalau dasinya sudah ia lepas sejak tadi.

Pria itu berjalan setelah mengunci mobilnya, meninggalkan basement dan masuk kesebuah pintu.

Ketika kaki panjangnya melangkah masuk, dentum musik langsung menyapa pendengarannya. Bau tembakau dan alkohol melebur satu dengan gairah dan hasrat di udara. Pria wanita sibuk menggerakan tubuhnya, menari sambil bergesekan tubuh satu sama lain. Semuaya begitu asik dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Bartender sibuk menuang minuman-minuman pesanan. Dan para pelayan berkeliaran mengantarkan minuman. Pria itu tak peduli, dengan langkah tegap diterobosnya kerumunan dance floor, dan kemudian menghampiri meja bartender.

"Antarkan satu untukku!" Ucap pria bersurai biru itu.

Bartender berambut pirang itu mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian berkata, "Yang biasanya?" Tanyanya.

"Ya! yang biasanya. Aku tunggu di ruang tiga!" Ucap pria berambut biru itu lagi.

"Oke!" Sahut bartender bername tag 'Lee Sungjong' itu.

Pria berambut biru itu meninggalkan meja bar, dan kemudian berjalan menuju tangga. Menaiki satu persatu anak tangga itu. Meninggalkan lantai dasar yang penuh sesak oleh hiruk pikuk. Ia melangkah tenang, namun wajah tampannya tetap serius.

Dihampirinya sebuah pintu, dan kemudian masuk kedalamnya. Ketika ia masuk, suasana tegang ala Russian Roulette langsung menyelimuti tubuhnya. Ia menarik seringainya.

"Hei! Kim Taehyung!" Panggilnya pada seorang bersurai pirang yang duduk di sebuah meja bundar di pojok ruangan.

Taehyung balas melambai, sementara dua pria yang juga duduk dengannya ikut menoleh.

Pria berambut biru itu menghampiri meja bundar itu, kemudian duduk disebelah orang yang dipanggilnya Taehyung.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Hyung-nim?" Tanya pria berambut biru itu.

"Kau sangat lamban, Kim Mingyu." Sahut yang berambut cokelat dengan wajah datarnya.

Pria berambut biru itu, Mingyu, tersenyum. "Oh, santai sedikit, Myungsoo hyung! kulihat tadi Sungjong di bawah?" Balas Mingyu, pada Myungsoo.

Yang ditanya hanya menarik napas lalu menyenderkan punggungnya. "Sungjong tidak bisa dilarang. Kemarin dia mengamuk seharian karena tak kuizinkan bekerja." Sahut Myungsoo tenang. Meraih minumannya.

"Aish, kenapa jadi membicarakan hubungan rumah tangga begini?" Keluh Taehyung, mencoba berkelakar.

"Sebenarnya, kapan permainan ini dimulai, hm?" Tanya Kim Wonshik, pria yang duduk di sebelah Taehyung. Sejak tadi ia diam, mengamati teman-temannya bicara.

Mingyu menyandarkan punggungnya. "Taehyung-ah, apa yang kau taruhkan kali ini?" Tanya Mingyu.

"Aku mempertaruhkan pacar baruku." Sahut Taehyung, dengan senyum jenaka. Seolah-olah kalimat yang baru dikatakannya barusan adalah sebuah lelucon.

"Pacar?" Ulang Myungsoo. Wonshik mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Right. Pacar. Kelinci yang sangat manis dan menggemaskan. Dan sudah pasti, masih pure. Belum pernah terjamah siapapun." Ucap Taehyung, mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan seringai di sudut bibirnya. Ketiga pria bermarga Kim di depannya menggeleng serempak.

"Kau selalu bilang kelinci yang manis dan menggemaskan. Nyatanya yang kau bawa harimau betina, benar?" Tanya Wonshik, meminta persetujuan kedua rekannya.

Mingyu dan Myungsoo mengangguk bersamaan.

"Kemarin aku bahkan menemukan piring terbang di rumah Kim Jongin. Dulu kau bilang Kyungsoo itu kelinci, tapi dia melempari semua barang-barang yang ada." Kata Myungsoo pangjang lebar, ia meringis, teringat bagaimana aksi lempar piring Kyungsoo kemarin.

Wonshik dan Mingyu tertawa terbahak mendengar ucapan Myungsoo.

"Pi-piring terbang? yang benar saja!" Ucap Mingyu di sela tawanya.

Taehyung menggeleng. Mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk diam. Tapi Wonshik dan Mingyu masih saja tertawa sampai mata mereka berair.

"Diam!" Bentak Taehyung. Dan Myungsoo tersenyum simpul. Wonshik dan Mingyu meredakan tawanya.

Seorang pelayan wanita bertubuh ramping dengan pakaian seksi menghampiri meja mereka, membawa sebuah nampan.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan Kim." Ucap pelayan itu.

"Ya, ya." Ucap Mingyu, meraih minumannya. "Tapi kami semua bermarga Kim." Keluh Mingyu kemudian. Pelayan itu tersenyum genit, lalu melenggok pergi meninggalkan empat pria itu.

"Ya sudah, ayo mulai saja."

"Apa yang kau taruhkan, Gyu?" Tanya Myungsoo.

Mingyu merogoh saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kunci mobil. "Lambhorgini adventor seri terbaru. Masih terparkir rapih di garasiku." Ucap Mingyu, mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Baiklah, kau Wonshik?"

Wonshik merogoh sakunya juga, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kalung berbentuk rantai dari emas murni, dengan bandul berlian sebesar kepalan anak kecil.

Myungsoo tersenyum simpul. Lalu ia juga mengeluarkan taruhannya. Sebuah senjata api dari brand terkenal yang terlihat baru. "Ini produk baru. Baru sampai kemarin sore." Ucap Myungsoo.

Permainan itu dimulai, Myungsoo yang merupakan pemilik klub itu mengocok kartu, kemudian membaginya. Dan permainan panas pun dimulai. Tiap orang berusaha mengalahkan yang lainnya. Konsentrasi penuh terlihat di wajah mereka. Sementara musik samar-samar terdengar dari lantai bawah.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menundukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan. Rasa laparnya lenyap tak bersisa. Tergantikan dengan rasa panik yang begitu membuncah dalam dirinya. Dia sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga menelpon Jungkook lagi, namun nomornya tak aktif. Wonwoo benar-benar cemas. Jungkook adalah satu-satunya yang ia punya di dunia ini. Orang tuanya sudah meninggal, dan mereka hidup dari warisan dan peninggalan orang tua mereka di Seoul. Keluarga mereka jauh, paman dan bibi mereka ada di Changwon, sedang Kakek dan Nenek mereka tinggal di Busan.

Wonwoo benar-benar menyesal. Ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang kakak. Dengan berlinang air mata, Wonwoo meraih ponselnya. Ia harus menghubungi seseorang. Ia harus minta pertolongan.

"Halo? hiks. . ."

"Zuho-ya, Hiks, Jungkook belum juga pulang. . . tadi aku hiks. . . mendengar suara yang aneh saat menelfonnya, hiks, dan-dan se-sekarang ia tak bisa dihubungi. . . hiks. . a-aku harus bagaimana. . ? huhuhu." Wonwoo menangis deras sambil bicara.

Sementara Zuho yang diseberang sana juga ikut panik karena tangisan Wonwoo. "Ba-baiklah, Wonu-ya, aku kerumahmu sekarang! Kita cari Jungkook sama-sama!"

Pip.

Wonwoo menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menangis kencang. Ia benar-benar bingung. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

"Jungkook, hiks. . . ka-kau dimana. . .?"

.

.

.

.

Tanpa fikir panjang, Zuho langsung menyambar jaket kulitnya, kemudian meraih sepatu dan juga kunci mobilnya. Berjalan meninggalkan kamarnya.

"Hei, Zuho-ya, kau mau kemana? makan malam dulu, nak!" Ucap Eommanya. tapi Zuho justru mempercepat langkahnya.

"Aku buru-buru Eomma! aku makan diluar saja!" Ucap Zuho.

Pemuda itu meninggalkan rumahnya, menuju garasi dan mengeluarkan sebuah mercedes benz biru metalic dari dalam sana. Kemudian membawanya keluar meninggalkan gerbang rumahnya. menyusuri jalan komplek perumahannya yang sepi dan tenang. Membelah jalan raya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Aku harus segera sampai, Wonwoo pasti sangat panik sekarang. Aku harus ada saat dia membutuhkanku. Bantin Zuho, mempercepat laju mobilnya lagi.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

"Wonu-ya!" Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, menunjukkan wajahnya yang sembab dan penuh jejak air mata. Di tatapnya sayu Zuho yang menghampirinya dengan wajah panik.

Zuho menarik kursi, duduk di depan Wonwoo. Dengan lembut Zuho menggerakkan jari-jarinya menghapus air mata Wonwoo.

"Jangan menangis, Wonu-ya. Aku bersamamu." Ucap Zuho, tersenyum menenangkan.

"Zu-zuho-ya, Jungkook! Hiks!" Tapi Wonwoo kembali menangis.

"Iya, aku mengerti. Ayo kita coba cari Jungkook. Mungkin ponselnya lowbat dan dia ingin menginap di rumah temannya." Ucap Zuho, mencoba menenangkan.

Wonwoo mengangguk, meski masih terisak. Di raihnya uluran tangan Zuho, dan mereka berjalan meninggalkan rumah. Mulai mencari Jungkook.

.

.

"Wonu-ya, kau sudah coba hubungi teman-temannya Jungkook?" Tanya Zuho, matanya mengawasi jalan raya didepannya.

Wonwoo masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. "Aku sedang melakukannya." Ucap Wonwoo.

Zuho terdiam, matanya menyapukan pandangan keseluruh sudut jalan yang mereka lewati. Setiap sudut. Sementara Wonwoo sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sesekali Wonwoo menghela napas.

Sepuluh menit berlalu, dan belum terjadi perkembangan apapun. Zuho tak berhasil menemukan Jungkook diantara orang-orang yang melintas di sekitar mereka.

"Celaka." Gumam Wonwoo putus asa.

Zuho meliriknya lewat ekor mata. "Bagaimana?" Tanya Zuho, matanya masih mengawasi jalan raya yang terbentang di depannya.

Wonwoo menunduk dalam, lalu menggeleng putus asa. "Nihil. Mereka bilang, Jungkook tak ada ditempat mereka." Ucap Wonwoo lirih.

Zuho menoleh, menyadari Wonwoo yang menangis. Bahu pemuda bersurai hitam itu bergerak naik turun perlahan, dan samar-samar segukan kecil terdengar. Zuho prihatin. Ia juga cemas dan panik seperti Wonwoo. Namun Zuho mencoba tenang, kalau ia ikut panik, lalu siapa yang akan menenangkan Wonwoo?

Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya, saat menyadari sebuah tangan hangat mengusap helaian surainya perlahan. Dan ketika ia mengangkat pandangannya, sebuah senyum tulus menenangkan didapatnya.

"Tenanglah, Wonu-ya. Kita coba cara lain." Ucap Zuho, tenang. Wonwoo merasa perasaannya mulai membaik.

Keduanya diam. Sama-sama sibuk mengawasi jalan raya, kalau-kalau menemukan Jungkook di trotoar atau toko-toko yang berjajar di sekitar jalan raya.

"Ah!" Wonwoo teringat sesuatu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku lupa. Kenapa kita tak coba lacak dari GPS ponselnya Jungkook?" Tanya Wonwoo. Zuho mengangkat alisnya. Dan Wonwoo mengangguk.

Wonwoo mulai sibuk menekan-nekan layar ponselnya. Mencoba melacak keberadaan Jungkook. Dan, untungnya Tuhan masih sayang padanya, GPS ponsel Jungkook aktif!

"Bisa! lihat, ini lokasi terakhirnya!" Ucap Wonwoo semangat. Zuho menoleh,

"Baiklah, kita menuju kesana. . ." Ucap Zuho. Tapi kemudian ia mengerutkan keningnya. "Lho. . . ini kan di. . " Lirih Zuho, namun tak didengar Wonwoo.

"Dari sini kita ambil rute yang ini saja!"

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya seberkas cahaya rembulan dari celah gorden yang menyinarinya. Ruangan yang merupakan sebuah kamar tidur, dengan sesosok pemuda yang tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjangnya. Tangan pemuda itu diborgol kedepan. Sedang kakinya di ikat ketepi ranjang. Mulutnya dibungkus oleh sehelai kain hitam yang hanya membiarkan matanya saja yang terlihat. Pemuda itu menunduk.

Sementara detik jam terus berlalu, kesadaraan pemuda itupun mulai kembali. Dengan perlahan, ia menggerakan jari tangannya. Beberapa detik setelahnya, kedua matanya terbuka. Dan tampaklah sepasang mata indah dan tajam yang menatap asing pada sekelilingnya. Dengan gerakan kaku, ia mencoba berontak dari belenggu yang ada di tubuhnya. Namun sia-sia.

"Ini dimana?" Gumamnya dalam hati. Matanya menatap sayu kesekitarnya, berusaha mengenali tempatnya disekap dalam keremangan cahaya.

Pemuda itu masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, dengan sebuah name tag 'Jeon Jungkook' tersemat di dada kirinya.

"Wonu-hyung. Aku ingin pulang." Jungkook mulai menangis. Suaranya terdengar menyayat hati. Air mata merembes melewati pipinya dan juga kain yang membungkam mulutnya.

Jungkook ingin pulang. Ia ingin bertemu Hyungnya. Wonwoo pasti sangat khawatir padanya. Jungkook menyesal, tidak mendengarkan perkataan Wonwoo. Seharusnya ia tidak pergi ketempat asing dengan orang yang baru sebulan dikenalnya. Meski itu adalah kekasihnya sendiri, Kim Taehyung. Jungkook merasa bersalah, ia ingin segera minta maaf pada Wonwoo, hyungnya sangat mudah panik.

"Wonu-hyung, maafkan aku. " Batin Jungkook.

.

.

.

.

Empat pria tampan itu menatap serius lembaran kartu yang ada ditangan mereka. Keempatnya saling lirik satu sama lain dengan tatapan tajam. Beberapa kali seringaian tersungging di bibir salah satu empat pria itu. Permainan mereka sudah berlalu sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dan sekarang adalah saatnya penentuan.

"Sialan." Gumam Wonshik, menaruh sehelai kartunya di meja. Myungsoo tersenyum simpul. Kemudian ikut meletakkan kartunya ke meja. Sementara Taehyung cemberut menatap kartunya.

"Bagaiamana?" Lirik Myungsoo pada Mingyu dan Taehyung yang bergeming.

Taehyung menarik napas panjang. Lalu dengan putus asa menaruh kartunya di meja.

"Aku menang." Ucap Mingyu, dengan senyum lebar yang menyatakan kemenangannya.

"Kim Min-sialan-Gyu." Decih Wonshik dengan senyum kecut. Myungsoo tertawa hambar.

"Harusnya aku mendengar ucapan Sungjong, sebaiknya aku main dengan orang lain saja." Keluh Myungsoo. Sementara Taehyung terlihat muram dengan wajah masam.

Mingyu tertawa puas. Kemudian meraih barang-barang yang tergeletak dimeja, yang dijadikan taruhan.

"Oh ya, dimana taruhanmu itu, Kim Taehyung-ssi?" Tanya Mingyu, ditelinga Taehyung itu terdengar seperti ejekan.

Taehyung merogoh sakunya. Mengulurkan sebuah kunci kamar. "Ada di apartemen dibelakang pub ini." Sahut Taehyung lemas.

Mingyu iba melihatnya, kemudian ia melempar kunci mobil Lambhogini adventor yang tadi ditaruhkannya. "Ini, untukmu saja. Garasiku sudah penuh. Itung-itung upah untuk usahamu menangkap kelinci itu." Ucap Mingyu. Kemudian ia menaruh barang taruhannya kedalam saku celananya, sebuah senjata api dan kalung berlian.

"Malam ini aku pulang duluan. Aku belum memberi makan Minki." Ucap Mingyu, kemudian berlalu dari ruangan itu.

Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Minki itu manusia, Mingyu, bukan anak anjing." Keluh Myungsoo. Tertawa miris, dulu ia mati-matian berebut Minki, namun yang menang adalah Mingyu.

Taehyung meraih kunci mobil yang tadi. Kemudian juga bangkit berdiri. "Aku duluan, Hyung-deul. Eommaku akan marah kalau aku pulang telat." Ucap Taehyung, sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Wonshik dan Myungsoo hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

.

.

.

.

Zuho menepikan mobilnya di halaman sebuah apartemen yang berada di kawasan Gangnam.

"Ini tempatnya?" Tanya Zuho, memastikan. Wonwoo mengamati layar ponselnya. Lalu mengangguk.

"Seharusnya sih, begitu." Jawab Wonwoo, agak ragu.

"Biasanya kalau penculikan semacam itu, dikurungnya di gudang. Atau gedung yang sudah tak terpakai. Kalau begini, mungkin Jungkook hanya main di apartemen temannya yang kaya." Ucap Zuho, panjang lebar, mencoba menjelaskan pendapatnya.

Wonwoo menggendikkan bahunya. "Semoga saja begitu."

Zuho tersenyum. Kemudian meraih tangan Wonwoo. "Ayo, kita jemput Jungkook!" Ajaknya.

Keduanya turun dari mobil, lalu segera masuk kedalam pintu apartemen itu.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport mewah menepi di depan pagar besi tinggi berwarna hitam yang kaku. Ketika mobil itu berhenti, dengan gesit petugas keamanan yang menjaga rumah itu langsung menyongsong menuju gerbang. Membukakan pintu bagi tuannya. Setelah gerbang terbuka, mobil mewah itu melintas masuk. Dan kemudian berhenti persis di depan tangga rumah mewah itu. Baru juga Mingyu turun dari mobil itu, sebuah mobil masuk lagi kehalaman rumah itu. Mingyu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Mendapati sosok Kim Taehyung turun dari mobil itu.

"Kau menyusulku, Taehyung-ssi?" Tanya Mingyu, dengan seringaian.

Taehyung berkedip, kemudian berkata. "Aku menyusul mobil baruku." Ujarnya, menunjukkan kunci mobil yang tadi diberikan MIngyu.

Pria bersurai biru itu tertawa. "Baiklah, kau bisa ambil di garasi. Surat-suratnya sudah lengkap di dashboardnya. Tinggal kau bawa saja." Ucap Mingyu, masih dengan sisa tawanya.

"Baiklah!" Taehyung melangkah menuju garasi Mingyu. Tapi sang tuan rumah menginterupsinya lagi.

"Kalau kau mau bawa mobil barumu itu, lalu mobil lamamu ini siapa yang akan bawa? halaman rumahku sudah sempit diisi mobil-mobilku." Ucap Mingyu agak mengejek.

"Tenang saja. Aku bawa teman." Taehyung melirik kearah mobilnya. Dan kaca mobil itu turun, menampakkan seorang pemuda bersurai abu-abu.

"Oy! Park Jimin!" Ucap Mingyu, melambai pada pria berambut abu-abu yang ada didalam mobil itu.

Sementara Taehyung sudah membawa keluar Lambhogini adventor berkilatnya dari garasi Mingyu.

"Kami pulang dulu!" Ucap Jimin, ia kemudian mengemudikan Corolla hitam yang dibawanya. Keluar meninggalkan pekarangan rumah Mingyu.

"Bye, Kim! Selamat bersenang-senang dengan 'peliharaan' barumu!" Ucap Taehyung dengan senyum jenaka. Mingyu menggeleng menanggapinya.

"Oh ya, jangan dekatkan kelinci itu pada Minki, ya! harimau suka menggeram pada kelinci!" Pesan Taehyung, sebelum membawa keluar mobil barunya dan menghilang dari pandangan Mingyu.

"Makhluk sialan." Gumam Mingyu setelah kepergian Jimin dan Taehyung. Ia melangkah masuk. Berjalan melewati ruang tamunya.

Sudah pukul sembilan malam. Biasanya Minki sudah pergi tidur.

Mingyu berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada dilantai atas, tapi sebelum masuk kedalam kamarnya, ia memeriksa dulu kamar Minki.

Kaki-kakinya yang panjang melangkah masuk kedalam pintu bercat putih itu. Didapatinya Minki yang bergelung lelap dalam selimut hitam putihnya. Mingyu menghampirinya. Kemudian duduk ditepi ranjang Minki, mengusak surai Minki yang panjang.

"Kau manis kalau sedang begini, Minki-ya." Ucap Mingyu, lalu mengecup pelipis Minki.

Mingyu tersenyum.

"Sayangnya, malam ini aku harus menjemput kelinciku dulu. Kau istirahatlah yang cukup." ucap Mingyu, kemudian kembali bangkit. Meninggalkan ruangan itu. Dan berjalan kembali keluar rumah. Niatnya ia hendak makan malam dan berganti pakaian dulu. Tapi, Mingyu terlanjur ingin segera menjemput 'sandera' barunya.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Gak apdet mingguan tuh rasanya gegana/? :') maaf ya, dua minggu cuma dua chap, psst, lusa author mau lomba, doain ya


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, criminal *maybe* School life, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Sementara disisi lain, Zuho menggandeng Wonwoo menyusuri gedung apartemen itu. Lantai demi lantai mereka lewati. Koridor panjang yang seolah tak ada habis-habisnya. Wonwoo menatap lekat layar ponselnya. Matanya berbinar, jantungnya berdebar. Posisinya sudah semakin dekat dengan Jungkook. Mereka terus berjalan.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Zuho menghentak pegangan Wonwoo yang masih berjalan, membuat pemuda bersurai hitam itu berhenti.

"Disini, Wonu-ya." Ucap Zuho, sambil ikut menatap layar ponsel Wonwoo.

"Benar, posisinya berhenti disini." Sahut Wonwoo.

Mereka mengamati pintu didepannya. Sebuah pintu dari kayu eboni yang kokoh bercat cokelat tua. Keduanya berpandangan. Zuho berinisiatif memutar knopnya.

"Terkunci." Ucap Zuho, melaporkan.

Wonwoo mengetuk pintu. "Jungkook-ah! ini Wonu hyung!" Ucap Wonwoo setengah teriak.

Hening.

Zuho ikut-ikutan mengetuk. "Jungkook-ah! ini Hyungmu!" Kali ini Zuho berteriak lebih kencang dari Wonwoo.

"Hmph! Hmph!"

Samar-samar terdengar suara Jungkook yang seolah mulutnya di sumpal. Wonwoo dan Zuho berpandangan dengan mata terbelalak. Seketika Wonwoo panik. Kecemasannya dengan cepat menjalar hingga air matanya mengalir deras.

"Apa kubilang! Jungkook disekap!" Isak Wonwoo.

"Sst, tenanglah sedikit, Wonu-ya." Zuho berusaha memutar-mutar knop pintunya. Namun tak berhasil. Ia mulai menggedornya. Namun tak ada hasilnya juga.

BRAKK!

Zuho berusaha mendobrak pintu itu, namun pintu kokoh itu tetap bergeming. Yang ada bahunya jadi sakit.

"Kita dobrak bersama!" Ucap Wonwoo disela tangisnya. Zuho mengangguk. Mereka bersiap.

BRUGH!

Namun, tak ada hasilnya. Wonwoo merosot jatuh. Bahunya sakit, dadanya sesak. Ia bingung setengah mati. Bagaimana cara mengeluarkan Jungkook?

Zuho berjalan mondar-mandir mencoba mencari cara.

Sepuluh menit berlalu. Dan mereka belum juga berhasil mengeluarkan Jungkook. Wonwoo masih terduduk dengan isakannya.

"Jungkook-ah!" Panggil Zuho lagi.

"Hmph!"

Zuho mengacak surainya. Tangannya berada di saku. Mengaduk-ngaduk isi sakunya, guna menghilangkan -jarinya merasakan sesuatu yang dingin di sakunya. Zuho meraihnya. Dan mendapati sebuah jepitan rambut dari kawat berwarna hitam. Zuho mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Di film, ia sering lihat penjahat menjebol pintu hanya dengan kawat. Mungkin. . .

Zuho langsung saja memutar-mutar kawat itu didalam lubang kunci. Ia berusaha membengkokkan kawat itu agar sesuai dengan bentuk lubang kuncinya. Sementara Wonwoo menatapnya dnegan putus asa.

"Sebaiknya kita lapor polisi saja, Zuho-ya." Ucap Wonwoo lirih.

Zuho terdiam. Masih berusaha mencongkel lubang kunci itu dengan kawatnya. Peluh mengucur di pelipisnya. Untuk Wonwoo, apapun akan dilakukannya.

TREK!

"BERHASIL!" Seru Zuho, Wonwoo melompat dari duduknya dan segera menghampiri.

"Cepat!"

Keduanya segera masuk. Dan mendapati ruangan itu gelap dan pengap. Wonwoo meraba-raba dinding mencari sakelar.

Trak!

Dan lampu ruangan menyala. Wonwoo terbelalak mendapati adiknya di borgol di kasur, dengan mulut dibungkam dan kakinya diikat. Dengan cepat Wonwoo menghampiri Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah!" Wonwoo melepaskan ikatan kain yang melilit mulut Jungkook.

"Hyung!" Ucap Jungkook dengan terengah-engah setelah kainnya dilepas.

"Syukurlah." Wonwoo memeluk Jungkook. Lalu keduanya menangis.

"Hei! kita harus segera pergi dan lapor polisi!" Tergur Zuho, pemuda itu bergegas membuka ikatan tali yang mengikat kaki Jungkook. Kemudian ia berusaha membuka borgol yang ada di tangan Jungkook.

"Wonu-ya, kau awasi pintu!" Suruh Zuho, Wonwoo mengangguk. Dan segera menghampiri pintu.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memarkir mobilnya di parkiran apartemen yang disebut Taehyung. Alamatnya sudah benar. Dengan langkah santai ia turun dari mobilnya. Melirik sekilas arloji hitam yang melingkari tangan kirinya. Pukul sebelas lewat seperempat. Mingyu menyeringai. Kemudian kembali berjalan.

Kaki-kakinya yang panjang melangkah menyusuri koridor, melewati lobi dan menuju lift. Menekan tombol, dan pintu lift tertutup. Mingyu menyandar. Bersenandung kecil sambil memainkan ponselnya. Sementara lift bergerak naik membawanya kelantai tujuannya.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, pintu lift terbuka. Mingyu kembali berjalan menyusuri koridor sambil tetap menatap ponselnya. Berjalan menuju ruangan yang ditujunya. Samar-samar ia mendengar kasak-kusuk orang yang ribut. Namun Mingyu tak peduli. Baginya, itu tak penting.

Ia berhenti melangkah, menatap pintu eboni bercat cokelat didepannya. Ia memasukkan ponselnya kemudian membuka pintu itu.

"Tak dikunci? Taehyung tolol atau idiot, sih?" Keluh Mingyu. Yang benar saja, Taehyung meninggalkan sanderanya tanpa mengunci pintu. Mingyu segera masuk.

Dan, hal pertama yang didapatinya adalah sesosok pemuda bersurai hitam yang lebih pendek sedikit darinya, memunggunginya. Pemuda itu berada di dekat jendela, kaki kanannya menapak kusen jendela.

"Hei!" Seru Mingyu. Pemuda itu menoleh dengan tubuh menegang.

"Kau mau kabur dengan melompat? yang ada kau masuk liang lahat." Ucap Mingyu santai. Lalu menghampiri pemuda itu. Pemuda itu membalikkan badannya. Merapat dengan jendela di belakangnya. Wajahnya terlihat ketakutan.

Mingyu mengamatinya. Jarinya yang panjang dan kokoh meraih dagu pemuda itu, mempertemukan pandangan mereka. Kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Manis." Gumam Mingyu. Pemuda didepannya kembali menunduk sambil meremas kaosnya.

Mingyu meraih tangan pemuda itu. Menuntunnya menuju ranjang. Lalu mendudukkannya di sana.

"Tunggu disini. Kau pasti haus, kan? Kim Taehyung memang pelit." Ucap Mingyu, kemudian ia berlalu menghampiri sisi lain dari ruangan itu.

Pemuda itu berkali-kali melirik kearah jendela. Ia mencoba mengendap-ngendap, berniat lari keluar. Namun lagi-lagi Mingyu memergokinya,

"Ey, kau mau kemana hm?" Tanyanya, menghampiri pemuda itu dengan segelas susu vanilla hangat ditangan.

Mingyu mendudukan dirinya di samping pemuda itu. Perlahan, pemuda itu beringsut bergeser dengan canggung. Mingyu gemas karenanya. Diusaknya surai pemuda itu perlahan.

"Ini minum dulu, kudengar bangsa kucing suka minum susu." Ucap Mingyu, menyodorkan segelas susu hangat itu.

Pemuda itu menatap heran Mingyu. "Ku-kucing?" Ulangnya bingung. Mingyu tertawa.

"Sudah, minum saja."

Pemuda itu menatap gelasnya dengan ragu. Mingyu yang mengamatinya berkata lagi, "Tenang saja, aku tak membubuhkan racun kedalamnya." Ucap Mingyu, seolah mengerti kegelisahan pemuda itu.

Perlahan, pemuda bersurai hitam itu mereguk susu hangat di gelasnya. Membiarkan cairan putih itu mengaliri tenggorokannya dan menyatu kedalam tubuhnya. Sampai gelas itu kosong.

"Good boy." Seru Mingyu, mengusap kembali surai pemuda itu.

"Siapa namamu, hm?" Tanya Mingyu, dengan senyum manlynya.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya gerah. Entah karena perutnya yang hangat setelah minum susu, atau karena kehadiran Mingyu di sebelahnya. Ia mulai bergerak tak nyaman.

"Namaku Kim Mingyu." Ucap Mingyu, membalas ucapan Wonwoo. Ia mulai menanam seringai disudut bibirnya, saat melihat perubahan sikap Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mulai bergerak gelisah tak menenu. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan mulai berkeringat. Benar-benar tak nyaman. "Ke-kenapa disini panas sekali?"

"Kalau begitu, mari kerumahku. Kau pasti takkan kepanasan di sana." Mingyu meraih tubuh Wonwoo yang mulai lemas, menggendongnya ala bridal style.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menghentak pegangan Zuho. Membuat langkah mereka terhenti.

"Hyung! kita harus kembali! Wonu-hyung dalam bahaya!" Seru Jungkook marah. Zuho menatap lesu.

"Aku tahu, Jungkook-ah. Karena itu aku bermaksud melapor kekantor polisi." Sahut Zuho lirih.

"Laporannya nanti saja!"

Jungkook berbalik, dan melangkah. Bersamaan dengan keluarnya ia dari tempat persembunyian, sebuah ferrari merah melintas di hadapannya. Zuho dengan cepat menarik tangannya hingga mereka berguling kebelakang dinding tempat mereka sembunyi tadi.

"Celaka." Gumam Zuho.

"Wo-wonu hyung. .. hiks!"

.

.

.

.

Zuho membawa Jungkook yang masih menangis sesegukan dengan mobilnya. Mereka berhenti di depan kantor polisi yang buka dua puluh empat jam. Zuho menatap prihatin Jungkook yang masih berlinang air mata. Pemuda pirang itu mengusap wajahnya, menarik napas panjang. Fikirannya kacau. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Wonwoo bersama para penjahat itu. Zuho meringis.

"Aku akan lapor polisi. Kau mau ikut atau disini saja?" Tanya Zuho.

"A-aku ikut!" Sahut Jungkook.

"Baiklah."

Keduanya turun dari Corolla itu. Kemudian melangkah lesu memasuki kantor polisi. Jungkook menatap gugup bangunan di depannya. ini pertama kalinya ia kekantor polisi. Dan tak pernah terbayangkan ia akan memasuki bangunan yang dikenal sebagai tempat untuk menghukum para penjahat. Penjahat? Jungkook bukanlah penjahat. Zuho juga bukan. Apalagi Wonwoo. Mereka hanya korban kan? Jungkook berusaha mengusir keraguannya. Ia harus melaporkan semuanya dengan jelas, agar kasus ini segera ditangani dan Wonwoo segera selamat.

Keduanya disambut-atau dihampiri- oleh seorang polisi berperawakan sedang berwajah masam. Polisi itu mengantar mereka keruang laporan. Di sana, seorang polisi kekar berwajah tampan menunggui meja ketik. Zuho mereguk paksa ludahnya. Gugup setengah mati.

Dengan agak gemetar, Jungkook dan Zuho duduk didepan polisi itu.

"Baiklah, apa yang terjadi sampai kalian datang selarut ini?" Tanya polisi bername tag 'Shim Changmin' itu.

"Hng. . ." Zuho bergumam. Wajahnya ragu. Tapi kemudian ia menguatkan diri. Ia harus melakukannya, Wonwoo harus segera dibebaskan. "Begini,. . ."

"Biar aku saja yang bicara." Jungkook memotong ucapan Zuho. Pemuda pirang itu menatap Jungkook dari samping. Jungkook terlihat begitu yakin.

"A-aku. . ." Jungkook terlihat agak ragu saat mulai bicara. "Begini, hyungku diculik." Ucap Jungkook kemudian. Ia merasa lega setelah mengatakannya.

"Hyungmu? Di culik?" Ulang Polisi itu.

Zuho dan Jungkook mengangguk bersamaan.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Polisi itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau bilang hyungmu diculik? bhuahahahaa!" Changmin tertawa kencang sambil memegangi perutnya. Jungkook dan Zuho berpandangan. Apa yang lucu? jelas-jelas mereka sedang memberikan laporan, bukan sedang melawak.

"Berapa usia hyungmu?" Tanya Changmin, meredakan tawanya.

"Delapan belas tahun lebih enam bulan." Sahut Jungkook dengan wajah bingung.

"Hyungmu berumur delapan belas tahun dan ia diculik? bhuahahahaha!" Changmin kembali tertawa sampai matanya berair.

Jungkook jadi jengkel begitupun Zuho. Mereka merasa dipermainkan.

"Maaf, Tuan Shim! Tapi kami tidak sedang bercanda!" Bentak Zuho yang refleks bangkit dari duduknya.

Changmin berhenti tertawa, kemudian menatap Zuho yang berdiri dengan wajah menantang.

"Kau bilang tak sedang bercanda? kau fikir aku bodoh? aku tanya, siapa yang mau menculik seorang pria berumur delapan belas tahun? hyungmu itu terlalu tua untuk di eksploitasi!" Ucap Changmin sinis.

"Tapi aku benar-benar! Wonu hyung memang diculik!" Jungkook memelas.

Changmin menyandarkan punggungnya. Ia sudah berkali-kali menghadapi kasus begini. Dan berkali-kali pula ia ditipu oleh anak-anak iseng.

"Sudahlah. Pulang sana. Ini sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kalian pulang, dan istirahat di rumah. Orang tua kalian pasti mencari." Ucap Changmin remeh.

"Ta-tapi, Wonu hyung!"

"Pulang! Dan berhentilah membuat laporan iseng begini!"

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menarik napas lesu. Wajahnya menunduk. Ia kelihatan murung. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di depan sebuah mini market yang buka siang malam. Terduduk di salah satu kursi dengan canopy memayunginya. Jungkook mendongkak. Malam kelihatan cerah. Tapi ia benar-benar merasa hancur. Rasa bersalah merayap kian lama menelannya. ia tak sanggup begini. Jungkook merasa kalau lebih baik dia yang bersama para penjahat itu. Karena ini semua murni kesalahannya. Salahnya percaya pada orang yang baru sebulan dikenalnya. Jungkook menangis. Ia tak menyangkan Kim Taehyung ternyata seorang bajingan.

Sebuah cup regular kopi tersodor didepannya. Jungkook menoleh dengan wajah lesu. Zuho duduk didepannya.

"Minum dulu." Ucap pemuda pirang itu. Jungkook terdiam. Zuho kelihatan lebih tenang dari dirinya. Padahal saat dikantor polisi, Zuho yang dengan geram membentak polisi itu.

"H-hyung. . . kenapa polisi itu tak mau percaya?" Tanya Jungkook putus asa.

Zuho menatap langit, menerawang. "Entahlah. Mungkin karena kita hanya bocah ingusan. . ." Gumam Zuho mengambang.

Jungkook menunduk semakin dalam. "Wonu hyung, maafkan aku. . ." Dan ia kembali terisak.

Zuho iba karenanya. Diusapnya punggung Jungkook dengan sayang. Baginya, Jungkook sudah seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Wonu-ya, bagaimana aku harus menyelamatkanmu?" Gumam Zuho dalam hati. Mengingat Wonwoo yang dalam bahaya, hatinya sakit sekali.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan gelap itu terbuka. Membuat seberkas sinar masuk lewat pintu dan meneranginya. Seorang pria jangkung masuk sambil menggendong sesuatu. Membawanya masuk kedalam ruangan. Kemudian membaringkan sosok yang digendongnya keranjang.

Sosok yang setengah sadar itu menggeliat-geliat. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya. Ketika pria jangkung itu hendak berbalik pergi, sebuah tangan menariknya.

"Ja-jangan pergi. . ." Ucap sosok itu dengan rintihan pelan.

"Shits! Kau minta dimakan!"

Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo, dan kemudian menindihnya. Dengan gerakan kasar di raihnya pergelangan tangan putih pucat itu, mengikatnya keatas dengan ikat pinggangnya.

"Shh-shakith. . ." Rintih Wonwoo, menggeliat tak nyaman. Tubuhnya banjir peluh.

Mingyu tak peduli. Dilumatnya bibir tipis itu, mengulumnya kasar. Sementara tangannya melucuti pakaian sosok yang terikat itu.

"Argh!" Wonwoo mengerang, taring Mingyu yang panjang mengigit lehernya, menimbulkan berkas keunguan berlumur liur.

Mingyu menyeringai, lidahnya mulai menyusuri leher putih didepannya. Menciuminya, sesekali menghisapnya kuat. Menimbulkan berkas merah keunguan disana-sini. Sementara Wonwoo terus menggeliat karena suhu tubuhnya yang semakin memanas.

"Argh~ yasshhhh. . . eungh. . ." Lenguhan panjang mulai terdengar, membuat permainan mereka kian erotis.

Mingyu menurunkan lidahnya sampai kedada Wonwoo. Mengulum tonjolan kecokelatan disana. Sementara tangan kirinya memelintir nipple yang lain. Bibirnya mulai mengulum benda kecil itu. Membuat Wonwoo menggelinjang.

"Anghh. . hen-tihhkannh. . . eungh~" Rengek Wonwoo, air matanya merembes membasahi pipinya. Tubuhnya terasa begitu panas. Birahinya sudah naik keubun-ubun

Mingyu menurunkan lidahnya, menelusuri tiap lekuk kulit putih mulus itu, melumurinya dengan ludahnya. Terus turun, sampai lidahnya terhenti didepan gundukan yang masih terbalut sehelai kain. Mingyu menyeringai, kemudian ia bangkit. Tangannya yang panjang meraih sesuatu dari dalam laci nakas. Mengeluarkannya. Wonwoo menoleh, dan terbelalak saat mendapati benda yang digenggam Mingyu. Cambuk, silet, dan benda-benda yang asing bagi Wonwoo.

"Ughh~" Rintih Wonwoo saat tiba-tiba Mingyu kembali menindihnya.

Mingyu memasang sebuah nipple sucker di kedua nipple Wonwoo. Membuat sosok bersurai hitam itu meringis kesakitan.

"Lepashh-kan. . . shhakith. . ." Rintih Wonwo, air matanya semakin deras.

"Lepas?" Ulang Mingyu, kemudian menggeleng tegas dengan sebuah seringai iblis. Mingyu merobek celana dalam Wonwoo, lalu melempar kain itu kesembarang tempat.

Jari-jarinya yang panjang mulai bergerak mengelus dan mengurut junior Wonwoo, mengocoknya berirama. Membuat tubuh kurus itu semakin menggelinjang tak nyaman. Suhu ruangan naik, mereka berlumur keringat. Napas memburu terdengar bersahutan, silih berganti dengan desahan dan erangan.

"Argh!"

"Akh! S-sshakit!" Lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengerang saat ia hendak mencapai klimaks. Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu menghentikan kocokannya. Dan memasang cockring diujung junior itu. Membuat Wonwoo merasakan mulas yang luar biasa melilit diperutnya.

"Sebentar, sayang~ kita bahkan baru foreplay." Mingyu mengembangkan kembali seringaiannya. Wonwoo bergidik ngeri antara sadar dan tak sadar.

Perlahan, Mingyu melucuti pakaiannya sendiri. Melepas seluruh helaian kain ditubuhnya, tanpa tersisa satupun. Hingga Wonwoo bisa melihat tubuhnya secara utuh. Wonwoo berpaling, saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang berdiri tegak di antara kaki Mingyu. Sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar dari miliknya, kecokelatan dan tampak kekar. Wonwoo merinding karenanya. Mingyu benar-benar terlihat seperti monster yang siap melahapnya.

Mingyu menarik dagu Wonwoo sampai pemuda itu terduduk, kemudian membungkukkan paksa tubuh kurus itu, menghadap juniornya.

"Suck it!" Perintah Mingyu tajam, Wonwoo terbelalak mendengarnya. Susah payah ditelannya ludahnya. Menggeleng pelan.

"Tak mau? baiklah, aku akan membuatmu mau melakukannya." MIngyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, kemudian membuka paksa mulut Wonwoo. Menyodokkan juniornya kedalam mulut mungil pemuda itu.

Wonwoo tersedak. ia serasa mulas diperutnya mulai bercampur mual. Junior Mingyu menghentak-hentak didalam mulutnya. Dan Wonwoo benar-benar tersiksa. Sementara Mingyu justru mendongak, sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya maju mundur. Menghentak-hentak juniornya didalam mulut Wonwoo.

"Sssh~ yasshhh. . " Mingyu mendesah kenikmatan. Tak perduli Wonwoo yang sudah menangis deras didepannya.

Pria berambut biru itu mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya, membuat juniornya semakin melesak kedalam mulut pemuda manis itu. Juniornya berkedut dan menebal didalam sana. Wonwoo merasa semakin mual.

"Argh!" Mingyu klimaks. Cairannya menyembur didalam mulut Wonwoo dan bahkan meluber keluar. Antara sadar dan tak sadar, Wonwoo menelannya dengan paksa.

Mingyu menyeringai. Didorongnya kasar tubuh kurus Wonwoo kekasur. Kemudian membalikkannya, menaikkan sedikit pinggul kecil itu, membuatnya menungging. Satu persatu Mingyu melepas nipple sucker dan cockring di tubuh Wonwoo. Kemudian dengan gerakan tak terduga menghentak kejantanannya kedalam hole Wonwoo.

"Argh! Sakit! Keluarkan!" Teriak Wonwoo tertahan. Mingyu membungkam mulutnya, memasukkan jari-jarinya yang panjang kedalam mulut Wonwoo. Memegangi pinggul pemuda itu. Kemudian mulai bergerak maju mundur.

"Argh~"

"Akh! akh! akh!" Wonwoo mengerang beberapa kali. Tumbukan milik MIngyu dilubangnya benar-benar kasar. Air matanya kembali merembes turun.

Mingyu melepas pegangannya di mulut Wonwoo, kemudian menggapai sesuatu dari meja disebelahnya.

Ctar! ctar!

Mingyu mulai mencambuki punggung Wonwoo.

"Sakith! Kumohon hentikan!" Rintih Wonwoo. Tapi Mingyu benar-benar tuli, dia hanya terus mendesah sambil memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

Mingyu meraih tubuh Wonwoo, melempar cambuknya entah kemana. Ia sudah terlanjur gila. Entah kenapa tubuh Wonwoo bagai candu untuknya. Didudukkannya Wonwoo dipangkuannya, mengangkat kaki kiri Wonwoo kepundaknya, dan kembali menghajar lubangnya.

"Akh! akh! akh!"

"Eungh~~"

"Argh!"

Geraman, erangan, desahan, rintihan, dan segala macam bunyi kenikmatan mereka beradu diudara. Membuat ruangan itu dipenuhi suara erotis dengan suhu yang terus memanas.

Mingyu kembali klimaks, kali ini bersamaan dengan Wonwoo. Tubuh pemuda putih itu lemas, tapi Mingyu memaksanya untuk ronde berikutnya.

Wonwoo tanpa sadar memeluk Mingyu erat. Kakinya melingkari pinggang Mingyu, sementara Mingyu terus menghentak kejantanannya didalam sana. Tubuh mereka menempel, kulit mereka saling bergesekkan. Sementara ranjang berdecit nyaring.

"Kim-Minhgyuhh~ ssihh. . . cukuph. .. eungh~" Erang Wonwoo lemas. Tenaganya sudah habis.

Mingyu tak peduli, dia tetap menghentak kejantanannya didalam sana. Merasakan dengan jelas urat-uratnya bergesekkan dengan lubang Wonwoo yang sempit.

Dalam beberapa hentakan, Mingyu klimaks. Dan dia meluberkan cairannya didalam sana. Milik Wonwoo juga ikut-ikutan mengeluarkan cairannya, hingga tubuh mereka lengket oleh cairan putih kental itu.

BRUK!

Wonwoo ambruk tak sadarkan diri. Ini pengalaman pertamanya, dan benar-benar pengalaman yang buruk. Mingyu menyeringai. Merebahkan tubuh Wonwoo dikasur, kemudian ikut terbaring. menyelimuti tubuh mereka dengan selimut. Menyalakan pendingin ruangan. Dan mulai memejamkan mata.

"Tidurlah, Jeon Wonwoo."

.

.

.

.

Tanpa MIngyu sadari, pintu kamar itu terbuka setengahnya. Membuat siapapun yang lewat bisa melihat jelas apa yang terjadi didalam. Dan salah satu dari 'siapapun' itu adalah Minki. Pemuda pirang itu tengah menyusuri koridor menuju kamarnya setelah minum susu. Dan, langkahnya terhenti ketika melintasi kamar itu. Matanya melihat jelas apa yang terjadi didalam sana. Tubuhnya menegang. Dan langkah berikutnya, Minki ambruk sambil memeluk lututnya. Menangis dalam diam tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

Review please

Note: Ya ampun. Apdet telat banget. Maap ya. Sibuk banget sumpah. -,-


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, criminal *maybe* School life, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook menatap sendu jalanan yang dilaluinya. Tanpa disadarinya, air mata kembali merembes membasahi pipi putihnya. Ia teringat Wonwoo. Harus bagaimana ia menyelamatkan hyungnya? Jungkook hanya seorang anak berumur tujuh belas tahun. Hanya seorang siswa tingkat kedua sekolah menengah atas. Dia tak mampu melakukan apapun. Jungkook ingat betul, bahkan terkadang, keperluannya masih disiapkan Wonwoo. Jungkook benar-benar bingung. Fikirannya kacau. Tadinya ia memutuskan untuk tidak sekolah hari ini, tapi . . . Jungkook teringat pesan Wonwoo untuk terus sekolah bahkan jika keadaannya sulit.

Wonwoo dan Jungkook hidup berdua di Seoul. Orang tua mereka meninggal saat Jungkook kelas tiga sekolah menengah pertama. Dari awalpun, mereka bukanlah anak orang kaya yang hidup berkecukupan. Mereka bertahan hidup hanya dengan peninggalan orang tua. Dan selama ini, keduanya selalu bisa melalui masa-masa sulit bersama. Tapi kali ini, Jungkook sendirian. Akankah ia mampu?

Jungkook terus berjalan, dia menunduk. Tidak memperhatikan lalu lalang didepannya.

TIN! TIN!

BRUK!

Jungkook terlonjak, ketika ia sadari, tubuhnya berguling di trotoar dan seorang pemuda menyelamatkannya. Jungkook mengerjap, kemudian memperhatikan siapa yang disebelahnya.

"Zu-zuho hyung?"

Zuho menoleh, kemudian bangkit sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang terkena debu. "Kau jalan sambil melamun. Hampir saja tertabrak." Ucap Zuho, kemudian membantu Jungkook berdiri.

Jungkook menunduk makin dalam. Meringis, "Wonu-hyung." Lirihnya.

Zuho menghela napas panjang. Kemudian meraih tangan Jungkook. "Ayo kesekolah." Ajaknya. Kemudian mereka berjalan beriringan. Genggaman tangan mereka masih bertaut.

Jungkook mencuri pandang kearah Zuho, lalu kembali menatap kejalan.

"Mobilmu kemana hyung, tumben jalan?" Tanya Jungkook, sekedar mencairkan suasana.

Zuho tak menoleh, "Ada, di rumah. Biasanya aku kesekolah naik skuter. Tapi skuter-ku sedang direparasi." Sahut Zuho, acuh tak acuh.

Jungkook mengangguk paham, kemudian kembali diam. Ia memang sudah akrab dengan Zuho, dan sudah menganggap Zuho seperti hyungnya sendiri.

Keduanya sampai di gerbang sekolah, dan kemudian menyusuri koridor bersama-sama. Zuho bahkan mengantar Jungkook sampai depan kelasnya.

Zuho memegang bahu Jungkook, "Dengar aku, selama hyungmu tak ada, kau harus tetap konsentrasi dengan sekolahmu. Jangan jadikan beban, kita cari penyelesaiannya bersama. Dan sementara, biar aku yang jadi hyungmu dulu. Nanti pulang sekolah kita cari Wonu lagi. Paham?" Tanya Zuho, menatap Jungkook lurus-lurus.

Jungkook mengangguk. Zuho mengusak surainya perlahan, "Bagus. Belajarlah yang rajin." Pesan pemuda pirang itu, sebelum pergi meninggalkan Jungkook yang masu kekelasnya.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu adalah kamar tidur yang luas dan mewah. Dengan latar cokelat dan putih gading yang elegan. Perabotnya didominasi warna gold, yang memberi kesan mewah semakin kental. Sebuah ranjang king size berada di tengah ruangan. Dan diatasnya, seorang pemuda tertidur dalam selimutnya.

Beker di nakas menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan. Dan sinar mentari sudah mulai naik, menyusup lewat celah gorden. Tapi pemuda itu masih saja terlelap.

Pintu terbuka, dan seorang pemuda bersurai cokelat masuk kedalam ruangan sambil membawa nampan sarapan. Di letakkannya nampan itu di meja, kemudian ia beralih membuka lebar-lebar gorden yang tertutup. Membuat sinar matahari menyinari ruangan itu dan membuat pemuda yang terlelap itu terusik.

Pemuda itu bangkit, mengucek matanya lucu dan mengerjap-ngerjap. Mencoba membiasakan pandangannya dengan silaunya mentari pagi. Dan, didapatinya sosok yang sudah emnganggu tidurnya itu tersenyum lebar dalam balutan setelan nya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan. Sarapan anda sudah disiapkan. Tuan Kim berpesan agar membangunkan anda untuk sarapan." Ucap orang itu.

Wonwoo meringis, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya. Tubuhnya terasa remuk tak bertulang. Dan, terutama bokongnya. Ia merasa kalau bagian belakangnya itu kebal dan tak dapat merasakan apapun.

Pria dalam setelan itu kembali menghampiri nampannya, menyodorkannya pada Wonwoo yang masih bergeming.

"Ini, Tuan."

"Akh- BooSeungkwan-ssi. . " Wonwoo membaca name tag pria itu. "Taruh saja, saat ini aku ingin obat penghilang nyeri." Ucap Wonwoo kemudian.

"Ini, obatnya ada bersama sarapan anda." Seungkwan menunjuk sebuah toples kecil yang berdiri di samping gelas minum. "Karena itu, anda harus makan dulu baru minum obat, Tuan Jeon Wonwoo." Jelas Seungkwan panjang lebar.

Wonwoo mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih toples obat itu. Tapi rasanya nyeri sekali. Begitu ngilu, bahkan dia hanya bergerak sedikit. "A-aargh!"

Seungkwan buru-buru mengambil obat itu, lalu memberikannya pada Wonwoo. "Pelan-pelan." Ucap Seungkwan prihatin. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Seungkwan mengurus orang-orang seperti Wonwoo. Salah satunya, Minki. Meski sudah terbiasa mengurus 'korban perkosaan Mingyu' tapi tetap saja Seungkwan prihatin melihatnya.

"Ini sarapannya dimakan, lalu obatnya diminum. Itu ada juga salep untuk luka luarnya." ucap Seungkwan, lalu bangkit.

"Baiklah, saya permisi. Kalau ada apa-apa, pencet saja bel yang ada di meja itu." Seungkwan membungkuk, lalu pergi dari ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang hanya menatap kepergiannya. Wonwoo menatap kosong apa yang ada didepannya. Semuanya begitu asing baginya.

Dindingnya, gordenya, jendelanya, ini benar-benar berbeda. Ini bukan kamarnya. Wonwoo ingin pulang.

Ia ingin kembali kerumahnya. Kamarnya yang penuh dengan komik Jepang dan poster Vocaloid, ia ingin ranjang sempitnya yang sudah reyot. Ia ingin bertemu Jungkook. Bagaimana kabar adiknya saat ini? Wonwoo merindukannya.

Perlahan, air mata menetes melintasi wajahnya. "Aku. . dimana? Jungkook-ah, apa kau baik disana?"

.

.

.

.

Seungkwan menoleh dan menunjuk wajahnya dengan bingung. Tapi kemudian, dihampirinya juga sosok yang memanggilnya itu.

"Minki hyung, ada apa?" Tanya Seungkwan bingung.

Minki menarik tangan Seungkwan masuk kedalam kamarnya. Lalu menutup pintu. Setelah memastikan takkan ada orang yang menguping mereka, Minkipun bicara.

"Siapa orang yang ada di kamar itu?" Tanya Minki, langsung keintinya.

Seunkwan pura-pura bodoh. "Kamar mana?" Tanyanya, sambil mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ck, kamar yang tadi kau masuki!" Sebal Minki.

Seungkwan membulatkan mulutya, mengisyaratkan 'oh!'

"Siapa, dia? semalam aku melihatnya bersama Mingyu." Ucap Minki lagi.

"Kenapa, kau cemburu, hyung?" Ledek Seungkwan.

Minki mendelik. "Cemburu? aku hanya bertanya, Boo Seungkwan! jangan memvonisku yang tidak-tidak!" Kesal Minki, kali ini kejengkelannya bertambah. Terlihat dari wajahnya yang merenggut tak suka.

"Seharusnya kau mengakui saja. . "

"JAWAB!" Bentak Minki galak. Seungkwan bungkam, berkedip beberapa kali karena kaget dengan bentakan Minki.

"Ba-baiklah. aku jawab!" Seungkwan ketakutan. Minki mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Orang itu, aku tak tahu juga. Namanya Jeon Wonwoo-tadi pagi Tuan Kim memberitahukan namanya padaku- dan kata Tuan Kim, dia juga sandera sepertimu, Minki hyung." Sahut Seungkwan cepat.

Minki menggaruk dagunya dengan telunjuknya, tampak memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kau tahu, hyung?" Seungkwan memelankan suaranya. "Pemuda itu benar-benar luar biasa. Dia sangat putih dan wajahnya, aku sendiri tak tahu ada apa dengan wajahnya, tapi dia punya daya trik tersendiri. Terutama matanya. Secara garis besar, ia benar-benar cantik sepertimu." Ucap Seungkwan menyerocos, layaknya presenter gosip di tv.

Minki mendengus. "Aku ini tampan! harus berapa kali kutegaskan?!"

Seungkwan memamerkan cengirannya, "Iya, kau tampan. Tapi ketampananmu tertutupi oleh kecantikanmu."

"Menyebutku cantik sekali lagi, kusembelih kau untuk makan malamnya Mingyu!" Ancam Minki sadis. Seungkwan tertawa remeh.

"Kau bahkan tak pernah mau turun kedapur." Cibir Seungkwan. Minki mendelik, semakin sebal. Baginya bicara dengan Seungkwan sepuluh kali lipat lebih menjengkelkan daripada gebetan yang tak peka.

"Jadi, dia lebih menarik dari aku ataupun Jeonghan?" Minki mengembalikkan topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak juga, kalau dengan kau, lebih menarik Minki hyung. Tapi dengan Jeonghan hyung. . ." Ucapan Seungkwan menggantung.

"Ck! Ya sudah! kau pergi sana!" Usir Minki kemudian.

Seungkwan mengibaskan tangannya, lalu pergi dari hadapan Minki.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook mendudukkan dirinya di kursinya. Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran sudah berbunyi sejak tadi. Namun guru yang bersangkutan absen, dan hanya meninggalkan secarik kertas tugas yang harus dikumpulkan. Jungkook menatap keluar jendela, kursinya memang dekat jendela. Ia menatap kearah awan yang berarak, lapangan olahraga yang hijau. Dan kakak-kakak kelasnya yang sedang bermain futsal.

Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya, menatap datar buku tulisnya. Buku cetak sudah terbuka lebar menyajikan soal-soal yang harus dikerjakannya. Tapi ia sama sekali tak semangat. Ia ingat Wonwoo. Hyungnya, satu-satunya yang ia punya di Seoul. Neneknya ada di Busan, sedang paman dan bibinya hidup di Changwon. Jungkook benar-benar merasa sendiri.

Jungkook mulai menulis, baru beberapa kata, Jungkook tiba-tiba saja menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja. Terdengar hembusan napas panjang.

Matanya berair, setetes membasahi buku tulisnya. Jungkook benar-benar bingung.

Kelas itu bising seperti biasa, beberapa anak perempuan sibuk membaca majalah fashion, sebagian lainnya bergosip dengan suara bising, sedang sebagian anak laki-laki tertidur. Tapi Jungkook tak peduli. Ia masih saja menelungkupkan kepalanya. Jungkook ingin Wonwoo. Ia butuh Hyungnya.

Harus bagaimana ia menyelamatkan Wonwoo? pada siapa ia harus mintas tolong, jika aparat keamanan saja menolak laporannya?

Jungkook mengusap wajahnya, lelah.

.

.

.

.

"Baek Zuho!"

"Ada!"

Choi Songsaenim memperhatikan murid-muridnya sambil mengabsen. Pria bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata menggantung dipangkal hidungnya terus memanggili satu persatu murid-muridnya sambil mengisi kolom didepannya.

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

Hening sesaat. Siswa-siswi itu berpandangan, mencari sosok yang dipanggil guru mereka barusan. Zuho terdiam dikursinya. Tak menyahut apapun.

"Dimana Jeon Wonwoo?" Tanya Choi Songsaenim.

"Tak tahu, Saem. Wonwoo tak hadir!" Sahut salah seorang siswa.

"Baek Zuho, kau tahu kemana Wonwoo?" Tanya Choi Songsaenim, karena ia tahu Zuho adalah sahabat karib Wonwoo.

Zuho terdiam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. Lalu Zuho menggelengkan kepalanya putus asa.

"Hm, tak biasanya Wonwoo tak hadir tanpa keterangan." Gumam Pria berumur empat puluhan itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjannya.

Zuho menangkup wajahnya dengan tangan. "Bagaimana ini, Wonu-ya?" Lirih Zuho pelan.

.

.

.

.

Pria berambut biru metalik itu memasuki ruangan dengan seorang perempuan cantik berambut sepunggung yang mengikutinya.

"Tuan Kim, setengah jam lagi anda akan rapat dengan. . ."

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya, mengisyaratkan sekertarisnya untuk diam.

"Baiklah Kim Doyeon, kau bisa meninggalkanku untuk tiga puluh menit kedepan." Ucap Mingyu, Doyeon terdiam, lalu mengangguk. Dengan hormat ia membungkuk memberi salam dan meninggalkn ruangan itu.

Mingyu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi kerjanya yang empuk. Hari ini ia cukup sibuk. Proyek barunya membuatnya bekerja lebih keras dari kemarin. Mingyu menatap langit-langit ruangannya, menerawang. Lalu menyeringai kecil.

Drt. . drt. . .

Ponselnya bergetar, Mingyu meliriknya sekilas. Kim Taehyung.

Seketika raut wajah Mingyu berubah. Diraihnya ponsel itu.

"Halo? kau dimana sekarang, idiot?"

"Cih, sialan. Kau menipuku lagi!" Bentak Mingyu dengan wajah masam.

"Kau bilang kelinci manis, kenyataannya harimau betina lagi! tak jauh beda dengan Minki!" Sungut Mingyu pula.

"Halah! Tidak usah bohong! cepat kembali kau ke Seoul, dan akan kumasukkan kau kekandang harimau betina sungguhan!" Geram Mingyu, lalu mematikan ponselnya.

"Kim Taehyung sialan, enak-enaknya dia liburan di Amsterdam dengan Lambhorgini-ku!"

.

.

.

.

Rumah megah itu berwarna ungu dengan paduan putih yang elegan. Halamannya cukup luas dengan rumput hijau dan hiasan pot-pot tanaman cantik, berpagarkan besi tinggi dengan cat hitam yang mengkilat. Sebuah Mercedes Benz-karena Corolla yang biasa dipakai pengemudinya sedang direparasi- memasuki halaman rumah itu, setelah sebelumnya seorang pembantu rumah tangga menyongsong membukaknan pintu untuk tuannya.

Mobil itu segera terparkir di halaman, dan beberapa saat setelahnya pengemudinya turun. Seorang pemuda berbalut seragam sekolah menengah atas tingkat akhir, dengan name tag 'Baek Zuho'. Rmbutnya yang pirang terlihat agak berantakan, dan wajahnya kusut. Pemuda itu segera masuk kedalam rumah.

Zuho melempar tubuhnya kesofa, setelah membiarkan ranselnya tergeletak begitu saja didekat kakinya. Merebahkan tubuhnya keatas sofa putih empuk itu. Memejamkan matanya. Jam-jam segini rumahnya selalu sepi, Ayahnya masih sibuk bekerja-dan selalu begitu- sedang Ibunya juga sibuk menjalankan bisnis butiknya. Zuho adalah anak tunggal. Dan biasanya untuk mengusir bosan sepulang sekolah, ia akan bermain di rumah sahabatnya, Wonwoo. Tapi sekarang Wonwoo tak tahu dimana. Dan itu membuat Zuho bingung setengah mati. Apalagi jika mengingat laporannya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Polisi. Ia hanya pemuda berumur delapan belas tahun, jelas ia masih tak bisa melakukan apapun. Apalagi hal sulit seperti menyelesaikan kasus penculikan yang harus dihadapinya saat ini.

"Oi! Baek Zuho!"

Zuho membuka matanya, melihat siapa yang sudah mengganggu lamunannya. Dan didapatinya sosok sepupunya, Min Yoongi. Pemuda dalam balutan jeans robek-robek dengan kaos oblong yang dibalut kemeja kotak-kotak kebesaran. Rambutnya hitam dan poninya terjulur menutupi matanya yang sipit.

Zuho memperhatikan Yoongi yang duduk seenaknya dekat lututnya.

"Rambutmu kau hitamkan, hyung?" Tanya Zuho, saat menyadari rambut pirang Yoongi kini berwarna hitam.

Yoongi menoleh acuh, memainkan ponselnya. "Kelihatannya?"

Zuho mendengus. Yoongi melirik sepupunya yang terlihat jengkel itu.

"Hei, hei, ada apa wajahmu tak karuan begitu?" Tegur Yoongi, memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya. Lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya kesofa dibelakangnya. Zuho bangkit dari telentangnya, membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Hyung, kau tak kerja?" Tanya Zuho.

"Aku libur." Sahut Yoongi.

"Kau ini polisi macam apa, libur terus." Dengus Zuho.

"Hei, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, jawab kenapa wajahmu sekusut itu?" Yoongi membalikkan topik pembicaraan mereka yang membelot.

Zuho duduk menyandar, berusaha menyamankan diri. Cerita atau tidak? ini masalah yang serius. Dan lagipula, Yoongi adalah saudaranya. Zuho teringat sesuatu, Yoongi polisi, kan? itu artinya Zuho bisa menceritakan kasus ini padanya!

"Hyung, sebenarnya, ada masalah serius." Ucap Zuho, memasang wajah sungguh-sungguh. Yoongi menghadapkan kepalanya kearah Zuho.

"Kau menghamili gadis disekolahmu?" Tanya Yoongi asal. Zuho merenggut, wajahnya masam seketika.

"Yang benar saja!" Jengkelnya. Yoongi nyengir, "Baiklah, ceritakan masalahmu. Mungkin aku bisa bantu sedikit."

Zuho menarik napas panjang. "Hyung, kau kenal Kim Taehyung?" Tanya Zuho.

Yoongi yang hendak membaca majalah sport itu langsung mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Zuho lurus-lurus. Sepertinya nama yang disebut Zuho itu sudah menarik perhatinnya.

"Hm, ya. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengarnya sedikit. Makelar penginapan itu, kan?" Tanya Yoongi balik.

Zuho mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tak tahu. Yang ia ketahui, Kim Taehyung adalah bajingan yang sudah menculik Jungkook, dan sekarang membuat Wonwoo terjebak karena terpaksa menggantikan Jungkook.

"Bukan, akh! tepatnya aku tak tahu! yang kutahu, Kim Taehyung menculik temanku!" Seru Zuho terdengar kacau. Yoongi terbelalak mendengarnya.

"Menculik temanmu?!" Ulangnya kaget. Zuho mengangguk cepat.

Yoongi menarik napas panjang. "Baiklah, ceritakan semuanya." Ucap Yoongi, lalu bersiap menyimak cerita Zuho.

"Begini, awalnya, adik temanku,Jungkook, berkenalan dengan Taehyung. Dan mereka menjadi akrab. Lalu setelah merasa saling mengenal, Taehyung mengajaknya untuk pergi. Lalu Jungkook minta izin pada Wonwoo, kakaknya. Dan Wonwoo mengizinkannya. Tapi kemudian, Jungkook belum pulang juga sampai waktu yang dijanjikannya. Wonwoo jadi khawatir, maka iapun menelepon adiknya. Tapi yang didapatnya hanya suara-suara aneh yang mencurigakan. Wonwoo jadi panik. Ia lalu meneleponku. Akhirnya kami mencari Jungkook. Setelah berjam-jam mencri, akhirnya kami menemukan Jungkook disebuah apartemen. Dan dalam keadaan disekap. Pintu terkunci rapat, jadi aku mencoba mengakalinya sampai terbuka. Setelah terbuka, kami lalu melepaskan Jungkook. Dan ketika kami akan kabur, seseorang datang kekamar itu. Aku dan Jungkook sudah melompat lewat jendela, dan ketika Wonwoo akan lompat juga, suara asing terdengar. Aku dan Jungkook lalu sembunyi. Dan setelahnya, kami melihat sebuah ferrari membawa pergi Wonwoo. Dan sampai saat ini, Wonwoo tak jelas dimana." Cerita Zuho panjang lebar, menjelaskan semuanya dengan begitu gmblang. Yoongi mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba membantumu. Sebenarnya, sudah banyak desas-desus yang beredar bahwa beberapa penculikkan didalangi KIm Taehyung, namun tak ada bukti yang kuat. Kasusnya selalu tenggelam tanpa akhir. Dan sekarang, adalah saat yang tepat untuk melacaknya." Ucap Yoongi serius.

Giliran Zuho yang tercengang, "Jadi dia sudah pernah menculik sebelumnya?"

Yoongi mengangguk. Ia kemudian bangkit, pekerjaannya adalah 'Polisi preman' ia merupakan agen khusus yang menyamar menjadi pemuda berandalan dan terjun langsung kebar-bar untuk menyelidiki kasus-kasus suram seperti prostitusi, pengedaran narkoba, selundupan, dan semacamnya.

"Aku pulang dulu, Zuho-ya!" Pamit Yoongi.

"Hyung, bantulah aku!"

"Aku sedang mulai membantumu!" Teriak Yoongi dari jauh.

.

.

.

.

Minki menoleh, ketika mendapati pintu kamarnya terbuka, dan menampakkan sesosok pria jangkung dalam balutan celana panjang hitam dan kemeja putih ketat yang sudah digulung lengannya sampai kesiku. Rambut biru metalik pria itu agak sedikit basah karena keringat, sementara kulit tan nya agak mengkilat tersorot sinar mentari sore. Kim Mingyu, yang baru pulang dari kantor.

Mingyu menghampiri Minki, kemudian memeluknya agresif dari belakang. Minki diam saja. Bahkan ketika Mingyu menenggelamkan wajahnya diceruk lehernya.

"Kim Mingyu, lepaskan aku." Ucap Minki.

"Ck, kenapa kau selalu saja berkata begitu saat kita bersama?" Dengus Mingyu, lalu melepas pelukannya.

Minki berbalik, menatap Mingyu dengan netranya, tatapan dingin. "Kau sudah punya 'mainan' baru, jadi kenapa aku masih harus disini? Aku lelah." Ucap Minki kemudian.

Mingyu tertawa. "Kau cemburu?"

Minki berdecih. "Cemburu? layakkah orang sepertimu dicemburui?" Sinis Minki.

"Aku takkan melepaskanmu, Choi Minki. Sampai kapanpun. Dan kalau mengenai 'mainan baru'-ku itu, kau tak perlu turut campur.

"Kalau begitu, lepaskan saja pemuda itu." Kata Minki sejurus kemudian.

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskannya?"

"Aku kasihan, cukup aku saja yang hidup tersiksa bersamamu. Tak usah ada lagi. Pemuda itu masih sekolah, Mingyu." Ucap Minki pula.

"Aku akan menyekolahkannya."

"Ck, menyekolahkannya? kau bahkan tak mengizinkannya keluar."

"Home schoolling." Enteng Mingyu. Minki mendelik sebal.

"Susahnya bicara dengan Macan tutul hitam sepertimu." Ejek Minki.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Sekolah praktek terus euy :3 mana 5 desember udah UAS lagi :') jangan lupa review ya^^

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, criminal *maybe* School life, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

*Tiga bulan kemudian*

Zuho berjalan lesu memasuki kelas. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir ujian nasional. Dan sampai detik inipun, belum jelas Wonwoo ada dimana. Pihak sekolah dengan terpaksa mencoretnya dari daftar siswa. Karena Zuho maupun Jungkook tak bisa memberikan keterangan yang jelas kemana perginya Wonwoo.

Zuho mendudukkan dirinya di kursi. Menatap lurus kedepan. Semalam ia begadang karena belajar semalaman. Kantung matanya terlihat semakin membesar dan membuat matanya semakin terlihat kecil. Zuho menghela napas. Menutup matanya pelan. Kelas itu sudah penuh, semua siswa sudah hadir. Tinggal menunggu bel masuk berbunyi dan ujian akan dimulai. Ketika gurunya sudah datang.

Zuho merasa ada sebuah perasaan sesak yang belakangan ini menghimpitnya. Ia merasa kehilangan. Ia rindu. Walaupun Zuho mengelak, bagaimanapun ia harus mengakuinya, hati kecilnya mencari-cari sosok itu, Jeon Wonwoo. Dan sampai detik inipun, Zuho belum menerima perkembangan terbaru dari Yoongi dalam usahanya melacak Taehyung. Sedang disatu sisi, Zuho juga iba pada Jungkook yang hrus bertahan hidup seorang diri.

Kringgg!

Zuho tersentak. Ia membuka matanya. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Dan tak seberapa lama, seorang pengawas ujian masuk. Dan ujianpun dimulai.

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan gontai meninggalkan sebuah convience store. Hari ini ia tak sekolah, karena libur ujian Nasional. Kelas-kelas dipakai untuk ujian oleh siswa kelas tiga, dan untuk juniornya diliburkan. Selain karena kelasnya dipakai, juga untuk menjaga konsentrasi siswa kelas tiga yang sedang ujian. Jungkook meringis. Jika mengingat ujian nasional kelas tiga, seharusnya hari ini Wonwoo ikut ujian bersama teman-temannya yang lain. Tapi sampai detik ini, Jungkook tak tahu kakaknya dimana.

Jungkook melangkah dengan wajah menunduk, semangatnya lenyap sejak Wonwoo tak pulang. Jungkook terus melangkah, menyeberangi jalan raya, kantong belanjaan ditangannya ia genggam erat.

Sementara di arah barat sebuah mobil pribadi melaju dengan cukup kencangnya. Lampu lalu lintas menunjukkan warna hijau untuk pejalan kaki, jadi Jungkook tak salah kalau ia menyeberang saat itu. Tapi mobil itu juga tak berhenti, ia terus melaju.

"Awas!"

"AAA!"

BRUKK!

Mobil itu berhenti tepat sesaat setelah menyenggol Jungkook. Sedang yang tadi berteriak adalah seorang ibu di pinggir jalan yang panik. Beberapa pasang mata melihat kearah mereka. Tapi ketika melihat Jungkook yang tak apa-apa, keadaan kembali normal.

Pengemudi itu segera turun dengan wajah panik saat menyadari mobilnya menyenggol seseorang. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu tampak panik.

"Maaf! aku sungguh minta maaf, kau tak apa-apa?!" Tanya pemuda yang mengenakan kemeja dan jeans hitam itu.

Jungkook yang masih terduduk tampak kaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu langsung menghampiri Jungkook, mengajaknya berdiri.

"Kau terluka? maafkan kecerobohanku!" Ucapnya lagi dengan wajah menyesal.

"Ti-tidak. . . aku tak apa." Ucap Jungkook kemudian. Pemuda itu mengamati Jungkook baik-baik.

"Akh! tanganmu terluka, ayo kita obati!" Ucapnya lagi.

"Tak apa, aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri. Ini hanya luka kecil!" Tolak Jungkook.

Pemuda itu menoleh sekeliling. "Akh, sebaiknya kita bicara di mobilku saja, lalu lintasnya jadi terganggu!" Tanpa fikir panjang, pemuda itu langsung menyeret Jungkook masuk kedalam mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah, aku benar-benar minta maaf!" Pemuda itu menghampiri Jungkook yang duduk di bangku depan apotek itu. Menyerahkan sebuah kotak p3k kecil.

Jungkook tersenyum kecil. "Tak apa. Ini bukan luka parah." Sahut Jungkook, mengambil uluran kotak itu dan mulai mengobati luka di telapak tangan kirinya dan sikunya.

Pemuda itu duduk di sebelah Jungkook, meneguk minuman kalengnya.

"Namaku Park Jimin, siapa namamu?" Tanya pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu, Jimin.

Jungkook menyahut tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku Jeon Jungkook."

Jimin terlihat berfikir, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng pelan.

"Selesai." Gumam Jungkook, yang sudah selesai mengobati lukanya dan juga sudah membungkusnya dengan plester.

"Baiklah, Jimin-ssi. Aku permisi. Ini sudah terlalu siang." Ucap Jungkook, kemudian beranjak melangkah.

"Eum. . . Jungkook-ssi!"

Jungkook berbalik, dan mendapati Jimin yang menggaruk tengkuknya dengan wajah bingung. "Se-sebagai permintaan maafku, izinkan aku mengantarmu pulang!" Ucap Jimin kemudian.

Jungkook tersenyum. Ia tampak berfikir.

"Ayolah!" Bujuk Jimin pula. Jungkook kembali tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terduduk lesu, kemudian menaruh kotak pensilyang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tiga bulan sudah ia dikurung Mingyu, dan selama itu pulalah ia menjalani home schooling. Entah bagaimana caranya, tapi Mingyu yang mengatur segalanya. Dan sekarang, Wonwoo baru saja selesai mengerjakan soal ujian nasional. Dan pengawas yang tadi dikirimpun sudah pulang.

Wonwoo masuk kekamarnya dengan wajah lesu. Ia benci semua ini. Ia hanya ingin pulang, dan hidup normal seperti biasanya.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu menatap keluar jendela, menerawang. Bayangan Jungkook adiknya, menghampiri. Wonwoo rindu sekali pada Jungkook. Satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya di Seoul. Wonwoo menghela napas. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekecewaan yang mendalam.

Sepasang lengan kekar melingkari pinggang Wonwoo, membuatnya menoleh. Dan didapatinya wajah Mingyu yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti.

"Bagaimana? ujiannya sudah selesai?"

Wonwoo mengangguk.

"Baguslah. Aku ingin kau secepatnya lulus." Ucap Mingyu.

"Aku ingin secepatnya pulang." Sela Wonwoo". Mereka berpandangan. Mingyu mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Akh! sakit!" Ringis Wonwoo. Mingyu melepas pelukan mereka.

Sementara pria bersurai biru itu berbalik, Wonwoo menyingkap kemejanya, dan terlihatlah luka melintang di permukaan pinggang sampai keperutnya. Bekas cambukan. Wonwoo kembali meringis. Luka itu perih sekali jika tersentuh, dan tadi, Mingyu menekannya.

"Berhenti berkata ingin pulang, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau dan Minki sama saja!" Ucap Mingyu diambang pintu, sebelum ia menutup-lebih tepatnya membanting- pintu.

BLAM!

Wonwoo menghela napas lagi. "Padahal aku hanya ingin pulang." Lirih Wonwoo.

"Jungkook-ah, maafkan hyung."

.

.

.

.

Yoongi menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah bar bertuliskan 'Kim's Club' mengamatinya sejenak. Sesaat kemudian, pemuda itu turun. Tubuhnya yang terbalut pakaian kasual dibaanya memasuki bangunan itu. Yoongi berhenti sejenak, lalu merogoh sesuatu dari saku celananya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kaca mata hitam berframe gradasi biru lalu memakainya. Tersenyum sedikit dan kemudian melangkah masuk.

Begitu ia memasuki bar itu, bau alkohol langsung menyengat hidungnya. Dan dentuman music memekakkan telinganya. Yoongi menarik napas perlahan sebelum melangkah masuk dan pura-pura bergabung dengan orang-orang yang asik berdansa di dance floor.

Yoongi menerobos kerumunan, dan kemudian mendudukkan dirinya di kursi bar. Memanggil bartender, dan memesan minuman. Pemuda itu menoleh sekeliling dengan gerakan sewajarnya. Kepalanya mengangguk-ngangguk seolah mengikuti irama musik.

"Ini minumannya, Tuan." Seorang bertender bersurai pirang menyodorkan segelas minuman kehadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk, lalu menarik gelas itu mendekat kearahnya. Yoongi memeperhatikan bartender itu. Ia serasa pernah melihatnya.

Yoongi meraih gelasnya, lalu mulai mereguk minumannya. Dan saat itulah, sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

"Hei!"

"UHUK!"

Yoongi tersedak. Dengan kelabakan ia berusaha menahan batuknya. Matanya agak berair. Tersedak saat minum vodka? yang benar saja!

"Im sorry, hyung!" Ucap sebuah suara. Yoongi sudah berhasil menghentikkan batuknya. Lalu menoleh.

Dan mendapati orang yang dicarinya. Seorang pria berambut cokelat berkacamata hitam dalam balutan jas hitamnya. Rambutnya tertata rapih dan klimis. Bibir terbal itu tersenyum padanya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Namjoon. Pemilik bar itu.

"Kau berniat menganggetkanku atau membunuhku?!" Gerutu Yoongi, jengkel. Wajahnya masih memerah efek tersedak tadi, untungnya ruangan itu remang-remang oleh lampu disko warna-warni.

Namjoon tertawa dibalik kacamata hitamnya. "Ey, tak usah marah begitu, Hyung." Ucap Namjoon.

Priaitu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tinggi sebelah Yoongi. Kemudian memanggil bertender.

"Sungjong-ssi, satu untukku." Ucap Namjoon. Yoongi tertegun, berusaha mengingat sesuatu.

Dan ia ingat, bahwa bartender itu, Lee Sungjong, adalah teman sekelasnya saat Sekolah menengah pertama.

"Kau tak banyak berubah, hyung." Ucap Namjoon kemudian.

"Tak usah berlebihan begitu. Kita tak bertemu hanya beberapa bulan." Desis Yoongi.

Namjoon kembali tertawa. Ucapan Yoongi benar, mereka hanya tak bertemu sekitar lima bulanan. Dan lima bulan lalu, mereka terlibat sebuah urusan.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ada apa, hyung? sampai kau menemuiku segala." Tanya Namjoon pula.

Yoongi merogoh saku kemejanya, mengeluarkan sehelai foto berukuran kecil. "Kau kenal Kim Taehyung?" Tanya Yoongi.

Namjoon mengamati foto itu. "Oh, bocah ini. Dia sering keluyuran disini. Mungkin sekarang ada dilantai dua. Main kartu." Ucap Namjoon.

Yoongi berbinar, pencariannya mulai menemukan titik terang.

"By the way, kenapa kau menanyakannya?" Tanya Namjoon, mengembalikkan foto itu.

"Dua bulan lalu aku mencarinya. Dan belum ketemu sampai sekarang."

"Dua bulan lalu dia pergi ke Belanda." Sahut Namjoon. Yoongi meringis mendengarnya.

Bagaimana ia mau ketemu, kalau yang dicarinya saja sedang di luar negeri?

"Tapi sekarang dia sudah pulang. Tadi kulihat dia keluyuran di dance floor."

"Ya sudah, antar aku temui dia."

Namjoon bangkit, begitu pun Yoongi. Mereka berjalan meninggalkan meja bar. Namjoon didepan menunjukkan arah, sedang Yoongi membuntutinya.

Namjoon membawa Yoongi menerobos kerumunan orang-orang dan menyusuri anak-anak tangga. Terus berjalan menuju lantai dua. Dan dilantai dua, mereka menyusuri koridor, masuk kesebuah pintu yang didalamnya terdapat lorong lagi yang begitu panjang. Yoongi memperhatikan jalannya dengan baik, mencoba mengingatnya. Mereka terus berjalan, meleati pintu-pintu yang berbaris rapih di kiri dan kanan mereka. Yoongi terlihat agak bingung. Ini pertama kalinya ia naik kelantai dua bangunan itu. Dan Yoongi tak pernah tahu kalau isinya mirip labirin begini. Namjoon menghentikan langkahnya. Yoongi ikut-ikut berhenti, menatap pintu didepannya dengan bingung. Namjoon meraih gagang pintu. memutarnya, lalu mendorong pintu itu. Dan terbuka lebarlah ruangan itu.

"Biasanya Taehyung main kartu di ruangan ini." Ucap Namjoon, masuk lebih dulu.

Yoongi masih berdiri didepan ruangan, mengamati isi ruangan itu. Tampak olehnya ruangan itu berisi para pria yang sedang main kartu-atau apalah- di tiap-tiap meja duduk mengelilingi lima sampai enam orang. Lalu diatas meja berserakan uang dan alkohol. Sedang asap tembakau membumbung tinggi di udara.

Yoongi ragu. Ia tak pernah masuk keruangan judi begini. Tapi demi tugas, dilangkahkannya kakinya, berusaha memantapkan diri. Baru selangkah,.

BRUK!

"Maafkan aku!" Yoongi buru-buru minta maaf saat seseorang tiba-tiba saja keluar dari ruangn itu dan menabrak bahunya.

Pria itu berlalu dengan acuh, bahkan bersikap seolah-olah Yoongi tak ada.

Yoongi menggendikan bahu, sambil menatap sinis pria berambut biru yang tadi menabraknya.

"Oi, Hyung!" Namjoon melambai, dan Yoongi menghampiri.

Namjoon duduk di sebuah meja dengan dua orang pria bersamanya. Yoongi ikut-ikutan duduk di sebelah Namjoon.

"Bagaimana, apa Kim Taehyung ada?" Tanya Yoongi to the point. Ia sudah muak dengan ruangan yang pengap ini.

Dua pria didepan mereka berpandangan. Lalu ketawa kecil.

"Taehyung sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu." Ucap pria yang bermata sipit.

Namjoon melirik Yoongi, lalu menggendikkan bahunya.

"Sayang sekali kau terlambat. Tadi Taehyung bilang lupa memberi makan anjingnya." Sahut yang berambut abu-abu.

Yoongi menarik napas kecewa. Tapi ia belum menyerah. "Apa kalian punya alamatnya?"

Kedua pria itu kembali berpandangan. Lalu serentak menggeleng.

"Taehyung itu hidupnya seperti serangga, hinggap disana, hinggap disini. Tak pernah ada yang tahu persis dia tinggal dimana." Ringis Namjoon. Dan Yoongi menunduk lesu.

.

.

.

.

Zuho berjalan mondar mandir dengan wajah gelisah. Sesekali ia melirik jam dinding yang menggantung di dinding. Lalu menghela napas. Hari ini ia tak sekolah, setelah ujian nasional selesai, siswa kelas tiga diperbolehkan beristirahat di rumah saja sambil menunggu hasil ujian keluar. Dan Zuho, ia bermaksud menggunakan waktu liburnya untuk mencari Wonwoo. Zuho lagi-lagi melirik jam, pukul setengah tujuh malam. Tubuhnya yang terbalut sweater putih dan jeans hitam dibawanya duduk dikursi. Ia sedang menunggu Yoongi.

"Zuho-ya."

Zuho langsung menoleh dengan cepat, didapatinya Yoongi berjalan menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana, hyung, kau sudah tahu dimana tempat tinggal Kim Taehyung?" Tanya Zuho cepat.

Yoongi menggeleng. "Belum." Dan Zuho lemas seketika. Ia sudah lelah mencari berbulan-bulan.

"Tapi aku sudah tahu tempat yang sering ia kunjungi." Ucap Yoongi.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!" Zuho langsung menyeret tangan Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

"Jimin hyung, terima kasih sudah mengantarku." Jungkook tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Jimin membalas senyumnya.

"Kau mau mampir?"

"Eung, apa boleh?" Jimin balik bertanya.

Dan menit berikutnya, mereka sudah masuk kedalam bersamaan.

"Duduk dulu, hyung, biar kuambilkan minum." Dan Jungkook berlalu menuju dapur. Meninggalkan Jimin yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

Jimin memperhatikan sekitarnya. Rumah mungil dan sederhana tempatnya bertamu sekarang. Rapih. Itulah kesan ang didapatnya. Jimin mengamati sebuah figura yang menggantung didinding.

"Itu Jungkook, gumamnya." Tapi yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah sosok pemuda satunya yang berdiri disebelah Jungkook dalam foto itu.

"Maaf hyung, aku cuma punya ini." Jungkook menyodorkan sebuah cangkir putih berisi teh manis. Jimin tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Jungkook-ah, itu saudaramu?" Tanya Jimin, menunjuk foto yang tadi diamatinya.

Jungkook menyahut sendu, "Itu Wonwoo hyung, kakakku." Sahutnya pelan. Jimin menyadari perubahan raut wajah Jungkook, merasa tak enak hati.

"Maafkan aku, tapi memangnya ada apa dengan kakakmu?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Jungkook menunduk semakin dalam. "Wonu hyung diculik tiga bulan lalu, dan belum kembali sampai sekarang. . . hiks." Setetes air mata mengakhiri kalimat Jungkook. Membuat Jimin prihatin.

Drt. . drt. .

Jimin terkejut, buru-buru diperiksanya ponselnya. Sebuah pesan masuk. Jimin membacanya. Detik berikutnya, ia berpamitan.

"Jungkook-ah, maaf, aku ada keperluan mendadak. Aku permisi."

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

.

Zuho menatap bosan sekelilingnya. Ia sedang berada di dalam sebuah bar, yang kata Yoongi merupakan tempat yang sering dikunjungi Taehyung. Sementara Yoongi sendiri sedang menanyai orang-orang sekitar situ, mengorek informasi tentang Taehyung.

"Minumnya lagi, Tuan?" Tanya seorang bartender muda pada Zuho. Yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Tidak, terima kasih." Sahutnya pendek.

"Kau masih belum legal, ya?" Tanya bartender itu. Zuho melotot mendengarnya.

Bartender itu tertawa sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya yang lentik dan putih, "Tidak usah kaget begitu. Aku tahu umurmu belum sembilan belas tahun." Ucap bartender itu lagi.

"Psst, jangan berisik." Ucap Zuho berbisik. Bartender bername tag 'Lee Sungjong' itu tertawa makin lebar hinga matanya menyabit.

"Kau. . ." Ucapan Zuho terpotong, saat tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menariknya keluar dengan paksa dari bar itu.

"H-hyung?" Bingung Zuho saat Yoongi menyeret tangannya.

"Sst, jangan banyak bicara. Kita sedang membuntuti Kim Taehyung." Yoongi mendorong Zuho masuk kedalam mobil. Keduanya menunggu sesaat, sampai sebuah Lambhorgini adventor mengkilat melintas didepan mereka. Dengan cepat Yoongi menstater mobilnya, dan mengikuti mobil itu.

.

.

.

.

Pria bersurai pirang itu mengangguk-ngangguk mengikuti irama musik yang disetelnya. Mobilnya melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Matanya mengawasi jalan raya didepannya. Sampai Taehyung menyadari sebuah mobil mengikuti mobilnya di kaca spion. Taehyung menarik seringainya.

"Begitu, ya. . . baiklah. Mari kita main-main sedikit." Ucapnya, kemudian menginjak pedal gas, menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

.

.

"Hyung! cepat!" Teriak Zuho, Yoongi dengan cepat menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Bajingan Kim Taehyung itu semakin cepat, oh Tuhan! apa dia menyadari kita?" Tanya Zuho lagi, dia mengigiti bibirnya. Sepertinya Zuho sudah tertular 'mudah panik'-nya Wonwoo.

"Tenang sedikit, Baek!" Seru Yoongi sambil menginjak pedal gasnya.

Dan kejar-kejaran dua mobil mewah itupun tak dapat dihindari. Yoongi dengan serius mengemudikan mobilnya, ia tak ingin kehilangan jejak. Harus dapat.

Sedang di mobil itupun Taehyung terus menambah kecepatan mobilnya sambil melebarkan seringainya. Wajahnya terlihat mengerikan sekarang.

"Hyung!"

Yoongi semakin cepat. Namun sebuah mobil mengahalanginya.

"Minggir, sialan!" Umpat Yoongi.

Keduanya masih berusaha mengejar Taehyung. Mobil yang tadi menghalangi sekarang sudah berhasil disalip. Jarak mereka hana sekitar lima belas meter dari Taehyung. Semakin cepat, mereka semakin dekat. . . namun, tiba-tiba saja lampu lalu lintas berubah warna merah. Sesaat sebelum mobil Yoongi menyebrang.

"Argh!"

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Entah mengapa author gak mood ngelanjut ini FF :3 ceritanya ngebosenin ya? iya, author tau :') jangan lupa revienya, dan jangan lupa vote grup favorit kalian di MAMA

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, criminal *maybe* School life, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku." Yoongi menyodorkan sekaleng kola kedepan Zuho, kemudian duduk di sebelah sepupunya itu dengan wajah bersalah.

Zuho tak menoleh, "Tak perlu minta maaf, hyung." Sahut Zuho, membuka kaleng kolanya, lalu mereguknya. Mereka menatap keatas, langit malam yang kelam tak berbintang.

"Mungkin memang belum saatnya, aku menemukan jejak Wonwoo." Zuho kembali menunduk. Berusaha menyembunyikan matanya yang berair karena tangis. Tapi, meskipun tangis itu sudah ia sembunikan, Yoongi tetap saja tahu. Suara Zuho serak karena tangisnya.

"Tak usah menangis, Zuho-ya!" Yoongi menepuk-nepuk punggung Zuho, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Aku hanya bingung, hyung." Sahut Zuho lemah. Yoongi menarik napas panjang.

"Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Aku janji, Zuho-ya." Ucap Yoongi lagi. Mengusap punggung Zuho yang bergeming.

.

.

.

.

"M-minki hyung!"

Minki menoleh, dan didapatinya Wonwoo yang berdiri diambang pintunya. Minki menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu melepas earphone yang menyumbat telinganya.

"Ada apa?" Dan Wonwoo menghampirinya.

Minki menggeser duduknya, memberi space untuk Wonwoo duduk. "Seharusnya kau pakai baju lengan panjang saja, Wonu-ya." Saran Minki, sambil menatap hoodie tanpa lengan yang dikenakan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengerjap bingung. Dan Minki memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kalau kau memakai lengan pendek begini, lukamu jadi kelihatan." Tunjuk Minki pada garis melintang kebiruan bekas cambukan di tangan putih Wonwoo. Luka itu terlihat begitu kontras dengan tangan Wonwoo yang putih pucat.

"Dan tambahan pula, Mingyu pasti langsung 'melahap' mu saat kau memakai pakaian pendek begini." Tambah Minki pula, dalam hati Minki melanjutkan, 'melihatmu pakai sweater kebesaran saja Mingyu langsung menghajarmu'.

"Aku mengerti, Hyung. Tapi bukan ini yang mau kutanyakan." Sahut Wonwoo pelan, ia terlihat tak enak berkata begitu pada Minki.

"Apa, kau mau tanya apa?" Tanya Minki tak sabar.

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia terlihat ragu.

"Hyung. . . memang. . ." Wonwoo kembali terdiam, diangkatnya pandangannya, menatap dua bola mata Minki yang balas menatapnya. Wonwoo mengamati sosok cantik didepannya itu dengan cemas dan gugup.

"Memang?" Tuntut Minki.

Wonwoo menghela napas. "Kau disini juga disandera,kan? memangnya kau tak ingin kabur?"

Minki terdiam dengan mata yang masih menatap serius. Detik berikutnya bibir tipis itu tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah mencerna kalimat Wonwoo. Membuat wajah emo didepannya kebingungan.

"Apa ang lucu?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Kabur?!" Ulang Minki masih dengan tawanya. Wonwoo tersinggung karenanya. Ia menganggap Minki sedang mengolok-ngoloknya.

Minki meredakan tawanya, ia tahu Wonwoo mulai cemberut.

"Kabur, ya?" Ulangnya lagi, kali ini dengan tenang. Minki bangkit. Berjalan menuju jendela dan membuka gordennya. Membiarkan sinar mentari sore menerpa wajahnya. Minki memejamkan matanya. Wonwoo mengikutinya dengan pandangannya. Menanti jawaban Minki.

"Dulu, aku juga sering berfikir begitu, bagaimana kalau aku kabur, aku bahkan sudah pernah mencobanya, tapi sia-sia. Kim Mingyu terlalu mengawasi gerak-gerikku. Ada banyak anak buahnya dihalaman, dan semua pintu dijaga begitu rapat. Lalu, perlahan rasa ingin kabur itu memudar. Dan lenyap entah kemana. Apalagi setelah aku sadar, bahwa diriku sudah hancur. Aku sudah benar-benar dikuasai Kim Mingyu. Beberapa kali-bahkan sebelum kau datang- aku masih sering merengek minta pulang, tapi jelas itu sia-sia. Dan akhirnya, aku lelah. Aku mengalah untuk menjalani semuanya saja. Mungkin nanti, kalau Mingyu sudah bosan, dia akan melepasku. . ." Minki menarik napas panjang, kemudian menoleh. Menatap Wonwoo dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Wonwoo bungkam.

"Tapi, aku prihatin padamu, Jeon Wonwoo. Kau masih sangat muda, tak seharusnya kau menjalani hidup seperti ini. Kau tahu, aku ikut merasakan sakit saat Mingyu memeperkosamu dulu, aku kecewa. Kenapa harus ada orang lain lagi yang tersakiti? padahal aku sudah berkorban, aku ingin cukup diriku saja yang menderita di penjara jahanam ini. Tapi, Mingyu membawamu. . dan pada akhirnya, kita terkurung disini. . ." Minki meneteskan air matanya. Kembali berbalik.

Wonwoo tercengang mendengarnya. Detik berikutnya, ia merasa haru. Minki memperdulikannya.

"H-hyung. . ."

Tiba-tiba MInki berbalik, lalu menghampiri Wonwoo.

"Wonu-ya, kau ingin pulang?" Tanya Minki serius, mencengkeram kedua bahu Wonwoo.

"Ten-tu. .. "

"Kau ingin pulang, tidak?!" Tegas Minki. Wonwoo mengangguk cepat.

Sosok cantik bersurai pirang itu menoleh kekiri dan kekanan, memastikan keadaan aman untuknya mengatakan kalimatnya.

"Kalau kau ingin pulang, aku akan membantumu kabur."

.

.

.

.

Rumah yang mewah dan megah itu sepi. Jam menunjukkan waktu makan siang. Para butler dan maid sedang berisitirahat makan siang. Sehingga dapat dipastikan semua ruangan sepi sedangkan ruang makan pelayan penuh. Meski begitu, para pertugas keamanan tetap saja menunggui pos jaga mereka.

Dari sebuah ruangan, Minki keluar dengan kening yang penuh bercak kemerahan mirip darah. Entah apa yang dilakukannya pada wajah cantiknya hingga sebegitu rupa. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang habis terjatuh dari ketinggian. Tak seberapa lama, tangan putihnya menarik tangan seseorang. Dan keluarlah Wonwoo bersamanya. Wajah pemuda bersurai hitam itu tampak kebingungan. Sedang Minki begitu serius. Mereka berdua berjalan mengendap-ngendap menuju tangga.

Begitu sampai didekat tangga, Minki menoleh kepada Wonwoo.

"Kau sudah mengerti, kan?" Tanya Minki, berbisik begitu pelan.

Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebenarnya ia agak bingung.

"Huft, begini, aku akan pura-pura terpeleset dan jatuh hingga terluka. Lalu kau teriak-teriak minta pertolongan, katakan aku jatuh terpeleset lalu ketika mereka sibuk mengurusiku, kkau diam-diam menyelinap keluar. Lewat pintu belakang yang ada di samping gudang. Lalu kau kabur. Kau mengerti?" Minki menjelaskan kembali rencananya.

"H-hyung, kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

Minki mengangguk mantap. Wonwoo menatapnya sendu.

"Tapi hyung. . ." Minki langsung memeluk Wonwoo.

"Aku tak ingin kau menderita dan hancur dirumah ini, Wonwoo. Cukup aku yang sudah hancur dan membusuk disini. Kau harus pergi. Kau punya adik yang masih membutuhkanmu, jangan sia-siakan hidupmu dengan menjadi budak seks-nya Mingyu disini. Aku percaya padamu, Jeon Wonwoo." Bisik Minki lagi.

Wonwoo pun mengangguk. Matanya agak berkaca-kaca.

Minki berjalan menuruni tangga. Lalu di bawah ia melempar sesuatu dari sakunya.

DUKK!

BRUK!

Minki menjatuhkan diri cukup kencang, lalu pura-pura meringis kesakitan dengan tergolek lemah dilantai.

Wonwoo dengan agak bingung mulai teriak, "Tolong! Tolong!" Kemudian ia turun menghambur kebawah.

Mengguncang-guncang tubuh Minki dengan wajah panik, "Tolong! seseorang tolonglah!" Teriaknya lebih kencang.

Drap! drap! drap!

Sekitar sepuluh orang pelayan pria dan wanita menghampiri. Wajah mereka terbelalak melihat Minki yang keningnya berlumur darah dan tergeletak lemas dilantai. Meringis dengan napas tersenggal. Sementara Wonwoo disampingnya meminta tolong dengan wajah panik dan agak menangis.

Seungkwan berjalan paling dulu, dia melebarkan matanya, "Wonu hyung, ada apa dengan Minki hyung?!" Tanyanya.

"Mi-minki Hyung terpeleset dari atas sana dan jatuh berguling ditangga. . ." Sahut Wonwoo tergagap, ia bingung setengah mati dan ingin menangis rasanya.

"Argh. .. ss-sakit, to-tolong ak-u.. . ." Ucap Minki terengah-engah, ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sekarat.

"Cepat angkat, bawa kekamar, dan panggil dokter!"

Dan seketika mereka bergerombol sibuk membawa Minki. Meninggalkan Wonwoo begitu saja. Dengan cepat, Wonwoo berjalan menuju dapur. Menyelinap menuju halaman belakang yang sepi.

Dengan perlahan dan mengendap-ngendap, Wonwoo berjalan menuju pintu belakang yang kecil dan terpencil dekat gudang. ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci, lalu membuka gembok pintu itu. Dan kemudian segera berjalan keluar.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terus berlari. Dalam fikirannya terbayang kejadian tadi, Minki benar-benar pandai berakting. Seisi rumah panik, dan mereka tak menyadari kalau Wonwoo sudah berhasil menyelinap luar. Dan sekarang, pemuda itu berjalan menyusuri trotoar seorang diri. Ia bingung. Wonwoo sama sekali tak mengenal wilayah sini, dan juga ia tak bawa uang. Sempat terfikir untuk menghubungi Jungkook atau Zuho, tapi kemudian Wonwoo ingat kalau ponselnya disita Mingyu sejak ia ada di rumah itu. Dan ia sama sekali tak ingat nomor telepon adiknya-Jungkook suka sekali mengganti nomor ponselnya- dan Wonwoo juga tak punya uang sepeserpun.

Wonwoo melangkah gontai ia berharap ada seseorang yang berbaik hati memberinya tumpangan. Ia sudah lelah. Sudah Setengah jam lebih Wonwoo berjalan, dan ia tak biasa berjalan jauh seperti ini. Wonwoo terus melangkah. Menyusuri trotoar. Menyeberangi jalan raya,

Kakinya terus melangkah sementara kepalanya terus menunduk. Berfikir keras bagaimana caranya untuk pulang.

Tin! Tin!

Wonwoo terus melangkah, sampai kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu, sebuah mobil melaju kearahnya.

"YAA!"

BRUKK!

Drap! drap! drap!

"Akh! kau tak apa-apa? Maafkan kecerobohanku!"

Wonwoo memegangi kakinya. Tubuhnya benar-bener lemas. Kakinya terasa kaku dan sakit ketika digerakkan, sepertinya terkilir.

"Argh. . . kakiku. . ." Ringis Wonwoo, lirih.

Pria yang tadi menabraknya itu buru-buru menghampiri. "Astaga, kau terluka!" Teriak pria itu panik, tanpa fikir panjang digendongnya Wonwoo ala bridal.

"GYA! Turunkan aku!" Seru Wonwoo kaget.

"Nanti kuturunkan dirumah sakit!"

BLAM!

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Dokter? dia kenapa?" Tanya pria berkemeja putih itu pada dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Wonwoo.

Dokter paruh baya berambut cepak itu menyahut kalem. "Kakinya terkilir. Tapi tak apa-apa, dan sepertinya ia kurang istirahat." Sahut Dokter itu menjelaskan.

"Oh begitu."

"Aku ingin pulang saja!" Ucap Wonwoo menyela ucapan pria itu.

"Apa boleh dibawa pulang sekarang?" Tanya pria itu lagi.

"Hm, boleh. Dia tak apa-apa. Lagipula kakinya sudah diberi krim penghilang nyeri. Tapi masih sakit kalau berjalan." Ucap Dokter itu.

"Aku tak apa, dokter! sungguh, aku mau pulang!" Rengek Wonwoo.

"Baiklah, saya permisi." Dokter itu berlalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Pria itu duduk di kursi sebelah ranjang Wonwoo. Menghela napas panjang.

"Maaf ya, kau jadi begini. Rem mobilku rusak, dan aku belum sempat mereparasinya." Ucap pria itu. Wonwoo diam saja.

"Oh ya, namaku Kim Jonghyun. Siapa namamu?" Ucap Jonghyun, memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Wonwoo, Jeon Wonwoo." Sahut Wonwoo, melirik sekilas wajah tampan Jonghyun.

"Omong-omong, alamatmu dimana? biar nanti kuantar pulang."

Wonwoo menyebut alamatnya.

"Ya ampun. Itu lumayan jauh. . ." Jonghyun memeriksa jam tangannya. "Ini sudah terlalu sore. Dan lagipula, kakimu belum pulih sepenuhnya. Bagaimana kalau kau menginap di rumahku dulu?" Tanya Jonghyun, menawari.

Wonwoo terdiam. Sebenarnya ia ingin menolak, ia ingin minta diantar pulang saja, tak apa walau kemalaman. Tapi ia merasa tak enak, takutnya ia menyusahkan Jonghyun. Dan lagipula, hanya semalam kan? di lain sisi, Wonwoo juga ingin beristirahat.

"Baiklah."

"Ya sudah, aku urus administrasinya dulu. Tunggu sebentar, ya." Jonghyun bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Ferrari merah itu berhenti tepat didepan tangga sebuah rumah mewah dan megah itu. Dari dalamnya turun seorang pria berambut biru yang menenteng jasnya. Dasinya sudah dilepas, sedang kemejanya digulung sampai kesiku. Pria itu berjalan cepat memasuki ruangan. Wajahnya terlihat kaku, dan matanya menyorotkan amarah yang siap meledak.

"Boo Seungkwan! Boo Seungkwan!" Panggil Mingyu sambil memasuki rumah itu.

Tak seberapa lama, Seungkwan datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Kepalanya menunduk dalam tak berani menatap tuannya.

Tadi Mingyu terima laporan dari Seyong, bahwa Minki membuat heboh seluruh penghuni rumah dengan pura-pura jatuh dari tangga, dan disaat yang sama, Wonwoo menghilang entah kemana.

"Bodoh!"

PLAK!

Seungkwan memejamkan matanya, pipinya memanas karena tamparan Mingyu yang keras itu. Detik berikutnya bekas tangan berwarna merah nyala terlihat kontras dipipinya.

"Sekarang dimana Choi Minki?!" Bentak Mingyu pula. Seungkwan terisak sedikit,

"Dia dikamarnya, Tuan." Sahut Seungkwan mencicit.

Mingyu langsung melangkah dengan cepat menaiki tangga. Menuju kamar Minki.

BRAKK!

Minki terkejut. Ia yang sedang bermain game di psp langsung melempar pspnya begitu saja. Matanya terbelalak melihat Mingyu yang siap mengamuk.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Minki, pura-pura tenang dan tak tahu apapun. Padahal ia sudah menebak kalau Mingyu akan mengamuk padanya.

"Kemari kau!" Mingyu menarik tangan Minki kasar, sampai pemuda pirang itu hampir tersungkur.

Mingyu meraih sesuatu dari laci nakas yang beberapa langkah darinya. Mengeluarkan sebuah benda, menggenggamnya.

"Ini hukumanmu!"

Ctar!

BRUKK!

"Sakit!" Minki terjatuh sambil meringis, punggungnya terasa perih terkena cambukan Mingyu.

"Kurang aja! berani-beraninya kau mengacau!"

Ctar! ctar!

"Sakit! maafkan aku!"

Mingyu terus mencambuki Minki, tak peduli pemuda itu sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Tangis Minki terdengar begitu menyayat telinga, tapi Mingyu menulikan telinganya, ia tak peduli.

"Henti-kan. . ." Minki terkulai lemas dilantai. Kaus yang dipakainya robek bagian punggungnya. Memperlihatkan punggungnya yang penuh luka melintang dan dari luka itu menyembul darah. Luka berwarna merah kebiruan itu begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih. Minki benar-benar kesakitan. Kali ini ia benar-benar bagai pesakitan yang sekarat. Tergolek lemah dilantai dengan keadaan menyedihkan.

"Bagaimana, hm?" Mingyu melempar cambuknya. Kemudian membungkuk menggendong Minki.

"Sakit!" Jerit Minki saat tangan Mingyu-entah sengaja atau tidak- menyentuh luka dipunggungnya.

Mingyu merebahkan Minki di ranjangnya kembali. Kemudian mengusap surainya.

"Ini yang kau inginkan, bukan? kau pantas mendapatkannya, Choi Minki. Kurang aja sekali kau berani mengacaukan suasana rumah dan membuat Wonwoo lari." Ucap Mingyu.

Mingyu kemudian beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu. Meninggalkan Minki yang tergeletak diranjangnya.

.

.

Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Wajahnya merah padam. Ia merasa emosinya tak karuan. Amarahnya serasa meletup-letup memenuhi ruang dadanya. Ia ingin mengamuk. Benar-benar jengkel. Tangannya dengan cepat meraih vas bunga didepannya. Melemparnya sekuat tenaga kedinding,

PRANG!

Guci keemasan itu pecah berkeping-keping dilantai. Bunga segar yang ada didalamnya tergoletak layu seketika dilantai.

"Argh! Jeon Wonwoo! berani-beraninya kau kabur dariku!" Teriaknya marah. Mingyu meraih apapun yang ada didekatnya. Melempar apapun yang bisa dilempar. Sehingga bunyi barang-barang pecah bersahutan silih berganti.

Detik berikutnya, ruangan itu sudah seperti kapal yang karam. Hancur tak berbentuk.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau dikurung selama tiga bulan oleh seorang pria kejam?" Ulang Jonghyun, dengan terbelalak. Ia baru saja selesai mendengarkan cerita Wonwoo- walaupun Jonghyun memaksa Wonwoo untuk menceritakannya- Wonwoo hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Jonghyun menarik napas panjang. Lalu menatap kedepan lurus-lurus. "Aku juga kehilangan seseorang dua tahun belakangan ini. Ia sama seperti adikmu, diculik Kim Taehyung. Aku sudah berusaha berkali-kali memenjarakan bajingan itu, tapi dia begitu licin. Polisi tak berhasil menangkapnya. Orang suruhanku menemukan jejaknya dimana-mana, tapi tak berhasil menangkapnya juga. Dan sampai detik ini, seseorang itu belum kembali." Jonghyun menarik napas, lalu tersenyum tipis. Terdapat guratan kesedihan disana.

"Seseorang itu. . . keluargamu?" Tanya Wonwoo hati-hati.

"Dia. . . tunanganku. Dua bulan sebelum kami menikah, dia menghilang begitu saja. Kim Taehyung sialan sudah merayunya. Waktu itu aku memergoki mereka kencan ditaman hiburan, kami bertengkar hebat. Dan lusanya aku tak menemukannya lagi. Semua kontak dengannya lenyap. Dia seolah hilang ditelan bumi." Sahut Jonghyun, menunduk.

Wonwoo prihatin mendengarnya. "Aku minta maaf, membuka lukamu." Ia menyesal sudah bertanya begitu. Pasti hal ini sulit untuk Jonghyun.

"Tak apa, sampai detik inipun. Aku masih berusaha mencarinya. Kalau boleh kutahu, siapa orang yang menahanmu?" Tanya Jonghyun kemudian.

"Kim Mingyu."

Jonghyun menegakkan telinganya, matanya agak melotot mendengar kalimat Wonwoo. Tapi detik berikutnya ia berusaha senormal mungkin.

"Baiklah Wonwoo-ssi, kau istirahat dulu." Ucap Jonghyun akhirnya.

Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya, ia memang sudah mengantuk. Padahal jam baru menunjukkan pukul delapan.

"Kalau ada perlu sesuatu, katakan saja. Jangan sungkan. Anggap saja rumah sendiri. Oh ya, sepertinya aku akan pergi. Kalau kau lapar, makanan nya sudah kusiapkan, tinggal kau panaskan saja." Pesan Jonghyun panjang lebar sebelum menutup pintu, Wonwoo hanya mengangguk.

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup, Wonwoo mulai menguap. "Terima kasih, Jonghyun-ssi." Lirihnya, sebelum jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Jonghyun membawa dirinya kedalam kamarnya sendiri. Menutup pintu hitam itu rapat-rapat. Lalu membawa dirinya duduk diranjang. Tangannya terkepal. Jonghyun meraih sesuatu dari laci disebelahnya, sebuah bingkai foto berukuran sedang. Matanya mengamati gambar itu dengan intens. Sinar matanya meredup.

"Aku akan segera membalasnya, Minki-ya." Ucap Jonghyun, pada sosok difoto itu. Sesosok cantik dengan rambut pirang sebahu yang tersenyum menatap kamera.

"Kim Mingyu, the game is start."

Jonghyun meraih mantelnya, lalu kunci mobilnya. Dan berlalu meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah memakai kaca mata hitamnya.

.

.

.

.

"Oi! Lee Sungjong, berikan aku sebotol!" Ucap Wonshik, mendudukan dirinya di kursi bar. Keningnya berpeluh. Ia baru selesai menari-nari di dance floor bersama wanita-wanita seksi disana.

Wonwshik berdecak sebal saat ucapannya tak disahuti. "Oi! Lee Sungjong, minumanku!" Teriaknya lagi.

Namun masih tak ada sahutan. Wonshik menoleh, dan detik berikutnya ia menyesal sudah menoleh. Di belakang meja bar, bertender yang dipanggilnya itu tengah dicumbui oleh salah satu rekannya, Kim Myungsoo. Wonshik semakin kesal saja.

Diraihnya buah stoberi yang menempel di mulut gelas dekatnya, dengan perhitungan penuh, ia menimpuk Myungsoo.

"Hei, Kim Myung-babbo-Soo! lepaskan Sungjong, dan biarkan dia menyajikan minumanku!" Ucapnya sarkas.

Myungsoo melepas cumbuannya dengan tak rela, melirik sinis Wonshik yang balas menatapnya. Sementara Sungjong pura-pura tak terjadi apapun dan segera meraih sebuah botol dari lemari kaca dibelakangnya.

"Wonshik sialan, kenapa kerjamu mengangangguku saja, sih?!" Jengkel Myungsoo, meraih sebuah botol minuman lalu mereguknya.

"Kau ini harus ingat tempat, walau Sungjong itu milikmu, disini dia punya perkerjaan, harus profesional!" Bantah Wonshik. Myungsoo merenggut masam mendengarnya.

BRUK!

Seketika tiga orang itu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pria bersurai biru yang baru saja menggebrak meja.

"What's up, Kim Mingyu?" Tanya Sungjong.

"Dimana alien dungu itu?!" Tanya Mingyu balik.

Wonshik dan Myungsoo berpandangan bingung. Begitupun Sungjong.

"A-alien?" Ulang Sungjong heran.

"Ya, alien, Dimana Kim Tae-idiot-Hyung itu!" Bentak Mingyu kemudian. Dengan kasar ia merebut botol vodka Wonshik dan mereguknya.

"Oi, oi, meskipun sedang mengamuk, bukan berarti kau boleh minum vodka-ku sembarangan!" Protes Wonshik tak terima. Mingyu tak peduli.

"Oh, Taehyung. Tuh, sedang merayu noona-noona di sofa sana!" Tunjuk Sungjong.

Mingyu bangkit meninggalkan meja bar dengan mata memerah dan agak sempoyongan. Berjalan terhuyung-huyung menuju salah satu pojok bar, tempat sofa-sofa berjejalan dengan rapih. Dan diatasnya, Kim Taehyung tengah asik menciumi seorang wanita asing. Mingyu menghampirinya dengan tangan terkepal.

"Heh, bajingan!" Mingyu menarik kerah Taehyung dengan paksa. Membuat pemuda itu terkejut saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya terangkat.

"Kim Mingyu?" Taehyung menepis cengkeraman Mingyu pada kerah kemejanya. Sementara wanita tadi langsung menyingkir saat menyadari suasana yang mengerikan.

BUGH!

"Kau bilang kelinci manis, mana ada kelinci kabur dari sarangnya!"

BUGH!

Mingyu meninju Taehyung beberapa kali.

BUGh!

Taehyung membalas, dan Mingyu terhuyung kesofa. "Kenapa kau menghajarku tanpa alasan, brengsek?!" Amuk Taehyung tak terima.

Pengunjung bar yang lain sontak menoleh kearah mereka, tapi acuh tak acuh. Tak ingin ikut campur.

Mingyu bangkit, melayangkan kepalan tangannya.

BUGH! BUGH!

"Penipu sepertimu memang pantas dihajar!"

BUGH!

Taehyung tak tinggal diam. Sehingga baku hajarpun tak terhindarkan. Mereka saling meninju satu sama lain. Sesekali Mingyu yang ada diatas, dan terkadang Taehyung yang menghajar habis-habisan. PErkelahian sengit itu tak ada yang berani memisahkan. Semuanya terpaku, bagai terhipnotis, sesekali terdengar ringisan dan juga makian. Mereka bergulat dnegan debu dilantai, tak peduli tubuh yang basah oleh keringat dan juga wine-karena mereka menyenggol meja dan membuat beberapa botol wine tumpah- keduanya ingin menang. Dan keduanya tak sudi mengalah.

Prok! prok! prok!

"Hebat sekali, anak-anak nakal!"

Tepuk tangan beberapa kali terdengar. Seorang pria menyeruak dari kerumunan. Pria tampan berkacamata hitam dengan mantel cokelat. Senyum mengejek mengembang diwajahnya. Pria itu menghampiri Mingyu dan Taehyung yang sekarang sudah berhenti saling hajar dan duduk terengah-engah dilantai bar.

"Kim Mingyu, mencari kelincimu?" Pria itu menyodorkan ponselnya. Memperlihatkan foto seseorang.

Mingyu melotot dengan mata memerah. "Kau! Cepat katakan dimana Jeon Wonwoo sekarang!" Teriak Mingyu.

"Kau menginkannya? kembalikan Minki-ku dan aku akan kembalikan kelincimu." Ucap pria itu, misterius.

Mingyu bangkit, dengan sarkastis ditariknya kerah mantel pria itu.

"Apa maumu, bangsat?!"

Dengan tenang pria tampan itu melepas cengkeraman Mingyu.

"Kembalikan Choi Minki, dan akan kuberikan Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap pria itu, berbalik lalu meninggalkan bar. Setelah sebelumnya melempar sehelai kertas kedepan Mingyu. Pria berambut biru itu memungutnya. Detik berikutnya, ia meremas kertas itu.

"Sialan." Desis Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Greget ya? sama, author juga :') entah kenapa pengen cepet ini ff selesai. Padahal baru mulai. Dan konfliknya juga belum apa-apa sebenernya :') Jangan lupa reviewnya ^^

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, criminal *maybe* School life, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu bangkit dan berlari menerobos kerumunan mengejar pria misterius itu. Mengabaikan Taehyung yang berteriak-teriak memakinya, ataupun orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Mingyu berlari sampai kehalaman, dan mendapati pria itu sudah berlalu melewati pintu gerbang dengan mobilnya.

"Cih, beraninya kau pergi setelah berkata begitu." Mingyu bersungut-sungut. Lalu merogoh ponselnya.

"Halo?"

"Kau dimana?"

"Oh begitu, baiklah. Aku kerumahmu sekarang." Ucap Mingyu.

"Untuk apa? aku ingin bermain denganmu malam ini." Ucap Mingyu, menyeringai. Lalu menutup teleponnya.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu hening. Dan sesosok manusia bergulung dalam selimutnya. Jam dinding baru menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Dan sesaat kemudian, sosok itu terbangun. Menyibak selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan terlihatlah wajah cantiknya. Minki menguap. Lalu mencoba bangkit, namun tiba-tiba saja punggungnya ngilu.

"Argh!" Rintihnya. Minki teringat, ia tadi tertidur setelah dicambuki Mingyu.

Minki memperhatikan tubuhnya yang terbalut piyama. Ini artinya Seungkwan sudah mengobati lukanya dan sudah mengganti pakaiannya. Minki ingin bangkit, ia sudah puas tidur. Dan sebenarnya Minki agak lapar, ia ingin keluar dan mengambil makanan. Jam segini jelas semua pelayan sudah tertidur. Tak mungkin Minki membangunkan Seungkwan atau lainnya. Akhirnya, Minki memutuskan untuk kembali berbaring.

Menatap lurus-lurus langit-langit kamarnya, menerawang jauh. Minki memikirkan Wonwoo. Apakah ia sudah berhasil lari, sudah kembalikah kerumahnya dan bertemu adiknya? Minki tersenyum. Tapi detik berikutnya senyumnya lenyap. Atau, mungkin saja Wonwoo sedang dikejar-kejar oleh anak buahnya Mingyu. Minki menarik napas panjang. Ia sudah dihukum tadi, dan tentunya, kalau Wonwoo tertangkap ia pasti dihukum lebih berat lagi.

"Wonwoo-ya, baik-baiklah diluar sana, dan lekaslah pulang."

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan menyusuri rumah itu. Mengamat-ngamati sekelilinganya. "Rapih." Gumamnya pelan. Kakinya terus melangkah. Wonwoo merasa lapar. Ia belum makan sejak tadi. Maka dibawanya kakinya menuju dapur. Jonghyun bilang tadi kalau tak apa, kan jika ia melakukan apapun? dan lagipula Jonghyun belum pulang. Perutnya Wonwoo sudah mendesak minta makan. Maka mau tak mau Wonwoo harus segera mengisi perutnya.

Wonwoo membuka kulkas. Meraih sebuah kotak yang ia tahu sebagai makanan beku. Dibawanya kotak itu menuju microwave. Memanaskannya. Kemudian ia berlih menyeduh segelas susu sambil menunggu makanannya selesai dipanaskan.

Wonwoo menyingkap gorden didepannya. Dan tampaklah pemandangan malam yang tenang. Wonwoo tersenyum, menatap langit berkerlip penuh bintang. Wonwoo ingat, dulu ia sering menatap bintang lewat jendela bersama Jungkook. Mencocokkan rasi bintang dilangit dengan yang dibuku mereka. Biasanya Jungkook akan bersikeras menentukan sebuah rasi, meskipun salah. Dan ujung-ujung, mereka tertawa karena perdebatan kecil itu. Wonwoo menunduk. Rasa rindu itu kembali menyergapnya. Mengisi tiap relung jiwanya. Membuatnya merasa sedikit sesak.

"Jungkook-ah, sabarlah. Sebentar lagi hyung pulang." Ucap Wonwoo lirih.

Wonwoo beranjak, meraih makanannya dari dalam microwave. Duduk tenang dimeja makan dan mulai menyantap makan malam-terlambat-nya dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung bangkit dari duduknya, mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah karena pukulan Mingyu. Taehyung bersikap acuh dengan sekelilingnya, membersihkan debu-debu yang menempel di tubuhnya, sebelum kembali duduk tenang di sofa yang tadi didudukinya. Taehyung meraih segelas wine, lalu mereguknya. Orang-orang sudah kembali asik dengan kegiatannya kembali. Bersikap seolah tak pernah tahu apapun dan seolah tak terjadi apapun. Taehyung tetap duduk, mengatur nafas dan emosinya yang masih belum stabil. Tangannya mencengkeram erat gagang gelas wine yang diminumnya. Meremasnya seolah-olah dia sedang meremas wajah Mingyu. Taehyung mendesis.

"Kim Min-bastard-gyu! berani-beraninya kau membuat wajah tampanku jadi begini lalu pergi begitu saja? kau fikir kau siapa? lihat saja. . ." Geram Taehyung, cengkeramannya semakin kuat pada gagang gelas itu.

TRAK!

Gagang itu patah, tapi Taehyung tetap meminum wine digelas itu. Setelah tandas, dilemparnya gelas yang patah itu kesembarang arah.

"Argh!"

Taehyung menoleh, saat menyadari sepertinya lemparannya mengenai seseorang. Taehyung tersenyum tipis. Seorang pria bersurai hitam dalam balutan jaket kulit hitam dan jeans belel menghampirinya.

"Kau yang melempar ini?" Pria itu menunjukkan gagang gelas yang patah itu. Dan Taehyung nyengir.

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja." Sahut Taehyung santai.

Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya disebelah Taehyung. Lalu meraih gelas yang lain, ikut menuang wine dan minum.

"Namamu Kim Taehyung?" Tanya pria itu. Taehyung menghentikkan gerakannya, lalu menatap pria itu.

"Ye?" Gumam Taehyung.

"Aku Min Yoongi, dan aku mencarimu." Ucap pria itu, Yoongi. Dengan gayanya yang khas dan santai. Taehyung menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa? kau menyukaiku?" Tanya Taehyung dengan senyum jahilnya.

"UHUK!" Dan Yoongi tersedak. Kali ini bukan vodka, tapi wine. Dan tetap saja, rasanya menjengkelkan.

Taehyung tertawa. Sementara Yoongi kelabakan mengembalikan napasnya.

"Aku? menyukaimu?" Ulang Yoongi. Taehyung menaikkan alisnya sekilas.

"Bhuahahahahaha!" Tawa Yoongi meledak, sampai-sampai matanya yang sipit menghilang dan berair karena tawa.

"Hei, hentikan tawamu!" Taehyung tampak tersinggung.

Yoongi meredakan tawanya, lalu tersenyum-nyengir- lebar.

Taehyung berdehem, "Baiklah, ada apa kau mencariku?" Tanyanya lagi.

Yoongi terdiam. Tak mungkin kalau ia berkata, 'Kau yang menculik Jungkook, kan? lalu katakan, pada siapa kau menjualnya? yang kau jual itu kakaknya!' Yoongi menggaruk tengkuknya. Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Jelas Taehyung akan mengelak.

"Kudengar kau sering main kartu, dan katanya taruhanmu selalu menarik." Ucap Yoongi akhirnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita berdua main?" Tanya Yoongi.

Taehyung tertawa, lalu tanpa curiga apapun dia menjawab. "Hm, boleh juga. Kebetulan aku sedang senggang. Baiklah, mau taruhan apa?" Ucap Taehyung pula.

Yoongi terdiam. Dia bukan orang kaya. Orang tuanya berbeda jauh keadaan finansialnya dibanding Zuho yang berkecukupan. Yoongi menimbang-nimbang. Zuho pasti tak keberatan walau harus mengeluarkan uang banyak. Yoongi tahu, Zuho pasti menyukai Wonwoo. Tak mungkin pemuda itu bersikap sejauh ini kalau memang tak menyukai Wonwoo?

"Baiklah, kau maunya apa?" Tanya Yoongi kaku. Taehyung menopang dagunya, berfikir sejenak.

"Hm. . . aku sedang suka traveling belakangan ini. Bagaimana kalau. . . ah, aku akan tulis angkanya!" Taehyung menjentikkan jarinya. Lalu ia meraih secarik post it dan menulis nominal diatasnya. Lalu menyodorkannya kedepan Yoongi.

Yoongi membacanya, mata sipitnya melebar, menatap tak percaya nominal dikertas itu. Mulutnya menganga, Taehyung pasti sudah gila!

"Bagaimana? nanti kucarikan kelinci yang manis dan menggemaskan untukmu. Tapi tunggu dulu. . ." Taehyung berhenti bicara, lalu mengamati Yoongi-yang masih terkejut- dari atas sampai bawah.

"Kau sendiri kelinci, jadi sebaiknya kucarikan seekor macan untuk menemanimu bermain." Taehyung berucap dengan senyum lebar idiotnya. Berkata seolah-olah ucapannya adalah lelucon koran semata.

Yoongi terdiam. "Ya, ya, terserahmu saja."

"Baiklah, kita main besok, deal?" Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan,

". . .deal. . ."

.

.

.

.

Tepat ketika mobil itu memasuki pekarangan rumahnya, Jeonghan langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Dengan wajah yang tak bisa diartikan ia menyambut kedatangan tamunya. Seorang pria berambut biru dalam balutan mantel hitamnya. Wajah pria itu dingin, bahkan lebih dingin dari suhu malam ini. Jeonghan mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu, Kim?" Tanya Jeonghan.

Mingyu berdecih, lalu tanpa sepatah katapun menghambur memeluk dan menciumi Jeonghan.

"Ey, ini masih diluar, Kim Mingyu!" Jeonghan menghindar, namun Mingyu dengan cepat mengangkat Jeonghan keatas bahunya. Membawa masuk sosok berambut panjang itu. Beberapa kali seruan Jeonghan minta diturunkan terdengar, namun Mingyu tak peduli.

.

.

..

Jungkook mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah tempat yang asing. Semuanya gelap dan tak bertepi. Hanya ada seberkas cahaya dari atas yang seolah mengikutinya, menerangi langkahnya. Jungkook berjalan, mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Namun jalan yang dilaluinya tiada berujung. Jungkook mulai takut. Suasananya begitu mencekam. Jungkook ingin pulang. Ia ingin pergi dari tempat asing dan aneh ini. Jungkook merasa tubuhnya mulai gemetar. Sampai ia menemukan tubuhnya ambruk dan ia menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Wonwoo hyung. .. ini dimana, hiks. . . tolong aku!" Jungkook berteriak disela tangisnya. Pundaknya bergetar hebat dan tangisnya makin deras. Jungkook benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Wonu hyung!" Isaknya lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi putih. Terang benderang. Tapi tetap tak berujung. Jungkook menoleh kekiri dan kekanan. Kemudian mulai bangkit dan kembali berlari kesana kemari. Mencari pintu keluar. Namun nihil. Ia seperti berada dalam sebuah studio foto yang yang tak terhingga. Semuanya sama, putih dan hampa. Jungkook merasa kakinya lemas dan tak bertenaga. Ia tak mampu lagi berlari. Tapi ia ingin pulang.

"Wonu-hyung!" Teriaknya sekuat tenaga.

"Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook dengan cepat menoleh kearah suara itu. Dan ia terbelalak. Mendapati Wonwoo dalam keadaan terikat disebuah sangkar emas yang besar. Lehernya dirantai untaian emas bertahtakan berlian. Dan ia tak bisa keluar dari sangkar raksasa itu. Jungkook menghampiri.

"Wonu-hyung!"

"Jungkook-ah, berbahaya! menjauhlah!" Teriak Wonwoo, tapi Jungkook tak peduli ia ingin menghampiri.

"AWAS!"

DORR

Jungkook tiarap. Menghindari ledakan peluru yang tiba-tiba itu. Air matanya kembali menggenang. Ia bingung dan takut sekarang.

DOR! DOR!

Kali ini suara tembakan saling bersahutan. Dan terdengar derap langkah dari dua arah yang berlawanan. Jungkook mengangkat pandangannya, dan dilihatnya dua orang pria mengenakan topeng hitam membawa senapan. Keduanya berpakaian serba hitam mirip koboi. Jungkook mengamati mereka.

"Wonwoo adalah milikku! Kembalikan dia" Teriak salah satu koboi itu.

"Tidak, sebelum kau kembalikan milikku!" Sahut yang satunya menantang. Jungkook tambah bingung dan takut.

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Wonwoo dari dalam sangkarnya. Dua koboi itu menoleh.

"Diam!"

"Lepaskan aku, kalian brengsek!" Maki Wonwoo dengan tangisnya. Jungkook kembali menangis.

"Berisik, kalau kau tak mau diam, maka jangan salahkan aku kalau senapan ku yang menyuruhmu diam!"

DORR!

"WONU-HYUNG!"

Jungkook terlonjak dan langsung duduk seketika. Tubuhnya banjir peluh dan piyamanya basah kuyup. Tangannya menggapai-gapai udara, dan sebuah tangan merengkuhnya.

"Jungkook-ah, kau tak apa?" Tanya Minghao, teman Jungkook yang berasal dari Tiongkok. Hari ini Minghao menginap karena kemalaman setelah mengerjakan tugas. Dan lagipula, Minghao juga hidup sendirian di Seoul. Dan ia menganggap Jungkook sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Minghao meraih segelas air, memberikannya pada Jungkook yang masih terengah-engah.

"Kau mengigau saat tidur, aku sudah berusaha membangunkanmu, tapi kau terus mengigau." Ucap Minghao dengan cemas.

Jungkook menaruh gelas kosong itu. Lalu berusaha meredakan napasnya yang ngos-ngosan.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" Tanya Minghao akhirnya.

Jungkook menghela napas panjang. "Wonu-hyung. . ." Lirihnya.

"Sudah Jungkook-ah, kita doakan saja semoga hyungmu cepat kembali kerumah. Sekarang kau istirahat. . ." Minghao merasa prihatin.

Jungkook merebahkan tubuhnya. Begitupun MInghao. Tapi saat Minghao kembali terlelap, Jungkook tetap terjaga. Ia terus memikirkan hyungnya.

"Wonu-hyung. . ."

.

.

.

.

Keadaan bandara internasional Incheon ramai dan sibuk seperti biasanya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang menarik koper dan mengurus dirinya masing-masing. Meskipun jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, dan udara musim dingin mulai menusuk tulang, tapi itu tidak menyurutkan sedikitpun kesibukan bandara itu. Padahal besok sudah malam natal, dan orang-orang masih saja sibuk bepergian keluar negeri. Pria dan wanita berbaur satu sementara suara mereka bicara terdengar seperti dengung yang tak ada habisnya.

Dari arah kedatangan luar negeri, seorang pria tampan mengenakan kacamata hitam dalam balutan mantel hitamnya yang panjang dan jeans hitamnya yang mengkilat, ia menarik sebuah kopor berwarna putih dengan plat hitam, sedang tangannya yang lain menenteng sebuah kantong dari kertas berwarna cokelat yang lebar. Pria itu menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, seperti mencari seseorang. Tapi langkahnya tidak berhenti. Ditengah kepadatan lalu lalang, ia mendudukkan dirinya di lobi yang tenang. Menyandarkan punggungnya sambil merogoh saku, mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya. Tangannya yang putih yang panjang mulai menari-nari diatas layar ponsel yang datar. Menekan-nekannya dengan penuh minat. Sementara wajahnya terlihat kaku.

Detik berikutnya, pria itu membawa ponselnya ketelinga. Menelfon seseorang.

Beberapa jeda berlalu, tapi pria itu tetap bungkam. Ia mengamati ponselnya, lalu dengan agak jengkel mendial nomor yang barusan dipanggilnya. Menunggu beberapa detik, namun hanya operator yang menyahuti panggilannya. Ia berdecih, jengkel. Kemudian bergegas bangkit dan meninggalkan lobi.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, seorang pemuda berambut cokelat dengan wajah blasteran berlari menuju punggung pria tadi, sambil berseru nyaring.

"Seungcheol-hyung!" Panggilnya.

Pria bermantel hitam itu menghentikan langkahnya, lalu menoleh. Seulas senyum manis mengembang diwajahnya.

"Choi Hansol." Gumam Seungcheol, sambil menyambut kedatangan Hansol.

"Hosh, hosh. . . hyung, maafkan. Aku telat. Jalannya macet." Keluh Hansol ditengah napasnya yang terengah-engah. Seungcheol hanya menepuk pundaknya.

"Tak apa, tapi . .. lho? kau datang sendirian, Jeonghan mana?" Tanya Seungcheol sambil mencari-cari seseorang dibalik punggung Hansol.

Hansol menggendikkan bahunya. "Jeonghan hyung tak bisa dihubungi." Sahut Hansol pelan.

"Ya sudah, tak apa. Mungkin dia menungguku di rumah. Ayo pulang. Hari ini kau akan menginap, kan? aku punya sesuatu yang bagus untukmu." Seungcheol kemudian membimbing adiknya meninggalkan bandara. Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju mobil yang menunggu diparkiran.

.

.

"Hyung, tak biasanya pulang sebelum natal? bukankah seharusnya kau pulang minggu depan?" Tanya Hansol, sambil mengawasi jalan raya yang didepannya. Kemudi dipegang Hansol, karena Seungcheol masih kelelahan setelah perjalanan panjangnya.

"Akan ada badai setelah natal, jadi kuputuskan pulang cepat." Sahut Seungcheol, membuka kacamatanya.

"Oh, benar. Itu ada diramalan cuaca." Timpal Hansol, tanpa menoleh. Ia harus mengawasi jalannya dengan benar.

"Tapi, terkadang aku heran. Saat aku diluar negeri, Jeonghan seolah tak mempedulikanku. Dia tak pernah menghubungiku duluan, kalaupun aku menelfon, dia hanya terus mengoceh tentang aturan-aturannya. Membalas pesanpun, singkat saja. Aku jadi berfikir, sebenarnya apa yang dikerjakannya selama aku tak ada?" Ucap Seungcheol panjang lebar, sambil memeriksa kotak email diponselnya.

Hansol meliriknya, lalu menyahut. "Aku tak tahu, hyung. Mungkin dia sibuk, belakangan ini bisnisnya memang sedang ramai, kan?" Hansol justru balik bertanya.

"Yah. . . mungkin begitu. . ." Jawab Seungchaol mengambang.

Lalu keduanya diam. Seungcheol sibuk sendiri dan Hansol sibuk mengawasi jalan raya.

.

.

Mobil mewah itu memasuki pekarangan sebuah rumah megah, kemudian terparkir di sebelah mobil yang sudah lebih dulu ada disana. Seorang pria turun dari sana, dan seorang lainnya turun dari kursi kemudi.

"Mobil siapa, itu?" Tanya Seungcheol, pada Hansol yang sedang menurunkan kopornya.

"Hm, mungkin temannya Jeonghan hyung, atau rekan bisnisnya?"

Seungcheol acuh tak acuh, ia berjalan mendahului Hansol memasuki rumah itu. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang langsung dibawanya menyusuri tangga menuju lantai dua. ia sudah tak sabar untuk bertemu istrinya, Yoon Jeonghan. Rindu? pasti. Seungcheol sudah sebulan tak pulang. Perusahaannya yang sedang berkembang pesat di manca negara memaksanya untuk bolak-bolik luar negeri. Dan hari ini, dia baru pulang dari Australia. Dan Seungcheol tak sabar untuk segera menemui Jeonghan.

Tap, tap tap,

"Nggh~"

Seungcheol mengernyit. Desahan? Seketika fikirannya kemana-mana. Suara yang samar-samar itu sudah berhasil menaikkan emosinya. Seungcheol mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Jeonghan di rumah ini-selain itu ada seorang pembantu yang selalu pulang setelah gelap- jadi, dari mana sumber desahan itu? mungkinkah Jeonghan membawa seseorang kerumah.

Seungcheol mengeraskan rahangnya, lalu dengan wajah masam diputarnya knop pintu. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, Seungcheol terbelalak kaget, dengan pemandangan didepannya.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Huweee UAS depan mata, author mau hiatus lagi :') entah sampai kapan :') entah kenapa Fict ini kagak ada feel-nya, kurang greget bener dah :'v dan oh ya, ada yang nanya, 'Minki, siapa? OC?' Ouh, sakit bener :') Minki itu bukan OC, Choi Minki itu member boyband kok :') Dia debutnya duluan malah :') barengan exo ;')

Oh ya, author kasih tau biar gak bingung, Minki dan Jonghyun itu member Nu'est. . . dan Nu'est itu abangnya seventeen :') dan maaf kalau cast di ff ini asing semua ;') dan makasih banyak buat yang udah review~ bu-bye!

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, criminal *maybe* School life, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Tap, tap tap,

"Nggh~"

Seungcheol mengernyit. Desahan? Seketika fikirannya kemana-mana. Suara yang samar-samar itu sudah berhasil menaikkan emosinya. Seungcheol mulai berfikir yang tidak-tidak. Dia hanya tinggal berdua dengan Jeonghan di rumah ini-selain itu ada seorang pembantu yang selalu pulang setelah gelap- jadi, dari mana sumber desahan itu? mungkinkah Jeonghan membawa seseorang kerumah.

Seungcheol mengeraskan rahangnya, lalu dengan wajah masam diputarnya knop pintu. Dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, Seungcheol terbelalak kaget, dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"Yoon Jeong-han. . . apa yang kau lakukan. . .?" Seungcheol menganga dengan kening mengernyit kaget.

Bagaimana ia tak kaget, didepannya Jeonghan dalam keadaan acak-acakan. Wajahnya memerah, bibirnya basah dan pakaiannya kusut. Matanya menatap sayu kearah Seungcheol, sementara tangan kirinya bersembunyi dibalik celananya yang mengembung.

"Seungcheol-ah. . .? ka-u sudah pulang?" Lirih Jeonghan dengan suara tertahan.

Seungcheol tambah heran mendengarnya. "Ya, aku sudah pulang. Dan apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Seungcheol kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

Wajah Jeonghan yang sudah merah makin memerah. Bahkan semburatnya menjalar sampai keleher dan telinganya.

"A-aku. . ." Jeonghan bangkit, mendekati Seungcheol yang masih menatapnya heran.

"A-aku merindukanmu, Choi Seungcheol." Jeonghan menghambur memeluk Seungcheol. Dengan agresif diciuminya pria tampan itu. Dan Seungcheol, walau masih setengah bingung, membalas perlakuan Jeonghan.

"Heung, kau sudah pandai menggoda sekarang?" Seungcheol menarik seringainya. Dan Jeonghan tersipu.

"A-aku ingin main di bathtub, Seungcheollie daddy!" Jeonghan melompat kedalam dekapan Seungcheol.

Dan keduanya bercumbu sambil masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Detik berikutnya, terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi dikunci dari dalam dan suara shower mengalir.

Duk!

"Aw!" Ringis seseorang. Sesaat setelahnya, seorang pria keluar dari kolong ranjang di kamar itu. Pria itu, Kim Mingyu. Yang masuk kolong tempat tidur demi menghindari tertangkap tangan Seungcheol.

"Choi Seungcheol sialan." Desis Mingyu, menatap sinis kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat. Lalu dengan kasar ia berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengawasi jalanan yang terbentang didepannya. Sementara tangannya dengan lincah mengendalikan stir kemudi. Ia dalam perjalanan pulang. Setelah insiden 'Hampir kepergok' tadi, moodnya benar-benar kacau. Mingyu ingin segera pulang dan melakukan sesuatu pada Minki untuk pelampiasannya. Selalu begitu.

Drt. . . drt. . .

Mingyu menoleh, kemudian tangannya terjulur meraih ponselnya yang ada didashboard. Mengangkat telepon tanpa melihat Id penelfonnya.

"Halo?" Matanya masih tetap mengawasi jalan.

"Oh, Kim Jonghyun sialan! mau apa kau, hah?"

"Kau fikir aku mau? semudah itu? berhentilah bermimpi!" Mingyu mulai bersungut-sungut menyahuti teleponnya.

"Siapa takut?! kirim alamatmu! Kita selesaikan malam ini juga!"

Pip.

Mingyu melempar ponselnya asal. Kemudian menancap gas

.

.

.

.

Minki sedang tertidur lelap dibalik selimut putihnya yang hangat dan lembut. Wajahnya terlihat tenang meski agak pucat, napasnya terdengar teratur. tak jauh dari ranjang, ada Seungkwan yang sepertinya ketiduran di sofa. Tadi Minki agak demam, sehingga Seungkwan memutuskan untuk menungguinya. Dan jam menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Wajar kalau rumah itu sepi.

Samar-samar terdengar derap langkah mendekati kamar itu.

Brak!

Pintu didorong paksa. Membuat Seungkwan yang terlelap terlonjak kaget, dan begitupun Minki yang mulai terbangun. Seungkwan mengucek mata, dan menatap takut sosok Mingyu yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan wajah dinginnya. Aura mengerikan menguar disekeliling pria itu. Seungkwan bergidik. Mingyu berjalan acuh melewati pelayannya itu, menghampiri Minki yang berusaha untuk terlelap lagi.

"Choi Minki!"

Mingyu menarik tangan Minki, sampai Minki terduduk paksa. Minki mengerjap, kepalanya agak pusing karena demam dan dibangunkan tiba-tiba.

"A-ada apa, Kim Mingyu?" Tanya Minki serak.

"Bangun, sekarang!" Bentak Mingyu.

"Tu-tuan, Minki h-"

"Diam, kau!" Seketika Seungkwan menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mingyu menarik paksa Minki dan menyeretnya. Minki dengan limbung agak terhuyung, tidak bisa mengontrol keseimbangannya. Terlihat jelas kalau Minki belum bangun sepenuhnya.

"Tu-tuan!" Seungkwan mencicit, tak tega melihat Minki diperlakukan begitu.

"Mingyu-ya, pelan sedikit! kepalaku pusing!" Minki menghentak pegangan Mingyu ditangannya, namun percuma.

"Boo Seungkwan, ambilkan mantelnya Minki." Suruh Mingyu, mengabaikan ucapan Minki. Seungkwan mengangguk, dengan cepat ia menghampiri lemari dan beberapa detik, mantel Minki yang berwarna merah itu sudah ada ditangan Mingyu.

Mingyu memakaikan mantel itu ketubuh Minki dengan tergesa-gesa, "Kau ingin pulang, kan? ingin bertemu tunangan sialanmu itu, kan?" Tanya Mingyu, menatap dingin mata Minki.

Minki menatapnya bingung, dahinya mengernyit. Entah karena pusing atau bingung. "Ma-maksudmu?"

"Sudah, ikut saja!" Mingyu kembali menyeret Minki keluar ruangan.

.

.

.

.

"Ini dimana?" Tanya Minki lirih, suaranya terdengar bergetar. Sepertinya demamnya tambah parah.

Mingyu tak menjawab, ia menurunkan kaca mobilnya, lalu melambai. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya pagar besi di depannya terbuka lebar. Mingyu membawa mobilnya memasuki pekarangan rumah itu. Sesaat setelah Mingyu masuk, gerbang kembali tertutup.

"Kau bilang ingin pulang, kan? maka kuantar kau pulang." Mingyu menyeringai, lalu kembali mencengkeram pergelangan tangan Minki.

Mereka melangkah memasuki rumah itu. Pintunya tidak tertutup rapat.

"Kim Jonghyun!" Teriak Mingyu. Minki mengernyit.

"Jonghyun?" Gumamnya.

Tak seberapa lama, seorang pria tampan dalam balutan kaos biru tua dan jeans hitam datang menghampiri mereka.

"Oh, Kim Mingyu." Jonghyun tertawa sambil bertepuk tangan.

"J-jonghyun hyung. . .?" Lirih Minki.

"Oh, kau menepati janjimu, kau mau menukar kelincimu itu dengan tunanganku?" Tanya Jonghyun, dengan tawa yang menjengkelkan.

"Kita main kartu dulu." Sahut Mingyu masam.

"Baiklah, baiklah, ayo ikuti aku. Sudah kusiapkan ruang bermain yang hangat ditengah musim dingin begini."

Jonghyun membawa langkah lebih masuk kedalam rumahnya, melewati sebuah koridor, lalu membuka lebar sebuah pintu. Dibelakangnya Mingyu dan Minki mengekori. Mingyu terlihat angkuh seperti biasanya, namun Minki terlihat ragu dan agak pucat.

Ruangan itu tak terlalu luas. Di salah satu sudut terdapat rak berisi botol-botol minuman dan sebuah meja bar panjang didepannya. Sedang disisi yang lain terdapat meja biliar. Dan disudut dekat jendela, tersusun sopa-sopa merah yang nampak empuk dan nyaman. Ditengahnya sebuah kursi bundar dari kaca yang rendah. Dan diatasnya terdapat sebuah kotak kartu.

"Mau minum, apa, Tuan Kim Mingyu?" Tanya Jonghyun, dengan senyumnya yang begitu menjengkelkan bagi Mingyu.

"Apa, saja!" Mingyu menyeret Minki kearah sofa itu, kemudian mereka duduk disana. Menunggu Jonghyun yang sedang menyiapkan minuman di meja bar.

Tanpa sadar, Minki memeluk tangan Mingyu, dan Mingyu baru menyadari, kalau tubuh Minki panas sekali. Ia demam tinggi.

"Hei, Kim Jonghyun, cepatlah."

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan mondar-mandir di ruangannya dengan bosan. Setengah jam yang lalu, Jonghyun berpesan padanya untuk tidak keluar kamar dulu, katanya ada tamu Jonghyun yang datang. Jadi Wonwoo menurut saja. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang dibawanya menuju jendela. Hari ini sudah musim dingin, sangat berbahaya kalau membuka jendela. Karena bisa saja ia membeku seketika, apalagi Wonwoo hanya memakai sweater tipis dan jeans kedodoran. Pakaian itu milik Jonghyun, pantas kalau kebesaran ditubuhnya yang kurus.

Wonwoo menyibak gorden dengan tangannya setengah tertutup lengan sweater. Mengamati keadaan halaman rumah itu. Matanya sipitnya memicing, mengamati sesuatu. Sebuah mobil yang familiar terparkir di halaman rumah itu, bersebelahan dengan mobil Jonghyun. Entah mengapa Wonwoo merasa firasatnya memburuk.

"Mobil itu mirip dengan milik Kim Mingyu." Ringis Wonwoo dalam hati. Ia menggeleng pelan, mencoba menghilangkan fikiran itu dari benaknya. Ia akan pulang besok, Kim Jonghyun sudah berjanji padanya. Dan tak mungkin kan, kalau Mingyu bisa menemukannya disini? Wonwoo mencoba meyakinkan diri.

Tak mau berfikir macam-macam, Wonwoo memutuskan untuk menyelidikinya. Ia berjalan turun meninggalkan kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Wonwoo harus memastikannya.

Wonwoo berjalan mengendap-ngendap mendekati ruang tamu. Tapi dari balik tembok, ia tak mendengar suara apapun. Maka, Wonwoopun memutuskan untuk mengintipnya. Kepalanya tersembul sedikit, dan matanya dengan cepat menyapukan pandangan keseluruh sudut ruang tamu. Keningnya berkerut.

Jonghyun ada tamu, kan? kenapa ruang tamu sesepi ini? Wonwoo berfikir keras. Tapi kemudian ia menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin saja tamunya Jonghyun itu keluarga, maka dibawa keruangan lain yang lebih akrab. Wonwoo mengangguk yakin, ia merasa puas dengan kesimpulannya.

Maka ia pun membawa langkahnya kembali menuju kamarnya.

Tapi sayup-sayup, Wonwoo mendengar suara dari kejauhan. Ia menajamkan pendengarannya, kemudian mencoba menghampiri sumber suara itu. Wonwoo berjalan melewati koridor, dan kemudian, ia berhenti didepan sebuah pintu yang tidak tertutup rapat. Wonwoo tak tahu yang didepannya ini ruangan apa, karena ia belum pernah memasukinya. Rasa penasaran merayapinya. Telinganya mendengar dengan jelas percakapan didalam sana,

"Kau tenang saja, aku bukan penipu, aku pasti mengembalikan Jeon Wonwoo kalau kau mengembalikan Minki."

Itu suara Jonghyun. Tubuh Wonwoo tegang seketika, apalagi ketika namanya dan Minki disebut-sebut.

"Tidak semudah itu, kalau kau menang, kau dapatkan Minki dan kembalikan Wonwoo, tapi kalau kau kalah, kembalikan Wonwoo, dan aku takkan kembalikan Minki padamu."

Kaki Wonwoo lemas mendengarnya. Ia tak mungkin salah, itu suara Kim Mingyu. Wonwoo hapal betul itu.

"Cih, dasar picik. Kau itu benar-benar ular, Kim Mingyu."

Benar, kan? seketika Wonwoo merosot jatuh. Ia bingung. Ia hanya ingin pulang saja.

"Kufikir kau akan menyelamatkanku, Kim Jonghyun. Nyatanya kau sama saja dengan bajingan itu."

.

.

.

.

Mingyu menatap waspada kartu ditangannya, sementara Jonghyun yang duduk diseberangnya terlihat begitu santai. Hanya Mingyu yang menampilkan raut kekesalan. Ia mengamati kartu-kartunya dengan berang. Jonghyun menarik satu kartunya, lalu meletakkannya di meja. Mingyu melirik sinis, agak terkejut. Tapi dengan cepat ia menguasai diri.

"Astaga, ini membosankan." Keluh Minki, seolah pada dirinya sendiri. Sejak tadi ia hanya duduk mengamati dua pria itu bermain kartu. Minki terlihat cuek sekali, padahal permainan itu menentukan nasibnya. Apakah ia akan tetap jadi 'sandera' Mingyu, atau kembali pada Jonghyun. Bagi Minki dua-duanya sama saja. Minki tahu betul, kalau Jonghyun sama saja dengan Mingyu. Sama-sama kurang ajar dan seenaknya.

"Apa ini tak bisa cepat berakhir? bukankah sebaiknya aku dan Wonwoo dikembalikan saja pada orang tua kami masing-masing?" Minki kembali mengoceh sendirian. Baik Jonghyun maupun Mingyu tak ada yang menyahutinya.

Atmosfer disekeliling dua pria tampan yang saling berhadapan itu kian menegangkan. Kartu-kartu berderet dimeja itu, tinggal tersisa beberapa helai lagi ditangan masing-masing. Mingyu mengurut pelipisnya. Ia merasa jengkel sekali. Entah kenapa sejak tadi ia selalu saja hampir dikalahkan Jonghyun. Mingyu bersumpah, dulu bermain dengan Jonghyun tak sesulit ini.

"Aku menang." Gumam Jonghyun, menaruh seluruh kartunya dimeja, memperlihatkannya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu berdecih, lalu mengamati kartu-kartu milik Jonghyun dengan miliknya.

Detik berikutnya umpatan dan suara gebrakan meja terdengar.

Brak!

"Sial!"

Jonghyun tertawa melihat reaksi Mingyu. "Aku menang, kembalikan Minki."

"Dimana Wonwoo?"

"Kau mau aku yang memanggilnya, atau kau temui ia sendiri?"

"Biar aku yang menemuinya sendiri." Mingyu bangkit, meraih mantelnya.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Mingyu lagi, sambil mengenakan mantelnya. Sementara Minki duduk cemberut di kursinya.

"Dia ada di lantai dua, kamar pertama sebelah kiri dari tangga." Sahut Jonghyun.

Mingyu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia bersikap seolah tak terjadi apapun. Baginya kehilangan Minki bukanlah perkara besar, Minki hanya budak baginya.

"Oh ya, Choi Minki, selamat kembali pada tunanganmu itu." Mingyu menyeringai, lalu menutup pintu.

Minki berdecak kesal. "Yak! dasar Kim Jonghyun bodoh, aku yang membantu Wonwoo lepas dari Mingyu, dan sekarang kau mengembalikannya pada Mingyu? menjengkelkan sekali." Gerutu Minki, melipat tangannya didepan dada. Jonghyun tertawa.

"Yang terpenting kau kembali dulu, setelah itu kita fikirkan cara untuk bebaskan Wonwoo."

.

.

.

.

Hari memang sudah sangat larut, tapi kota Seoul tetap sibuk seperti biasanya. Lalu lintas seolah tak pernah berhenti dan lampu-lampu toko menyala sepanjang malam. Padahal ini sudah musim dingin, tapi sama sekali tak menyurutkan kesibukan Seoul yang mobilitasnya tinggi. Langit kelam seperti biasanya. Dan salju-salju yang baru turun sore tadi menumpuk di mana-mana. Sebagian jalan sudah dibersihkan dari salju, namun masih tampak berkilauan basah. Udara menusuk tulang, dan memaksa semua orang untuk berpakaian tebal. Suhu sangat tinggi, manusia pasti langsung membeku jika keluar tanpa pakaian tebal. Uap-uap kecil membumbung diudara berasal dari cerobong asap kedai-kedai makanan dan toko-toko yang buka dua puluh empat jam.

Salah satu pintu minimarket terbuka, dan dari dalamnya keluarlah sesosok pemuda bersurai cokelat. Tubuhnya terbalut jaket tebal dan jeans hitam yang tebal pula. Kakinya mengenakan boots cokelat yang naik sampai kebetis, sementara lehernya dililit syal berwarna merah yang hangat. Tangannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan menjinjing sebuah kantung plastik berukuran sedang. Sambil berjalan, pemuda itu membetulkan letak topi rajutan yang dipakaianya. Sesekali dari mulutnya keluar napas berasap, yang menandakan betapa kedinginannya ia.

Pemuda itu berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, meski ia terlihat memperhatikan jalannya, namun fikirannya tak disitu. Benaknya menerawang jauh, melamunkan seseorang yang begitu ingin ditemuinya. Seseorang yang berharga, dan telah direnggut paksa darinya.

Kaki-kaki panjang itu terus melangkah, menyusuri trotoar yang sisinya penuh salju, terus berjalan lurus. Ia seolah hapal betul jalan yang dilaluinya meski tanpa melihat sekalipun. Dan, langkahnya memang tak salah, hanya saja ia lupa. Kalau dijalan itu bukan hanya ada dirinya. Dan, seseorang yang berjalanan berlawanan arah dengannya nampak begitu tergesa-gesa, terlalu tergesa bahkan untuk menyadari kehadiran pemuda berambut cokelat itu. Bahu mereka berbenturan. Membuat si surai cokelat mundur beberapa langkah, dan plastik yang digenggamnya jatuh.

Pemuda itu membungkuk, lalu memungut plastiknya sambil meminta maaf, "Maaf, aku tak sengaja." Gumamnya lirih.

Pemuda yang menabraknya menyahut, "Jeon Jungkook?!"

Jungkook mengangkat kepaalanya, ia sama sekali tak asing dengan suara barusan. Tanpa sadar jantungnya berdegup kencang. Jungkook harap pemuda didepannya ini bukanlah . . .

"Kim Taehyung?" Gumam Jungkook tercengang.

Taehyung tampak sama terkejutnya. "Tunggu, kau lari dari Kim Mingyu?" Tanya Taehyung, sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Ia jadi teringat insiden waktu di bar kemarin, pantas Mingyu mengamuk padanya. Jadi Jungkook benar-benar kabur?

PLAK!

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook menampar Taehyung dengan begitu keras. Sampai-sampai pemuda itu menoleh dengan kasar-efek tamparan- dengan pipi yang dihiasi tapak tangan yang begitu kentara. Suhu yang dingin membuat kulit Taehyung pucat, dan bekas tamparan itu begitu kontras dengan kulitnya.

"Bajingan!" Maki Jungkook, tangannya kembali melayang diudara, bersiap menampar untuk kedua kalinya.

Tapi Taehyung bukanlah seorang pria yang mudah merasa bersalah, ia sama sekali tak gentar bahkan ketika melihat Jungkook mulai berkaca-kaca. Taehyung adalah makhluk egois, baginya yang paling penting adalah kepuasan dan kesenangannya sendiri. Masalah tangis dan penderitaan orang lain, kenapa ia harus peduli? baginya itu bukanlah hal penting. Dengan cepat Taehyung menahan tangan Jungkook yang hampir menamparnya lagi, membuat pemuda bermarga Jeon itu tertunduk.

"Huh, kau membuat pipiku panas." Ucap Taehyung datar.

Jungkook mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Taehyung dengan pandangan penuh kebencian, matanya agak memerah dan air mata mengalir deras melintasi pipi putihnya yang mengigil. Bahu Jungkook mulai bergetar, tak sanggup menahan luapan tangis dan amarahnya sekaligus.

"Brengsek!" Maki Jungkook dengan suara serak.

"Yang dibawa Kim Mingyu sialan itu Hyungku, bodoh!" Tariak Jungkook keras, sampai urat lehernya terlihat jelas.

Taehyung terdiam sesaat, matanya terlihat melebar. Detik berikutnya Taehyung melepas tangan Jungkook dengan kasar. Lalu tertawa kecil.

"Pantas kau masih berkeliaran disini." Gumamnya santai, memasukkan tangannya kesaku.

Jungkook berang, "Sekarang beritahu dimana hyungku berada!" Teriak Jungkook lagi.

Taehyung mengusap telinganya yang berdengung, teriakan Jungkook seharusnya diperuntukkan bagi orang tuli. Dan ingatkan Jungkook kalau Taehyung tak tuli.

"Kau tak perlu teriak-teriak begitu, karena walaupun kau menangis memohon pun, aku takkan memberitahumu!" Sahut Taehyung, menarik seringainya. Lalu kembali berjalan, bahu mereka kembali berbenturan. Baru selangkah Taehyung melewati Jungkook, sebuah tangan mencekal pergelangan tangan kirinya dengan kencang.

"Cepat katakan, keparat!" Maki Jungkook dingin.

Taehyung melepas cekalan Jungkook dengan tangan kanannya. Ia berbisik tepat ditelinga Jungkook, "Jangan harap." Dan setelahnya berlalu dengan cepat, meninggalkan Jungkook yang mematung ditempatnya.

.

.

.

.

Kamar itu hening. Hanya terdengar bunyi detik jam dan deru napas seseorang. Sesosok pemuda yang duduk di tepi ranjang dengan wajah cemas. Pemuda itu menerawang, terlihat berfikir keras. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara langkah kaki mendekati kamar itu. Wonwoo bangkit. Ia harus bisa keluar dari kamar itu, selain lewat pintu tentunya. ia harus lari.

Wonwoo membuka jendela, dan seketika hawa dingin menerpa tubuhnya, meresap kedalam pori-porinya. Terlalu dingin. Suhu malam ini benar-benar rendah. Wonwoo menatap kebawah jendela, memperkirakan seberapa tinggi posisinya. Wonwoo berdecak, dibawah sana ada sebuah kolam kecil yang airnya membeku. Ugh.

Wonwoo berjalan menuju ranjang, merogoh kolongnya, menarik sebuah gulungan tali dari sana. Membawa gulungan tali itu menuju jendela.

Tangannya mulai bekerja, mengikat ujung tali itu dengan kusen jendela. Membuat simpul-simpul yang akan sulit dibuka.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, mengumpulkan segenap keberaniannya. Lalu dengan gugup ia menaiki jendela itu, dan mulai menuruni dinding keluar dengan merayap ditali itu. Perlahan, sangat perlahan. Tapi ia harus lari secepatnya. Ia tak mau tertangkap kedua kalinya oleh Kim Mingyu.

.

.

Mingyu meninggalkan ruangan itu, ia sudah tak sabar ingin segera menemui Wonwoo. Mingyu sendiri bingung, dia merasa ada suatu perasaan manis dan menggelikan yang menjalari dirinya akhir-akhir ini. Dan Mingyu tahu benar, pusat perasaan itu adalah Jeon Wonwoo. Sosok kurus itu yang sudah membuatnya begini. Padahal beberapa saat lalu Mingyu baru saja melepas Minki yang sudah sejak lama bersamanya. Minki memang cantik dan menarik, tapi Mingyu tak pernah merasakaan apapun padanya. Bahkan saat Mingyu menyentuhnya. Sama sekali berbeda. Dan, Mingyu harus dapatkan Wonwoo. Lagi. Bagaimanapun caranya. Wonwoo harus bertanggung jawab atas perasaan menggelikan yang mengotori permukaan hati Mingyu yang angkuh.

Mingyu terus melangkah menaiki anak tangga. Menuju lantai dua.

Kaki-kakinya yang panjang membuat langkahnya lebar dan dalam waktu singkat, Mingyu sudah berada dilantai dua.

"Kamar pertama dari kiri." Gumam Mingyu, menatap pintu didepannya. Lalu tangannya mulai memutar knop pintu itu. Membukanya, dan melangkah masuk.

Mingyu berharap yang ada dihadapannya adalah Wonwoo yang menatapnya kaget, dan kemudian Mingyu akan menyeringai lalu menyeret pemuda itu. Tapi naytanya, kamar itu kosong. Mingyu tak menemukan apapun. Mingyu menyapukan pandangannya, dan kemudian berasumsi bahwa Wonwoo dikamar mandi. Maka ia pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dan detik berikutnya, lagi-lagi Mingyu harus mendapati kekosongan. Kamar mandi itu kosong.

"Brengsek, Kim Jonghyun, kau menipuku?!" Bentaknya, meninggalkan kamar mandi itu. Matanya dengan nyalang menyapu seluruh ruangan. Beberapa detik, Mingyu terpaku.

Didapatinya sebuah tali terikat erat di kusen jendela yang terbuka. Mingyu berdecak,

"Oh Sial!" Makinya, menghampiri jendela itu.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali kabur, Jeon Wonwoo?!"

.

.

.

.

To be continued Or END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Yuhuuu liburan telah datang~ selamat liburan dan author juga mau libur update dulu :v entah kenapa nerusin fict ini agak males, mungkin karena reviewnya sepi atau mungkin juga karena alurnya boring/? entahlah~ tapi yang pasti, author selalu usahain ff ini diupdate, walau waktunya gak pasti :') sebenernya pengen jadi author mingguan kayak dulu lagi, tapi apalah daya :') oh ya, bukannya saya gila review atau apa, tapi jujur, setiap habis baca review kalian, saya seperti mendapat kekuatan baru. Walaupun males juga langsung semangat nulis kalau abis baca review mah :'v jadi saya harap, kalian juga berkenan berikan feedback, isi review gak harus selalu memuji kok, kalian boleh kritik saya, kasih masukan atau saran, supaya juga bisa ngembangin ceritanya lebih luas, jadi mohon timbal baliknya~

KECEPATAN UPDATE TERGANTUNG BANYAKNYA REVIEW


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, criminal *maybe* School life, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Sial!" Makinya, menghampiri jendela itu.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali kabur, Jeon Wonwoo?!"

Mingyu berjalan menuju jendela itu sambil mengumpat-ngumpat. Kalau tiap makian nya dihargai satu dollar, mungkin dia sudah punya setumpuk dollar sekarang, saking banyaknya makian dan sumpah serapah yang diucapkannya. Mingyu jengkel bukan main. Di satu sisi ia merasa kesal dan juga tertipu. Entah kenapa Mingyu berfikir bahwa mungkin saja kalau sebenarnya Jonghyun menipunya, dan tali itu, bisa saja hanya rekayasa. Tapi Mingyu tak mau hanya menduga-duga, maka ia putuskan untuk mengeceknya sendiri.

Mingyu menatap kusen itu, lalu melongok kebawah jendela itu. Tiba-tiba saja sumpah serapahnya berhenti, dan bibirnya menyeringai begitu lebar dengan sangat mengerikan. Wajahnya langsug memancarkan kemenangan. Mingyu memegangi tali tambang yang masih menggantung dan agak bergetar itu. Lalu dengan gerakan sigap ia menarik tali itu keatas, seperti menarik timba tanpa katrol.

"Kau ditakdirkan untuk bersamaku, Jeon Wonwoo!" Seru Mingyu angkuh, pada Wonwoo yang masih menggantung dan berpegang erat pada tali disana.

"Oh sial!" Gerutu Wonwoo. Tadi ia baru sempat turun setengah jalan. Karena ia berada dilantai dua, sehingga dinding yang harus dirayapinya pun cukup jauh. Dan, baru juga ia setengah jalan, Mingyu sudah menemukannya. Padahal Wonwoo sudah berusaha secepat mungkin menuruni tali itu. Dan sekarang, ia hanya bisa pasrah talinya ditarik kembali keatas oleh Mingyu. Tadinya Wonwoo berfikir untuk lompat, tapi ia urungkan. Dibawah sana adalah kolam kecil yang membeku jadi es, Wonwoo tahu betul kalau jatuh diatasnya akan sangat sakit dan ada kemungkinan es nya pecah sehingga bisa saja ia jadi jatuh kedasar kolam. Dan, itu pasti bisa membuatnya mati karena beku.

Mingyu terus menarik tali itu dengan sigap, ia sama sekali tak merasa berat. Baginya bobot Wonwoo sangat ringan, hingga tak butuh waktu lama dan tak perlu mengeluarkan banyak tenaga, kini ia sudah berhasil menarik Wonwoo kehadapannya. Pemuda itu tampak kesal sekali, wajahnya merenggut tak suka. Dan Wonwoo sama sekali tak membalas tatapan Mingyu, ia benar-benar kesal bercampur jengkel.

Mingyu tersenyum sangat lebar. Kali ini tampak wajar dan tak menakutkan. Tapi raut kemenangan terpancar jelas disana. Ia maju menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih enggan bergeser dari tempatnya.

Wonwoo mundur selangkah ketika Mingyu maju, berusaha menghindari pria didepannya itu. Dan, ketika Mingyu semakin dekat dengannya, Wonwoo sudah tak bisa mundur lagi. Punggungnya sudah menempel pada kusen jendela. Ia tak bisa kemana-mana. Sementara Mingyu tinggal beberapa senti didepannya.

"K-kau mau apa?" Lirih Wonwoo, dari suaranya terdengar jengkel dan agak cemas. Sebetulnya Wonwoo agak trauma berdekatan dengan Mingyu. Setiap kali ia melihat wajah pria jangkung itu, Wonwoo teringat saat malam pertama mereka bertemu. Saat Mingyu memperkosanya. Itu menjadi kenangan pahit tersendiri bagi Wonwoo.

Mingyu terdiam, entah mengapa tatapannya melembut, ditatapnya dalam marbel hitam Wonwoo. Tangannya terbuka lebar, hendak meraih Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya.

Wonwoo mulai panik, ia berfikir mungkin Mingyu akan melakukan hal yang buruk dan kasar lagi padanya, sehingga tanpa sadar ia berseru, "Menjauhlah!" Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, tak berani melihat apa yang akan terjadi.

Namun Wonwoo salah, Mingyu tak melakukan apapun. Pria jangkung itu hanya memeluknya dengan erat. Perlahan, Wonwoo membuka matanya. Masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Kau tak boleh lari dariku lagi, Jeon Wonwoo." Bisik Mingyu ditelinga Wonwoo. Membuat sosok dalam pelukannya itu makin kebingungan. Astaga, apa ini benar-benar KIm Mingyu keparat itu?

Mingyu melepas pelukannya, lalu menangkup wajah Wonwoo dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang lebar. Menghadapkan mata Wonwoo kearahnya, mempertemukan pandangan mereka berdua. Berapa lama Mingyu tak melihat wajah Wonwoo? tiba-tiba saja perasaan menggelikan itu menggelitiknya lagi.

Mingyu menundukkan kepalanya, sementara Wonwoo seolah terhipnotis oleh tatapan pria berambut biru itu. Keduanya terdiam. Mingyu semakin menghapus jarak antara mereka, dengan perlahan ia menutup matanya. Dan, detik menemukan bibir mereka saling berpagut. Mingyu yang memulainya, sebuah sentuhan yang halus dan nyaman, Wonwoo mengakuinya. Meski ia terbelalak dengan apa yang Mingyu lakukan.

'Ada apa sih, kenapa tiba-tiba Mingyu romantis seperti ini?!' Batin Wonwoo bingung, namun ia tak menolak. Posisinya benar-benar tak memungkinkan.

Setelah keduanya menjauhkan wajah masing-masing, lagi-lagi Mingyu mengherankan Wonwoo. Kali ini pemuda berambut biru itu meraih tangan Wonwoo dengan lembut, lalu menggandengnya sambil berkata manis, "Ayo kita pulang."

Dan Wonwoo hanya bisa terheran-heran dalam kebisuan. Ini benar-benar ajaib, Mingyu berlaku dengan begitu lembut dan santun. Apa dia kerasukan sesuatu?

.

.

.

.

Saat itu Seungkwan baru saja hendak mengunci pintu utama, sebelum ia mendapati ferrari majikannya masuk kehalaman rumah dan beberapa saat setelahnya mobil itu sudah terparkir rapih di garasi. Seungkwan tetap berdiri di tempatnya, menunggu kedatangan Mingyu. Seungkwan memperhatikan baik-baik, saat Mingyu turun, dan juga saat seseorang lainnya turun dari mobil itu. Mata bulat Seungkwan melebar, terbelalak kaget.

"Wonu hyung?" Gumamnya masih dengan raut tak percaya. Wonwoo kembali? apa ini keajaiban? tidak, sudah jelas Tuan Kim takkan melepasnya begitu saja. Berbagai fikiran memenuhi benak Seungkwan.

"Selamat datang Tuan~" Seungkwan menyambut kedatangan Mingyu, dan berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo melangkah masuk kedalam rumah, sementara Seungkwan mengekor dibelakangnya.

Begitu sampai, Mingyu berucap, "Nah, Jeon Wonwoo, kau duluanlah dulu kekamarmu. Aku masih ada urusan. Kalau kau lapar atau butuh sesuatu, kau minta saja pada Seungkwan." Pesan Mingyu, sambil mengusap surai Wonwoo dengan lembut.

Kali ini bukan hanya Wonwoo yang terheran-heran atas tingkah laku Mingyu, namun juga Seungkwan. Bahkan pemuda itu sampai menjatuhkan rahangnya! Ugh, harusnya Seungkwan lihat bertapa tidak elitnya ekspresinya saat ini.

Mingyu berlalu, menyisakan Wonwoo dan Seungkwan serta kebingungan yang masih menyelimuti wajah keduanya.

"A-ada apa sih, tumben sekali Tuan Kim begitu." Gumam Seungkwan, sambil menatap punggung lebar Mingyu yang sudah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Aku tak tahu, tadi dia lebih aneh lagi." Wonwoo menggendikkan bahunya.

Seungkwan menoleh cepat, "Lebih aneh? Ceritakan padaku, hyung!" Pinta Seungkwan, tampaknya ia sangat tertarik dan penasaran.

"Besok saja ya, aku sudah lelah. Selamat tidur, Seungkwan-ssi." Wonwoo berjalan cepat meninggalkan Seungkwan menuju kamarnya. Sementara Seungkwan hanya bisa cemberut mendengar penolakan Wonwoo.

Sebenarnya, hanya satu hal yang tidak diketahui Wonwoo dan Seungkwan, yaitu adanya sebuah perasaan manis dan menggelikan yang mulai merayapi sikap Mingyu.

.

.

.

.

"Choi Minki, aku masuk ya!" Terdengar ketukan dipintu dan sesaat setelahnya, sosok jangkung Jonghyun sudah berdiri diambang pintu sambil membawa sebuah nampan.

"Minki-ah!" Panggil Jonghyun lagi, kali ini berjalan menghampiri Minki yang duduk melamun di ranjangnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi, mentari sudah cukup naik untuk meninggalkan ranjang dan memulai aktifitas, tapi Minki bahkan tak mau bergeser sedikitpun dari tempat tidurnya. Wajahnya terlihat keruh, dan bibirnya agak cemberut.

Jonghyun meletakkan nampannya di nakas samping ranjang, lalu menjatuhkan tungkainya tepat disebelah Minki. Mengusap helaian surai Minki yang panjang dan lembut.

"Kau belum sarapan, Minki-ah." Ucap Jonghyun, dengan seulas senyum lembut.

Minki menoleh, menatapnya sebal. "Aku membencimu, Kim Jonghyun." Ketus Minki.

Jonghyun terkekeh pelan, "Kenapa?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Kau mengembalikkan Wonwoo pada Mingyu! padahal aku sudah susah payah membantunya bebas!" Sembur Minki jengkel.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? kalau aku tak mengembalikkan Wonwoo padanya, Mingyu juga takkan melepasmu." Jonghyun mencoba bersabar.

"Kau kan bisa menyuruh Wonwoo pergi sebelum Mingyu datang!" Balas Minki tak mau kalah.

Jonghyun membuang muka. "Sudahlah, kenapa kau ribut sekali tentang itu sih? ah! aku tahu, kau lebih suka bersama Mingyu, kan? begitu?" Tanya Jonghyun tajam, tatapan terkesan memojokkan Minki.

Minki merenggut. Mendorong bahu Jonghyun dengan jengkel. Hampir saja pria itu jatuh tersungkur.

"Ya! Choi Minki!" Bentak Jonghyun.

Entah karena bentakan Jonghyun atau bukan, tiba-tiba saja Minki menangis sesegukan.

"Kau tidak mengerti Jonghyun-ah, hiks! kau tidak mengerti!" Isak Minki, menangkup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Jonghyun merasa bersalah.

Dengan kasar Jonghyun mengusap wajahnya sendiri, frustasi. Ini hari pertama mereka bersama setelah sekian lama terpisah. Dan dihari pertama mereka kembali, Jonghyun membuat Minki menangis.

Jonghyun meraih Minki kepelukannya, merebahkan kepalanya di dada pemuda itu, "Maafkan aku." Lirihnya, mengusap-usap rambut Minki.

"Kau tidak tahu, hiks. . . betapa menderitanya Wonwoo bersama bajingan itu, hiks. . . aku sungguh tak tega melihatnya menderita, dia tak salah apapun, Jonghyun-ah! dia tak berdosa! tapi kau menyerahkannya pada makhluk kejam seperti Kim Mingyu!" Seru Minki dengan emosional, beberapa kali ia memukul dada Jonghyun yang memeluknya.

"Maafkan aku, aku janji akan mencari cara untuk membebaskannya." Bisik Jonghyun, bersalah. Baginya, kebahagiaan Minki adalah yang terpenting, jika membebaskan Wonwoo bisa membuat tunangannya itu bahagia, maka Jonghyun akan mengusahakannya.

.

.

.

.

"Wonu-hyung!"

". . ."

"Hyung!" Seungkwan menepuk pundak Wonwoo, refleks membuat Wonwoo melempar sendok yang sedang digenggamnya. Sendok itu mental entah kemana, menyisakan Wonwoo yang gelagapan.

"A-ah, ya, ada apa, Seungkwan-ssi?" Tanya Wonwoo kaku.

Seungkwan mendudukkan dirinya didepan Wonwoo, menyodorkan sebuah sendok yang baru. Wonwoo dengan canggung meraih sendok itu, lalu pura-pura menunduk meneruskan kegiatan makan siangnya.

"Seperti kau tak suka tinggal disini, Wonu-hyung?" Tanya Seungkwan, tangannya bergerak mengupas buah untuk makanan penutup Wonwoo nanti.

"A-aku lebih suka tinggal bersama adikku di rumah." Lirih Wonwoo.

Seungkwan menatapnya, "Jadi, selama kau tak dirumah, adikmu bersama siapa?" Tanya Seungkwan kemudian.

Wonwoo menggeleng lemah. "Entahlah. Kami hanya tinggal berdua sebelumnya, orangtua kami meninggal sejak lama. Dan sejak saat itu, aku yang mengambil alih tugas sebagai kepala keluarga, meneruskan hidup dengan susah payah meneruskan bisnis toko buku bekas milik Ayahku." Ucap Wonwoo menjelaskan, ada sedikit ruang yang meluas setelah menceritakan bebanya.

Seungkwan menatapnya prihatin. "Kau harus tegar, hyung." Seungkwan mencoba menyemangati.

Wonwoo makin menunduk. "Tapi disini, Mingyu memaksaku tinggal bersamanya, padahal aku hanya ingin pulang. Aku ingin tahu, apa Jungkook baik-baik saja atau tidak. . . aku benar-benar khwatir, hiks. . ." Satu isakan lolos juga. Wonwoo memang sensitif jika sudah membahas hal ini.

"Sabarlah, hyung. Kau sudah coba hubungi adikmu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Mingyu menyita ponselku, dan tak mengizinkanku menelpon siapapun. Hiks, kenapa ia sejahat ini."

Seungkwan mengigiti bibirnya sambil menaruh buah terakhir yang telah selesai dikupasnya. "Sebenarnya, Tuan Kim tidak sejahat itu." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

Seungkwan menghela napas. "Tuan Kim itu kurang perhatian." Ucap Seungkwan kemudian, wajahnya menerawang jauh. "Orang tuanya sangat sibuk bekerja, Ibunya adalah designer terkenal yang punya brand mendunia, sedang Ayahnya, pengusaha bisnis real estate paling ternama di Korea. Kesibukan orang tuanya, membuat Tuan Kim hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan hyungnya, Kim Himchan. Tuan Kim sangat menyayangi hyungnya, Himchan hyung itu wajahnya sangat cantik dan sikapnya luar biasa menganggumkan. Tapi sayang, karena orang tuanya terlalu sibuk, mereka sampai tak menyadari kalau Himchan hyung menderita kanker hati, dan ia kemudian meninggal. Tuan Kim Mingyu merasa kalau kematian Hyungnya adalah salah orang tuanya, menurutnya, jika seandainya orang tuanya lebih peduli, tentu hyungnya akan mendapat pengobatan dan sembuh. Dan sejak itu, Tuan Kim membenci orang tuanya. Dia tumbuh menjadi pemuda yang dingin dan kejam, karena tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang sedikitpun.. ." Seungkwan bercerita panjang lebar.

Sementara Wonwoo menatapnya serius, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Aku tahu banyak karena aku dan Tuan Kim tumbuh bersama, Ibuku adalah pengasuhnya sejak bayi, sehingga aku merasa dia adalah kakakku sendiri. Dan setelah dewasapun, Ibu menyuruhku untuk selalu menemaninya, karena Ibu tahu betul, betapa kesepiannya Tuan Kim itu. . . sebenarnya, ia menyandera orang seperti mu dan Minki itu, hanya karena ia ingin ada yang memperhatikannya. Tapi caranya yang salah." Seungkwan menyelesaikan kisahnya dengan air mata yang menggenang dan setetes jatuh disudut matanya.

Wonwoo temangu. Ternyata, ada yang hidupnya menderita, atau bahkan lebih dari kehidupannya. Wonwoo ingat betul, setidaknya ia lebih baik karena dulu orang tuanya sempat memanjakannya, meskipun kini orang tuanya telah tiada. Itu lebih baik daripada Mingyu yang tumbuh dalam pengawasan pengasuh, sedang ibu kandungnya hidup dan tak mempedulikannya.

"Oh ya, Wonu-hyung, ku perhatikan sepertinya Tuan Kim sangat menyukaimu." Seungkwan tersenyum, entah senyuman apa.

Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Dia tak pernah memperhatikan orang lain seperti memperhatikanmu, hyung. Tolong, jaga perasaannya, dia itu mudah tersinggung.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah!" Zuho berjalan menghampiri Jungkook yang berdiri didepan mading sekolah. Sementara yang dipanggil menoleh, menatap Jungkook dengan wajah ala kadarnya- tanpa senyuman atau ekspresi apapun-

"Ada apa, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook pelan. Zuho meringis, ia tahu betul Jungkook seperti ini karena putus asa tak menemukan Wonwoo.

"Sepupuku Yoongi sudah berhasil melacak Kim Taehyung!" Ucap Zuho, berharap kalimatnya bisa membuat Jungkook sedikit semangat.

Jungkook menunduk, lalu berucap dingin, "Aku juga sudah bertemu dengannya kemarin." Lirihnya. Zuho terlihat kaget mendengar kalimat lirih Jungkook.

"Kau sudah bertemu dengannya? lalu, apa kau sudah tahu dimana Wonwoo?" Tanya Zuho tak sabar.

Jungkook menggeleng lemah.

"Hm, baiklah, ceritakan padaku!" Zuho menyeret Jungkook meninggalkan mading sekolah.

.

.

"K-kim Mingyu?" Ulang Zuho.

Jungkook mengangguk. "Yah, aku tak tahu dia siapa, tapi sepertinya dia orang yang sudah membeli-kalau memang Taehyung menjual- Wonwoo hyung." Jungkook kembali menunduk, hatinya sakit mengatakan hal itu. Hyungnya bukan barang, tapi kenapa orang-orang itu begitu jahat, memperlakukan Wonwoo layaknya mainan yang bisa dijual dan dibeli seenaknya.

Zuho menyedot susu kotaknya dengan mata menatap jauh. Fikirannya melayang entah kemana. Mencoba menerka-nerka.

"Hm, memang benar. . . kalau begitu akan kuberitahu Yoongi hyung untuk segera melacak Kim Mingyu." Putus Zuho.

"Ya sudah hyung, aku permisi. Aku masih ada kelas." Jungkook bangkit, lalu membungkuk sebentar, kemudian berbalik pergi.

"Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya, lalu kembali menoleh menatap Zuho.

Zuho mengepalkan tangannya di udara, "Semangatlah! kita pasti bisa temukan Wonu!" Ucapnya, dengan sebuah senyuman tulus. Jungkook tersenyum tipis, lalu mengangguk. Sebelum kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya.

Zuho kembali duduk tenang setelah Jungkook pergi. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Huft. . . entah kenapa jadi makin membingungkan begini." Keluhnya.

Zuho meraih ponselnya, menelfon Yoongi. Ia harus segera memberi tahu Yoongi tentang seseorang bernama Kim Mingyu ini, agar Yoongi bisa segera menyelidikinya.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi, maksudmu saat ini Wonwoo ada bersama orang bernama Kim Mingyu itu?"

Pub itu memang ramai dan bising seperti biasanya. Lampu disko menyala berwarna-warni. Musik tetap berdentum seperti biasanya. Orang-orang penuh sesak di dance floor, sementara di podium sana DJ tetap asik dengan musiknya. Semua orang sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing. Meja bar pun penuh dan bartender sibuk seperti biasanya. Tapi, meskipun suasana begitu hingar bingar, suara Yoongi tetap terdengar jelas oleh Zuho yang duduk didepannya. Mereka berhadapan di salah satu pojok yang terdapat sofa, tak jauh dari meja bar.

"Hng, ya sepertinya begitu." Sahut Zuho, menanggapi kalimat Yoongi.

"Kim Mingyu. . . sepertinya aku pernah dengar nama itu. . ." Yoongi merogoh ponselnya, lalu mulai menekan-nekan benda persegi itu.

Tak ada percakapan antara mereka. Zuho hanya memperhatikan sekelilingnya sambil menunggu Yoongi, sementara Yoongi sibuk dengan ponselnya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang disekitar mereka. Pelayan-pelayan seksi beberapa kali menghampiri mereka menawarkan minuman. Semuanya acuh tak acuh. Sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Aha! ketemu!" Seru Yoongi tiba-tiba saja, sontak Zuho langsung menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah penuh tanya.

"Apa yang ketemu?" bingung Zuho.

"Sudah ketemu, siapa itu Kim Mingyu. Seorang pengusaha dibidang saham yang pernah terlibat dalam kasus hilangnya seorang pemuda bernama Choi Minki." Ucap Yoongi bersemangat, membaca kalimat yang terdapat di ponselnya. Dia baru saja minta kiriman berita dari salah satu rekannya dikepolisian.

Zuho terdiam sesaat, mencerna kalimat Yoongi. "Hilangnya seorang pemuda?" Ulang Zuho. Yoongi mengangguk sambil memasukkan ponselnya kesaku.

"Benar, itu pasti dia. Saat ini kita selidiki juga hilangnya seorang pemuda, kan?" Yoongi balik bertanya dengan wajah yakin.

"Benar, hyung. Akhirnya kita temukan titik terang." Gumam Zuho. "Baiklah, ayo kita cari Kim Mingyu itu!" Ajak Zuho, sambil berdiri bangkit.

Yoongi terdiam sesaat, lalu berkata lemah, "Kita tak tahu Kim Mingyu itu ada dimana . . ." Lirih Yoongi. Zuho kembali duduk lemas di kursinya.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Dalam bisu, Zuho mulai merasakan putus asa merayapi dirinya. Berbulan-bulan ia mencari Wonwoo. Zuho sendiri tak mengerti, ia melakukan ini semua hanya sebagai teman atau apa. Dia sudah sangat jauh. Tapi Zuho sendiri tak bisa berhenti. Ada suara dalam dirinya yang menyuruhnya untuk terus mencari Wonwoo sampai ketemu. Padahal ini sudah berbulan-bulan. Dua minggu lagi haru kelulusannya tiba. Dan setelahnya, ia harus mulai menyibukkan diri dengan test-test masuk perguruan tinggi. Zuho mengusap wajahnya, bingung.

"Kalian mencari Kim Mingyu?" Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

Yoongi dan Zuho berpandangan, menatap orang asing itu dengan bingung. Pria berkemeja biru itu duduk didepan Yoongi Dan Zuho. Yoongi merasa mengenalnya, sepertinya ia sering melihat pria itu keluyuran di bar ini.

"Hm, ya. . " Sahut Zuho sekedarnya.

"Aku tahu dimana alamatnya." Pria itu meraih secarik kertas-yang merupakan bon minuman- lalu mengeluarkan pena mahalnya dari saku kemejanya. Menulis sesuatu dibalik secarik kertas itu.

"Ini." Kemudian memberikannya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi membacanya, dan Zuho ikut-ikutan mengintip dari balik bahu sepupunya. Yoongi menatap ragu pria didepannya itu.

"Ini. . . sungguhan?" Pria itu tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya Zuho.

"Tentu saja." Sahutnya. Lalu bangkit,

"Ya sudah, aku permisi." Dan kemudian pria itu meninggalkan Yoongi dan Zuho yang bertatapan.

"Hyung. . ." Bisik Zuho. Yoongi mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kita coba dulu."

Detik berikutnya mereka meninggalkan bar itu.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap bingung Seungkwan yang memasukkan pakaiannya kedalam koper. Wonwoo tak merasa ia akan berpergian hari ini, dan jelas Mingyu takkan mengizinkannya pergi. Lalu, apa maksudnya ini. Apa jangan-jangan Mingyu mengusirnya? oh, Wonwoo akan sangat bersyukur dengan hal itu.

"Seungkwan-ssi, sebenarnya kita mau kemana sampai kau memasukkan semua bajuku kedalam koper?" Tanya Wonwoo akhirnya, ia masih berdiri tak jauh dari Seungkwan.

"Tuan Kim akan mengajakmu pergi, setengah jam lagi." Sahut Seungkwan, sambil menutup resleting koper Wonwoo setelah dirasa semua yang dibutuhkan pemuda itu ada didalamnya.

"Pergi? Kemana?" Tanya Wonwoo bingung.

"Ke Hongkong."

"Apa?!"

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, cepatlah sedikit." Gumam Zuho yang duduk di sebelah Yoongi. Mendengar gumaman sepupunya itu Yoongi hanya bisa mendelik kesal sambil terus mengawasi jalan raya.

"Ini macet, Baek Zuho, kau bisa lihat sendiri, kan?" Sinis Yoongi, sambil memukul pelan stir kemudinya. Yoongi menurunkan kaca mobilnya, lalu bertanya pada seorang pengendara skuter yang berada tak jauh dari mobilnya.

"Eum, permisi!" Panggilnya, pada pengendara skuter itu. Orang itu menoleh, menatap Yoongi penuh tanya. "Apa kau tahu penyabab kemacetan ini?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa basa-basi.

Pengendara skuter itu menjawab, "Katanya ada kecelakaan kecil." Sahut orang itu acuh dan acuh. Yoongi mengangguk sambil menggumamkan terima kasih, lalu kembali menutup kaca jendela mobilnya.

Zuho benar-benar terlihat tak sabar. Beberapa kali ia terdengar menggerutu disertai umpatan-umpatan kecil meluncur meninggalkan bibirnya. Yoongi menatapnya malas.

"Ada kecelakaan kecil, katanya." Ucap Yoongi, dan membuat Zuho mendengus kesal.

.

.

.

.

Pria jangkung dengan stelan biru tua yang senada dengan rambutnya itu melangkah memasuki rumah mewahnya. Matanya yang tajam menatap sekelilingnya dengan seksama. Seolah mencari-cari seseorang. Pria itu menghentikan seorang pelayan yang lewat didekatnya,

"Jaejin-ssi, Seungkwan dimana?" Tanya Mingyu, pada salah satu pelayannya itu. Jaejin membungkuk hormat.

Lantas menjawab dengan sopan, "Sepertinya dilantai dua, Tuan." Sahut Jaejin.

"Suruh dia kesini. Dan jangan lupa bawa semua koper-kopernya, begitu." Perintah Mingyu, Jaejin mengangguk paham lalu segera pergi menuju lantai dua.

Mingyu mendudukan dirinya di sofa, melepas sejenak penatnya. Melirik jam tangannya. Lima menit lagi dia harus segera berangkat menuju bandara. Karena pesawat yang akan dinaikinya akan berangkat kurang dari satu jam dari sekarang.

"Tuan Kim."

Mingyu menoleh, dan mendapati Seungkwan serta Wonwoo di belakangnya. Seungkwan menyeret sebuah koper besar dan dibelakangnya ada Jaejin yang juga menyeret sebuah koper lainnya. Wajah Mingyu terlihat sumringah, ia tersenyum disela wajah lelahnya.

"Ini, barang-barangnya sudah disiapkan." Ucap Seungkwan.

"Bagus, naikan kedalam mobilku. Dan beritahu Donghyuk ia yang akan mengantarku kebandara nanti." Sahut Mingyu.

Seungkwan mengangguk, lalu meninggalkan tempat itu. Sedang Jaejin sendiri sibuk membawa koper-koper itu kemobil yang ada dihalaman.

Wonwoo terlihat merenggut, "Sebenarnya mau apa kita ke Hongkong?" Tanya Wonwoo akhirnya.

Mingyu terkekeh, "Seungkwan sudah bilang, ya? mau apa? tentu saja, aku punya banyak pekerjaan di sana." Sahut Mingyu, membalas kalimat Wonwoo.

Pemuda itu masih berdiri kaku di tempatnya, menatap kesal Mingyu yang duduk di sofa depannya.

"Lalu, kenapa aku harus ikut? aku ingin disana saja." Ucap Wonwoo dingin.

Mingyu kembali tertawa. "Aku akan lama di luar negeri, setelah dari Hongkong, akan ada beberapa negara yang harus kukunjungi juga." Ucap Mingyu lagi, Wonwoo mendengus, jawaban Mingyu sama sekali tak nyambung dengan ucapannya.

"Ya, itukan urusanmu, kenapa aku harus ikut segala? Aku ingin tetap di Korea." Wonwoo bersikeras. Hell, keluar negeri sama saja semakin memperkecil peluangnya untuk kembali pada adiknya.

"Tidak, kau harus ikut." Mingyu mulai mengeraskan rahangnya.

"Pokoknya aku mau tetap di Korea!" Wonwoo berjongkok, mengukuhkan pendapatnya.

"Ya! Jeon Won-"

"Tuan, mobilnya sudah siap, Donghyuk juga sudah menunggu di mobil." Seungkwan mengingatkan.

Mingyu mendengus, kemudian bangkit menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih bertahan dengan posisi jongkoknya.

"Ayo bangun, Jeon Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu, mengulurkan tangannya. Wonwoo menggeleng tegas.

"Aku mau disini saja. Aku tak mau pergi kemanapun." Sahut Wonwoo kukuh. Mingyu berdecak.

Tanpa Wonwoo duga sebelumnya, Mingyu justru mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendongnya dipundak seperti karung beras. Seungkwan sampai terbelalak karenanya.

"Ya! turunkan aku! turunkan!" Wonwoo berteriak-teriak sambil memukuli punggung lebar Mingyu, namun percuma. Mingyu sudah membawa keluar ruangan.

Seungkwan geleng-geleng melihatnya. "Ada-ada saja." Gumamnya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung cepat sedikit, demi Tuhan hyung, aku gemas setengah mati!" Zuho kembali berseru-seru dengan luar biasa cepatnya, Sedang Yoongi yang memegang kemudi menatapnya jengkel.

"Tenang sedikit, kita sudah ada di bloknya, beberapa rumah dari sini kita sampai!"

"Hyung cepatlah~" Zuho mulai merengek. Yoongi bersumpah ingin sekali menyumpal mulut Zuho dengan kaos kakinya yang sudah dua minggu tak dicuci.

Mobil mereka terus melaju dengan cepat. Menyusuri jalan lenggang diperumahan itu. Beberapa rumah telah dilewati. Dan akhirnya, mereka berhenti didepan sebuah pagar besi hitam yang tinggi dan angkuh.

Yoongi bergegas turun dari mobil, begitupun dengan Zuho yang sudah sangat tidak sabar.

"Permisi!" Yoongi memanggil seorang petugas keamanan yang terkantuk-kantu di pos jaganya.

"iya, iya! ada apa?" Petugas itu menghampiri mereka dari balik pagar.

"Apa benar ini rumah Tuan Kim Mingyu?" Tanya Yoongi kemudian.

"Benar, ada keperluan apa?" Tanya petugas itu lagi.

"Aku ada janji dengannya." Sahut Yoongi berbohong.

"Oh, begitu. Sayang sekali Tuan Kim sudah pergi kebandara Incheon sejak setengah jam yang lalu." Ucap petugas itu kemudian.

"APA?!" Yoongi dan Zuho berseru kaget berbarengan. Membuat petugas itu keheranan.

"Eum, kalau boleh tahu beliau akan pergi kemana?" tanya Yoongi berusaha mengembalikan nada bicaranya normal kembali.

"Hm, kalau tidak salah katanya pergi ke Hongkong." Sahut petugas itu lagi.

"Eum Tuan Kim naik keberangkatan jam berapa?" Tanya Yoongi lagi, mencoba mengorek infomasi lebih jelas.

"Jam sembilan lewat sepuluh menit."

"Akh, baiklah. Terima kasih atau informasinya. Kami permisi dulu." Yoongi membungkuk, kemudian menyeret Zuho yang masih shock kembali kemobil mereka.

BLAM!

Yoongi menutup pintu dengan keras dan mulai menjalankan mesin mobilnya. Sementara Zuho terlihat masih menjatuhkan rahangnya. Sepertinya pemuda pirang itu kehilangan kesadarannya untuk beberapa saat.

"Zuho, Baek Zuho!" Panggil Yoongi sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hyung! kita harus kebandara hyung!" Seru Zuho tiba-tiba, Yoongi gelagapan karenanya. Zuho memperhatikan jam tangannya sudah jam sembilan kurang lima belas menit. Mereka hanya punya waktu dua puluh lima menit. Dan perjalanan menuju bandara memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam, jikalau tak macet tanpa hambatan.

"Ba-baiklah!"

.

.

.

.

Meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, namun bandara Incheon tetap padat dan penuh sesak seperti biasanya. Orang-orang berlalu lalang menarik kopor mereka. Penuh sesak dan bising. Petugas bandara berjajar rapih ditiap sudut, melaksanakan tugasnya masing-masing. Diantara kerumunan orang, tiga orang pria tampak menarik perhatian. Yang berambut biru mengenakan setelan biru dongker dengan syal hitam melilit lehernya dan juga kacamata hitam membingkai wajahnya, meninggalkan kesan tampan dan keren. Sedang pemuda yang diganggamnya erat berambut hitam dan lebih pendek dari si surai biru, pemuda itu berambut hitam dan kulitnya agak pucat, tubuhnya terbungkus mantel berwarna cokelat terang sedang dikepalanya tersampir sebuah beanie hitam. Dan pria yang terakhir, mengenakan stelan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, dilengkapi dengan rompi dan name tag yang tersemat didada kirinya. Mereka berjalan menuju ruang keberangkatan luar negeri.

"Baiklah tuan, saya permisi. Hati-hati dijalan." ucap yang berkemeja putih.

"Hm ya, Donghyuk-ah." Sahut yang berambut biru.

Donghyuk menyerahkan kopernya pada pemuda yang berambut hitam, kemudian pergi dari tempat itu.

Mereka segera check in dan barang-barang merekapun sudah diurus kepetugas, tinggal menuju pesawat mereka yang sudah menunggu.

Pemuda berambut biru itu, Kim Mingyu, menggenggam erat tangan kurus Wonwoo, mereka berjalan menuju ruang landas. Dari tadi Wonwoo diam saja, ia sudah bosan membantah.

Keduanya berjalan menaiki tangga pesawat, Mingyu kian merapatkan tubuh mereka, udara malam itu semakin dingin. Lalu akhirnya, mereka masuk pesawat. Seorang pramugari mengantar mereka menuju kursi yang sudah mereka pesan, lalu duduk bersebelahan. Para petugas mulai memberikan intruksinya mengenai sabuk pengaman dan sebagainya. Wonwoo duduk di dekat jendela, dan ia lebih suka memperhatikan keluar jendela. Saat asik melihat orang-orang di luar sana, mata sipitnya menangkap sebuah bayangan yang amat dikenalinya, berlari dari jauh menuju ruang landas.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! cepatlah!"

"Kau duluan saja!"

Zuho berlari meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih sibuk memarkir mobilnya, pemuda itu berlari bagai orang gila di bandara. Ia menerobos keremununan menuju ruang landas pesawat. Dilihatnya sebuah pesawat yang akan berangkat ke Hongkong mulai take off, terbang perlahan meninggalkan ruang landas itu. Zuho terbelalak, lalu berteriak sekencangnya.

"JEON WONWOO!"

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: Kalau reviewnya sepi, aku beneran deh gak bakalan lanjut nih ff -,-


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, criminal *maybe* School life, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! cepatlah!"

"Kau duluan saja!"

Zuho berlari meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih sibuk memarkir mobilnya, pemuda itu berlari bagai orang gila di bandara. Ia menerobos keremununan menuju ruang landas pesawat. Dilihatnya sebuah pesawat yang akan berangkat ke Hongkong mulai take off, terbang perlahan meninggalkan ruang landas itu. Zuho terbelalak, lalu berteriak sekencangnya.

"JEON WONWOO!"

.

.

Yoongi mematung menatap Zuho yang berteriak histeris seperti orang gila di ruang landas. Muka Yoongi sudah memucat sampai ketelinganya, fikirannya kemana-mana. Ia mulai membayangkan petugas keamanan yang menghampiri Zuho dan kemudian menuduhnya membuat keributan dibandara, dan mereka akan berakhir dengan introgasi dipos keamanan. Yoongi menghela napas, kemudian menghampiri Zuho yang saat ini merosot jatuh dengan lutut menopang tubuhnya. Zuho menangis sesegukan, Yoongi iba melihatnya. Perlahan Yoongi membungkuk, lalu merengkuh bahu Zuho, menenangkannya.

"Zuho-ya, tenanglah sedikit." Bujuk Yoongi. Zuho balas memeluknya masih tetap menangis.

"Hyung, Wonu, hyung. . . hiks. . " Isak Zuho, Yoongi mengusap punggungnya.

"Tenanglah, kita bisa cari solusinya." Bisik Yoongi.

"Hyung, dia dibawa ke Hongkong dan kita tak tahu Hongkong sebelah mananya!" Zuho berseru tepat didepan wajah Yoongi, membuat telinga Yoongi berdengung.

"Pelankan suaramu, Baek. Kau bisa membuatku tuli kalau begitu caranya." Ucap Yoongi, memejamkan matanya mencoba menahan kekesalannya.

"Hiks, hyung. . . aku harus bagaimana. . ."

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencoba membiasakan dengan sinar mentari yang menembus celah matanya. Ia menguap, lalu menatap asing sekelilingnya. Wonwoo tak tahu dirinya ada dimana sekarang, yang ia ingat adalah ia tertidur saat dipesawat, dan saat terbangun ia berada di ruangan yang asing ini. Sendirian. Ralat. Wonwoo baru menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memeluk pinggangnya erat. Wonwoo menggerakan kepalanya, dan mendapati Mingyu yang topless sedang menatapnya dengan seulas senyum hangat dipagi hari. Wonwoo menatapnya tanpa ekspresi.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Kau tidur seperti orang pingsan." Komentar Mingyu begitu Wonwoo menatapnya.

"Benarkah?" Wonwoo menautkan alisnya tak percaya. Mingyu terkekeh.

"Kau bahkan tetap pulas ketika aku menggendongmu dari dalam pesawat sampai kekamar ini." Lanjut Mingyu lagi, melepas tangan kanannya yang memeluk pinggang Wonwoo dan beralih menyentuh dagu Wonwoo. Jari-jarinya menarik pelan dagu itu, membuat Wonwoo menghadap kepadanya. Wajah mereka sangat dekat.

Wonwoo tercekat, ia bersumpah ia seolah kehabisan napas. Ini terlalu dekat, Wonwoo bahkan bisa merasakan deru napas Mingyu yang berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Dari jarak sedekat ini, Wonwoo baru menyadari kalau Mingyu tampan. Wajahnya terlihat sempurna dengan rahang yang kokoh, hidung yang mancung, sepasang mata tajam dan bibir yang ranum. Ia terlihat seperti tokoh-tokoh pemuda tampan yang keluar dari dalam komik atau dongeng-dongeng Yunani. Dan, Wonwoo baru menyadarinya, betapa menyesalnya ia baru sadar kalau selama ini ia diculik oleh pria tampan. Selama ini Wonwoo selalu beranggapan kalau Mingyu adalah makhluk yang mengerikan, pria dingin tanpa perasaan yang kejam dan sering bersikap kasar. Mingyu menatapnya geli. Wonwoo jadi heran karenanya.

"Kenapa memandangku begitu, hm? baru sadar aku ini tampan?" Tanya Mingyu, seolah bisa membaca fikiran Wonwoo.

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu membuang wajahnya kearah lain. Tak sudi lagi menatap Mingyu yang saat ini tengah tersenyum membanggakan ketampanannya. Wonwoo mendengus. Baru dipuji dalam hati saja sudah begitu, bagaimana kalau aku memujinya langsung? pasti kepalanya langsung sebesar balon. Batin Wonwoo.

Wonwoo terlalu sibuk merutuki Mingyu dalam hati, hingga ia tak sadar kalau Mingyu saat tengah bergerak menindihnya. Menghimpit tubuh kurusnya dengan tubuh pria itu yang tinggi besar. Tahu-tahu, Mingyu sudah ada diatasnya, dan ketika mengetahui hal itu, wajah Wonwoo langsung memerah sampai ketelinganya, ia terlihat seperti gadis perawan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Wonwoo menggerakkan tangannya, bermaksud mendorong Mingyu agar turun dari tubuhnya. Tapi tanpa diduga, Mingyu justru mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Wonwoo. Membuat si surai hitam gelagapan. Tapi Mingyu tak peduli, ia terus menghapus jarak antara mereka. Hingga akhirnya, bibir keduanya bertemu. Sebuah kecupan hangat yang diiringi lumatan lembut dengan latar mentari pagi yang menembus celah kamar mereka. Wonwoo terpana, Mingyu terlalu romantis saat ini. Dan jujur, itu membuat Wonwoo kesusahan mengatur detak jantungnya yang kurang ajar.

"Morning kiss." Bisik Mingyu, sambil menjilat sudut bibirnya sendiri. Wonwoo merasakan kakinya beku dan tubuhnya dingin. Tidak, tidak pasti ada yang salah dengan sistem sarafnya, bagaimana bisa ia jadi segugup ini? fikiran Wonwoo berkecamuk.

Mingyu kembali keposisinya semula, tangannya kembali memeluk posesif pinggang Wonwoo.

"Hari ini aku ada beberapa urusan diluar, dan aku sudah menyuruh anak buahku untuk menjagamu disini. Kau tidak bisa bahasa mandarin, jadi tak usah kemana-mana." Ucap Mingyu panjang lebar. Wonwoo hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap seorang pria tampan dan jangkung didepannya. Seorang pemuda berambut dark brown dengan kemeja kotak-kotak melapisi kaos hitamnya yang dipadukan jeans biru yang belel. Santai, bahkan terlalu santai. Ia tak terlihat seperti bawahan-bawahan Mingyu yang selama ini menjaganya-lebih tepat mengawasinya- pemuda ini terlihat begitu santai dan cuek. Wonwoo heran karenanya.

"Wonu-ya, ini Wen Junhui, dia yang akan menjagamu selama aku tak ada. Kau boleh keluar asal bersama Junhui, dan jangan coba-coba lari lagi." Ucap Mingyu, sambil mengenakan jasnya. Ia sudah akan pergi lagi.

Wonwoo mengangguk saja, ia mengamati Mingyu yang sedang bicara dengan Junhui dalam bahasa mandarin. Beberapa saat setelahnya, Mingyu pergi sambil membawa koper kecil, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang menatap canggung kearah Junhui.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, tapi Wonwoo tetap menatapnya canggung. "Hai," Junhui menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Kemudian ia menghampiri Wonwoo yang duduk didepan tv.

"Kau Jeon Wonwoo, kan? mulai hari ini, aku yang akan menjagamu." Junhui tersenyum tipis, sambil mendudukkan dirinya didekat Wonwoo. Mencoba mencairkan suasana diantara mereka.

"Mingyu kemana?" Wonwoo acuh tak acuh. Walau sebenarnya ia agak kaget karena Junhui sangat fasih berbahasa Korea.

"Dia pergi main kartu, mungkin pulangnya malam." Sahut Junhui menjelaskan. Wonwoo mengangguk, kemudian kembali menatap layar tv didepannya. Junhui beberapa kali meliriknya, mencuri pandang dengan tatapan penasaran.

.

.

.

.

Toko buku bekas itu tenang seperti biasanya. Ruangannya yang tak terlalu luas dan dipenuhi rak-rak itu tampak sangat sederhana dan nyaman, bertolak belakang dengan tempatnya yang strategis. Dimeja kasir, seorang pemuda duduk terkantuk-kantuk, lingkar hitam menghiasi matanya wajar kalau ia mengantuk begitu. Lagipula keadaan toko sangat terkendali, hanya ada beberapa siswa sekolah menengah pertama yang sudah dikenalnya sedang sibuk memilih komik di rak paling belakang. Jungkook menopang dagunya. Pada hari-hari kerja begini toko buku bekas selalu sepi, tapi saat liburan sekolah, cukup ramai. Semalam ia tak tidur karena sibuk menyiapkan tugas sekolah.

Meski setengah tidur, telinga Jungkook mendengar semua yang terjadi sekelilingnya. Suara kendaraan yang lalu lalang, cekikikan anak laki-laki yang sedang membaca komik tak jauh darinya, dan juga dering lonceng pintu yang menandakan seseorang masuk kedalam toko itu. Seketika Jungkook terhenyak dan sadar sepenuhnya. Seorang pemuda bersurai pirang datang terburu-buru dengan napas terengah kehadapannya.

"Jeon Jungkook!"

"Zuho hyung, ada apa?" Jungkook gelagapan melihat Zuho yang panik itu.

"Gawat! hyungmu sudah tak ada di Korea."

Jungkook mematung, mencerna kalimat Zuho baik-baik. Detik berikutnya, ia merasa dunia berhenti berputar dan sebuah petir menyambar ditelinganya. Kalimat Zuho terdengar menggelegar ditelinganya. "A-apa?"

Zuho mengigiti bibirnya, bukankah sebaiknya ia bicara baik-baik dengan Jungkook? menjelaskan secara perlahan kalau Wonwoo dibawa ke Hongkong dan ia akan menyusulnya. Zuho hanya ingin berpamitan dan menyuruh Jungkook berdoa lebih rajin lagi, agar mereka lekas bertemu Wonwoo. Jungkook sudah membuka mulutnya, sudah siap melontarkan berbagai pertanyaan pada Zuho, tapi percakapan mereka diinterupsi oleh sebuah suara,

"Hyung, kami mau bayar komiknya!" Beberapa anak sekolah menengah pertama yang tadi cekikan dirak belakang, kini berbaris dimeja kasir, dengan masing-masing komik lusuh ditangannya. Jungkook bungkam, tak jadi bertanya. Sementara Zuho menarik dirinya kesisi yang lain.

Dengan cepat-bahkan terkesan buru-buru- Jungkook melayani para pelanggannya itu, menyebutkan nominal yang harus mereka bayar, dan segera membungkus komik-komik itu dengan kantong plastik. Satu persatu anak-anak itu keluar dari toko buku bekasnya, hingga menyisakan Zuho dan Jungkook dalam keheningan.

"Tadi. . . kau bilang apa, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook kaku.

Zuho menarik napas lalu menatap Jungkook dalam-dalam, kali ini ia terlihat lebih tenang dari tadi.

"Hyungmu dibawa ke Hongkong oleh Kim Mingyu, dan besok, aku akan menyusulnya. Malam ini aku menunggu surat penangkapan Kim Mingyu keluar dulu, saat ini Yoongi hyung sedang berusaha mengurusnya dikepolisian. Masalah ini mulai rumit." Jelas Zuho panjang lebar, Jungkook kembali terhenyak didepannya.

"Ho-hongkong?" Ulang Jungkook. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Zuho mengangguk pelan.

Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook mencengkeram kedua bahu Zuho erat, lalu mengguncangnya. "Hyung! aku ikut! Kumohon! izinkan aku!" Teriak Jungkook histers dengan mata berair.

Zuho terkejut, lalu dengan pelan melepas cengkeraman Jungkook dibahunya. "Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah. Kau tak bisa ikut. Aku dan Yoongi hyung saja yang menyusulnya, kau disini saja. lagipula kau masih harus sekolah dan sebentar lagi kau ujian, kan?" Tolak Zuho, diakhiri dengan pertanyaan yang membuat Jungkook tercekat.

Benar, Jungkook harus sekolah, biar bagaimanapun pendidikannya penting. "Ta-tapi, hyung-"

"Tidak, Jungkook. Aku kesini hanya untuk memberitahumu hal itu, bukan untuk mengajakmu. Kau baik-baiklah disini dan berdoalah agar masalah ini cepat selesai." Zuho melangkah mundur, lalu sesaat kemudian ia berkata, "Aku permisi, Jungkook-ah!" Dan melangkah cepat meninggalkan toko buku itu. Meninggalkan Jungkook yang terpaku ditempatnya.

Jungkook ingin mengejar Zuho, namun langkahnya kaku dan kakinya serasa kram ditempat. Maka ia hanya mematung beberapa saat, sampai setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya, dan diikuti dengan tetesan-tetesan lainnya. Jungkook menangis. Lagi-lagi ia merasa bingung.

.

.

.

.

"Hei, Wen Junhui, aku lapar!" Ucap Wonwoo, pada Junhui yang duduk tenang membaca majalah tak jauh darinya.

Junhui menoleh. "Baiklah, kau mau makan apa? biar kupesankan." Sahutnya ramah.

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya jengah, "Aku ingin makan diluar, temani aku. Dan. . ." Wonwoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. "Kau yang bayar." Lanjutnya. Kemudian berjalan keluar dengan kedua tangan berada disaku celananya.

Junhui buru-buru menyusulnya. "Tapi Tuan Kim melarangmu keluar."

"Oh ayolah, tak usah terlalu patuh padanya, dia bukan Tuhan!" Bantah Wonwoo. Junhui terlihat agak bimbang.

"Tapi,-"

"Tak usah jauh-jauh, disekitar sini saja. Aku bosan sekali, lagipula ini di Hongkong, kan? aku belum pernah keluar negeri, jadi ayo jalan-jalan sebentar." Oceh Wonwoo sepanjang jalan. Menyusuri parkiran apartemen itu. Junhui tak terdengar menyahut, dan itu membuat Wonwoo menghentikan langkah kakinya. Ia menoleh, dan mendapati dirinya sendirian di situ.

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya, "Kemana dia? dasar orang aneh." Gerutu Wonwoo. Ia kembali berbalik pergi, dalam hati ia bersorak, karena kalau tak ada Junhui itu artinya ia tak ada yang mengawasi dan ia bisa jalan-jalan sepuasnya. Wonwoo kembali berjalan, meninggalkan halaman apartemen itu dan berlalu menyusuri trotoar jalan. Wonwoo memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan wajah sumringah. Senyum begitu lebar, hidungnya kembang kempis menghirup udara segar. Ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo keluar negeri, dia adalah orang miskin, sudah tentu keluar negeri adalah hal yang tak pernah dibayangkannya. Walaupun cara yang dilaluinya untuk sampai di Hongkong ini luar biasa pelik, tapi Wonwoo berusaha melupakannya. Yang saat ini diinginkannya, menikmati waktunya di Hongkong. Ia ingin bersenang-senang. Mumpung Kim Mingyu tak ada, tak ada yang mengawasinya, dan tak ada pengawal sialan yang disuruh Mingyu mengawasinya itu. Dia benar-benar sendiri-

"Hei, ayo naik! nanti aku kena damprat Tuan Kim!"

. . .-an, setidaknya beberapa menit yang lalu. Sebelum Wen Junhui meneriakinya dari atas sebuah skuter matic berwarna putih dengan wariasi cokelat muda dibeberapa bagian. Wonwoo menoleh, lalu mendelik sebal karenanya. Langkahnya terhenti seketika dan wajahnya merenggut masam. Kakinya baru saja merasakan kebebasan berjalan santai, dan sekarang ia harus dikekang lagi? Huh.

Wonwoo cemberut sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki kurusnya. Bibirnya tanpa sadar mengerucut dan pipinya menggembung. Membuatnya terlihat lucu. Junhui tertawa karenanya.

"Apa yang lucu?!" Bentak Wonwoo, makin jengkel.

Junhui meredakan tawanya, "Apa ada seorang pria tulen menghentak kaki dengan bibir manyun dan pipi mengembung?" Tanya Junhui dengan wajah meledek, Wonwoo memelototinya. Namun Junhui kembali tertawa keras. Wonwoo itu sipit, kalau ia melotot justru terlihat lucu bukannya seram.

"Diam!"

"Bhuahahahaha! kau terlihat seperti anak TK yang marah karena tak dibelikan es krim!" Ledakan tawa Junhui kian menjadi-jadi. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk wajah Wonwoo, sedang tawanya tak juga berhenti.

Wonwoo terlihat makin sebal bercampur jengkel karenanya. Dengan spontan ia mengigit jari telunjuk Junhui yang berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

"Argh! sakit!" Junhui meringis sambil mengusap jarinya.

"Rasakan itu!" Ucap Wonwoo sarkas.

Wonwoo kemudian kembali melangkah meninggalkan Junhui. Ia masih kesal dengan Junhui yang sudah berani-beraninya mengetawai dan mengatainya anak kecil. Wonwoo paling tak suka disebut kekanakan. Dia ini Kakak bagi Jungkook, sudah pasti dia dewasa kan? Batin Wonwoo.

Junhui kembali menyusul Wonwoo dengan skuternya, "Hei, hei, jangan marah begitu. Maafkan aku. Ayo naik, aku antar kau kemanapun! kita keliling Hongkong kalau perlu!" Bujuk Junhui.

Wonwoo menatapnya sekilas, pura-pura cuek. Tapi dalam hati ia menimbang juga, Wonwoo tak tahu jalan disini, dan lagipula, kalau ia tersesat lalu diculik lagi, bagaiamana? Wonwoo akhirnya mengalah. Dengan gengsi ia berkata,

"Baiklah, kumaafkan!" Ucap Wonwoo, Junhui menghentikan skuternya.

"Ayo naik." Ajak pemuda itu lagi, kali ini Wonwoo tak menolak. Ia naik dan berpegangan pada bahu Junhui. Sementara Skuter mereka mulai melaju.

.

.

.

.

"Zuho-ya, semua sudah siap? kau yakin tak ada yang tertinggal?" Yoongi menghentikan mobil mereka dan memarkirnya ditempat yang sudah disediakan.

Zuho yang berada disebelahnya menyahut. "Iya hyung, semua sudah beres. Aku sudah membawa semua berkasnya. Dan keperluanku juga." Sahut Zuho, mengenakan backpack nya.

Keduanya kemudian turun dari mobil, setelah menguncinya, mereka mulai berjalan beriringan. Sekilas, mereka terlihat seperti traveler yang akan berpetualang.

Kaki-kaki mereka mulai memasuki area bandara. Langkah keduanya tampak mantap. Apalagi Zuho, ia terlihat paling yakin dengan langkahnya. Mereka check in dan kemudian masuk keruang landas. Pesawat yang akan mereka naiki sebentar lagi take off.

Yoongi dan Zuho mulai memasuki tangga pesawat. Duduk dikursi yang sudah mereka pesan, sementara petugas pesawat mulai mmeberi arahan mengenai keamanan dan sebagainya.

Zuho menatap keluar jendela. Ia memejamkan mata. Hari ini ia akan meninggalkan tanah kelahirannya untuk waktu yang tak pasti. Zuho tak tahu pengejarannya ini kapan akan berakhir. Tapi ia berharap ia segera menemukan Wonwoo. Ia sudah janji pada Jungkook untuk membawa pulang Wonwoo. Dan lagi pula, Wonwoo adalah sosok yang berharga dalam hidupnya. Zuho menyadari satu hal hari ini, ia mencintai sahabatnya sendiri.

Zuho bahkan sampai bertengkar hebat dengan Ayahnya kemarin malam karena memutuskan menunda kuliahnya selama setahun untuk mencari Wonwoo. Awalnya, orang tuanya menolak. Namun kemudian Zuho menceritakan semuanya. Dan akhirnya, dengan berat hati keputusannya itu diterima. Dengan catatan, Zuho harus menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan gemilang nanti.

Zuho menatap keluar, dalam hati ia berucap,

"Tunggulah aku, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku janji kita akan bersama lagi seperti dulu."

Pesawat mulai lepas landas, mulai meninggalkan Korea dan terbang. Diantara awan-awan yang dilihatnya, Zuho melihat senyum manis Wonwoo. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Wonwoo kembali secepatnya.

.

.

.

.

"Wah, ada apa itu ramai-ramai! coba lihat!" Wonwoo menepuk bahu Junhui beberapa kali dengan girang, membuat pemuda yang ditepuknya itu menghentikan laju skuter mereka.

"Kenapa?" Junhui menoleh.

"Itu, ada apa ya, ramai-ramai begitu?" Tanya Wonwoo penasaran. Junhui mengikuti arah pandang Wonwoo, ia kemudian berkata ringan,

"Oh, itu. Itu pasar malam, namanya." Ucap Junhui.

"Pasar malam?" Ulang Wonwoo. Junhui mengangguk. "Aku mau lihat!" Seru Wonwoo antusias. Sekarang Junhui yakin kalau Wonwoo benarlah anak TK dalam tubuh pria dewasa.

Wonwoo berjalan-lebih tepatnya berlari kecil- mendahului Junhui menuju area pasar malam itu. Matanya berbinar seperti anak kecil yang mendapat mainan baru. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dengan takjub. Di Korea, ia belum pernah-atau mungkin pernah tapi Wonwoo tak mengingatnya- mengunjungi tempat-tempat hiburan seperti ini. Ia tersenyum lebar sekelilinga. Tenda-tenda mungil yang berjajar rapih menjajakan dagangan mereka, dengan sederet pemilik tenda yang ramah dan tak hentinya menyapa pengunjung yang datang. Juga berbagai wahana yang penuh lampu berwarna-warni dan berkilauan dimata Wonwoo. Semuanya terlihat menyenangkan.

"Hosh. . . hosh. . . jangan lari-lari terus, aku lelah mengejarmu." Junhui mengatur napasnya yang tersenggal sambil memegangi tangan Wonwoo. Tadi Junhui panik setengah mati saat menyadari Wonwoo tak bersamanya, bisa-bisa ia dipenggal Mingyu kalau sampai Wonwoo hilang.

"Aku mau naik itu!"

Kali ini, Wonwoo menyeret Junhui kesebuah wahana, dan mau tak mau Junhui menurut.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah cukup, Jeon Wonwoo- hosh. . hosh. ." Junhui menarik tangan Wonwoo dengan napas terengah-engah. Ia agak membungkuk, mencoba menstabilkan napasnya.

Wonwoo yang berdiri didepannya hanya menatapnya bingung sambil memiringkan wajahnya, sesekali berkedip heran. "Ada apa? kau sakit?" Tanyanya polos.

Junhui menegakkan tubuhnya dengan wajah masam. "Cih, setelah menyeretku keliling taman hiburan dan naik lebih dari sepuluh wahana, bisa-bisanya kau tanya begitu? aku ini kelelahan. Apa kau tak lihat?" Cerocos Junhui panjang lebar dengan jengkel. Wonwoo tertawa karenanya.

"Sudah cukup, kita pulang sekarang. Ini sudah terlalu sore, Tuan Kim pasti memarahiku!" Junhui menyeret tangan Wonwoo. Pulang.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berjalan mendahului Junhui, dia senang sekali hari ini. Tangan kirinya menjinjing sebuah boneka beruang putih, yang didapatnya dari memenangkan game dipasar malam. Sementara Junhui membuntutinya dengan wajah gelisah. Mengantisipasi kalau mungkin saja beberapa menit lagi ia akan dihukum Mingyu karena membawa Wonwoo berkeliaran seharian diluar. Tanpa izin, dari Tuan Kim Mingyu yang terhormat.

Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu membuka pintu didepannya. Tidak terkunci. Dan, begitu masuk kedalam pintu itu, senyumnya seketika lenyap. Pemandangan yang didapatinya membuatnya gugup, dan takut.

Mingyu duduk disofa sambil melipat kakinya. "Oh, sudah pulang juga. Bagaimana kencan kalian tanpaku? menyenangkan?" Sinisnya. Wonwoo tidak tahu kenapa Mingyu sesinis itu, dan Mingyu juga tak tahu bagaimana ia bisa merasa sepanas dan semarah ini. Mingyu tak bisa menejelaskannya, yang pasti ia tak suka melihat Wonwoo bersenang-senang dengan pria lain. Meskipun itu adalah suruhannya sendiri.

"A-apa yang kau bilang? ka-kami tidak kencan. Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja, dan dia sesuai perintahmu pergi menemaniku. . . dan lagi pula. . . mana ada kencan bertiga." Cicit Wonwoo menunduk, meremas erat boneka dipelukannya.

Mingyu berdiri, lalu menghampirinya. "Oh, begitu. Kau bahkan membelanya?"

"Ti-tidak! sudahlah!" Wonwoo menghentak kakinya, lalu langsung berlari cepat menuju kamarnya. Meninggalkan Mingyu dan Junhui yang saling menatap.

Mingyu melempar tatapan menusuknya pada Junhui, dan sebuah ekspresi wajah yang mengerikan. Junhui bersumpah, ekspresi Mingyu saat ini lebih seram dari pada saat Mingyu menghajar musuhnya.

"Maafkan aku, Tuan." Junhui membungkuk beberapa kali. Meski sebenarnya, ia tidak salah sama sekali. Yang salah disini adalah, Mingyu cemburu.

"Jaga tempat ini. Dan jaga jarak dari Jeon Wonwoo. Aku akan pulang larut malam. Jadi pastikan dirimu terjaga sampai aku pulang." Ucap Mingyu dingin, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Junhui menarik napas lega setelah Mingyu pergi.

"Huft. . . untung saja. . ."

.

.

.

.

Zuho menatap keluar jendela. Waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Seluruh penghuni pesawat itu sudah tertidur. Tapi Zuho masih terjaga. Dia tak bisa tidur. Gelisah. Ingin secepatnya sampai ke Hongkong dan mencari Wonwoo.

"Hng, Zuho-ya. . . kau belum tidur?" Yoongi terbangun dengan suara serak.

Zuho menoleh, tangan dengan cepat menyeka air mata yang sempat menetes. "Aku baru saja terbangun." Dalihnya.

"Begitu? istirahatlah dulu, Tak usah memikirkan masalah ini sampai segitunya. Rekanku di Hongkong sudah menemukan apartemen yang ditempati Kim Mingyu itu. Kebetulan lokasinya tak jauh dari bandara." Ucap Yoongi panjang lebar.

Zuho menatapnya, "Terima kasih Hyung." Ucapnya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin mengerahkan kemampuanku."

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari. Gedung apartemen itu terlihat sudah gelap, para penghuninya sudah lelap sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Semua jendela sudah dipadamkan lampunya, hanya satu yang tersisa. Sementara lampu-lampu jalan bersinar temaran di malam yang cerah. Hongkong selalu sibuk. Siang ataupun malam. Dan apartemen itu, berada di pusat kota yang jaraknya tak jauh dari bandara. Lalu lintas tetap padat seperti biasanya. Semua orang sibuk tak kenal waktu, sementara segelintir lainnya sudah beristirahat.

Dari ruangan apartemen yang lampunya masih menyala itu, dua orang duduk bersebelahan. Yang satu menopang wajahnya dengan tangan, matanya terlelap. Sementara tubuhnya agak doyong kedepan. Sedangkan yang disebelahnya, agak meringkuk sambil memeluk bantalnya. Selimut kecil membalut kakinya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah dan matanya tertutup rapat. Dengkuran halus samar-samar terdengar. Ruangan itu hening, meski lampu ruangan masih menyala terang. Dilihat dari posisi dua orang itu, tampaknya mereka ketiduran saat menunggu.

BRAG! BRAG! BRAG!

Ruangan hening dan damai itu tiba-tiba bising oleh suara gedoran yang keras dipintu depan, Membuat dua pemuda itu langsung terlonjak bangun.

Dengan agak sempoyongan, salah satu dari keduanya berjalan menuju pintu.

"Buka! cepat!"

Teriakan dan makian juga turut mengiringi gedoran itu. Junhui agak terhuyung. Ia baru tidur sejam yang lalu, dan karena itulah ia merasa masih melayang-layang. Seolah jiwanya tidak menempati raganya dengan baik.

"Se-sebentar, Tuan!" Sahut Junhui serak. Gedoran berhenti. Junhui lekas membuka pintu, ia tak mau kena damprat tuannya lagi.

Pintu terbuka lebar. Dan seketika Junhui tertegun di samping pintu. Didepannya, seorang pria dengan dua orang wanita berpakaian minim memeluknya erat. Mereka begitu asik bercumbu. Wanita-wanita jalang itu tak hentinya berebut ciuman dari bibir pria itu. Sementara si pria terlihat sempoyongan dengan mata memerah. Waktu terasa berhenti berputar, dan suara berisik menarik Junhui dari ketertegunannya.

BRUK!

Junhui menoleh, didapatinya Wonwoo yang berdiri kaku setelah menjatuhkan bantal yang tadi dipeluknya. Pandangan pemuda berambut hitam itu kosong. Wajahnya blank. Dan Junhui agak khawatir karenanya.

"Won-"

Wonwoo maju beberapa langkah menghampiri Mingyu, rahangnya mengeras. Wonwoo tak tahu kenapa. Tapi yang pasti, ia tak suka melihat Mingyu bersama yang lain, apalagi bercumbu didepannya. Ini aneh. Biasanya Wonwoo tak peduli, dulu Wonwoo sering sekali mendapati Mingyu memeluk bahkan menciumi Minki didepannya. Tapi sekarang? entahlah. Ada sesuatu yang bergumul dan sesak didadanya. Sekelebat ingatan saat Mingyu memeluknya dulu menghampiri benaknya. Membuat kepalan tangannya makin erat. Wonwoo mendesis. Mungkin ini yang disebut cemburu.

"Cih, berani sekali kau membawa makhluk-makhluk jalangmu kedepanku?" Sinis Wonwoo. Junhui berjengit, ngeri melihat ekspresi Wonwoo yang seolah siap menguliti wanita didepannya hidup-hidup. Junhui fikir ini aneh, ia tadi pagi ia lihat Wonwoo begitu cuek pada Mingyu. Dan Junhui juga tahu, kalau Wonwoo adalah sandera, bukan kekasih. Tapi sekarang ini? Junhui bersumpah ia akan mimpi buruk setelah ini. Wajah Wonwoo begitu mengerikan!

"Kenapa, hik? Jeon Wonwoo. . . kau belum hik, tidur?" Mingyu bertanya dengan suara yang aneh, jelas sekali ia mabuk.

Wonwoo maju selangkah.

PLAK!

Tanpa diduga siapapun, Wonwoo menampar Mingyu dengan kencang, sampai membuat Mingyu hampir tersungkur. Dua wanita yang bersama pria itu berteriak ketakutan, lalu pergi terburu-buru dari situ. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang kini menatap tajam Mingyu yang setengah sadar memegangi pipi merahnya. Junhui meringis, pasti sakit sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidur kalau aku menunggumu?! Bajingan." Desis Wonwoo.

Mingyu menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menyeringai lebar. Untuk kedua kalinya, Junhui harus melihat ekspresi mengerikan.

"Menungguku? lalu menamparku, hik? baiklah, ayo kita selesaikan ini!" Mingyu mendorong Wonwoo, dan mereka masuk kedalam apartemen.

"Jangan menyentuhku, sialan." Wonwoo menepis.

Mingyu langsung menarik Wonwoo, dan mengangkatnya dibahunya. Seolah-olah membawa karung beras. Wonwoo meronta-ronta. Dan Mingyu semakin sempoyongan. Dengan kasar dibawanya Wonwoo kedalam kamar tidur mereka. Dan tak lupa membanting pintu kamar.

BLAM!

Meninggalkan Junhui yang menatap negeri apa yang baru saja terjadi. "Hiih, kenapa aku harus menyaksikan drama mengerikan begini, sih?"

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, criminal *maybe* School life, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BRUK!

Mingyu membanting Wonwoo keranjang. Lalu menindihnya, menghimpit pemuda itu dengan tubuh tingginya. Wonwoo meronta dan berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi Mingyu mencekal tangannya.

"Lepas! menyingkir!" Wonwoo sekuat tenaga melepas cengkeraman Mingyu, namun sia-sia.

Entah karena tenaganya yang memang besar atau karena pengaruh alkohol, Mingyu memegangi Wonwoo dengan begitu erat, pergelangan tangan pemuda kurus itu sampai memerah karenanya.

"S-sakit, lepaskan tanganku!" Teriak Wonwoo, tanpa disadarinya air matanya mulai menetes. Ia ketakutan. Dan panik setengah mati. Kejadian saat Mingyu memperkosanya dulu membayanginya lagi. Berkelebatan bagai film kusut didalam benaknya.

"Diam! kau fikir kau siapa, menyuruh-nyuruhku? Lepas katamu? jangan harap!" Mingyu menyeringai lebar, wajahnya terlihat jauh lebih mengerikan dari iblis. Siapapun yang melihatnya pasti berjengit ngeri.

Mingyu mencengkeram tangan Wonwoo lebih erat. Membawa pergelangan tangannya keatas kepala, lalu mengikatnya erat dengan ikat pinggangnya sendiri. Wonwoo meringis. Kulit tangannya pasti terkelupas, dan rasanya perih sekali.

Mingyu merunduk, mulai menciuminya dengan kasar dan brutal. Untuk kedua kalinya, Wonwoo harus menerima tubuhnya diperkosa, lagi. Oleh orang yang sama.

.

.

.

.

"Zuho-ya, bangun!" Yoongi menepuk bahu Zuho yang terlelap disebelahnya. Pesawat sudah mendarat, dan mereka harus segera turun.

"Ya, Baek Zuho!" Kali ini Yoongi mengguncang tubuh pemuda itu, dan meninggikan suaranya.

"Ya!" Zuho tersentak, dan seketika sadar dari tidurnya. Dengan mata merah ia menatap Yoongi yang duduk disebelahnya.

Yoongi mengehela napas, "Kita sudah sampai, Baek Zuho. Tadi kau yang ribut ingin segera sampai." Ucap Yoongi datar, sambil meraih tas punggungnya lalu mengenakannya.

"Ah, ya." Zuho bangkit, lalu segera meraih tasnya juga.

Yoongi menatap Zuho lagi, dan yang ditatap balas menatapnya bingung. "Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu kau khawatir. Tapi kau juga harus pedulikan dirimu. Selain mempedulikan Wonwoo, kau juga harus mempedulikan dirimu sendiri. Kau tampak kusut belakangan ini." Ucap Yoongi, sebelum berbalik mendahului Zuho.

Pemuda pirang itu terpaku mencerna kalimat sepupunya. Kemudian ia menatap dirinya sendiri. Tangannya, tubuhnya. Zuho meraba wajahnya. Detik berikutnya ia sadar, dirinya kusut sekali.

Zuho tersenyum lalu melangkah menyusul Yoongi.

.

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menembus celah jendela. Menerobos gorden kamar apartemen itu. Menyinari wajah dua orang yang terlelap sambil memunggungi. Sementara jam digital di meja nakas tu menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi, ah ini terlalu siang untuk disebut pagi. Karena mentari diluar sana sudah cukup terik dan bahkan orang-orang sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Tapi dua orang itu masih terlelap dalam selimut mereka.

Drt. . drt. . .

Dan sekarang, ponsel canggih itu bergetar. Layarnya menyala menunjukkan Id pemanggil. Getarnya cukup bising dan mengganggu. Membuat salah satu dari dua pemuda itu terbangun. Tangannya meraba-raba nakas tempat ponsel berisik itu bergetar bising. Detik berikutnya, tangannya berhasil meraih ponsel itu. Satu buah sentuhan pada layarnya, dan pemuda itu mendekatkan ponselnya ketelinganya.

"Halo?" Sahutnya dengan suara serak.

"Brengsek." Makinya kemudian. Dengan kasar pemuda berambut biru itu duduk, menyibak rambutnya sebentar dan mngusap matanya. Menyempurnakan pandangannya untuk sekedar mengecek jam, memastikan kalau dirinya tidak terlambat bangun. Tapi sia-sia. Dia sudah telat empat jam lebih.

"Apa kau bilang?" Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Cih, bajingan itu mengejarku? dan bahkan berusaha melacakku?" Ucapnya lagi, kali ini tangannya mulai mengepal.

"Hahaha, dan tugasmu adalah mencegahnya jangan sampai mengetahui lokasiku. Kubunuh kau kalau gagal. Aku sudah membayarmu mahal, dan katakan pada Kim Taehyung sialan itu untuk jangan mengunjungi negara yang sama denganku."

Pip.

Sambungan terputus, dan pemuda itu mengusak rambutnya dengan asal. "Argh, brengsek itu, apa maunya?" Desisnya kesal

Pemuda itu menoleh, dan menyadari seseorang yang tidur bersamanya masih terlelap. "Hei, Jeon Wonwoo, bangunlah. Ini sudah siang. Dan kita harus segera berkemas." Mingyu mengguncang bahu pemuda bersurai hitam itu.

Namun tak ada sahutan, Mingyu tambah kesal karenanya. Mingyu meraih bahu Wonwoo, lalu membalik tubuhnya. Dan didapatinya Wonwoo yang pucat. Bibir pemuda itu bergetar, dan terdengar gumaman pelan.

"Jungkook. . . pulang. . . aku ingin. . . pulang. . ."

Mingyu merasakan suhu tubuh Wonwoo sangat panas, sepertinya ia demam tinggi. "Ya! Jeon Wonwoo, kau kenapa?" Dengan cepat Mingyu meraih ponselnya.

.

.

"Dia merasa tertekan, dan itu mengakibatkan demamnya sangat tinggi. Tapi aku sudah memberinya penurun panas dan juga penghilang rasa nyeri, seharusnya dia baik-baik saja." Doketer paruh baya itu membungkuk, lalu kembali berucap, "Saya permisi dulu, Tuan Kim. Dan tolong beri dia obatnya lagi ketika sudah bangun." Lanjutnya, sebelum berlalu dari hadapan Mingyu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Balas Mingyu.

Mingyu menghela napas, menatap Wonwoo yang kini terlelap setelah ditangani Dokter.

"Maafkan aku." Lirihnya. "Hah . . . bagaimana bisa aku seceroboh ini? dan kenapa kau harus sakit saat kita akan terbang tiga jam lagi?" Mingyu mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

Pria berambut biru itu meraih ponselnya, mendial nomor seseorang. "Halo? Wen Junhui? Datang keapartemenku sekarang."

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Hyung! tapi kenapa kita tidak pergi mencari sekarang?!"

"Ada yang harus kuurus dulu, kau tahu, menangkap seorang penculik tidak semudah menangkap ekor itik." Yoongi menatap Zuho, lalu tersenyum sekilas. Zuho menatapnya dengan wajah yang masih terlihat kesal.

"Istirahatlah dulu. Kita akan temukan Wonwoo sore ini. Aku pergi dulu."

BLAM!

Pintu tertutup, dan Yoongi pergi meninggalkan Zuho sendirian diruangan itu. "Aish!" Zuho mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Pemuda pirang itu mendudukan dirinya disofa. Lalu menghela napas panjang. Mencoba menstabilkan emosinya. Demi apapun, Zuho sudah gemas setengah mati ingin segera menghentikan pengejaran ini. Tapi sekarang, Yoongi malah menyuruhnya untuk menunggu lagi.

"Huft. . . sampai kapan aku harus menunggu? apa waktunya belum tepat, Wonu-ya? Aku bahkan tak tahu kau dimana, meski sudah sejauh ini. Meski aku sudah senegara denganmu. Aish, apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Zuho merebahkan tubuhnya, memejamkan matanya. Dia baru sadar, tubuhnya lelah dan mengantuk sekali. Bagaimanapun, dia harus beristirahat.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu dengan sibuk mondar mandir di ruangan itu. Memindahkan barang-barang yang akan dibawanya kedalam dua kopor besar. Sementara Wonwoo terlelap dengan selimut naik sedadanya. Jam menunjukkan pukul empat sore. Dan ruangan itu benar-benar hening.

"Eungh~" Wonwoo merintih, membuat Mingyu menoleh.

"Kau sudah sadar? kau lapar?" Suara berat Mingyu langsung menyahutinya.

Dengan perlahan Wonwoo menoleh. "K-kau. . . berkemas?" Lirih pemuda itu.

"Ya, bagaimanapun kita harus tetap berangkat ke Bangkok sore ini. Agar besok agi sudah sampai. Aku ada janji. Kau sudah mendingan, kan?" Mingyu berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo. Menyentuh keningnya.

"Kau sudah lebih baik."

"Tapi kepalaku agak pusing." Keluh Wonwoo.

"Itu karena kau belum makan."

Ceklek!

Suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatian keduanya, dan menyembullah sosok Junhui dalam balutan sweater biru tua dan celana jeansnya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah kantung plastik. Dia tersenyum canggung, membungkuk sekilas pasa Mingyu.

"Tuan Kim, ini makanan yang anda minta." Ucapnya, sambil mengeluarkan isi plastik itu dan menatanya diatas meja yang dekat rak buku.

"Ah ya, bawakan kesini, Wonwoo harus makan." Ucap Mingyu.

Junhui menurut, mengambil salah satu yang menurutnya layak dimakan orang yang sedang sakit. "Ini." Ucapnya, lalu kembali ketempatnya, duduk di sofa pojok ruangan.

Junhui mengamati sekelilingnya, dan ia mengerutkan kening mendapati koper yang sudah berjajar rapih. "Hng, anda jadi pergi hari ini, Tuan Kim?" Tanya Junhui heran, ia fikir MIngyu akan menunda keberangkatan mereka sampai Wonwoo pulih.

"Tentu saja. Jadwalnya sudah ditentukan, kan?" Mingyu balik bertanya sambil membuka kotak makanannya, lalu memberikannya pada Wonwoo. "Makanlah, kau harus punya tenaga karena kita akan pergi ke Bangkok sebentar lagi."

"Apa?" Wonwoo tercengang karenanya. Heol, tubuhnya bahkan terasa lemas hanya untuk menyandar di ranjang.

"Bukankah sebaiknya ditunda dulu. . . kulihat Wonwoo-ssi belum begitu baik." Ucap Junhui ragu. Mingyu menatapnya sekilas.

"Aku adalah orang yang konsisten." Ucap Mingyu dingin, meraih kotak makan yang dipangkuan Wonwoo, menyuapinya.

"Ta-tapi, aku ingin istirahat. . . kumohon. . ." Wonwoo menatapnya memelas. Mingyu memejamkan matanya.

"Jangan merengek. Rengekanmu takkan berpengaruh padaku." Putus Mingyu ketus.

Wonwoo membuang pandangannya. "Kalau begitu aku tak mau makan. Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja. Aku akan tinggal disini bersama Junhui. Atau pulangkan saja aku ke Korea. Itu akan lebih baik." Wonwoo merenggut, dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir manyun. Merajuk.

"Tidak usah gunakan cara 'itu' padaku lagi, rajukanmu takkan berhasil. Atau. . . kau mau kugendong lagi seperti saat itu?" Mingyu mengakhiri kalimat dinginnya dengan sebuah kerlingan nakal. Wonwoo menatapnya ngeri, dan Junhui sampai tersedak karenanya.

"Ish!" Wonwoo semakin merenggut.

"Atau, ah! aku tahu. Kau mau digendong seperti pengantin baru? tenang saja, aku sanggup menggendongmu seperti apapun."

"Uhuk!" Lagi, Junhui tersedak. Ia menyerah untuk makan sambil menguping percakapan Mingyu dan Wonwoo, jadi sebaiknya ia meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Cepat habiskan makananmu, karena kita akan berangkat satu jam lagi." Ucap Mingyu, sarat akan perintah.

"Kumohon. . . biarkan aku beritirahat hari ini. . . " Ucap Wonwoo lirih, kepalanya menunduk.

Wonwoo tak pernah membayangkan, kalau ada orang yang begitu egois seperti Kim Mingyu. Pria itu tahu bahwa dirinya sakit. Tapi tetap saja bersikeras untuk melakukan perjalanan jauh. Dia hanya ingin istirahat. Jika begini, Wonwoo jadi ingat Jungkook. Adiknya yang selalu berusaha melakukan apapun yang dimintanya ketika ia sakit. Memikirkan Jungkook, Wonwoo juga rindu Ibunya, ibunya yang selalu menungguinya bahkan ketika ia hanya demam karena flu. Wonwoo rindu ibunya, rindu Jungkook, ia ingin pulang. Ia rindu suasana rumah. Tak pernah dibayangkannya ia harus menghabiskan haris dengan pria jahat seperti Kim Mingyu ini. Tanpa sadar, setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya. Wonwoo menangis.

"Sst, aku janji kau akan istirahat yang cukup di pesawat. Dan saat sampai Thailand nanti, kau kuperbolehkan istirahat sepuasmu." Mingyu mengusap perlahan surai Wonwoo, lalu membawa kepala pemuda itu kebahunya. Menyandarkannya.

.

.

.

.

"Ya! Baek Zuho! bangun! bangun!" Yoongi melompat keatas ranjang yang ditempati Zuho dan mengguncang tubuh pemuda pirang itu.

Si pirang mengucek matanya dan bangun dengan wajah bantal. Tampaknya ketampanannya tertinggal semua dibantal. Yoongi menghela napas.

"Tadi pagi kau yang ribut ingin segera mecari Kim Mingyu itu, tapi sampai sekarang kau masih tidur pulas?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Ah, maafkan aku, hyung. Aku mengantuk dan lelah sekali." Zuho mengusap wajahnya. Sisa kantuknya masih terasa menggantung diujung matanya.

"Cepat bangun, aku tunggu dimobil. Aku sudah temukan alamat lengkapnya Kim Mingyu itu." Yoongi bangkit, lalu mendahului Zuho.

Pemuda pirang itu langsung lompat turun dari ranjangnya. "Ah hyung, aku segera kesana!" Zuho lari masuk kamar mandi. Membasuh wajahnya dengan buru-buru.

.

"Ah, bocah itu. Benar-benar. Masih tak berubah seperti dulu." Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Zuho yang datang dengan mata setengah terpejam. Mata pemuda itu sudah sipit, dan sekarang makin segaris karena mengantuk.

Zuho masuk mobil, dan detik berikutnya Yoongi langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang.

.

.

.

Apartemen angkuh itu berdiri menjulang ditengah kota, sementara mobil-mobil mewah terparki rapih dihalamannya. Dan, dua orang pemuda bergegas memasuki pintu utamanya. Mereka berjalan tergesa menyusuri koridor apartemen itu, menaiki lift, dan berhenti dilantai yang mereka tuju.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar tahu, kan?" Zuho menarik tangan pemuda berambut hitam didepannya, menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Kau meragukanku? aku punya banyak teman seprofesiku dibanyak negara. Dan mereka sumber yang terpercaya." Ucap Yoongi, meyakinkan. Zuho menunduk.

"Jangan khawatir, kita pasti segera bertemu Wonwoo! semangat!" Yoongi menepuk bahu Zuho, lalu kembali berjalan.

'Tuhan, aku benar-benar lelah dengan perjalanan ini, aku hanya ingin kau kembalikan sahabatku.'

.

.

Tok! Tok!

Yoongi mengetuk pintu didepanya. Namun tak ada jawaban. "Permisi!" Teriaknya pula. Zuho yang tak bisa bahasa mandarin, hanya berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Ah ya, ada keperluan apa?" Pintu terbuka, dan seorang pemuda Chinese berambut cokelat keluar dengan seulas senyumnya.

Yoongi dan Zuho berpandangan. "Ah, begini. Aku mencari seorang pria bernama Kim Mingyu, benar ini kediamannya?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, "Aku baru pindah tadi, dan aku hanya tinggal sendirian. Jadi, tak ada yang bernama Kim Mingyu itu." Sahut pemuda itu menjeleskan.

"Heh? yang benar?" Yoongi tampak tak percaya.

"Kau fikir aku bohong? mungkin yang kau cari itu penghuni sebelumnya. Kudengar dia pindah keluar negeri." Ucap pemuda itu kemudian.

Yoongi mengerutkan keningnya. "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Ah, kau keras kepala sekali. Baiklah, karena kau imut, jadi masuklah!" Pemuda itu mencolek dagu Yoongi. Dan Pemuda bersurai hitam itu merasa tubuhnya merinding. Heol.

Yoongi masuk, dan memeriksa apartemen itu. Membuka semua ruangan yang ada. Namun, seperti kata pemilik rumah, semuanya kosong.

"Hm, mungkin kau benar, kalau penghuni sebelumnya sudah pindah. Maaf sudah mengganggumu." Yoongi membungkuk.

"Baiklah, bukan masalah. Sebenarnya aku ingin menyuruhmu tinggal, tapi aku harus merapihkan barangku. Jadi, lain kali saja kita mengobrol." Pemuda itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Yoongi, lalu menutup pintu.

Yoongi mematung ditempatnya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia digoda oleh laki-laki. Dengan perlahan, Yoongi menghadap Zuho dibelakangnya.

"Zuho-ya, apa hyungmu ini kelihatan murahan?"

"Hng? hyung, ponselmu bunyi." Zuho menunjuk ponsel ditangan Yoongi.

"Ah ya, kau benar." Yoongi segera menjauh. Sementara Zuho menunggunya.

'Apa ini? mereka sudah pergi lagi, apa doaku sedang ditunda pengkabulannya?' Batin Zuho dalam hati.

Beberapa menit kemudian Yoongi kembali dengan wajah kusut.

"Bagaimana? apa yang terjadi."

Yoongi menghela napas, lalu menepuk-nepuk bahu Zuho.

"Kim Mingyu sialan itu pergi keluar negeri."

"APA?!"

Dan saat itu, Zuho menyadari kalau doanya belum dikabulkan.

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

Note: Huwaaa long time no see~ author hiatusnya kelamaan yak :v maaf ya, sibuk-sok sibuk- dan kebetulan disini hujan mulu, jadi malas nulis kalau lagi hujan -_- dan entah kenapa ini ff tuh bener-bener gak feel banget - -" mood author juga lagi jelek makanya hasilnya begini. Sempet berfikir buat hapus aja ini FF, tapi pas inget sama readers yang setia baca dan review dan bahkan nungguin, entah kenapa gak tega :') dan juga sayang kalau gak diselesaiin. Udah setengah jalan :') tapi beneran, review kalian itu sangat membantu, ada energi positif dan semangat baru yang author dapat setelah baca review kalian, tiap kali lagi malas nulis dan hampir kena webe, pas baca review, mentari kembali terbit :') dan moodkupun membaik :') jadi mohon kerja samanya untuk memberikan feedback supaya saya bisa memberikan bacaan yang menarik bagi semuanya, terima kasih^^

p.s: tanggal 19 kemarin author ultah lho/apa hubungannya/


	12. Chapter 12

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, criminal *maybe* School life, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

Pesawat baru saja mendarat dan berhenti di bandara internasional Bangkok, bising suaranya meninggalkan debu yang tercipta akibat hembusan anginnya yangmendesing. Beberapa saat setelahnya, terdengar suara dari speaker yang mengisyaratkan para penumpang untuk segera turun. Pintu pesawat kelas VIP itu terbuka, dan penumpangnyamulai turun dengan tenang. beberapa pasangan terlihat saling bergandengan tangan. Satu persatu turun dan meninggalkan ruang landas. Sampai akhirnya, seorang pria tampan dengan surai biru terlihat menuruni tangga sambil menggendong seseorang yang meringkuk dibalik sebuah mantel yang diselimutkan. Dibelakang pria bersurai biru itu seorang pemuda berpakaian kasual mengekori sambil menining sebuah tas. Mereka beralan meninggalkan ruang landas, dan mulai menyusuri bandara.

"Kau sudah siapkan mobilnya?" Tanya pria bersurai biru itu, dia terlihat agak kerepotan menggendong seseorang dipelukannya itu, beberapa pasang mata mengamati pasangan yang seperti pengantin baru itu. Dimana saja, adegan romantis sepasang kekasih selalu menarik perhatian, meski itu bukanlah hal yang layak diperhatikan.

"Sudah, Tuan Kim. Omong-omong, anda tak berat menggendong Wonwoo? kalau anda kelelahan, biar saya saja yang menggendongnya." Sahut Junhui, mencoba berbaik hati menawarkan diri.

Namun Mingyu justru mendelik sinis padanya. "Tidak terima kasih, biar aku membawa 'milikku' sendiri, kau cepat tunjukan dimana mobilnya." Ucap Mingyu, tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Tak ada sahutan lagi dari Junhui, tapi mereka terus melangkah meninggalkan bandara. Berjalan menuu parkiran. Junhui menggiring langkah menuju sebuah mobil yang sudah disiapkanya. Di samping mobil hitam itu, seorang pemuda berpakaian formal berdiri, menyambut kedatangan tuannya.

"Seyong-Ssi, kau pergilah mengambil barang-barang, biar Tuan Kim aku yang mengantar." Ucap Junhui, mengulurkan tanganya pada Seyong, dan pemuda itu memberinya kunci mobil.

Mingyu sudah lebih dulu masuk mobil sambil menggendong Wonwoo.

"Ya! Wen Junhui cepatlah!" Seru Mingyu dari dalam mobil.

Junhui buru-buru masuk dan meninggalkan Seyong. Menduduki kursi kemudi dan mulai melajukan mobilnya. Sementara Seyong masuk kebandara untuk mengambil barang-barang Tuannya.

.

.

.

.

Angin malam berhembus semilir, meniupkan helaian surai pirang seorang pemuda yang duduk di tepi atap itu sambil mengayun kaki. Disebelahnya berserakan kaleng bir dan bibirnya tak henti mereguk sekaleng bir dalam genggaman. Matanya menatap kosong kedepan dengan sayu, wajahnya datar tak berekspresi. Padahal didepannya lampu kota begitu cantik berkerlip dimalam yang kelam. Pemuda itu menengadah, menatap hamparan bintang yang seolah saling menyatu, membentuk garis-garis membangun rasi. Pemuda itu menghela napas. Malam ini cuaca begit\xdfer45u cerah, tapi moodnya benar-benar hancur.

Pluk!

Sebuah parka tiba-tiba saja tersampir dibahunya, pemuda pirang itu menoleh, dan mendapati sosok pemuda bersurai hitam dengan sweater kebesarannya.

"Kau bisa masuk angin kalau mengayun kaki sepanjang malam disini, Baek Zuho." Yoongi menyingkirkan kaleng bir yang berserakan dengan kakinya, memberi ruang yang cukup untuk dirinya duduk disana. Memposisikan dirinya disebelah sang adik, dan ikut mengayun kaki. Yoongi meraih sekaleng bir yang belum dibuka, memelintir penutupnya, lalu mereguk minuman itu. Mengikuti arah pandang Zuho keseberang sana.

"Huft. . . entah yang keberapa kali aku terlambat." Gumam Zuho, seolah pada dirinya sendiri.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Bukan, Zuho-ya. Hanya belum waktunya saja kau bertemu Wonwoo." Sahut Yoongi, lalu kembali meminum birnya.

"Aku merindukanya hyung, entah bagaimana harus mengatakanya. Aku merasa diriku hampir hancur." Balas Zuho, kali ini ia menunduk. Dan matanya mendapati mobil yang berlalu lalang dijalan raya.

Yoongi tertawa pelan, kembali menghempas napasnya. "Kau ini berlebihan, Baek Zuho! oh ayolah, jangan biarkan cinta membutakanmu. Kau itu masih muda, masa depanmu masih panjang." Gumam Yoongi, matanya tak lepas memandangi hamparan gedung-gedung menjulang dihadapannya. "Dan sejujurnya, aku keberatan dengan keputusanmu menunda kuliah. Aku tak rela kalau kau sampai mengorbankan masa depanmu karena masalah ini, cukup aku saja yang berakhir dengan pekerjaan mengejar-ngejar bajingan seperti ini." Lanjut pemuda itu, ia menoleh, menatap Zuho dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Zuho terdiam. Tak bisa membantah semua kalimat Yoongi yang benar adanya.

"Aku akan berusaha hyung, aku hanya mencoba mengembalikan Wonwoo pada Adiknya, itu saja." Ucap Zuho akhirnya.

"Sebenarnya, yang kau sukai itu Wonwoo atau Jungkook? aku mulai berfikir kau lebih peduli pada Jungkook daripada Wonwoo." Goda Yoongi, usil. Zuho menepis, dengan berkata,

"Aish, kau ini bicara apa sih, hyung?" Decak Zuho, pura-pura sebal. Ia merasa dirinya sangat malu sekarang. Zuho adalah tipikal orang yang lebih suka memendam perasaanya daripada berterus terang. Ia tak suka jika perasanya diketahui orang lain. Entah kenapa itu terasa mengganggu baginya.

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Sebaiknya kita tidur. Kau tak mau terlambat untuk keberangkatan besok, kan?" Yoongi berdiri lebih duu dan menepuk debu yang mengotori celananya. Lalu menglurkan tangan pada Zuho.

Pemuda pirang itu meraih tangan Yoongi, lalu bangkit berdiri. "Memangnya kau sudah tahu Kim Mingyu itu pergi kemana?" Zuho menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau meragukanku? pokoknya kita besok menyusulnya. Ada satu rekanku di sana yang sudah menebar jaring. Kita hanya perlu menunggu Kim Mingyu masuk kejaring itu." Yoongi menjelaskan sambil menggiring langkah mereka menuju pintu. Berjalan meninggalkan atap apartemen itu.

.

.

.

.

"Wen Junhui, ambil selimut tambahan, air kompresan dan juga obatnya Wonwoo." Ucap Mingyu, sambil tanganya dengan perlahan merebahkan Wonwoo kekasur. Junhui yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan sigap langsung pergi mengambilkan barang-barang yang diminta Mingyu.

Setelah Wonwoo terbaring, Mingyu menarik selimut sampai kedadanya, dan membiarkan pemuda itu terlelap. "Istirahatlah, Wonu-ya. Kau harus segera sembuh." Mingyu mengusap perlahan surai Wonwoo, lalu merunduk mencium keningnya. Mingyu menghela napas.

Sebenarnya Mingyu tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Ia tak pernah merasakan perasaan manis dan menggelikan itu sebelumnya. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya. Mingyu juga tak tahu apa yang sudah Wonwoo lakukan padanya hingga ia merasa bahwa pemuda emo itu berharga baginya. Dulu, Mingyu pernah berfikir untuk tidak melepaskan Minki, ia menyangka kalau dirinya menyukai Minki, tapi saat Minki terluka, Mingyu tak pernah merasa secemas ini. Lain halnya sekarang, Wonwoo hanya demam saja dan ia paniknya bukan kepalang. Mingyu fikir mulai ada yang salah dengan sistem limbiknya. Atau mungkin kelenjar endokrinya memproduksi hormon yang salah, sehingga ia punya perasaan aneh begini.

Mingyu hanya tak tahu, kalau sebenarnya perasaannya itu normal, perasaan yang orang-orang sebut sebagai 'cinta', dan ini pertama kalinya bagi Mingyu.

"Tuan, ini!" Junhui datang dan menyodorkan barang-barang yang tadi diminta Mingyu, sementara Seyong dibelakangnya membawa selimut tambahan.

Mingyu menaruh air kompresan dan obat Wonwoo dinakas, lalu mengambil alih selimut bludru tebal dari tangan Seyong. "Kalian istirahatlah diruangan lain, aku juga ingin tidur." Ucap Mingyu.

Kedua pemuda itu berpandangan sekilas, lalu segera pergi keluar setelah menutup pintu.

Mingyu meraih handuk kecil itu, mencelupkanya kedalam air lalau memerasnya. Menaruhnya dikening Wonwoo. Kemudian, ia mengganti selimut yang dipakai Wonwoo dengan lebih tebal, dan ikut merebahkan diri dibalik selimut itu bersama Wonwoo.

Mingyu memejamkan mata, sambil berucap lirih. "Tidurlah Jeon Wonwoo, dan segeralah sembuh. Berhentilah membuatku khawatir." Gumamnya, sebelum ia jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja keluar kamar sambil menenteng tasnya ketika didapatinya Zuho yang duduk termenung di sofa. Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, memanggul tasnya lalu menghampiri sepupu pirangnya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, anak muda?" Tanya Yoongi, terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak begitu baik, Ahjusii." Sahut Zuho, membalas candaan Yoongi.

"Umurku belum mencukupi untuk dipanggil ahjussi. Oh ya, kau sudah sarapan? atau mau makan dibandara saja?" Tanya Yoongi pula.

"Aku sudah makan, hyung." Jawab Zuho, tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi, kau sudah siap untuk petualangan kita selanjutnya?" Yoongi kembali bertanya, kali ini disertai sebuah kerlingan.

Zuho mengangguk lesu, "Siap, bahkan terlalu siap. . ."

.

.

.

.

"Jeon Jungkook-ssi?"

Pemuda dalam balutan seragam sekolah menengah atas itu membalikan tubuhnya, mentap orang yang baru saja memanggilnya itu lurus-lurus. Dilihat dari sisi manapun, ia merasa sama sekali tak mengenal pria tampan bermantel cokelat itu.

"Ya, Tuan siapa?" Jungkook balik bertanya, setelah ia buntu mengingat-ngingat. Benar, ia sama sekali tak mengenalnya.

Pria itu berjalan menghampiri, sambil tersenyum ia melepas kacamata hitamnya. "Namaku Kim Jonghyun, dan ada beberapa hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu." Ucap pria itu, mengulurkan tangan sambil tersenyum lebih tampan.

Jungkook mengaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Lalu balas menjabat tangan Jonghyun. Setelah jabat tangan mereka terlepas, Jungkook kembali bertanya.

"Apa sepenting itu?" Tanya Jungkook kemudian.

"Ya, ini menyangkut Hyungmu." Sahut Jonghyun, tersenyum lagi.

"Wonu hyung? apa dia sudah ketemu?!" Jungkook refleks mencengkeram bahu pria didepanya, dan bertanya dengan cukup lantang.

"Tenanglah, kita tak bisa membahasnya disini. Ini trotoar. Dan ada banyak orang yang melihat kita." Ucap Jonghyun, melepas perlahan cengkeraman Jungkook dibahunya.

"Ikut aku."

.

.

.

.

*Beberapa hari kemudian*

"Uhh~ aku bosan sekali~~" Wonwoo menggeliat, lalu menguap sambil menutup mulutnya. Ia kembali melipat tanganya, menyenderkan punggungnya disofa. Sesekali ia melirik kesamping, tempat Mingyu duduk disebelahnya. Mingyu sama sekali tak mendengar ucapanya, seolah tuli. Padahal Wonwoo bicara begitu agar Mingyu bertanya padanya, atau setidaknya menoleh.

Wonwoo merenggut sebal. Padahal kemarin-kemarin saat dia sakit, Mingyu luar biasa perhatian padanya. Selalu menuruti apa yang diinginkanya, atau bahkan menyediakan apa yang tidak dimintanya. Tapi sekarang, Mingyu kembali seperti dulu. Jadi Kim Mingyu yang cuek dan dingin. Wonwoo mendengus, apa ia harus sakit agar diperhatikan. Tunggu, kenapa aku jadi ingin diperhatikan Mingyu? Batin Wonwoo, ia menggeleng. Mencoba mengusir fikiran-fikiran anehnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja tangan Mingyu berada dikepalanya, mengusap surainya perlahan. Dengan mata yang tetap fokus pada layar ipad-nya, Mingyu berucap,

"Jangan menggelengkan kepalamu begitu, kau bisa pusing." Ucapnya datar. Sementara Wonwoo diam-diam mengulum senyum.

"Dan jangan senyum-senyum sendiri juga, kau membuatku khawatir." Lanjut Mingyu, membuat Wonwoo seketika merenggut.

Wonwoo menjauhkan tangan Mingyu dari rambutnya, "Ah, sudahlah! percuma saja!" Serunya jengkel.

Mingyu menekan salah satu sisi ipadnya, dan membuat layar benda kotak itu menghitam. Ia mengulum senyumnya, lalu menaruh gadgetnya dimeja. Dan merubah posisi duduknya menghadap Wonwoo. Senyumnya kian lebar saat didapatinya Wonwoo yang duduk cemberut dengan tangan terlipat rapih dan bibir yang maju beberapa senti. Demi apapun, Mingyu gemas bukan main. Mingyu tak mengerti, sejak kemarin Wonwoo sembuh dari demamnya, entah kenapa sifat manjanya bertambah, dan Mingyu baru tahu kalau seorang pria bisa semanja itu.

"Kenapa? bibirmu kau manyunkan begitu, kau merajuk?" Tanya Mingyu, berusaha meledek Wonwoo.

"Ah, sudahlah. percuma saja dengan tiang dingin sepertimu!" Sembur Wonwoo, beranjak bangkit.

Namun Mingyu menahan tanganya, "Ambil mantelmu, kita pergi malam ini. Kau maau lihat kembang api, kan?"

Dan Wonwoo tersenyum manis sekali.

..

.

.

.

Mingyu menghentikan mobilnya, lalu mengomandoi untuk turun. Dan merekapun meninggalkan mobil itu. Mingyu meraih tangan Wonwoo, menggandengnya, dan mereka mulai berjalan beriringan.

"Bar?" Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya membaca tulisan dipintu masuk.

"Gedung ini letaknya strategis untuk melihat kembang api." Ucap Mingyu, menjelaskan.

Tapi rupanya Wonwoo masih tidak mengerti, "Maksudmu? bagaimana bisa kita melihat kembang api didalam sana music berdentum memekakakkan telinga." Gumam Wonwoo, wajahnya usdah mulai merenggut lagi.

"Bukan didalam sana, Sayang~ tapi diatapnya, dan kebetulan aku ada janji main kartu disini." Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo, membawanya masuk.

Mereka berjalan melintasi ruang utama dan menyusuri lorong. Mingyu memandu langkah mereka melewati beberapa koridor dan juga naik lift.

"Aku akan mendiamkanmu selama sebulan kalau kau bohong." Gumam Wonwoo, seolah pada dirinya sendiri.

Mingyu tertawa kecil, lalu pegangan tanganya beralih pada pinggang Wonwoo. Merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"Ini tahun baru, kan?" Tanyanya, Wonwoo menoleh, menatap Mingyu tak mengerti.

"Kita ciuman terakhir ditahun ini." Mingyu tersenyum, perasaan menggelitik itu muncul lagi. Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya lugu, lalu berkedip polos. Mingyu tersenyum geli, Wonwoo sangat menggemaskan dimatanya.

Tanpa ragu, Mingyu semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka, tanganya menangkup pipi Wonwoo, mempertemukan tatapan mereka. Entah kenapa Wonwoo merasa gugup, jantungnya berdebar kencang seolah akan melompat dari tubuhnya. Ia merasa sedikit mual tapi Wonwoo menyukainya, ia menyukai perasaan aneh dan menggelikan itu. Perlahan, ruang diantara mereka tak ada lagi. Mingyu menyatukan bibir mereka, melumat bibir tipis didepanya dengan kecupan ringan dan kuluman yang memabukkan. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, ia merasa jantungnya terbang, dan kakinya kebas entah kemana. Untuk pertama kalinya, Wonwoo merasa nyaman dengan ciuman Mingyu, walau debaran jantungnya membuatnya gugup.

Beberapa jeda setelahnya, Mingyu melepas tautan mereka, dan mendapati Wonwoo yang bersemu malu dan kehabisan napas. Mingyu menarik sudut bibirnya, entah seringaian atau apa, tapi ia merasa lucu dengan ekspresi polos Wonwoo. Hah, Mingyu tak tahu apa yang difikirkanya, tapi tiba-tiba saja perasannya bekerja cepat dan memberinya kesimpulan,

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Tetaplah bersamaku." Bisik Mingyu, tepat ditelinga Wonwoo. Setelahnya pria tampan itu mengcup sudut bibir Wonwoo yang mematung.

Wonwoo terhenyak. 'Cinta? dia baru saja bicara soal cinta? pantaskah?' Batin Wonwoo, ia ingin mengatakanya, tapi lidhnya kelu. Jadi Wonwoo hanya mematung saja ditempatnya.

Pintu lift terbuka, dan mereka kembali berjalan disebuah lorong pendek, sampai akhirnya Mingyu membuka sebuah pintu, yang ternyata membuat mereka ada diatap.

"Atap?" Wonwoo menoleh, dan menatap Mingyu penuh tanya.

"Beberapa menit lagi tepat pergantian tahun, akan ada kembang api yang menyenangkan. Dulu aku kesini bersama hyung dan orang tuaku, sesat sebelum mereka lebih suka rapat daripada anaknya sendiri." Ucap Mingyu panjang lebar, Mingyu juga mengerti kenapa ia menceritakan itu pada Wonwoo. Ia hanya mengikuti nalurinya saja.

"Kau punya hyung?" Tanya Wonwoo, menarik tangan Mingyu untuk duduk dilantai atap.

"Hei, itu kotor dan dingin, Wonu-ya, biar kusuruh Junhui untuk mengambil karpet." Mingyu sudah merogoh sakunya, hendak menelpon Junhui. Tapi Wonwoo melarangnya, ia menarik tangan Mingyu dn membuat pria itu duduk disampingnya.

"Sekali-kali mengotori pakaian mahalmu tak apa, kan?" Tanya Wonwoo, mengedip lucu. Mingyu mengusak rambutnya gemas.

"Oh, tadi kau tanya apa?" Ucap Mingyu kemudian.

"Apa kau punya hyung?" Ulang Wonwoo. Mingyu terdiam sejenak.

Menatap hamparan lampu kota yang berkerlip menyaingi kerlipan bintang dilangit yang cerah malam itu.

"Ya, namanya Kim Himchan. Dan dia sudah meninggal." Sahut Mingyu, entah kenapa suaranya terdengar sendu.

"Kau sangat menyayanginya?" Wonwoo kembali bertanya.

"Ya, dari semua yang aku punya, dia yang paling berharga." Jawab Mingyu kemudian, matanya masih menatap hamparan kota didepanya. Tak peduli angin yang bertiup semilir mengaukan tatanan rambutnya.

"Jika seandainya. . . seseorang mencuri hyungmu dari mu bagaimana?" Lagi-lagi Wonwoo bertanya. Namun kali ini Mingyu menoleh, memastikan kalau Wonwoo yang mengucapkan pertanyaan aneh itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan marah, aku akan berusaha mengejar pencuri itu walau harus keujung dunia!" Sahut Mingyu tegas, Wonwoo mengangguk-ngangguk karenanya.

"Begitu, ya.. . ." Lirih Wonwoo. "Aku juga punya seorang adik yang begitu mencintaiku namanya Jungkook, dan kufikir dia juga akan sama sepertimu, mengejar pencuri kakaknya walau harus keujung dunia. Apa kau tak takut, Mingyu?" Tanya Wonwoo kemudian, mengangkat bahunya sekilas, entah kenapa Wonwoo terlihat menantang bagi Mingyu.

"Takut?" Ulang Mingyu remeh.

"Kau sedang mencuri kakaknya Jungkook, kau tahu? dia bahkan jauh lebih keras kepala dibanding aku." Kata Wonwoo lugas, sebenarnya sudah dari lama ia ingin mengatakan ini. Namun baru sekarang Wonwoo punya nyali.

"Aku tak takut. Walau dia mengejarku sampai ke liang lahatpun, aku takkan mengembalikanmu padanya." Balas Mingyu, tajam.

Wonwoo terbelalak mendengarnya, "Apa, kenapa begitu?" Tanya Wonwoo tak terima.

"Karena kau orang yang paling berharga bagiku saat ini." Sahut Mingyu, menatap dalam Wonwoo dengan tatapan memuja yang begitu kentara. Sayangnya Wonwoo terlalu naif untuk menyadari itu.

Kembang api mulai diledakkan, sinarnya membias dilangit malam yang kelam. Membuat latar tatapan mereka lebih berwarna dan hangat. Diantara bias sinar kembang api, Mingyu mendapati Wownoo yang berkali-kali lebih menakjubkan dari biasanya. Tidak, Wonwoo tidak cantik seperti orang-orang lain yang Mingyu kencani, tapi Wonwoo punya pesona sendiri. Dan Mingyu emngakuinya. Mengakui bahwa dirinya sudah mabuk oleh pesona Jeon Wonwoo.

Mingyu meraih tengkuk Wonwoo, dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Melumat dan mengulum bibir tipis itu dengan penuh. Memeluk Wonwoo erat, seolah takkan membiarkanya pergi.

'Aku takkan membiarkanmu meninggalkanku seperti Himchan hyung, tidak untuk kedua kalinya aku kehilangan orang berharga dalam hidupku.' Batin Mingyu disela ciuman mereka. Sementara WOnwoo merasa tubuhnya kaku, dan lagi-lagi jantungnya terbang menembus langit malam yang penuh kembang api.

.

.

.

.

"Oh, Mingyu-ssi, aku ingin ketoilet. Sepertinya udara dingin membuatku ingin buang air kecil." Wonwoo melepas genggaman tangan mereka, dan hendak berjalan kearah yang lain.

"Kau tidak tahu dimana toiletnya, biar kuantar!" Mingyu menarik kembali pergelangan tangan Wonwoo.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku sendiri saja, cukup beritahu dimana arahnya. Lagipula, kau bilang ada permainan besar, kan?" Tanya Wonwoo, berusaha menolak tawaran Mingyu. Pergi kekamar mandi diantar? heol. Bagi Wonwoo itu sangat memalukan.

"Baiklah, kamar mandinya lewat sini, kau lurus, dan ada pertigaan belok kiri, itu adalah toiletnya." Sahut Mingyu menjelaskan. Wonwoo mengangguk paham.

"Hati-hati, kalau ada sesuatu, segeralah hubungi aku atau teriak minta tolong!" Seru Mingyu mengingatkan, saat Wonwoo sudah mulai berjalan menuju toilet.

Mingyu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Dia merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Pertama kalinya ia mengkhawatirkan seseorang.

Tidak mau mengurusi fikiran anehnya, Mingyu berjalan memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ketika kakinya menapak ruangan bercat cokelat yang diterangi lampu temaram itu, seketika saja bau cerutu dan asap tembakau menerpa wajahnya. Mempersempit paru-parunya dan agak membuatnya sesak. Mingyu bukanlah pecandu rokok, jadi dia agak terganggu. Tapi karena sudah sering berada ditempat seperti ini, maka Mingyu akan membuat dirinya nyaman. Hari ini dia akan bermain dengan seorang pejudi berkelas asal Thailand.

"Oh, Kim Mingyu is here!" Seru sebuah suara.

Mingyu menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pria blasteran melambai padanya, Mingyu mengulas senyum formal, lalu melangkah menghampiri meja yang ditempati pria blasteran itu. Menarik kursi, dan membuat mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Long time no see, right?" Pria itu meraih wine-nya, dan meminumnya setelah menaikan dagunya. Angkuh, bahkan terlalu angkuh.

"Ya, lama sekali tak jumpa, David-ssi." Balas Mingyu, masih dengan senyum formalitasnya.

"Kau masih saja kaku seperti yang dulu." Balas David, sambil meletakan gelasnya.

Mingyu hanya tersenyum tipis. Menatap pria tampan didepanya, dan tiba-tiba saja ia merasa muak. Pria ini selalu menyombongkan dirinya, Mingyu tahu betul seperti apa David Sucharatt ini. Seorang pialang paling berpengaruh dipasar bursa dunia untuk Thailand. Dia terkenal, masyarakat mengenalnya karena kesuksesanya dibidang real estate. Tapi disini, Mingyu mengenalnya sebagai penjudi terkaya di Thailand.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan mulai? kebetulan aku sudah gemas ingin bermain." Ucap Mingyu, menggosok telapak tanganya sebelum ia menumpangkan kakinya dengan sombong.

"Sebentar, ada teman lamaku yang ingin ikut bermain. Dia datang dari Korea, mungkin kau mengenalnya." David berkata santai sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dikursinya yang empuk.

Mingyu menaikan sebelah alisnya, lalu melipat tanganya dan menyandar dengan angkuh. "Teman?" Ulang Mingyu, meraih gelas kosong dan menuang wine kedalamnya. Mereguknya sejenak.

"Ya, teman. Seseorang yang sangat menggemaskan, seperti yang kau ajak kesini hari ini." Sahut David, terkekeh pelan sambil memainkan pematiknya.

"Oh, dia bukan temanku." Sergah Mingyu cepat.

"Memang bukan, kau tak pernah menciumi temanmu sendiri." Lagi-lagi David tekekeh yang membuat Mingyu muak setengah mati karenanya.

"Tak bisakah kau mengabaikan hal-hal semacam itu?" Geram Mingyu, meremas gagang gelasnya.

"Hal-hal semacam itu selalu menarik untuk dilihat. Bahkan lebih menarik dari Opera Sabun." David melirik pintu, lalu melambai.

"He's here!"

"Oi, David! long time no see!"

"Oh, Agust D!"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, disisi yang lain Wonwoo harus berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari buaya-buaya tak berekor yang mengelilinginya di toilet.

"Kau yakin tak mau kenalan denganku? oh come on!" Ucap seorang pria tampan khas Thailand, dengan sebuah kerlingan menggoda.

Wonwoo menarik napas. Ada tiga orang didepanya, dan sepertinya yang barusan bicara adalah yang paling kelaparan. Wonwoo tahu situasinya. Mereka adalah buaya-buaya tak berekor-mungkin berekor- yang kelaparan mencari mangsa. Dan Wonwoo sadar, dirinya adalah mangsa yang lezat-terbukti karena Mingyu sudah berulang kali 'memakan' nya- dan Wonwoo benci kenyataan itu.

"Aku harus keluar, ada yang menungguku disana." Ucap Wonwoo dingin, kakinya menggantung terasa pegal. Pemuda-pemuda itu memaksanya duduk diwastafel yang kering.

"Pacarmu?" Tebak pemuda itu.

Wonwoo mendengus jengkel. "Aku tidak suka kalah jumlah, suruh temanmu keluar." Wonwoo melirik sinis, tapi pemuda didepanya justru tertawa.

"Kau menggemaskan, siapa namamu?"

"Pentingkah?"

"Ya, aku akan membiarkanmu pergi setelah kau menyebut namamu." Pemuda itu menggerling.

"Beanie. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi." Wonwoo turun dari wastafel.

"Oh, kau benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku sampai ingin memakanmu!"

Wonwoo mengepalkan, "Brengsek! seharusnya kau menyekolahkan mulutmu!" Maki Wonwoo, ia berbalik dan menendang tulang kering pemuda itu.

"Argh!"

Dan segera lari meninggalkan toilet. Wonwoo tak tahu dari mana dia punya nyali sebesar itu. Mungkin tinggal bersama Mingyu membuatnya jadi agak berani, atau mungkin ia meniru sikap pemberontak Minki. Entahlah, Wonwoo hanya ingin pergi. DIa melangkah mencari ruangan yang dikatakan Mingyu tadi. Dan setelah melewati lorong, kakinya berhenti didepan sebuah pintu.

"Hm, ini." Gumamnya. Wonwoo memutar knop, dan membukanya. Lalu melangkah masuk tepat ketika sebuah suara menganggetkanya.

DOR!

BRUK!

Wonwoo terbelalak, seorang pemuda terkapar tak jauh darinya dengan peluru ditulang selangkanya. Wonwoo menatap sekelilingnya, dan mendapati sebuah pistol mengarah pada Mingyu. Pria berambut biru itu berdiri kaku dengan tangan yang memegang pistol berasap. Wonwoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi ia menyimpulkan Mingyu akan segera ditembak sebentar lagi.

"Bajingan!"

DORR!

"AWAS!"

BRUK!

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Diam! Jangan bergerak!"

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE

Note: adeganya gak asing ya :'v


	13. Chapter 13

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, criminal *maybe* School life, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

DORR!

"AWAS!"

BRUK!

"Jeon Wonwoo!"

"Diam! Jangan bergerak!"

Mingyu menghambur menghampiri Wonwoo yang tumbang dengan darah muncrat disekitar bahunya. Meraih pemuda itu dan mengguncang tubuhnya. Mingyu merasakan dadanya berdenyut nyeri dan membuatnya sesak napas. Ia merasa emosinya menggelegak naik sampai keubun-ubunya dan tak dapat ia kendalikan. Mingyu bangkit, meraih kerah pemuda berambut pirang yang baru saja menembak Wonwoo. Pemuda itu berdiri kaku menatap pistol ditanganya yang masih berasap.

"Tidak! Tidak!" Pemuda pirang itu menjerit sambil melempar pistolnya. Dan menghambur menghampiri Wonwoo yang terkulai lemah dipangkuan Mingyu.

"Wonu-ya, maaf-kan aku, hiks. . . maafkan aku. . ." Zuho menangis histeris sambil memeluk Wonwoo. Tangisan yang begitu pilu dan menyayat hati. Ia merasa napasnya sesak, saat melihat orang yang dicintainya terkapar bersimbah darah dengan lubang peluru dibahu, dan rasa sakit menghantam dada pemuda pirang itu lebih kencang saat ia menyadari kalau yang membuat Wonwoo begitu adalah dirinya sendiri. Dia, Baek Zuho, menembak Jeon Wonwoo, yang berusaha menyelamatkan Kim Mingyu. Zuho merasa napasnya semakin sesak, ia tak bisa bernapas. Dan beberapa detik setelahnya, ia merasa dunianya gelap, menghitam seluruhnya.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu gelap, dan hampa. Tak bertepi, ataupun berujung. Dan Wonwoo tak tahu dimana kakinya menapak kini. Yang ia rasakan adalah kehampaan dan bahunya yang sakit. Tangannya bergerak meraba bahunya, dan dia mendapati sebuah perban membebatnya disana. Sedang tubuh atasnya tak mengenakan apapun. ia mendapati dirinya hanya memakai sebuah celana putih kusam yang panjang. Ia merasa kulitnya meremang, dan ia mulai mengigil. Udaranya dingin dan Wonwoo ketakutan. Ia tak terbiasa dengan tempat asing dan suasana baru.

Sebuah cahaya meneranginya dari atas. Dan ia mendapati seseorang bertudung putih turun menghampirinya.

"Jeon Wonwoo? berusia sembilan belas tahun dan mati karena tembakan dibahu?" Tanya orang itu.

Wonwoo mengerutkan dahinya, menatap dalam-dalam orang itu. Berusaha mengintip wajah orang bertudung itu. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari sesuatu,

"Ma-mati?" Ulang Wonwoo bingung, ucapanya bergetar, dan ia tak mengerti kenapa bahunya ikut bergetar.

"Ya, kau harus ikut denganku." Ucap orang aneh itu lagi. Mengulurkan tangannya yang seolah bercahaya.

"I-ikut? hiks, ke-kemana?" Wonwoo memundurkan langkah, ia semakin takut.

"Alam baka?" Orang itu balik bertanya. "Coba kau lihat ini." Orang itu mengarahkan jarinya kebawah. Dan tiba-tiba saja Wonwoo merasa kakinya menapak awan. Wonwoo menatap arah yang ditunjuk itu, dan dia mendapati sesuatu yang mencengangkan. Disana, diatas ranjang rumah sakit, dirinya terbujur kaku. Tak ada siapapun. sedang alat pendeteksi kehidupan hanya menampilkan garis lurus berwarna kuning. Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya bergetar, hatinya terguncang. Ini benar-benar tak masuk akal. Dia tak bisa menerimanya.

"Ti-tidak!"

"Tidak! tidak! ini tak mungkin!" Wonwoo terjatuh, memeluk tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat dan menangis histeris.

"Tidak!"

Wonwoo merasa kakinya sedikit terlonjak dan dia tersadar tiba-tiba. Wonwoo merasa tubuhnya kaku dan nyeri sekali. Terutama bahunya, ia merasa kalau tulang selangkanya terbakar. Dan itu sangat menyakitkan. Wonwoo menyapukan pandangannya kesekelilingnya. Detik berikutnya ia merasakan air mata menetes dipipinya.

Wonwoo menangis. Ia sadar dirinya masih dirumah sakit, dan Wonwoo mensyukurinya.

Ceklek!

"Oh, Wonu-hyung! Dokter! Dokter! Wonu hyung sadar!"

.

.

.

.

Jungkook masuk kedalam ruangan, dan mendapati Wonwoo yang duduk menyandar diranjang rumah sakitnya. Menatap lurus-lurus kejendela yang tirainya terbuka. Melirik sedikit pada Jungkook yang melempar senyum padanya.

"Hyung, lapar? mari kita sarapan." Jungkook menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Lalu meraih isi plastiknya dan menaruhnya dimeja nakas sebelah ranjang Wonwoo.

"Jungkook-ah, Kim Mingyu dimana? apa dia terluka?" Tanya Wonwoo pelan, sebenarnya Wonwoo tak ingin menanyakannya. Karena itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang tepat untuk seseorang yang menculikmu.

"Kenapa? kau mengkhawatirkannya, hyung?" Jungkook terlihat tak suka. Jungkook tahu betapa baiknya Wonwoo. Bagi Jungkook, Wonwoo terlahir cacat. Bukan dalam artian fisik atau apapun. Menurutnya, Wonwoo cacat perasaan, sepertinya Tuhan lupa menyertakan kebencian dan dendam saat menciptakan hyungnya itu. Katakan saja Wonwoo buta kebencian. Atau tak pernah paham apa itu dendam.

"Hanya saja-" Jungkook menyela cepat dengan sebuah dengusan.

"Dia di tahan. Atas tuduhan penculikanmu dan seseorang bernama Choi Minki. Juga atas insiden penembakan Yoongi Hyung di bar itu." Ucap Jungkook menjelaskan. Tiba-tiba saja Jungkook kehilangan niatnya untuk sarapan, membicarakan Kim Mingyu benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Di-tahan? maksudmu. . . dipenjara?" Wonwoo kelihatan gugup dan ragu.

"Ya, sidangnya lusa." Singkat Jungkook.

"Jadi hyung, sekarang kau harus makan." Jungkook meraih kotak makanan, dan membukanya.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Zuho?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi. Jungkook tak mengerti sejak kapan hyungnya jadi gemar bertanya begini.

"Dia sedang diselidiki untuk penembakanmu." Balas Jungkook lemas. "Kufikir dia tak salah. Tak mungkin Zuho hyung sengaja menembakmu." Lirih Jungkook.

Wonwoo terdiam. Memang tak mungkin Zuho menembaknya. Karena kenyataanya, Zuho menembak Mingyu dan Wonwoo menyelamatkan Mingyu dengan mendorong Mingyu dan membiarkan timah panas itu menembus bahunya.

"Tapi dia mungkin akan bebas sebentar lagi. Yoongi hyung bilang, Zuho hyung hanya membela diri, jadi mungkin dia bisa segera dibebaskan." Kata Jungkook kemudian, menyodorkan makanan kedepan Wonwoo serta sebuah sumpit.

"Kau harus makan, hyung." Jungkook mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang memamerkan gigi kelincinya. Membuat Wonwoo tak bisa menolak kalimat adiknya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Saudara Jeon Wonwoo sudah semakin membaik keadaannya. Mungkin dia hanya butu beberapa hari lagi untuk pulang." Ucap pria paruh baya dengan name tag 'Dokter Lee' itu berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook yang tersenyum hormat padanya.

"Kau dengar hyung? katanya sebentar lagi kau sembuh. Padahal aku sudah cemas sekali karena kau koma selama dua minggu." Kata Jungkook panjang lebar, wajahnya terlihat bahagia.

"Huft. . . akhirnya kau kembali. Enam bulan kau menghilang dari rumah hyung, dan akhirnya Tuhan mengembalikanmu padaku. Aku fikir aku akan hidup sebatang kara, tapi sekarang aku punya Hyungku lagi. Aku benar-benar bahagia." Jungkook kembali berceloteh sementara Wonwoo hanya menatapnya kosong.

"Oh. . . ya. . . Jungkook-ah, siapa yang akan bayar biaya rumah sakit? apa kau menggunakan uang asuransi Ayah?" Tanya Wonwoo akhirnya. Wajahnya tetap datar.

"Kau tak usah cemas, hyung. Zuho hyung yang akan membayar semua biaya rumah sakitmu. Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah lekas sembuh. Hm, Zuho hyung itu orang yang sangat baik, ya?" Jawab dan tanya Jungkook kemudian.

"Zuho yang membayarnya?" Ulang Wonwoo.

"Ya, Zuho hyung yang akan membayarnya. Bukankah dia benar-benar orang yang baik?" Lagi-lagi Jungkook memuji Zuho.

Wonwoo tak mengerti perasaannya, entah mengapa ia tak suka Jungkook memuji Zuho begitu. Bukan, bukannya ia cemburu atau apa, tapi, rasanya aneh. Wonwoo fikir mungkin perasaanya mulai salah bekerja.

"Ya, dia orang yang sangat baik, mengejarku dari Korea sampai Thailand dan kemudian menembakku disana." Wonwoo tak tahu kenapa mulutnya berkata sesinis itu. ia hanya ingin mengatakannya saja, mungkin penyakit sombong Mingyu menular padanya atau entahlah. Wonwoo hanya tak nyaman.

"Hyung!" Tegur Jungkook. "Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau bicara begitu, tapi aku akan berpura-pura tak pernah mendengarnya." Jungkook menunduk, menstabilkan dirinya.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook-ah."

.

.

.

.

Jungkook berjalan meninggalkan ruang rawat Wonwoo yang tertidur. Dia belum mandi, jadi Jungkook memutuskan untuk pulang dulu dan nanti kembali lagi. Kakinya melangkah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. ungkook teringat kembali apa yang dikatakan Wonwoo tadi. Jungkook sudah tahu semuanya dari Zuho. Ia percaya, Zuho pasti tak sengaja melakukannya. Zuhopun sudah berulang kali meminta maaf.

Jungkook menghela napas, mencoba menyingkirkan fikirannya yang berkecamuk. Besok hari libur setelah ujian semester, Jungkook memutuskan untuk menginap dirumah sakit menemani Wonwoo.

"Oh! Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya, dan menoleh kearah suara yang memanggilnya. Dan didapatinya Zuho yang berjalan kearahnya. Jungkook mengulas sebuah senyum tipis, mencoba bersikap normal.

"Kau disini, hyung? apa perkaranya sudah selesai?" Tanya Jungkook.

Zuho tersenyum. "Sudah, rekaman cctv menguatkan bukti kalau aku tak bersalah, aku hanya membela diri. Sebagai gantinya aku harus membayar denda." Sahut Zuho menjelaskan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." Balas Jungkook, tersenyum lagi.

"Kudengar hyungmu sudah siuman. Aku kesini untuk menjenguknya." Kata Zuho lagi, melirik kantung plastik yang dibawanya.

"Ho-oh, sayang sekali Wonu hyung sudah tidur." Jungkook mengigit bibirnya pelan, "Dan. . . apakah Yoongi hyung baik-baik saja?" Tanya Jungkook kemudian.

Zuho kembali tersenyum. "Dia sudah baikan, lukanya tak separah Wonwoo. Dan lagipula kau tahu kalau Yoongi hyung adalah orang yang kuat, dia takkan menyerah pada rasa sakitnya. Buktinya saja, dia sudah berhasil menyelesaikan perkaraku hari ini." Jawab Zuho, panjang lebar.

"Oh begitu, baiklah hyung, aku permisi dulu." Jungkook membungkuk dan mengakhiri percakapan itu, detik berikutnya ia segera pergi tanpa membiarkan Zuho menjawab kalimatnya.

Zuho menatap punggung Jungkook yang berlalu, ia merasa ada yang aneh.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Kim, aku sudah memanggil pengcara terbaik untuk sidang anda besok, dan dapat dipastikan anda akan segera bebas." Junhui berkata dengan begitu lugas dan yakin, kali ini ia tidak tampil kasual, tapi snagat formal dalam balutan jas hitamnya.

Mingyu yang duduk dibalik kaca dengan baju tahanan itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Sudah seminggu dia disini. Walaupun Junhui mengusahakan segala daya agar Mingyu tetap 'nyaman' walaupun ditahanan. Semisal, selnya yang khusus dipisahkan dari napi lain.

"Tak apa, aku takkan mengelak. Dipenjarapun bukan masalah. Aku harus tanggung jawab dengan apa yang kulakukan." Sahut Mingyu dingin, dan putus asa.

"Ta-tapi Tuan Kim, bagaimana dengan perusahaan anda?" Wajah Junhui terlihat memucat karena panik.

"Selama ini aku hanyalah orang yang memiliki perusahaan itu, sedangkan kau yang mengelolanya. Publik tidak mengenalku, jadi bukan masalah." Balas Mingyu lagi.

Junhui menggeleng. "Tidak, Tuan. Saya akan mengusahakan supaya anda mendapat keringanan atau bahkan kebebasan. Saya akan menjaminnya." Ucap Junhui, bersikeras.

"Terserahlah. Tapi jangan lakukan tindakan semacam menyuap atau apapun. Aku hanya ingin menebus dosa, pada Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu menyadarkan punggungnya, menghempas napasnya dalamp-dalam. Menunduk dalam sampai dagunya nyaris menempel kedada.

"Oh ya, Tuan Kim. Omong-omong soal Jeon Wonwoo, dia sudah siuman." Ucapan Junhui sukses membuat Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya lagi.

"Dia sudah sadar?" Ulang Mingyu.

"Benar, dia sadar kemarin lusa. Keadaannya semakin membaik." Jawab Junhui.

Mingyu tersenyum lega. "Baguslah, aku benar-benar khawatir." Lirih Mingyu.

"Dan ada satu lagi, Tuan Kim. Orang yang melaporkan anda kepolisi dan melakukan pengejaran sampai ke Thailand, adalah Baek Zuho dan Min Yoongi, dengan bantuan seseorang yang tak diketahui. Kabarnya, Kim Taehyung juga dikejar. Tapi dia kabur keluar negeri." Jelas Junhui kemudian.

Mingyu tertawa sinis. "Si alien bodoh itu bisanya cuma lari. Harusnya dia kembali saja keluar angkasa." Ejek Mingyu pelan.

"Maaf, waktu anda sudah habis, Tuan." Seorang polisi datang menghampiri Mingyu.

Mingyu mengangguk, lalu bangkit. "Oh ya, Wen Junhui, pastikan Jeon Wonwoo baik-baik saja." Mingyu berbalik dengan diiringi dua orang polisi. Kembali keruangannya.

Sementara unhui berlalu pergi.

.

.

.

.

Zuho berjalan menghampiri meja resepsionis, dia berniat membayar tagihan rumah sakit Wonwoo.

"Permisi, saya akan mengurus administrasi pasien bernama Jeon Wonwoo." Ucapnya pada wanita yang berdiri dibelakang meja itu.

"Sebentar, biar saya periksa dulu." Wanita membuka sebuah buku dan membalik-baliknya, kemudian ia juga memeriksa daftar pada komputer didepannya.

"Oh, administrasi atas nama Jeon Wonwoo sudah selesai, bahkan untuk perawatan tiga hari kedepan." Ucap wanita itu.

Zuho tercengang. "Sudah ada yang membayarnya? siapa?" Tanya Zuho kaget.

"Saya tidak tahu, Tuan. Tidak ada namanya disini. Dan lagipula, bukan saya yang melayaninya." Ucap wanita itu menjelaskan.

"Baiklah, saya permisi." Zuho berbalik dengan wajah penuh tanya. Dia belum membayar sepeserpun, walaupun Zuho sudah berjanji membayarnya.

Lantas, siapa yang membayarnya?

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terdiam dalam duduknya. Sebenarnya ia belum tidur sejak tadi. Ia hanya berpura-pura saja agar Jungkook pergi dan ia bisa sendirian. Bukan apa-apa, Wonwoo hanya ingin merenung. Ia hanya ingin melihat dengan jelas kedalam hatinya, apa yang dirasakannya sebenarnya.

Wonwoo teringat Mingyu. Semua yang mereka lalui bersama. Wonwoo tak tahu perasaan cemas macam apa yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya saat ini. Besok adalah persidangan Mingyu. Wonwoo ingin sekali melihatnya, ingin menemuinya, tapi bisakah ia?

Setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata Wonwoo yang menggenang. Menetes melintasi pipi pucatnya yang kurus. Dan rasa sesak itu kembali datang, diiringin dengan isakan-isakan yang tak dapat ia hindari. Bibirnya bergetar. Ia tak dapat menahan tangisnya sendiri. Wonwoo melipat kakinya, memeluk erat lututnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lututnya. Berusaha meredam suara tangisnya. Ia tak ingin Jungkook atau siapapun khwatir. Wonwoo bingung, padahal dulu ini yang diinginkannya, pulang dan menjalani kehidupannya. Dulu ia juga pernah menyumpahi Mingyu agar dihukum seberat-beratnya karena sudah menyengsarakannya dan Minki. Tapi entah kenapa, sekarang semuanya terasa menyakitkan. Wonwoo tak ingin semua itu terjadi. Entah kenapa ia rela jika harus disandera Mingyu selamanya. Ia tak tahu kenapa hatinya jadi begini bodoh. Tak seharusnya ia mengkhawatirkan seorang penjudi bejat sepeti Kim Mingyu. Tapi nuraninya menolak, hatinya menolak semua argumen yang dilontarkan fikirannya. Ia tak bisa. Perasaannya bahkan tak bisa sinkron dengan fikirannya. Wonwoo tak tahu.

Pelan-pelan Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya, menyamping memunggungi pintu. Dan membiarkan air matanya merembes membasahi bantal. Setidaknya begini, suara agak teredam.

Ceklek.

Wonwoo menahan isakannya. Pintu terbuka, mungkin Jungkook sudah kembali.

"Wonu-ya? kau sudah tidur?"

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Itu suara Zuho. Wonwoo tak ingin menemuinya saat ini. Ia tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia tak ingin menemui Zuho, padahal dulu ia sangat merindukannya.

"Kau sudah tidur, ya? baiklah. Istirahatlah yang cukup. Mimpi indahlah~"

Terasa usapan lembut tangan Zuho dirambutnya. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat. Pura-pura tidur. Dan ia merasakan sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat dipelipisnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, maaf aku sudah membuatmu begini." Lirih Zuho, lalu terdengar langkah kakinya menjauh dan kemudian suara pintu tertutup. Zuho pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Setelah yakin benar-benar sendiri, Wonwoo membuka matanya. Lalu berucap lirih, "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf, Zuho-ya."

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau yakin tak mau datang? kau diminta pengadilan untuk bersaksi." Jungkook membetulkan kemejanya. Lalu menalikan tali sepatunya. Berdiri dan menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang mengunyah sarapannya.

"Tidak. Aku takkan datang." Sahut Wonwoo datar. Meraih gelas susunya, meminumnya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Jungkook lagi.

"Ya, aku tak ingin berurusan lagi dengan Kim Mingyu." Jawab Wonwoo dingin.

"Hyung, aku tahu kau membencinya. Tapi kau harus bersaksi, biar si brengsek itu dihukum seberat-beratnya." Bujuk Jungkook.

Wonwoo menggeleng cepat. "Aku tak bisa, Jungkook-ah. Pergilah." Lirih Wonwoo kemudian.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Jungkook menghela napas lalu berbalik pergi.

Wonwoo menaruh kembali nampan makanannya di meja. Kemudian memejamkan matanya. Rasa sesak itu datang kembali.

.

.

.

.

Persidangan itu berjalan lancar. Meski tanpa saksi. Pihak pelapor mengajukan begitu banyak bukti sedang pihak terdakwa hanya memberikan pembelaan seperlunya. Mingyu yang menyuruhnya begitu. Padahal bisa saja pengacara jaga membual sewaan Junhui itu memutar balikkan fakta dan membuat Mingyu bebas setelah sidang. Tapi Mingyu melarangnya. Entah apa yang terjadi, ia hanya ingin menebus dosa. Dan akhirnya, diputuskan Kim Mingyu menjalani hukuman selama lima tahun.

Yoongi memaki, dia adalah orang yang paling keras memaki di pengadilan. Wajar saja, Yoongi mengejarnya dari Korea sampai Thailand. Dan yang didapat, hanya lima ttahun penjara.

"Aish! benar-benar! Dia berjudi, menculik, memperkosa, dan juga menyiksa sandernya. Dan hanya dihukum lima tahun penjara?!" Yoongi keluar dengan langkah menghentak dan bantingan pintu.

Sementara Kim Mingyu dibawa kembali keruang selnya.

Mingyu duduk setelah pintu tertutup. Menatap teralis besi yang memberikan cahaya pada ruang sempit itu. Mingyu tahu, sebenarnya selnya jauh lebih baik dibanding yang lain. Ada sehelai kasur tipis dan karpet melapisi lantainya. Tidak seperti sel lain yang hanya merupakan ruangan kosong berdebu dengan sehelai karpet robek untuk tidur.

Mingyu merebahkan tubuhnya. Menatap langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna kelabu. Warna yang mirip dengan hatinya yang menghitam sekarang ini. Mingyu menarik napas. Ada perasaan sesak yang menghampirnya. Mingyu mulai memejamkan matanya. Membayangkan kembali sosok Jeon Wonwoo.

Saat pertama kali mereka bertemu, saat Wonwoo menolaknya, saat Wonwoo menangis karena dirinya, dan terakhir, saat Wonwoo terluka karena harus menyelamatkannya. Hening menjemput pilu, dan rasa sesak itu menyeruak kepermukaan dengan cepat. Mingyu merasakan matanya memanas. Dan beberapa tetes air mata mengalir.

Mingyu berharap Wonwoo akan datang hari ini. Memberikan kesaksian yang mungkin membuatnya mendekam seumur hidup dipenjara. Tapi nyatanya, Wonwoo tak datang. Dan itu membuatnya kecewa. Mingyu ingin sekali bertemu Wonwoo. Ia merindukannya. Mingyu ingin memastikan Wonwoo baik-baik saja. Dia benar-benar gelisah.

"Kuharap kau baik-baik saja, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku mencintaimu."

Setes air mata kembali turun. Untuk pertama kalinya, mingyu merasa semua yang ia miliki tak berharga. Karena saat ini, yang berharga baginya hanya Jeon Wonwoo.

"Kenapa aku harus dipisahkan untuk orang paling berharga dihidupku kedua kalinya?"

.

.

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

Note: Ululu updatenya telat syekaleeh :v maaf ya, alurnya dicepatin. ini biar gak kena webe :') author sangat berterima kasih kepada yang menyempatkan untuk review, apalagi kalau memberi masukan. Thank you~

p.s. Author usahain untuk update lebih cepat, karena itu mohon dukungannya ^^

REVIEW PLEASE


	14. Chapter 14

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, criminal *maybe* School life, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo memasukkan baju terakhirnya yang masih tergeletak dikasur kedalam tasnya, lalu menarik rapat-rapat resleting tasnya. Kemudian memilih duduk di sofa yang menghadap jendela. Membiarkan angin musim semi berhembus kedalam dan membelai wajahnya. Menerbangkan helaian surai pekatnya. Dokter sudah mengijinkannya pulang dari rumah sakit hari ini. Dan lagipula Wonwoo sudah merasa sembuh, dan karena itulah sekarang ia duduk menunggu Jungkook.

Wonwoo terdiam, memejamkan matanya, menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa kulit wajahnya. Sejuk. Setidaknya angin itu sedikit menerbangkan gundahnya.

Ceklek.

Wonwoo tersentak, lalu menoleh cepat. Dikiranya Jungkook yang datang, nyatanya Zuho. Wonwoo dengar dari Jungkook kalau Zuho yang melunasi semua biaya rumah sakitnya. Karena itu Wonwoo sekarang mencoba mencari ucapan terima kasih yang baik untuk pemuda pirang itu.

Zuho menghampirinya sambil melempar senyum. Ditangannya terdapat kantung kertas berukuran sedang dan sebotol air mineral. "Wonu-ya, sudah lebih baik?" Sapanya ramah, seperti biasanya. Dulu, Wonwoo selalu berdebar saat mendapat senyum itu. Tapi sekarang, ia terlalu risau untuk debaran semacam itu.

"Hm, ya." Singkat Wonwoo, menunduk.

Zuho duduk disebelah Wonwoo, menyodorkan sebuah bungkusan kedepan pemuda itu. Wonwoo meliriknya dengan wajah bingung.

"Cheese burger, kau pasti belum sarapan." Ucap Zuho lagi, dengan sebuah senyum yang lebih ramah dari tadi.

Wonwoo terdiam, berfikir sejenak. Tapi akhirnya, diambilnya juga sodoran itu.

Mereka mulai sibuk mengunyah makanan masing-masing. Wonwoo terdiam, ia merasa sangat canggung. Apalagi setelah kejadian terakhir di Thailand itu. Begitupun Zuho, ia merasa tak nyaman jika mengingat apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada Wonwoo. Zuho benci begini, padahal dulu mereka akrab sekali. Tapi sekarang ibarat dua orang yang belum mengenal. Asing dan canggung.

Wonwoo menelan kunyahannya, lalu berucap, "Kudengar kau yang bayar biaya rumah sakitku, Terima kasih. Maaf selalu merepotkanmu." Kalimat Wonwoo terdengar datar dan tanpa ekspresi apapun.

Zuho menghentikan makannya, ada sedikit ngilu saat Wonwoo bersikap begitu padanya.

"Sebenarnya bukan aku yang membayarnya. Aku memang berencana membayarnya, tapi ketika aku akan membayarnya, pihak rumah sakit bilang kalau ada seorang tak dikenal yang membayar tagihanmu." Jelas Zuho panjang lebar.

Wonwoo menoleh, mengernyit heran. "Orang tak dikenal?" Ulang Wonwoo bingung.

Zuho mengangguk cepat, "Katanya orang itu tak mau menyebut namanya." Sahut Zuho seadanya.

Wonwoo terdiam, mencoba menerka-nerka siapa orang itu.

.

.

.

.

*2 Minggu kemudian*

Jungkook memakai ranselnya, ia kemudian bergegas turun kebawah setelah dirasanya siap. Hari ini hari pertamanya sekolah kembali setlah libur kenaikan kelas. Jungkook menuju dapur, menghampiri Wonwoo yang membelakanginya sambil menyeduh susu.

"Sarapan dulu." Ucap Wonwoo seperti biasanya.

"Iya, aku tau, Hyung." Sahut Jungkook, menarik kursi dan kemudian mulai makan. Nasi goreng dan telur mata sapi buatan Wonwoo. Jungkook tersenyum, kemudian segera makan dengan lahap.

Beberapa saat, Wonwoo menghampiri sambil membawa dua gelas susu hangat, menaruhnya dimeja. Dan bergabung ikut makan dengan Jungkook.

"Pulang sekolah jangan keluyuran, Hyung mau cari kerja." Ucap Wonwoo, menyendok makanannya sebelum bicara.

Jungkook menoleh, "Kerja? hyung tak ada rencana kuliah?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Waktu penerimaan mahasiswa baru sudah lewat. Hyung harus menunggu sampai tahun ajaran berikutnya." Jawab Wonwoo menjelaskan.

Jungkook mengangguk paham dan kemudian menghabiskan makanannya.

"Hyung, aku sekolah dulu!" Jungkook melambai dan segera pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang duduk sendirian dimeja makan. Wonwoo mendorong piringnya, kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya dimeja. Beberapa saat setelahnya terdengar isakan dan bahu Wonwoo terlihat bergetar. Jungkook tak tahu, alasan sebenarnya Wonwoo tak daftar kuliah.

.

.

.

.

"Tahanan nomor 0604, ada tamu." Ucap seorang polisi dari depan ruangan sel Mingyu, beberapa saat setelahnya pintu terbuka.

Polisi itu menggiring Mingyu menuju ruang besuk, dan mendudukan pria itu disana. Kemudian meninggalkannya. Mingyu duduk menghadap seorang pria dibalik kaca itu.

"Kim Mingyu, lama tak jumpa, ya? bagaimana rasanya dipenjara?" Tanya pria berambut cokelat itu, dengan seulas senyum licik.

Mingyu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jonghyun kesal. "Sialan." Desis Mingyu.

Jonghyun menggeleng. "Ternyata panggilan untukku tetap tak berubah, ya? tak ada niatan memanggilku Hyung, begitu?" Jonghyun berdecak beberapa kali sambil melipat tangan dan menyender.

Mingyu membuang muka, lalu mendengus. "Cepat katakan apa maumu." Sinis Mingyu.

"Aku cuma mau memberimu informasi." Ucap Jonghyun. Mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Lalu menyodorkannya pada Mingyu lewat lubang kecil yang ada dikaca pembatas depan mereka.

"Minggu depan aku dan Minki akan menikah, kalau sempat kau datang ya?" Jonghyun mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Mingyu menggeram. Tangannya mengepal kuat. "Kalau kau datang hanya untuk mengejekku, lebih baik kau tunggu sampai aku keluar dan kupastikan kepalamu tertanam dinamsan tower." Dengus Mingyu jengkel.

"Oh, oh, oh, tenang sedikit. Sebenarnya, aku cuma mau beri tahu, kalau yang melaporkanmu dan membantu detektif amatir dalam pengearanmu itu, aku." Ucap Jonghyun remeh, tanpa dosa sama sekali. "Aku cuma ingin kau merasakan bagaiamana rasanya dikurung seperti sandera-sanderamu itu. Dan lagipula, aku kasihan pada Jeon Wonwoo. Selain itu, memenjarakanmu adalah keingin Minki dan tugasku sebagai warga negara yang baik." Oceh Jonghyun kesana kemari.

Mingyu menunduk. Tangannya yang mengepal semakin erat. "Pergi kau, bangsat." Desis Mingyu.

"Pergi? baiklah, aku juga sibuk. Aku pergi sekarang, ya?" Ejek Jonghyun dengan senyum yang menyebalkan.

BRAK!

Mingyu menggebrak meja. "Pergi kau, sialan!" Teriak Mingyu.

"Baiklah, hyung pamit, ya, bye Mingyu~" Jonghyun melambai masih dengan wajah mengejek dan berbalik sambil mengibaskan jasnya. Pergi melenggang.

Jonghyun menarik seringainya lebih lebar, "Akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkanmu, Kim Mingyu."

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada pintu kamar yang tertutup rapat dengan lemas. Menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengeluarkannya. Beberapa detik berlalu, hanya terdengar dengusan dari pemuda itu. Sampai kemudian tangannya menarik sesuatu dari saku celananya. Secarik kertas yang dibungkus amplop, dengan salah satu sisi yang sudah dirobeknya. Wonwoo mengangkatnya setinggi dada, menatapnya putus asa. Hembusan napas lelah kembali terdengar. Wajah Wonwoo semakin kusut.

Perlahan, ia menarik kertas itu dari amplopnya, ia ingin membacanya lagi. Berharap kalau ketika ia membacanya sekarang, maka isinya akan berubah. Wonwoo berdoa dalam hati. Memejamkan mata, dan kemudian mulai membuka lipatan kertas itu.

Beberapa detik, dengusan napasnya terdengar silih menyahut dengan detak jam, tapi sia-sia saja. Hasilnya tetap sama, isi kertas itu tak berubah sedikitpun, dan tentu saja tak mungkin berubah. Wonwoo mengusak rambutnya kasar. Beberapa bulir air mata jatuh menetes. Hal yang selama ini ia takutkan jadi kenyataan. Seharusnya dia tidak begini, Wonwoo jadi benci dirinya sendiri.

Dia,

Jeon Wonwoo,

'. . . positive male pregnantcy. . '

Dan sudah enam minggu. Wonwoo ingat betul kapan hal itu bermulai.

.

.

.

.

Mobil hitam berkilat itu berhenti didepan pagar rumah bertuliskan 'Keluarga Jeon' dan setelahnya, seorang pemuda pirang dalam balutan pakaian kasual turun dari sana. Zuho mengunci mobilnya, dan kemudian ia membuka gerbang, masuk kedalam pekarangan mungil itu. Kakinya melangkah lebar dan cepat menuju pintu. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia membunyikan bel.

Satu kali pencetan, tidak ada sahutan. Maka Zuho menekannya sekali lagi.

Dan kali ini, seseorang yang ia harapkan akan menyambutnya, membukakan pintu. Wonwoo berdiri dihadapannya dengan wajah kusut dan lesu. Bahkan agak sedikit pucat. Zuho meringis, Wonwoo jauh lebih kurus dan yang dulu. Ia tak tahu Kim Mingyu sialan itu memberi makan Wonwoo atau tidak, tapi yang jelas Zuho membencinya karena membuat Wonwoo begini.

"Boleh aku masuk?" Tanya Zuho. Wonwoo mengangguk. Lalu mempersilahkan.

Zuho tersenyum dan melangkah masuk, memberikan kantung plastik yang dibawanya pada Wonwoo.

"Tadi aku kebetulan lewat, dan kufikir mungkin kau belum makan." Ucapnya, menepuk bahu Wonwoo sekilas. Sementara yang ditepuk hanya mengangguk pelan dan meraih plastik yang diberikan Zuho.

"Oh ya, Wonu-ya, sebenarnya aku kesini untuk mengambil flashdisk-ku yang tertinggal dikamarmu, dulu." Zuho kembali memamerkan senyumnya.

Wonwoo menatapnya, "Baiklah, tolong kau ambil sendiri. Aku akan ambil minum untukmu dulu." Wonwoo berlalu menuju dapur, sementara Zuho berjalan menuju kamar Wonwoo yang sudah ia tahu pasti letaknya.

Zuho membuka pintu kamar itu, dan menggeleng pelan saat melihat isinya masih sama seperti yang dulu. Penuh komik Jepang berserakan dimana-mana, dan poster Hatsune Miku sepanjang satu meter didinding. Zuho mengulum senyum. Lalu mulai mencari flashdisknya.

Zuho membuka laci meja belajar dan juga nakas yang ada dikamar Wonwoo. Memeriksa kotak-kotak kecil tempat Wonwoo menaruh alat tulisnya, dan setelah beberapa lama, ia menemukan flashdisk hitamnya tergeletak didalam kotak pulpen bersama sebuah kertas yang terlipat kecil, terselip disisi kotak agak kedalam. Zuho menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia menduga kalau Wonwoo pasti menyelipkan lagi bon bekas belanjanya. Atau brosur dari toko buku. Zuho meraihnya, lalu membukanya.

Perlahan, Zuho membacanya dengan cermat. Ia termasuk siswa yang pandai dikelasnya, dan dalam sepersekian detik, ia tahu betul apa isi kertas itu.

"Zuho-ya, ini aku-" Ucapan Wonwoo terputus melihat Zuho yang berdiri sambil membaca hasil tes rumah sakitnya.

Wonwoo menelan salivanya susah payah, lalu menaruh nampan kecil yang dibawanya dimeja. Khawatir refleks menjatuhkannya.

"Apa kau sudah temukan flashdiskmu?" Tanya Wonwoo gugup.

Zuho melipat kembali kertas yang dibacanya, lalu meraih tangan kanan Wonwoo. Menaruh kertas itu ditelapak tangan Wonwoo, kemudian memeluk erat pemuda berambut hitam itu. Zuho memeluknya erat, menyandarkan bahunya dipundak pemuda itu dan menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

"Kau pasti sangat kebingungan, Wonu-ya." Bisik Zuho.

Dan tanpa bisa dicegah, pertahanan Wonwoo hancur. Air matanya mengalir deras dan ia menangis terisak.

"Hiks. .. Zuho-ya. . . a-aku harus bagaimana, hiks. . ." Isak Wonwoo, mencengkeram punggung Zuho untuk menahan luapan emosinya.

"Tenanglah, kita fikirkan solusinya." Zuho menepuk pelan punggung Wonwoo dan kemudian mengusap rambutnya, mencoba menenangkan.

"A-aku. . ." Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Zuho, dan masih terisak disana sampai beberapa saat.

.

.

.

.

"Jungkook-ah!"

Jungkook menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik, menatap seorang pria muda yang melambai kearahnya dengan cara yang hyper. Jungkook tersenyum, lalu balas melambai. Pria itu menyeberang jalan, dan menghampirinya. Melompat kecil sambil merangkul bahu Jungkook yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Kau habis latihan menari?" Tanya Jimin, memperhatikan Jungkook yang hanya memakai kaos polos dan celana pendek selutut. Dan jangan lupakan keringatnya yang membasahi wajahnya.

"Iya, aku akan pentas sebentar lagi." Sahut Jungkook, tangannya kembali sibuk menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangan yang pagi tadi Wonwoo masukan kedalam tasnya.

"Begitu, kalau besok malam kau sibuk, tidak?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

Jungkook terdiam maish sibuk menyeka keringatnya. "Hngg, sepertinya tidak." Sahut Jungkook.

"Mau temani aku makan pizza tidak? aku dapat kupon gratis makan pizza sepuasnya untuk dua orang." Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya dan mengacungkan dua lempar kupon kedepan wajah Jungkook.

"Boleh dibungkus tidak?" Tanya Jungkook.

"Kita diam-diam bawa kotak makan saja." Jimin mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Jungkook terbahak mendengarnya.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap dalam-dalam langit kamarnya yang berwarna kelabu dan kusam. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Raganya memang disitu, tapi fikirannya melayang jauh menyusuri ingatannya. Wonwoo memutar kembali kejadian beberapa jam lalu dalam benaknya. Ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar sulit dibaca. Tapi akhirnya, sebuah dengusan napas putus asa menjelaskan kalau dia sedang memikirkan suatu masalah.

Wonwoo teringat kembali perkataan Zuho tadi. Saat ia menangis lepas karena Zuho mengetahui semuanya. Padahal Wonwoo berniat menyembunyikan hal itu. Ia berniat sembunyi atau mungkin diam-diam menggugurkan kandungannya. Bukan masalah kan, toh anak itu juga bukan keinginannya. Itu kesalahan Kim Mingyu. Mutlak salahnya Mingyu, dan Wonwoo tak sudi kalau harus menanggung buah dari kesalahan itu sendirian, dia tak mau menanggung malu karena punya anak tanpa menikah. Tapi. . . Zuho memberinya pilihan lain. Zuho membukakan pintu solusi yang lebih manusiawi dan masuk akal. Tapi tak mampu masuk nurani Wonwoo. Pemuda itu kalut, disatu sisi dia tak ingin kalau harus memiliki anak sekarang tapi disisi lain, ia juga sadar kalau mengugurkan kandungan sama dengan pembunuhan.

Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, ucapan Zuho kembali mengiang ditelinganya.

"Wonu-ya, menikahlah denganku. Biar aku jadi ayah dari anak itu, aku ingin menyelamatkan harga dirimu. . ." Bahkan cengkeraman Zuho dibahunya masih terasa sampai saat ini. Pemuda pirang itu mengatakannya dengan lantang, penuh penekananan dan keyakinan.

Wonwoo tak pernah membayangkan Zuho akan berkata begitu padanya. Selama ini, Wonwoo sangat menyayangi Zuho. Tapi, dia tak pernah melihat pemuda pirang itu sebagai pasangan, ia menganggap Zuho sahabat yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Wonwoo harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia harus menentukan jalan yang terbaik baginya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian, setelah memikirkannya masak-masak, Wonwoo sudah memutuskannya.

.

.

.

.

Hari-hari berlalu begitu saja. Seminggu, dua minggu, tiga minggu, empat minggu. . . hari ini genap sudah Mingyu dua bulan dipenjara. Meski setiap hari berlalu dengan aktifitas yang sama setiap harinya, Mingyu benar-benar merasa kalau penantiannya begitu lama. Dia baru dua bulan hidup dalam tahanan begini, dan masih akan berlanjut kurang lebih empat tahun sepuluh bulan lagi. Mingyu kini mengerti, kenapa sanderanya dulu selalu ribut merengek minta pulang. Nyatanya, ditahan itu tidak menyenangkan.

Mingyu menoleh ketika pintu ruang selnya dibuka, dan seorang sipir sebaya dengannya, menatapnya sinis. Mingyu tak pernah mengerti, tapi sipir pendek itu selalu bersikap ketus padanya.

"Kau ada tamu." Ucapnya singkat. Mingyu mengangguk, lalu berdiri.

Menuju pintu mengikuti sipir itu.

"Orang itu sering sekali menjengukmu, apa dia pacarmu?" Tanya sipir itu lagi, dengan nada yang kelewat sinis.

"Hm, entahlah aku tak hafal, pacarku terlalu banyak, sih." Mingyu menarik senyum, mencoba berkelakar. Meski sipir dengan name tag 'Lee Jihoon' itu justru semakin sinis padanya.

Mingyu duduk, dan seperti yang ia duga, yang datang adalah Junhui. Kali ini pemuda itu datang dalam balutan pakaian kasual, tidak dengan jas kerjanya seperti kemarin. Mingyu baru ingat kalau ini hari sabtu, jelas saja libur bekerja.

"Ada apa? kau terlalu sering mengunjungiku, sampai-sampai sipir pendek itu menyangka kau pacarku." Ucap Mingyu, duduk sambil melipat tangannya.

Junhui meraih sesuatu dari saku celananya, lalu menyodorkannya kedepan Mingyu. Sebuah undangan bersampul putih dengan pita merah yang nyentrik.

"Kau akan menikah?" Mingyu menaikan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Tidak, bukan aku. Tapi Jeon Wonwoo." Sahut Junhui, membuka sampul undangan itu dan menunjukannya pada Mingyu.

Mingyu melotot, wajahnya seketika tegang. "Ini sama sekali tak lucu, Wen Junhui!" Desis Mingyu, giginya terdengar bergemeletuk saling beradu.

"Aku sedang tak bercanda, ini kau baca saja." Junhui mendorong undangan itu melewati celah kaca yang ada didepannya.

Mingyu meraihnya kasar, lalu membacanya.

BRAK!

Mingyu menggebrak meja, tangannya mengepal erat, dan rahangnya mengeras. Seketika wajahnya merah padam karena murka.

"Sialan." Desis Mingyu dengan pandangan mengerikan.

"Siapa Baek Zuho?" Tanya Mingyu murka.

"Dia sahabat Wonwoo yang mengejarmu sampai Thailand, yang saat itu hendak menembakmu tapi malah Wonwoo yang kena." Ucap Junhui menjelaskan.

"Cih, bajingan!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued OR END/?

Note: menurut kalian, Jungkook mendingan ama Taehyung lagi atau ama Jimin? atau gak sama dua-duanya? review juseyeo~

REVIEW PLEASE


	15. Chapter 15

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, criminal *maybe* School life, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Wonwoo meletakkan apron yang baru selesai dilipatnya, lalu menghadap Jungkook yang sudah memakai sweater hoodienya.

"Aku ada janji makan malam bersama temanku dihari ulang tahunnya!" Jawab Jungkook, berbalik sambil melambaikan tangan dengan sebuah senyum yang lebar.

"Heh? tapi hyung sudah masak makan malam untuk dua orang! nanti siapa yang akan makan punyamu?" Tanya Wonwoo lagi, sambil berusaha menahan tangan adiknya.

"Tenanglah hyung, Zuho hyung yang akan menemanimu makan!"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Zuho masuk kedapur mungil yang sekaligus ruang makan itu.

"Tak apa aku menggantikan Jungkook?" Zuho tersenyum lebar sambil menghampiri.

"Dah, hyung! kalian calon pengantin, harus saling mendekatkan diri!"

Blam!

Dan Wonwoo masih mematung mendengar kalimat terakhir adiknya. Sementara Zuho menarik kursi dan duduk dimeja makan.

"Apa kau akan terus berdiri disitu?" Tegur Zuho, pada Wonwoo yang masih mematung.

"Eh, heh? ba-baiklah, ayo kita makan." Wonwoo menarik kursi lainnya yang duduk diseberang Zuho. Dan mereka mulai menyantap makanannya.

.

.

.

.

Gedung itu berada di distrik Seoul yang elit, sebuah gedung mewah dengan halaman yang luas dan kolam air mancur yang cantik. Didepan pintu gedung itu berdiri beberapa orang dengan setelan hitam dan kupu-kupu putih yang menunggui meja berjubah. Mereka duduk dengan rapih dan karangan mawar yang cantik mengelilingi pintu itu. Beberapa orang mulai berdatangan dan para penyambut tamu itu mempersilahkan para tamu masuk setelah mendatanya. Disamping sebuah karangan bunga agak besar dekat pintu masuk, terpajang sebuah figura berwarna keemasan yang membingkai foto sang pengantin. Sementara pada bagian bawah figura itu tersemat tulisan 'Baek Zuho & Jeon Wonwoo'

Gedung itu terdiri atas beberapa ruang, sebuah aula besar yang bagian panggungnya sudah didekor dengan pita dan mawar, sedang sisi lainnya dipenuhi meja panjang berisi makanan lezat dan berbagai minuman. Disebelah aula itu terdapat ruang rias yang dibagi dua. Dan disalah satu ruang rias itu, Jeon Wonwoo berada.

"Sudah selesai, kau tampak manis." Seorang wanita muda menaruh kembali sisir yang digunakannya tadi untuk menata rambut Wonwoo. Dan sekarang, Wonwoo tampak sudah siap.

Wonwoo mengamati bayangannya dicermin lebar depannya. Menatap pantulan dirinya sendiri. Tubuhnya terbalut sebuah tuksedo putih dengan sentuhan warna emas yang elegan, sementara rambut hitamnya ditata rapih dan kerahnya dibalut sebuah pita manis berwarna senada. Wonwoo menunduk. Memandangi pentofel putihnya yang mengkilat. Ini hari pernikahannya. Tapi Wonwoo tidak merasa senang atau gugup. Rasanya aneh, dan Wonwoo tidak nyaman. Entah kenapa disaat begini tiba-tiba terbayang Mingyu. Mungkin rasanya akan berubah kalau Mingyu yang akan mendampinginya dialtar. Tapi, Wonwoo harus menghapus bayangannya itu. Dia akan menikahi Zuho, bukan Mingyu.

"Wonu-ya, acaranya sudah siap!" Yoongi menyembul dari balik pintu.

Wonwoo menoleh, "Oh? Yoongi hyung?" Wonwoo menatap Yoongi dengan agak tercengang. Ini pertama kalinya dia bertemu Yoongi.

"Ada apa? oh ya, kita belum pernah berkenalan." Yoongi melangkah masuk menghampiri Wonwoo. Tubuhnya terbalut dengan jas hitam yang formal.

"Apa lukamu baik-baik saja?" Tanya Wonwoo kemudian.

"Ey, bukankah aku yang seharusnya tanya begitu? kau tertembak lebih parah dariku. Peluru itu hampir saja mengenai jantungmu." Yoongi terkekeh sambi menepuk-nepuk bahu Wonwoo pelan.

Wonwoo tersenyum, "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa." Balasnya, masih dengan senyum tipisnya.

"Baiklah, ayo keluar. Acaranya akan dimulai." Yoongi mengulurkan tangannya dan membawa Wonwoo keluar.

"Kudengar Kwon Soonyoung akan jadi pendamping mempelai pria." Ucap Yoongi mengingat-ngingat.

"Apa? Soonyoung?" Ulang Wonwoo kaget, tak sanggup membayangkan Soonyoung yang akan berpidato didepan para tamu undangan. Wonwoo terkikik. Pasti akan sangat memalukan, atau juga tidak, jika Soonyoung berusaha keras menghafal teks pidatonya.

"Zuho menyebutnya curut bule." Gumam Yoongi.

.

.

Pintu cokelat yang tinggi dan kokoh itu terbuka lebar, dan seketika semua pasang mata menuju kearah ujung karpet merah nyentrik itu. Dari sana, Wonwoo melangkah dengan didampingin Yoongi, mereka berjalan menuju altar. Sementara dialtar sana, Baek Zuho berdiri dengan wajah kagumnya. Matanya terpana, dan jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak. Jeon Wonwoo menjeratnya, menariknya masuk kedalam pusaran perasaan yang menggelikan namun candu. Dan Zuho menyukainya. Pemuda itu menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum yang begitu tulus.

Dan beberapa saat ketika mereka berhadapan, Zuho berbisik pelan. "Kau menganggumkan." Bisiknya. Sementara Wonwoo menunduk menghindari pujian itu.

Pendeta memulai khotbahnya dengan kitab super tebalnya, membacakan berbagai macam hal yang baru pertama kali Wonwoo dengar, dan sampai akhirnya, setelah mereka menahan pegal selama setengah jam lebih, khotbah itu berhenti. Dan sumpah pernikahan dimulai.

"Baek Zuho, maukah kau menerima Jeon Wonwoo sebagai pasanganmu, berjanji untuk menyayanginya dan menjaganya baik dalam keadaan susah, senang, kaya, ataupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Zuho tersenyum tipis, wajahnya tampak teduh dan memancarkan ketulusan. Dengan mantap ia mengangguk, tanpa ragu berkata, "Saya berjanji." Dan Wonwoo melirik Zuho saat mendengar kalimat yang begitu tulus dan lancar itu.

Pendeta itu menatap Wonwoo, membuat pemuda itu mereguk paksa ludahnya karena gugup. Skearang gilirannya menjawab pertanyaan sakral itu. Wonwoo merasa dirinya gelisah dan peluh mulai mengucur.

"Jeon Wonwoo, maukah kau menerima Baek Zuho sebagai pasanganmu, berjanji untuk menyayanginya dan menjaganya baik dalam keadaan susah, senang, kaya, ataupun miskin, sampai maut memisahkan kalian?"

Wonwoo menarik napas, memejamkan matanya sesaat. Bayangan Mingyu kembali berkelebatan memenuhi fikirannya. Kenangannya bersama Mingyu memenuhi memorinya, membuatnya agak sulit bernapas. Wonwoo tak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa sesesak itu saat mengingat seseorang. Wonwoo ingat betul, dulu dirinya sangat menyukai Zuho, dan ingin selalu menempel pada pemuda itu. Tapi sekarang Wonwoo ragu, benarkah perasaan sukanya itu adalah cinta atau sekedar perasaan nyaman berteman? ah, lagipula Wonwoo sadar diri. Zuho tidak menyukainya, pemuda pirang itu tak pernah mengatakan perasaan atau semacamnya. Yang ia tahu Zuho adalah sahabat terbaiknya yang berusaha menyelamatkannya dari Mingyu dan berujung dengan tembakan nyasar karena kebodohan Wonwoo sendiri. Wonwoo meremat ujung tuksedonya. Pernikahan ini hanya untuk status. Zuho hanya ingin melindungi harga dirinya sebagai sahabat, benar bukan? kenapa Wonwoo harus seragu ini saat ada orang yang ingin menyelamatkan statusnya? Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Meyakinkan dirinya.

Perlahan mulutnya terbuka, mengatakan dengan pelan tapi masih cukup terdengar walau agak bergetar. ". . . Say-a ber-janji. . ." Wonwoo kembali menarik napas dan menghelanya.

"Silahkan bertukar cincin."

Jungkook maju dengan sebuah baki mungil ditangannya. Ia tersenyum lembut dengan malu-malu. Menghampiri pasangan itu dengan gerakan formal, lalu menyodorkan baki itu perlahan.

Zuho meraih cincinnya dengan tenang, lalu menarik perlahan tangan kiri Wonwoo, memakaikan cincin itu kejari manisnya. Kemudian tersenyum manis pada pemuda didepannya.

Wonwoo kembali gugup, perasaan gelisahnya menjadi-jadi. Entah mengapa perasaannya menolak melakukan ini. Tapi Wonwoo mengabaikannya. Ia meraih cincin yang satunya dan kemudian memakaikannya dijari manis Zuho.

Saat Wonwoo hendak menarik kembali tangannya, Zuho melakukan hal yang tak terduga, ia membawa tangan Wonwoo kebibirnya, mengecupnya lembut dan penuh perasaan. Menatap Wonwoo dengan tatapan memuja. Wonwoo kenal tatapan itu. Ia ingat betul, dulu Mingyu sering memberinya tatapan memuja seperti itu. Wonwoo semakin gugup. Pipinya merona sampai ketelinganya. Dengan kurang ajarnya ia membayangkan Mingyu yang melakukan itu padanya. Wonwoo jadi malu sendiri. Cepat-cepat ia menarik tangannya dan mengalihkan pandanganya. Sedetik berikutnya, ia mendengar kikikan geli dari Zuho. Wonwoo benar-benar malu!

"Silahkan mencium pasanganmu."

Wonwoo menegang mendengar kalimat itu. Akh, Wonwoo lupa. Dimana-mana pasangan menikah yang diberkati itu pasti berciuman kan? kenapa ia bisa sampai melupakannya.

Perlahan, Wonwoo merasakan ganggaman dibahunya, dan itu membuatnya menghadap kearah Zuho. Lagi-lagi pemuda pirang itu memberinya tatapan penuh memuja, Wonwoo lama-lama muak karena tatapan itu membuatnya teringat ada Mingyu dan mengingat Mingyu membuatnya mual. Wonwoo semakin tak paham dengan yang dirasakannya. Perasaan tak nyaman itu sekarang menjelma menjadi mual. Wonwoo menahannya. Benar-benar tak lucu kalau ia muntah disaat sekarang, didepan semua orang. Itu akan AMAT SANGAT MEMALUKAN SEKALI!

"Tenanglah." Bisik Zuho pelan sambil mendekatkan wajahnya. Perlahan pemuda pirang itu menghapus jarak antara mereka dan memejamkan matanya.

Wonwoo tanpa sadar memundurkan tubuhnya, tapi pegangan Zuho dibahunya begitu erat, Zuho bahkan meremas bahunya. Membuat Wonwoo tak bisa mundur sedikitpun. Wonwoo berinisiatif menghindar dengan memundurkan wajahnya, tapi percuma.

Bibir Zuho menempel dibelahan bibir tipisnya. Membuat Wonwoo diam, tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan kakinya seolah beku. Wonwoo hanya bisa pasrah sambil memejamkan matanya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Zuho mulai mengcupnya, melumat pelan bibirnya. Perlahan, dan lembut. Namun lama-lama kecupan itu berubah menjadi cumbuan yang agak menuntut. Wonwoo merasa dadanya sesak lagi, sampai akhirnya Zuho melepas pagutannya dan terdengar tepuk tangan bergemuruh.

Wonwoo membuka matanya, saat itulah dia menyadari satu hal, Zuho menikahinya bukan karena status, tapi karena menginginkannya. Dan Wonwoo sangat terkejut karenanya.

.

.

.

.

To Be continued OR END/?

Note; Ululu~ bau-bau end mulai mendekat :') walaupun masih jauh.

REVIEW PLEASE


	16. Chapter 16

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

"Hyung! ada yang mencarimu!" Jungkook menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang duduk bersama beberapa undangan. Wonwoo menoleh, dan mendapati Minki yang berdiri dibelakang Jungkook.

"Wonu-ya! aish, aku merindukanmu." Minki menghampiri, menghambur memeluk Wonwoo yang berdiri refleks.

"M-minki hyung?" Ulang Wonwoo. Seingatnya, ia tak mengundang Minki ataupun Jonghyun. Bukan karena ia tak ingin, tapi karena Wonwoo sama sekali tak tau alamat mereka.

"Terkejut?" Minki melepas rangkulannya. "Akhirnya aku melihatmu bebas seperti ini." Minki menepuk-nepuk bahu Wonwoo dan tersenyum lebar-lebar.

Wonwoo menunduk. Bebas? benar. Dirinya memang bebas. Secara fisik, jelas-jelas Wonwoo bebas. Tapi, tidak dengan hatinya. Wonwoo justru merasa tertekan, sedikit-sebenarnya banyak- lebih tertekan disini. Entah kenapa, dulu saat bersama Mingyu, pada awalnya ia memang merasa tertekan, takut, dan benci. Tapi belakangan, Wonwoo merasa aman saat bersama Mingyu. Wonwoo juga tak mengerti, tapi hati manusia benar-benar tak bisa diprediksi. Meskipun Wonwoo mencoba baik-baik saja, nyatanya ia sangat khawatir. Seperti sekarang, Wonwoo khawatir apa yang harus dilakukannya didepan Zuho nanti setelah acara pernikahan ini berakhir. Wonwoo bingung.

"Um, Wonu-ya. Sebenarnya aku agak buru-buru. AKu juga harus menyiapkan pernikahanku. Ini undangan untukmu. Aku permisi, ya~ hadiahnya sudah kutitipkan pada adikmu!"

Wonwoo hanya bisa berdiri dengan wajah kosong memandangi kepergian Minki dengan sepucuk undangan ditangan. Dia benar-benar kaku. Sejak tadi fikirannya berpusat pada satu hal.

Tentang, apa yang harus dilakukannya setelah pernikahan ini berakhir. Wonwoo sama sekali tak bisa membayangkan.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu masih seperti sel-sel yang lain. Sempit dan panas. Hanya ada sebuah kasur lipat yang tergeletak disana. Dan seorang pemuda berambut biru dengan baju thanan yang terduduk lesu disana. Ruangan itu hening, hanya terdengar hembusan napas pemuda itu sesekali. Ditangan pemuda itu terdapat selembar kertas yang lusuh. Pemuda itu menarik napas berat lagi, lalu mengangkat kertas itu sebatas dadanya, menatap kertas itu lagi. Detik berikutnya kertas itu jatuh terlepas dan tergeletak dilantai begitu saja. Pemuda itu, Kim Mingyu, kembali menarik napas panjang. Perlahan mangusap wajahnya frustasi.

"Kau menikah?" Lirihnya. Mingyu mendongak. Memejamkan matanya. Sekelebatan kenangan berkelebatan didalam benaknya. Silih berganti seperti film kusut.

Saat pertama kali ia melihat Wonwoo, saat Wonwoo menangis minta pulang, saat mereka makan bersama, saat mereka tidur bersama, saat Wonwoo sakit, saat ia cemas setengah mati karena Wonwoo bersama Jonghyun, saat ia mati-matian mengalahkan Jonghyun agar Wonwoo kembali, saat ia merasa jantungnya berdebar karena seseorang untuk pertama kali, saat mereka pergi ke Hongkong, saat mingyu membawa kabur Wonwoo diam-diam setelah tahu mereka dibuntuti, saat Mingyu pertama kali menyatakan perasaannya, saat Wonwoo membalas ciumannya diatap, saat Baek Zuho menembaknya namun Wonwoo menyelamatkannya, saat persidangan, dan sekarang. Saat ia sadar Jeon Wonwoo jatuh kepelukan orang lain.

Hanya karena selembar kertas, Mingyu merasa hidupnya hancur berkeping-keping, perasaannya luluh lantah. Mingyu ingin mengamuk, ingin memaki sekeras mungkin. Ingin berteriak, ingin menangis sekerasnya. ia juga ingin lari dari penjara dan menggagalkan pernikahan sialan itu. Tapi sia-sia. Faktanya, ia bahkan tak sanggup bernapas. Dadanya sesak dan jantungnya seolah kesulitan memompa darah. Mingyu meraba dadanya, ngilu. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasa begitu. Dulu saat Hyung tercintanya meninggal, Mingyu bahkan tak merasa sesakit ini. Tapi perasaan ini luar biasa, Mingyu tak tahu apa namanya, yang pasti sangat menyiksanya.

Mingyu menyenderkan punggungnya, membuka kelopak matanya perlahan. Dan tanpa bisa dicegahnya lagi, lelehan air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya. Mingyu merasa dirinya pecundang. ia merasa lemah, tak berguna. Ia merasa semuanya tak lagi berharga, kekuasannya, hartanya, dan semua kebanggaannya, tak dapat menolong dirinya dari rasa perih yang mencengkeramnya ini. Mingyu merasa hancur.

Itu saja.

Seperti patung kaca yang jatuh dan hancur dalam sepersekian detik.

Dan, Mingyu tak dapat menghentikannya.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Wajahnya terlihat lesu. Sungguh bukan ekspresi yang diharapkan dari seorang pengantin baru. Wonwoo menunduk. Memandangi kakinya yang terasa dingin karena ia baru selesai mandi. Perlahan, tangannya meraba perutnya. Wonwoo menarik napas berat. Lalu kembali menatap bayangannya, diraihnya hairdryer yang tergeletak didepannya. Jarinya yang kurus menggeser tombol kontak, dan desing suara hairdryer mulai memenuhi ruangan. Wonwoo mengeringkan rambutnya dengan pandangan kosong. Tubuhnya memang disitu, tapi fikirannya melayang jauh.

Wonwoo terlalu larut melamun, sampai tanpa disadarinya Zuho masuk kedalam ruangan. Dan mendapatinya hampir membakar rambutnya dengan hairdryer.

"Wonu-ya pengeringnya!" Seru Zuho spontan.

"Ah! panas!" Wonwoo menaruh kasar hairdryernya dimeja, dan mengusapi rambutnya yang terasa panas. Zuho menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuannya.

"Ternyata masih tetap ceroboh." Zuho meraih vitamin rambut kemudian mulai mengoleskannya dirambut Wonwoo secara merata. Diselingi dengan pijatan-pijatan lembut dikepala pemuda itu.

Wonwoo terdiam. Menatap pantulan bayangan mereka dicermin. Mereka benar-benar telihat seperti pasangan pengantin baru. Zuho memijat rambutnya dengan begitu lembut, Wonwoo merasa nyaman karenanya. Diam-diam Wonwoo tersenyum kecil. Biasanya dia yang memijat kepala Jungkook dirumah, dan ia baru tahu kalau dipijat kepala itu rasanya senyaman ini. Dan membuatnya agak mengantuk.

"Beberapa bulan terakhir ini kau banyak berubah. Kufikir kau benar-benar menjelma jadi orang lain, tapi ternyata masih banyak yang sama darimu." Gumam Zuho, perlahan merunduk menciumi rambut Wonwoo. Sementara tangannya terus bergerak memijat kepala Wonwoo bahkan setelah vitamin rambut itu menyerap.

Wonwoo menarik tangan Zuho, menghentikan gerakan memijat itu.

"Kau mandi dulu, Zuho-ya. Tubuhmu banyak berkeringat hari ini." Ucap Wonwoo, kemudian bangkit dan meraih handuk yang lain dari dalam lemari. Memberikannya pada Zuho.

"Terima kasih." Zuho bergumam dan kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Wonwoo masih berdiri ditempatnya. Memandangi pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup masih dengan wajah gelisahnya. Wonwoo menarik napas panjang dan kemudian berjalan menuju ranjang yang sudah tertata rapih.

Wonwoo merebahkan tubuhnya perlahan. Efek pijatan Zuho dirambutnya membuatnya agak mengantuk. Dan kasur empuk ini membuat matanya semakin berat dan ini segera menutup. Wonwoo benar-benar mengantuk sekarang. Perlahan ia menutup matanya dan jatuh terlelap.

.

.

Wonwoo tidak ingat berapa lama ia terlelap. Tapi kemudian, ia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengusap pipinya lembut. Dan ia merasakan hawa yang hangat dan wangi berhembus meniup wajahnya. Perlahan Wonwoo membuka matanya. Dan yang pertama ia tangkap adalah, wajah Baek Zuho yang beberapa senti diatas wajahnya. Tersenyum hangat menatapnya. Sesaat Wonwoo tertegun. Kemudian ia refleks bangkit dan agak menjauh. Zuho tersenyum semakin lembut.

"Tidurmu lelap sekali, sebenarnya aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Tapi Eommaku bersikeras mengajakmu makan malam. Maafkan aku." Ucap Zuho, masih dengan senyum lembutnya.

Wonwoo menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah yang mulai menjalari wajahnya. Wonwoo tidak berdebar atau gugup. Ia hanya merasa canggung. Ia tak pernah sedekat ini dengan Zuho sebelumnya. Mereka memang bersahabat dekat, tapi tak pernah dibayangkan kalau mereka akan berakhir diatas ranjang yang sama seperti ini.

"Ayo, nanti Eommaku teriak-teriak lagi." Zuho menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum, sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Wonwoo meraihnya, dan kemudian mereka berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu.

.

.

.

.

"Wah. . . aku kenyang sekali." Jungkook menaruh gelas colanya, lalu menutup mulutnya. Bersendawa pelan. Kemudian ia mengusap-usap perutnya yang terasa penuh. Didepannya sebuah piring besar dengan tulang ayam goreng berserakan.

"Baguslah, karena kau sudah menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh potong ayam goreng." Jimin terkekeh pelan sambil menuang sojunya. Meminumnya pelan.

"Terima kasih makanannya~" Ucap Jungkook, sambil tersenyum lebar-lebar. Jimin hanya balas tersenyum.

"Wah, Hyungku akan tinggal dirumah mertuanya. Ini artinya, aku akan sendirian dan merana kelaparan. Tapi malam ini aku kekenyangan. . ." Jungkook mulai mengoceh sendiri.

"Park Jimin!" Panggil sebuah suara, Jimin menoleh dan seketika senyumnya lenyap.

"Siapa, hyung?" Tanya Jungkook, mengikuti arah pandang Jimin. Namun belum sempat ia menoleh, Jimin buru-buru bangkit dan menghalangi pandangan Jungkook.

"Jungkook-ah, kau diam dulu disini, ya. Aku cuma sebentar." Jimin langsung berlalu tanpa membiarkan Jungkook menjawab.

Pria itu keluar meninggalkan restoran cepat saji itu dan menghampiri seseorang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"K-kau disini?" Tanya Jimin kaku.

Sosok berhoodie itu menoleh, wajahnya terhalang oleh hoodienya yang menjulur menutupi sebagian besar wajahnya. Yang tampak hanya bibir dan dagunya saja. Sosok itu berpakaian serba hitam. "Ya, aku kembali dan memergokimu sedang asik pacaran dengan mantan pacarku." Sinis orang itu.

Jimin merenggut tak terima. "Kau menyuruhku menjaganya, karena itu aku melakukannya. Lagipula aku tak tertarik pada pacarmu itu. Aku suka yang lebih tua." Protes Jimin panjang lebar.

"Ya, ya terserah saja. . ." Ucapan itu terhenti, karena sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka.

"Jimin hyung, ini tagihannya-" Jungkook terdiam kaku. Mereka bertiga saling pandang dalam diam.

Jimin mulai gelisah. Dan sosok berhoodie itu bergeming.

Jungkook maju selangkah, dan tanpa berkata apapun dia menarik cepat hoodie orang itu. Sehingga wajahnya terlihat sepenuhnya dibawah sinar lampu.

"K-kim Taehyung?" Jungkook terkejut. Setahunya Taehyung saat ini buron dan melarikan diri keluar negeri. Tapi yang didepannya ini benar-benar Taehyung.

Taehyung yang menyadari keberadaannya mulai terancam, perlahan mundur. Bermaksud lari.

"Tunggu!"

Dan Taehyung berlari kencang.

"Yak! yak! tunggu! buron! buron!" Teriak Jungkook.

"J-jungkook-ah! tenanglah!" Jimin berusaha menahan Jungkook.

"Hyung, minggir! itu si brengsek Kim Taehyung!" Jungkook meronta berusaha melepaskan tangan Jimin.

"Jungkook-ah, sudahlah!" Jimin masih berusaha memegangi Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam, ia menatap Jimin dalam-dalam. Membuat suasana hening dan canggung sekaligus. Jungkook menepis tangan Jimin sekali henttak.

"Sudahlah?" Ulang Jungkook. Jimin menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"Kau temannya Kim Taehyung, ya? atau jangan-jangan selama ini yang membantunya kabur itu kau?" Tuding Jungkook tepat kesasaran.

Jimin meneguk paksa ludahnya. Ia mengusap telinganya perlahan. "B-bukan begitu maksudnya-"

"Cukup!" Geram Jungkook. Dengan cepat diraihnya tangan Jimin lalu menyeretnya dari tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau ini temannya Kim Taehyung?" Yoongi bertanya sambil mengetikan beberapa kata dilaptopnya.

Jimin hanya mengangguk kecil sambil melirik kesekelilingnya. Ia berada di ruang interogasi sekarang. Jungkook menyeretnya kekantor polisi. Dan, inilah yang harus dijalaninya. Berhadapan dengan Detektif Min Yoongi dalam ruang sempit dan pengap yang gelap itu.

"Lalu, kau membantunya sembunyi?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

Jimin menoleh, mengangkat alisnya acuh tak acuh. "Ah, Hyung-nim, kenapa daritadi membahas Taehyung terus saat kita sedang berdua?" Ucap Jimin dengan nada dibuat-buatt, ia menyandar pada kursinya dan duduk menopang kaki.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Aku tanya apa kau membantu Kim Taehyung sembunyi?" Ulang Yoongi, pura-pura mengabaikan kalimat absurd Jimin tadi.

"Hyung, rambutmu itu. . . cocok sekali denganmu. Ah, kau imut sekali. Aku baru tahu kalau kepolisian Seoul punya detektif seimut ini. Ah, kau benar-benar tipeku." Jimin kembali mengoceh mengabaikan kalimatt Yoongi seolah-olah detektif didepannya itu tak pernah bertanya apapun.

"Ya, Park Jimin! jawablah dengan benar selagi aku masih bersabar. Kau tahu? aku punya batas kesabaran yang sangat sempit." Geram Yoongi, jengkel bukan main.

"Tidak. Aku tak mau. Kalau kau berjanji akan kencan denganku, maka mari kita negosiasi." Jimin mengusap dagunya sambil berkedip pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menarik napas jengkel. "Kita urus soal kencan nanti. Jawab pertanyaanku dulu." Ucap Yoongi akhirnya. Dia sudah biasa begini. Puluhan kali. Sudah tak aneh dirayu oleh orang yang diinterogasinya. Dan biasanya, orang-orang itu harus dijanjikan berkencan dulu dengannya baru mau diinterogasi.

"Baiklah, kau tanya apa tadi?" Jimin tersenyum puas sambil menggosok tangannya.

"Apa kau yang membantu Kim Taehyung melarikan diri keluar negeri?" Tanya Yoongi kemudian.

"Tidak, dia pergi sendirinya. Aku hanya disuruh jangan mengatakan apapun. Hanya itu." Sahut Jimin. Jawabannya terdengan asal-asalan.

Yoongi memijat pelipisnya. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa pening karena jengkel.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lebih dari empat jam berlalu, dan Jimin belum juga memberikan kesaksian yang nyata. Ruang interogasi itu terasa begitu pengap dan semakin suram. Kertas berhamburan dilantai dalam bentuk bulatan-bulatan berserakan. Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam. Dan keadaan benar-benar menjengkelkan. Terutama bagi pemuda bersurai hitam dengan mata sipit yang dikenal sebagai detektif preman itu.

Yoongi menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya sekaligus. Dia mengangkat kakinya yang terasa kram dan pegal, menyelonjorkannya keatas meja. Ujung sepattu Yoongi hanya berjarak beberapa senti dengan wajah Jimin yang sedang menopang dagunya dimeja. Menatap Yoongi dengan pandangan kagum yang konyol. Bibirnya menampilkan senyuman merekah yang tak luntur-luntur. Sungguh ekspresi yang tak tepat ditunjukkan dikantor polisi.

Yoongi meraih pulpennya lagi. Lalu menatap Jimin jengkel, "Ya! dengarkan aku, Park Jimin-ssi. Jika kau seperti ini terus, maka kau yang akan dipenjara." Ucap Yoongi penuh penekanan dengan wajah kelewat serius.

Jimin tertawa kecil, lalu menarik senyumnya lagi dari sudut bibirnya. "Bukan masalah. Kalau aku dipenjara, itu artinya aku bisa puas melihatmu setiap hari, kan?" Jimin melontarkan tanya dengan begitu santainya.

"Kau tahu? aku bukanlah orang yang suka bergurau atau mendengar gurauan. Hentikan saja dan cepat katakan dimana Kim Taehyung. Sebelum aku membuatmu mendekam dan membusuk didalam penjara, paham?" Lagi-lagi Yoongi membalas dengan pertanyaan bernada sinis dan tajam yang penuh penekanan.

Tapi Jimin bukanlah pria yang mudah goyah seperti itu. Dia tak gentar sama sekali. Baginya interogasi kesaksian ini sama saja dengan lelucon wawancara yang sering ia dan Taehyung mainkan saat sekolah menengah. Dan ini benar-benar bukanlah sesuatu yang serius untuk dia selesaikan.

Setidaknya, itu pendapat Jimin beberapa saat lalu. Sebelum seorang rekan Yoongi masuk keruang interogasi dan menginterupsi percakapan mereka.

"Oh, Yoongi hyung, itu Kim Taehyung datang, Ketua Choi bilang kau yang harus menyelesaikannya."

Yoongi terbelalak mendengarnya. "Apa? bajingan Kim Taehyung itu datang?" Yoongi bahkan langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menghempas semua yang ada digenggaman.

"Baiklah." Yoongi langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Meninggalkan Jimin yang menghempas tubuhnya dengan wajah lelah. "Aish, alien brengsek itu, benar-benar!"

.

.

.

.

Jungkook meletakkan handuk yang baru saja dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambut. Kemudian beralih mendudukan dirinya dikursi dan meraih pengering rambutnya. Jungkook menekan bagian sisi hairdryer itu, dan segera saja suara bisingnya memenuhi ruangan. Dengan santai Jungkook mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah sambil bersenandung kecil. Sampai kemudian getar ponselnya menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Hm? Yoongi hyung." Gumam Jungkook, saat tahu siapa yang menelponnya. Kemudian segera mengangkatnya.

"Ya, hyung? ada apa malam-malam begini?" Tanya Jungkook, mematikan hairdryernya yang bising. Menaruhnya sejenak.

"Ya, tak apa. Wonu hyung pasti sudah tidur jam segini. . ."

"Heh? a-apa aku tak salah dengar?" Jungkook berdiri dari duduknya sambil menggosok telinganya yang serasa memanas.

"Ba-baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku akan kesana secepatnya."

Panggilan berakhir. Dan Jungkook menyambar mantelnya dengan cepat. Berlari dari kamarnya. Melupakan fakta kalau dia hanya memakai celana training dan kaos hitam polos. Tampaknya kalimat Yoongi begitu mengejutkannya sampai Jungkook harus pergi secepat itu.

.

.

.

.

BRAK!

.

.

To be continued OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE


	17. Chapter 17

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.BRAK!

Jungkook menggebrak meja polisi itu dengan napas tersenggal setelah berlari sekencangnya dari halte bus terdekat.

"Ya? ada yang bisa dibantu?" Polisi wanita berambut pendek itu tampak terkejut.

"Dimana hosh- bajingan brengsek-hosh- Kim Taehyung itu?" Tanya Jungkook dengan terengah-engah.

"Oh, dia ada disana. Apa kau sudah-"

Jungkook mengabaikannya dan langsung menerobos masuk. Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menoleh. Menatap Jungkook bingung.

"Jungkook-ah!" Panggil Yoongi. Dan bagai kesetanan, Jungkook langsung masuk keruang interogasinya.

BUAGH!

Tanpa berkata apapun Jungkook meninju Taehyung yang duduk bersama Jimin didepannya.

"Hahaha! pada akhirnya, kau berakhir disini, bajingan!" Teriak Jungkook.

Yoongi melerai, menarik Jungkook kebelakang. "Ini kantor polisi, kau bisa ditahan dengan tuduhan pemukulan." Ucap Yoongi.

"Dan aku memanggilmu kesini sebagai saksi, bukan untuk menghajarnya." Yoongi mendorong Jungkook untuk duduk disebuah kursi lainnya.

Taehyung menyeka sudut bibirnya. Dan berkata dnegan tenang. "Tak perlu kesaksian apapun. Aku mengakui semua kejahatanku. Aku seorang penjudi, menculik Choi Minki dan Jeon Jungkook untuk taruhan judi, lalu kabur ke Amsterdam dengan hasil judiku. Yang kuculik Jeon Jungkook, tapi kemudian ia tertukar dengan kakaknya. Begitu saja." Ucap Taehyung panjang lebar dengan begitu tenang dan datar. Ia terlihat tidak khawatir dengan apapun.

"Dengar, Kim Taehyung. Semua kalimat yang kau katakan akan digunakan untuk melawanmu dipengadilan dan kau punya hak untuk bertanya peng-" Penjelasan Yoongi dipotong,

"Aku takkan sewa pengacara, cukup penjarakan aku. Itu saja. Sekarang aku hanya ingin menebus dosaku." Taehyung menatap Yoongi dengan wajah datar dan mengulas sebuah senum tenang.

Semuanya hening. Tercengang dengan apa yang dikatakan Taehyung, bahkan semua polisi diluar yang menonton lewat kaca ruang interogasi terhenyak. Apa Kim Taehyung benar-benar putus asa?

DUGH!

Jimin menendang kaki Taehyung spontan setalah sadar dari ketertegunananya. "Kim Taehyung sialan." Desis.

"Oh ya, Park Jimin tidak bersalah. Jadi tolong bebaskan dia." Ucap Taehyung lagi, sambil berdiri menghampiri Yoongi. Menyodorkan kedua tangannya untuk diborgol.

Yoongi setengah sadar, baru kali ini ia menghadapi tersangka yang terang-terangan begini. "Ba-bawa dia kedalam tahanan sementara. . ." Ucap Yoongi mengambang, benar-benar situasi yang tak terbayangkan.

Jungkook melotot. Tidak bisa begini, Jungkook ingin bersaksi agar bisa membuat Kim Taehyung itu mendekam lama dipenjara. "Yak! aku belum bersaksi, kembali kau, Kim Taehyung sialan!" Jungkook berusaha menarik Taehyung, namun Yoongi menahannya.

"Jungkook-ah, tenanglah. Kau bisa bersaksi dipengadilan." Ucap Yoongi menenangkan.

"Ta-tapi hyung. . ." Yoongi mengisaratkan, dan Jungkook berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruang interogasi.

.

.

.

.

Zuho menaruh ponselnya, lalu melihat kesampingnya. Wonwoo sudah terbaring dalam keadaan menyamping, menghadapnya. Zuho tersenyum, lalu perlahan-lahan merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Wonu-ya~" bIsik Zuho pelan. Tak ada sahutan, dan mata Wonwoo terpejam rapat.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur." Bisik Zuho lagi, menyibak lembut poni Wonwoo dan menyampirkannya kesamping.

Zuho menarik napas tenang dan kembali berbisik lembut.

"Aku tahu kau bingung, kau pasti berfikir bagaimana bersikap padaku sekarang. . ." Ucapnya, lalu kembali berkata. "Kau tak perlu khawatir. Bersikaplah seperti biasa padaku. Seperti dulu. Aku ingin kita seperti dulu. . . walaupun aku yakin kau sudah merasakannya dan mengerti bagaimana persaanku padamu, bersikaplah seperti biasa padaku." Zuho mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan senyuman tulus dan sebuah usapan lagi dirambut Wonwoo.

Perlahan Wonwoo membuka matanya, dan mendapati Zuho yang juga tidur menyamping didepannya, jarak mereka begitu dekat. Wonwoo bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan napas Zuho menerpanya.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Wonwoo pelan, menatap kedua mata Zuho dalam-dalam.

Zuho mengangguk, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau menyayangiku sebagai sahabat." Ucap Zuho, tetap dengan senyum yang lembut meski hatinya terasa bergetar saat mengatakannya.

"Zuho-ya, maafkan aku." Wonwoo menundukkan pandangannya.

Zuho menyentuh pipinya, dan membuat pandangan mereka kembali beradu. "Kau pernah dengar istilah 'Cinta karena terbiasa'?" Tanya Zuho kemudian.

Wonwoo mengerutkan keningnya, tapi ia mengangguk. "Aku mendengarnya di drama."

"Seperti tokoh dalam drama itu, aku akan menunggu. Aku akan menunggumu mencintaiku karena terbiasa. Kita lakukan pelan-pelan saja. Aku selalu punya banyak waktu untuk menunggumu." Ucap Zuho tulus. Kalimatnya tenang, dan lembut. Tapi penuh keyakinan.

Wonwoo merasa hatinya berdesir karenanya. Pipinya serasa memanas. Tiba-tiba saja ia ingin menangis, ia merasa begitu jahat sekarang. Meski sebenarnya Wonwoo tak yakin siapa yang jahat. Setetes butiran bening menetes melintasi pipinya, dan Wonwoo memejamkan mata.

"Ssst. . . tak apa-apa Wonu-ya. Jangan menangis. Semuanya akan segera baik-baik saja." Ucap Zuho, menyeka air mata Wonwoo dengan ibu jarinya dan kemudian mengecup lembut mata Wonwoo.

.

.

.

.

Rumah mewah itu tenang seperti biasanya. Beberapa pelayan terlihat sibu melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Dan pemilik rumah itu, Choi Seungcheol, sedang sibuk diruang kerjanya mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Seungcheol baru beberapa hari berada di rumah, biasanya ia berada di Australia selama satu atau dua bulan untuk mengurus pekerjaannya dan kemudian kembali ke Korea selama seminggu. Meskipun berada di rumah, bukan berarti Seungcheol bisa istirahat, dia tetap harus bekerja karena perusahaan yang memperkerjakannya sebuah perusahaan asing yang meiliki cabang di Korea. Dan Seungcheol, adalah direktur keuangannya.

"Jeonghan-ah! apa kau melihat kartu nama Mr. Frankinston yang kutaruh waktu itu? kau ingat dimana?" Tanya Seungcheol dari ruang kerjanya. Ia tahu betul Jeonghan pasti mendengarnya karena Jeonghan berada di ruangan sebelah, membaca majalah fashion.

"Sepertinya dilaci ruang tidur, waktu itu kau menaruhnya begitu saja disana." Jawab Jeonghan.

"Ah, ya. Aku ingat." Seungcheol langsung melepas berkas ditangannya dan pergi begitu saja. Dengan terburu-buru Seungcheol naik kekamarnya dan segera mencari kartu nama itu.

"Ah, Choi Seungcheol bodoh kenapa tak minta Jeonghan saja untuk mengambilkannya?" Gerutu Seungcheol, menyadari kebodohannya sendiri. Maka iapun segera menghampiri nakas yang ada disudut ruangan, tempat bingkai-bingkai foto berjajar diatasnya.

Seungcheol membuka lacinya, dan ia menemukan sebuah kotak kartu nama disana. "Ah, ketemu." Gumamnya. Meraih kotak kartu nama itu dan segera mencari kartu yang dicarinya.

"Mr. Frankinston . . . Frank.. .ah ini dia." Seungcheol meraih satu sebuah kartu bercorak merah yang dicarinya. Lalu segera memasukkan kotak kartu nama itu kesakunya.

"Hm, seharusnya kotak ini ada diruang kerja." Gumam Seungcheol. Sebelum menutup laci, ia menemukan sesuatu. Maka tangannya segera meraihnya. Mengamattinya.

"Bukankah ini kaset rekaman cctv yang hilang itu? Jeonghan bilang terbuang entah kemana." Gumam Seungcheol. Ia tertegun sejenak. Entah mengapa Seungcheol merasa ada yang tak beres.

Maka ia memutuskan untuk memeriksanya. Seungcheol menghampiri lemari pakaian yang ada diruangan itu. Lalu menekan sebuah sakelar yang ada didekatnya. Alih-alih membuat lampu menyala, sakelar itu justru membuat lemari itu bergeser kesamping dan menunjukkan ruang cctv rahasia.

Seungcheol bergegas masuk, dan otomatis pintu tertutup kembali. Dia bergerak cepat, duduk di kursi dan segera memasukkan kaset itu kedalam pemutarnya.

"Ini aneh, entah kenapa seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal." Gumam Seuncgheol.

Rekaman mulai diputar pada layar komputer didepannya. Awalnya, gambar itu terlihat biasa saja, keadaan berbagai ruangan dirumahnya seperti biasa. Pelayan berlalu lalang dan Jeonghan berkutat di ruang tamu dengan segala urusannya. Maka Seungcheol mempercepat rekamannya dan tiba-tiba saja ia menghentikannya saat menangkap sesuatu yang aneh.

Seungcheol menyipitkan matanya. Dan detik berikutnya ia menggeram marah.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu mengerutkan keningnya. Menatap aneh sosok yang menangis tersedu-sedu didepannya. Air mata berlinangan dan bahkan meninggalkan jejak menganak sungai dipipinya.

"Yoon Jeonghan? kau menangis?" Tanya Mingyu dengan penuh keheranan.

Jeonghan terisak, dengan terputus ia berkata, "Celaka. . . Mingyu . . hiks. . ." Gumamnya dengan isakan. Mingyu semakin mengerutkan keningnya, sama sekali tak paham maksud kalimat Jeonghan barusan.

"Celaka?" Ulang Mingyu. "Kau terlihat sehat-sehat saja, apanya yang celaka?" Tanya Mingyu kemudian.

"Kita celaka, Mingyu! sudah kubilang buang rekaman cctv-nya dan kau malah menyimpannya di laci kamarku! Seungcheol tahu semuanya!" Sembur Jeonghan marah.

"Lalu?" Tanya Mingyu datar, berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi Jeonghan.

"Sudah jelas dia mencampakanku! kau harus bertanggung jawab atas kecerobohanmu itu!" Bentak Jeonghan pula. Matanya menatap nyalang Mingyu dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

"Kecerobohanku? pfft." Mingyu menutup mulutnya dengan ujung tangan, seolah-olah menahan tawa. Dan itu membuat Jeonghan jengkel setengah mati.

"Jelas saja kecerobohanmu, brengsek." Maki Jeonghan akhirnya.

"Sebentar, sekarang mari kita perjelas ini semua." Ucap Mingyu, berdehem kemudian meluruskan duduknya.

"Dari awal, kau yang memintaku berselingkuh. Kau bilang kau masih selalu teringat padaku. Kau bilang cintamu padaku lebih besar daripada cintamu pada Seungcheol. Kau yang meminta kita kembali berhubungan. Padahal dengan jelas, kau adalah mantan pacarku saat kuliah. Bukankah itu artinya semua ini berawal dari kecerobohanmu? bisa-bisanya kau meminta mantan pacarmu jadi selingkuhanmu disaat suamimu berada di luar negeri, pantaskah?" Mingyu berucap panjang lebar dan diakhiri dengan pertanyaan yang menyodok perasaan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan mendesis. Sudah dapat dapat diduga Kim Mingyu justru akan berbalik menyalahkannya. "Sialan, kau!" Geram Jeonghan.

"Sialan?" Ulang Kim Mingyu.

"Dengar aku, Yoon Jeonghan. Choi Seungcheol itu tergila-gila padamu, sekarang hapus air matamu dan memohonlah padanya, rayu dia. Kau sangat pandai dalam hal merayu, harusnya itu berhasil. Dan terakhir, jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku lagi. Dari awal, kau tetap sama dimataku. Hanya sebatas mantan pacar. Cerita kita sudah lama berakhir jadi jangan pernah mengemis lagi seperti ini padaku. Ini mennggangguku." Mingyu menyeringai, kemudian bangkit meninggalkan Jeonghan.

Jeonghan berang setengah mati. "Yak! dasar brengsek gila!" Teriak Jeonghan dengan napas memburu, tangisnya lenyap dan dia meninggalkan kantor polisi dengan kaki menghentak.

.

.

.

.

Setiap detik, menit, berlalu dengan cepat dan hari-hari berganti musim begitu saja. Musim semi berganti musim panas, dan dengan cepat kalender menunjukkan musim gugur, lalu musim dingin datangan dan terus berulang. Rutinitas tak pernah berubah dan pada akhirnya, tahun-tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Jika dihitung, tak terasa lima tahun sudah berlalu. Kim Mingyu menghabiskan masanya dipenjara dengan begitu baik, sehingga ia pun bisa dibebaskan sesuai jadwalnya. Sedangkan Kim Taehyung, masih harus menghabiskan dua tahun lagi dipenjara, karena ia sempat melarikan diri dari hukum meski pada akhirnya mendapat keringanan karena menyerahkan diri tanpa syarat. Tapi dosanya terlalu banyak, sehingga ia harus menebusnya lebih lama dari Mingyu. Park Jimin dinyatakan bebas karena memang tak bersalah apapun, meski ia menyembunyikan keberadaan Taehyung. Sedang Min Yoongi mendapat promosi jabatan dan dia diangkat sebagai ketua Tim detektif di departemennya. Lain halnya Jungkook, dia melanjutkan kuliah dan lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan, Jungkook bahkan sudah mulai menjalani tahun pertamanya bekerja disebuah instansi pemerintah.

Lalu Zuho dan Wonwoo. . . . kehidupan pernikahan mereka berjalan lancar. Zuho seperti biasa memperhatikan dan mencintai Wonwoo dengan sebaik-baiknya, menjalankan tugasnya sebagai suami yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Juga tak pernah mengungkit perihal anak yang dikandung Wonwoo.

Sedangkan Wonwoo, dia selama ini berusaha sebaik mungkin menjalani tugasnya sebagai istri yang baik. Melayani suaminya dan mengurus rumah tangga dengan benar, meski ia juga bekerja sebagai pegawai disebuah perusahaan, karena ia tak ingin membebani Zuho dan karena ia ingin punya kegiatan. Selain menjaga anak mereka.

Bicara mengenai anak mareka-yang sebenarnya anak Wonwoo dan Mingyu- anak itu lahir dalam keadaan sehat. Anak laki-laki tampan yang ceria dan menggemaskan. Zuho memberinya nama Baek Wonho. Ia berkulit putih dengan rambut hitam yang pekat. Pada saat pertama dilahirkan, Wonho terlihat mirip dengan Mingyu namun perlahan-lahan, entah mengapa wajahnya justru terlihat semakin mirip dengan Zuho. Bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan, seorang anak mirip dengan orang yang mengasuhnya? mungkin itulah yang terjadi.

Karena wajah Wonho begitu mirip Wonwoo dan Zuho, orang tua Zuho pun tak pernah berfikir kalau itu bukan cucu mereka, dan lagipula Zuho tak pernah membahasnya. Wonho sepenuhnya ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri, akta kelahiran dan dalam kartu keluarga tercatat sebagai anak kandungnya. Dan sampai saat ini, semuanya terlihat bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Ruang kerja yang mewah dan nyaman itu tampak tenang. Ruangan dengan dominasi warna hitam putih yang anggun. Ruangan itu sepi, hanya terdengar detik suara jam dan desing halus pendingin ruangan. Sampai kemudian pintunya terbuka, dan seorang pria melangkah masuk diikuti oleh sekretarisnya.

"Hyunji-ssi, tolong kau urus draft untuk meeting besok. Dan letakkan dimejaku pagi-pagi sekali." Ucap pria itu.

"Baik, Uissang-nim." Sekretaris itu menunduk sejenak, lalu berlalu keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Pria itu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi kerjanya yang empuk, lalu memejamkan matanya sejenak. Baru beberapa detik, tapi ponsel pintarnya bergetar nyaring dan memaksanya membuka matta. Menatap sejenak ID penelepon, lalu tersenyum lebar. Menekan layarnya, dan kemudian mulai bicara.

"Zuho-ya! kau sudah jemput Wonho? jangan bilang kau lupa kalau hari ini giliranmu menjemputnya. Nanti dia mengamuk!" Seru sebuah suara dari sberang sana.

Zuho terlonjak mendengarnya, ia melirik jam tangannya. Pukul sepuluh lewat lima menit. Zuho melotot. Lalu buru-buru berjalan keluar.

"Iya, Wonu-ya ini aku dijalan. Nanti kutelpon lagi, ya." Zuho memutus telepon dan buru-buru lari masuk kedalam lift.

.

.

Bahkan setelah didalam mobilpun, Zuho langsung melajukan mobilnya dengan cepat. Jarak kantornya dengan Sekolah Wonho berjarak lima belas menit, dan sekarang sudah pukul sepuluh lewat lima belas menit. Itu artinya, dia akan membuat anak tersayangnya itu menunggu selama setengah jam disekolah, karena taman kanak-kanak dibubarkan pukul sepuluh tepat. Zuho mempercepat lagi kendaraannya. Wonho pasti mengambek padanya kalau ia lebih lama lagi datangnya.

.

.

.

.

"Wonho-ya, benar tak apa-apa? tak mau ikut pulang dengan Minhyuk?" Tanya seorang wanita berusia tiga puluh-an ahun pada bocah mungil yang sebaya dengan anak dalam gandengannya.

"Tak apa, Soyeon Ahjumma, Appa sudah janji akan menjemput Wonho. Appa itu lamban, makanya telat. . ." Gerutu Wonho sambil memainkan ujung sepatunya.

"Benar? kalau begitu Ahjumma dan Minhyuk pulang duluan ya." Ucap wanita itu lagi, membelai lembut kepala Wonho.

"Kalau ada yang memberimu minum atau makanan, jangan diterima ya. Orang asing itu berbahaya." Pesan wanita itu pula.

"Ne, alaso!" Sahut Wonho cepat.

Minhyuk yang dari tadi diam dalam genggaman ibunya merogoh sesuatu dari kantong celananya, mengeluarkan sebuah mobil Hot Wheels dan menyodorkannya pada Wonho. "Ini, kau boleh memainkan ini selama menunggu Appa-mu. Besok kembalikan, ya. Jangan sampai hilang. Soalnya itu pembelian Hyungwon." Ucap Minhyuk dengan lucu.

Wonho berbinar, tangannya yang putih meraih mobil mainan itu lalu mengangguk lucu sampai rambutnya bergoyang. "Sip! aku akan menjaganya dengan baik!"

"Dah, Wonho. Sampai nanti~"

Minhyuk dan Ibunya pun berlalu dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Wonho yang duduk sendiri di kursi taman sekolahnya. Kursi itu terletak dekat gerbang, sehingga siapapun yang datang pasti bisa melihat Wonho duduk disana.

Beberapa jeda setelah itu, seorang pria dalam balutan kemeja dan celana jeans menghampiri Wonho.

"Namamu Baek Wonho?" Tanya pria itu, berjongkok dihadapan Wonho, menyamakan tinggi mereka.

"Iya, ahjussi siapa?" Tanya Wonho balik, diam-diam bocah itu mulai ketakutan. Teringat kalimat Soyeon tadi untuk berhati-hati terhadap orang asing.

"Aku teman Eomma-mu." Jawab pria itu. Kemudian tersenyum ramah.

Seketika rasa takut Wonho memudar. "Temannya Eomma?" Ulang Wonho.

"Iya, ahjussi teman Eomma-mu. Kau sudah besar, ya." Pria itu mengusap rambut Wonho lembut, perlahan mata pria itu mulai basah, dan air mata menetes turun.

"Lho, ahjussi menangis?" Tanya Wonho kaget. Tangannya yang mungil terulur mengusap air mata pria itu. "Ahjussi tak boleh menangis, Appa bilang laki-laki itu harus jadi jagoan." Celoteh Wonho dengan nada yang lucu. Pria itu tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku takkan menangis lagi. Oh ya, aku punya hadiah untukmu." Ucap pria itu. Mengeluarkan tangannya yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan dibelakang. Menyodorkan replika figur Iron Man berukuran sedang.

"Uwaaah, ailon men!" Seru Wonho girang. Dengan cepat diraihnya replika itu dan dengan mata berbinar dipandanginya.

"Tapi jangan bilang Eomma-mu, ya." Ucap pria itu, masih dengan senyum yang lebar.

"Iya, Wonho janji!" Ucap bocah itu tanpa fikir panjang.

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum kemudian.

"Wonho-ya, maafkan Appa, Appa terlam-" Kalimat itu terputus. Zuho terbelalak melihat anaknya bersama orang tak dikenal.

"Wonho-ya!" Panggil Zuho lagi.

Wonho dan pria itu menoleh bersamaan. Dan Zuho semakin terbelalak. Dengan cepat pria itu menghampiri Wonho dan menggendongnya.

"Wonho-ya, kau tak apa-apa? kau tak terluka?" Tanya Zuho cemas.

Pria itu tersenyum pahit. "Tenanglah,, aku hanya mngajaknya ngobrol." Ucapnya pelan. Kemudian berbalik hendak pergi.

"Yak! Kim Mingyu! kita harus bicara!" Seru Zuho, pada pria itu yang tak lain adalah Mingyu.

"Lain kali saja." Ucap Mingyu.

"Kalau begitu beri aku kartu namamu!" Ucap Zuho lagi.

Mingyu merogoh sakunya, menarik kartu namanya dari dalam dompet lalu memberikannya. Dan dengan cepat menghilang. Zuho menatap kepergiannya, memasukkan kartu itu kedalam saku jasnya. Kemudian kembali fokus pada Wonho.

"Wonho-ya, benar kau tak apa-apa? apa dia menyakitimu?" Tanya Zuho lagi, kecemasan terlihat jelas diwajahnya.

"Iya Appa, Wonho tak apa. Ayo kita pulang~"

"Baiklah, ayo pulang."

.

.

.

Mingyu dengan cepat masuk kedalam mobilnya yang diparkir disalah satu tepi jalan. Dari dalam mobilnya, ia dapat mengawasi dengan jelas apa yang Zuho dan Wonho lakukan. Mingyu menyandarkan punggungnya. Menarik napas dalam. Dan tanpa disadarinya air matanya kembali merembes. Kejadian barusan berputar cepat dibenaknya. Saat Zuho tiba-tiba datang dan meraih Wonho kedalam pelukannya, bersikap seolah Mingyu adalah penculik yang akan membawa lari Wonho. Mingyu bukan penculik. Setidaknya, saat ini dia hanyalah mantan penculik yang baru beberapa minggu bebas dari penjara. Tapi sikap Zuho tadi benar-benar menyakitinya. Bagaimanapun Mingyu yakin betul kalau Wonho adalah anaknya, Mingyu bisa merasakannya.

Tapi Mingyu harus menerima kenyataan, bahwa Zuho adalah ayah yang sah bagi Wonho secara hukum dan negara.

Mingyu tak menginginkan banyak hal, dia hanya ingin dibiarkan menemui anaknya ketika dia rindu. Mingyu tak lagi mengharapkan Wonwoo, dia tahu betul jangankan untuk kembali padanya, menemuinya pun Wonwoo pasti tak sudi. Mingyu sadar diri.

.

.

.

.

"Aku pulang~" Wonwoo melangkah masuk kedalam rumah elit bergaya minimalis itu. Sebuah rumah yang kokoh dan cantik dengan dua lantai, berada dikomplek perumahaan di Gangnam.

Begitu suara Wonwoo terdengar, suara derap kaki mungil terdengar berlari menghampirinya. "Eomma!" Teriak Wonho semangat, bocah lucu itu berlari sampai rambutnya bergoyang lucu dan keningnya berkeringat.

"Uwaahh Wonho-ya~" Wonwoo berjongkok lalu melebarkan kedua tangannya, bersiap menangkap Wonho kedalam pelukannya.

Hup!

Wonho melompat kedalam gendongan Wonwoo. Dan detik berikutnya ia sudah memeluk erat Wonwoo. "Eomma pulangnya lama sekali." Gerutu Wonho sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hmm,, apakah Wonho menunggu Eomma?" Wonwoo membawa Wonho dalam gendongannya dan mereka duduk di sofa.

Wonho mengangguk cepat. "Maafkan Eomma, besok Eomma pastikan Wonho tak menunggu lama lagi. Oh ya, Eomma punya sesuatu untuk Wonho." Wonwoo menurunkan Wonho dari gendongannya, dan meraih tas kerjanya yang tergeletak didekat kakinya. Membukanya, dan merogoh sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Ta-da!" Wonwoo mengeluarkan sebuah Mobil pemadam kebakaran mainan dari dalam sana.

"Uwaaah~" Wonho berteriak girang dan serta merta merebut mobil mainan itu dari tangan Wonwoo.

Wonwoo mengusak sayang rambut Wonho dan membiarkannya bermain.

"Wah, wah. . . coba lihat siapa yang dapat mainan baru." Ucap Zuho, yang mengenakan celemek berwarna merah dan menghampiri Wonwoo dan Wonho.

Zuho duduk di sebelah Wonho, dan kemudian meraih bocah itu kepangkuannya.

"Appa, lihat! Eomma membelikan Wonho mainan baru, wahh Appa kalah dari eomma!" Ucap Wonho, meleletkan lidahnya pada Zuho

"Begitu? padahal baru kemarin Wonho memuji Appa karena dibelikan sepeda baru." Gumam Zuho pura-pura sedih.

"Ih, kemarin ya kemarin. Hari ini beda lagi." Sahut Wonho bikin gemas. Merekapun tertawa.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada sepasang mata yang mengintip dan bahkan merekam kegiatan mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Mereka terlihat bahagia. Terlalu bahagia malah." Junhui menekan tombol pause, dan membuat tayangan pada proyektor itu berhenti. Menampilkan sebuah keluarga yang sedang tertawa bersama.

Mingyu meraih wine-nya, meneguknya setengah. "Kau benar, Jun." Sahutnya. Sambil menaruh kembali gelas bergagang itu.

Junhui berjalan dan duduk di sofa dekat Mingyu, menyandarkan punggungnya. "Boleh aku bicara bukan sebagai bawahan-mu?" Tanya Junhui kemudian.

Mingyu melirik, llau mengangguk sekilas. Meraih gelasnya kembali dan kali ini meminum wine itu sampai habis.

"Kufikir ada baiknya kau merelakan Wonwoo." Ucap Junhui hati-hati. "Ini bukan berarti kau mengalah atau menyerah, tapi demi kebaikan anak itu." Junhui menunjuk gambar anak kecil lucu dilayar proyektor.

"Wonho?" Ulang Mingyu.

"Namanya Wonho?" Junhui justru balik bertanya. Mingyu berdecak.

"Ya, pokoknya. Kalau aku diposisimu, aku takkan tega merebut Eommanya." Gumam Junhui, seolah pada dirinya sendiri. "Mungkin sebaiknya kau hanya menunggu. Sampai waktu mengembalikkan Wonwoo padamu, atau waktu tak pernah mengembalikkannya." Junhui mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Sudah selesai memberi kuliah gratisnya?" Mingyu melirik sinis Junhui sambil menuang kembali wine-nya.

Junhui mengibaskan tangannya diudara. "Menunggu bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan, tapi merebut juga bukan hal yang pantas." Junhui menepuk bahu Mingyu sekali, lalu bangkit meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku permisi, Tuan Kim."

Mingyu menatap kembali layar proyektor didepannya. Layar yang tadi menayangkan video hasil suruhannya untuk merekam kegiatan Wonwoo dan keluarganya. Mingyu ingin tahu, apa Wonwoo benar-benar bahagia. Dan hasil yang didapatkannya sebenarnya diluar ekspetasinya. Mingyu lebih mengharapkan suruhannya membawa pulang video pertengkaran rumah tangga Wonwoo, setidaknya dia akan punya alasan untuk merebut kembali Wonwoo. Tapi, kenyataan justru menunjukkan yang sebaliknya. Wonwoo terlihat bahagia dan benar-benar menikmati kehidupannya. Mingyu kecewa. Lima tahun ia menunggu.

Mingyu menarik napas panjang, mereguk kembali wine-nya. Benaknya mulai mempertimbangkan saran yang Junhui berikan. Jika begini caranya, mungkin Mingyu harus mengalah lagi merelakan orang yang dicintainya. Kalimat Junhui ada benarnya, kalaupun ia kembali merebut Wonwoo, belum tentu Wonwoo akan menerimanya kembali. Hubungan mereka tidak diawali dengan pertemuan romantis ditepi pantai dengan latar mentari senja. Bukan, mereka berawal dari pemerkosaan-Mingyu mengakuinya- dan tak pernah ada sejarah yang mencatat korban perkosaan ingin kembali bersama orang yang memerkosanya.

Mingyu akan merelakan Wonwoo. Melepasnya hidup bahagia.

.

.

.

.

Zuho menyandarkan punggungnya disandaran ranjang. Lampu kamarnya sudah dimatikan dan jam dindingnya sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari. Diliriknya Wonwoo yang tertidur lelap disebalhnya. Zuho meraih ponselnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari sarung ponselnya, Lalu pelan-pelan dia mengetik sesuatu dilayar datar itu. Beberapa detik kemudian, terdengar bunyi pip pelan yang menandakan sebuah pesan telah dikirim.

.

.

.

.

Drrt. . . drrt . ..

Suara getar ponsel itu merusak keheningan malam dan sunyinya ruangan itu. Dan juga, menganggu tidur lelap seorang pria dibalik selimut itu.

"Argh sial. Siapa yang mengirim pesan selarut ini? aku bahkan baru tidur sebentar!" Gerutu Mingyu. Tapi kemudian diraihnya juga ponsel itu.

Dengan setengah sadar, ia berbisik membaca pesan itu.

-Kim Mingyu, ini aku Baek Zuho. Aku ingin bicara denganmu. Datang kesubway yang ada didekat sekolah Wonho. Aku tunggu besok jam sebelas siang.-

Usai membacanya, Mingyu tercenung sejenak. Tapi kemudian ia terlonjak bangkit.

"Baek Zuho mengajaku bicara? apa yang akan dibahasnya?"

.

.

.

.

To be Continued OR END/?

Review Please

Note: bau-bau end mulai tercium :') maaf karena saya harus secepatnya mengakhiri ini :")


	18. Chapter 18

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zuho merapihkan dasinya sekali lagi, lalu kembali melanjutkan jalannya menuruni tangga. Menghampiri Wonwoo yang sedang sibuk membereskan sarapan dimeja makan. Di salah satu kursi tampak Wonwoo sedang duduk mengayun kaki. Bersabar menunggu dengan sebuah waffle stroberi hangat yang mengepul didepannya. Menunggu orang tuanya sarapan bersama dengan wajah bosan. Bocah lucu itu sudah tak sabar ingin segera menyerang wafflenya yang seolah mengejeknya.

"Selamat pagi Wonho-ya~" Sapa Zuho, menarik kursi dan duduk diseberang Wonho.

"Bhuh. Appa lama cekali!" Judes Wonho.

Wonwoo menaruh apron yang sudah selesai dilipatnya, kemudian segera duduk disebelah Wonho.

Zuho terdiam, ia kemudian mulai meraih piring sarapannya yang sudah tersaji. Sementara Wonwoo sedang memasukkan kotak bekal dan botol susu kedalam tas Wonho.

"Wonu-ya, hari ini kau yang jemput Wonho?" Tanya Zuho, menyendok makanannya.

Wonwoo menoleh, sambil menarik resleting tas Wonho. "Eum! hari ini giliranku. . . tapi. . ." Wonwoo mengigit bibir bawahnya, melirik Wonho yang sudah mulai memakan wafflenya dengan celemotan.

"Tapi?" Ulang Zuho bingung.

"Sebenarnya aku ada evaluasi bulanan hari ini. . ." Lirih Wonwoo.

"Kau sibuk? kalau begitu biar aku yang jemput. Hari ini aku agak senggang." Ucap Zuho menawarkan.

"Benarkah? baiklah kalau begitu Wonho-ya, kau dijemput Appa hari ini." Wonwoo menoleh kearah Wonho.

Wonho menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak mau! Appa lamban!" Tolak Wonho, masih dengan judesnya.

Zuho menggerling kearah bocah lucu itu. "Yakin? padahal tadinya mau Appa ajak makan siang di Subway." Tanya Zuho, modus.

Wonho tampak berfikir, bibirnya sampai mengerucut. Sementara Wonwoo terkikik geli disebelahnya.

"Mau tidak?" Ulang Zuho.

"Hm. . . kalena Appa yang minta, jadi Wonho akan membialkan Appa jemput Wonho hali ini." Ucap Wonho akhirnya.

"Huuu~ selalu saja harus dirayu~" Sorak Wonwoo, sambil mencubit pelan pipi Wonho.

"Ihh sakit!" Gumam Wonho sambil mengusap pipinya. Lalu cemberut dengan ekspresi yang benar-benar menggemaskan. Zuho tertawa karenanya.

.

.

.

.

Zuho menghentikan mobilnya didepan sebuah sekolah kanak-kanak yang baru saja bubar. Ia melepas sabuk pengamannya dan kemudian turun dari mobil. Pandangannya menyapu kesekeliling, mencari-cari seseorang. Tak seberapa lama, sepasang kaki mungil menghampirinya sambil berseru ceria. Zuho merendahkan tubuhnya, membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Appa! ayo cepat kita pelgi kesubway!" Seru Wonho, melompat kedalam pelukan Zuho.

"a, baiklah. Mari berangkat~" Zuho menggendong Wonho, membawanya masuk kedalam mobil. Selang beberapa saat mobil berwarna hitam itu mulai melaju.

.

.

Zuho menggiring anaknya masuk kedalam sebuah restoran cepat saji yang dimaksud. Menatap sekeliling, kalau-kalau orang yang diajaknya bertemu sudah datang duluan. Namun sepertinya, Zuho datang lebih awal. Ia melirik jam tangannya, baru pukul sebelas tepat. Sementara itu, Wonho sudah duduk disalah satu kursi yang dipilihnya.

"Appa! cepat!"

Suara ceria Wonho menyadarkan Zuho dari ketertegunanya. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri anaknya. Dan duduk disebelahnya. Dengan semangat Wonho menunjuki buku menu, minta ini dan itu untuk makan siangnya. Sedang Zuho hanya mengangguk setuju.

Zuho segera menghampiri meja kasir dan kemudian menyebutkan apa yang dipesannya. Beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah nampan besar disodorkan kedepannya. Zuho meraihnya, kemudian membawanya kemeja tadi. Menaruh makan siang Wonho didepan anak itu, dan kemudian duduk dengan pesanannya sendiri. Sebungkus sandwich dan segelas cola.

Tak seberapa lama, saat Wonho sibuk menyuap makanannya, sosok yang ditunggu Zuho datang. Zuho melambai, dan orang itu bergabung duduk dimeja mereka. Berhadapan dengan Zuho.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Mingyu, mendudukan dirinya dengan nyaman.

"Tak apa-apa, lagipula memang seharusnya aku yang datang lebih awal dan menunggumu. Dan maaf aku pesan duluan, karena Wonho sudah lapar." Balas Zuho kemudian. "Kau mau kupesankan sesuatu?" Tanya Zuho akhirnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku belum lapar. Jam makan siangku masih satu jam lagi." Tolak Mingyu, dengan sebuah senyum formal.

Wonho menoleh, dan serta merta telunjuk mungilnya mengarah kewajah Mingyu. "Oh! ahjussi yang waktu itu!" Serunya cepat.

Zuho buru-buru meraih telunjuk Wonho dan menurunkannya. "Wonho-ya, tak boleh begitu. Kau harus lebih sopan." Zuho mengingatkan sambil mengusap rambutnya pelan. Wonho mencibir, tapi ia mengangguk cepat.

"Sekarang, makan makananmu dengan tenang. Oh ya, Appa tadi mendownload lagu baru dari boygroup kesukaanmu." Zuho mengeluarkan ponsel dan earphone berbentuk kelinci warna biru dari dalam tas kerjanya, Kemudian memasang earphone itu ditelinga Wonho dan menyetel lagu yang dimaksudnya. Sengaja, agar Wonho tidak mendengar apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Mingyu.

Setelah lagu diputar, Wonho kembali sibuk dengan kegiatan makan siangnya.

Mingyu dari tadi hanya diam. Mengamati semua yang terjadi dengan rasa cemburu membakarnya sampai ketulang sumsum. Mingyu iri setengah mati melihat kedekatan Wonho dengan Zuho. Ia juga ingin sedekat itu dengan Wonho, anaknya. Tapi Mingyu harus bersabar dan menahan diri.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang akan kau bicarakan, Zuho-ssi?" Tanya Mingyu akhirnya. Ia harus cepat-cepat. Karena selain banyak urusan, dia juga tak tahan berlama-lama melihat kedekatan Zuh"o dan Wonho.

"Ah, ya. Wonho memiliki ingatan yang bagus. Dia masih bisa mengingatmu padahal kalian hanya bertemu sebentar." Zuho tersenyum tipis.

"Bisa langsung saja tak usah berbelit-belit seperti kabel telepon begitu?" Cela Mingyu, dengan senyum formal yang dipaksakannya.

Zuho balas tersenyum. "Sebaiknya kau jangan pernah datang lagi menemui Wonho apalagi Wonwoo." Ucap Zuho akhirnya, kali ini senyumnya digantikan dengan sebuah raut yang serius.

"Kenapa harus begitu?" Mingyu menopang dagunya dimeja.

"Aku hanya ingin kau tidak menganggu keluargaku, itu saja." Sahut Zuho, penuh penekanan.

"Aku hanya menemui anakku, apa itu menganggumu, Zuho-ssi?" Tanya Mingyu tajam.

"Sangat." Balas Zuho, tak kalah tajamnya. Detik berikutnya ia menunduk.

"Hahaha! aku tak sangka kau mengajakku bertemu untuk bicara begini." Gumam Mingyu, seolah pada dirinya sendiri.

Zuho menarik napas. "Kau tidak mengerti-"

Mingyu menyela, "Tidak, aku tak mengerti sama sekali."

Zuho merogoh saku bagian dalam jasnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah amplop putih dari sana. "Ini adalah rahasiaku, hanya aku dan orang tuaku yang tahu. Kuharap kau mengerti maksudku."

Mingyu menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa ini?"

"Baca saja, kau akan tahu."

"Kenapa aku harus menurutimu?" Mingyu balik bertanya dan menggeleng.

"Supaya kau mengerti apa maksudku."

Mingyu meraih amplop itu. Membukanya, dan membaca kerta didalamnya. Selama beberapa saat ia tertegun. Dan kemudian, ia mengangkat wajahnya. Menatap Zuho dengan pandangan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Waktuku hanya sedikit, Mingyu. Kalau kau mau menunggu waktuku yang sebentar itu, dan membiarkanku bahagia bersama Wonwoo. Aku akan sangat menghargai kesabaranmu sampai mati." Ucap Zuho, dengan sebuah senyum tipis.

"Hah? kau fikir aku percaya. Lelucon macam apa ini?" Mingyu bangkit. Meraih parkanya dan memakainya, bersiap pergi.

"Fikirkan dengan benar, Kim. Ini tidak akan lebih lama dari dua tahun. Buatlah keputusan yang bijak." Ucap Zuho, dengan suara yang tenang dan dalam.

Mingyu menarik seringainya. "Mau dua tahun atau bahkan dua bulan pun, itu bukan masalahku." Singkatnya. Kemudian segera melangkah meninggalkan restoran itu.

Meninggalkan Zuho yang menatap punggungnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Juga Wonho yang hanya bisa menatap polos, sama sekali tak paham apa yang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

Mingyu memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah pelan, begitu masuk, seorang pelayannya langsung menengadahkan tangan, bersiap menerima parka Mingyu yang sedang dilepas. Mingyu melepas parka dan juga jasnya, kemudian melangkah masuk sambil menggulung lengan kemejanya. Meski diluar cukup dingin, didalam sangat hangat. Sehingga Mingyu tak perlu memakai pakaian berlapis seperti tadi.

"Junhui dimana?" Tanya Mingyu pada pelayan wanita itu.

"Sepertinya masih diruang kerja, Tuan." Sahutnya dengan sopan.

"Panggil sana, katakan padanya aku menunggunya di ruang makan." Suruh Mingyu kemudian, pelayan itu mengangguk kemudian berlalu sambil membawa parka dan jas Mingyu.

Sementara Mingyu sendiri berjalan menuju ruang makan. Diliriknya jam tangan, pukul tujuh. Waktunya makan malam.

Mingyu membawa dirinya duduk di meja makan panjang dengan berbagai hidangan diatasnya. Semuanya sudah tersaji. Mingyu menyandarkan punggungnya, sementara pelayannya menyiapkan piringnya, Mingyu menunjuk beberapa yang ingin dimakannya, dan beberapa saat setelahnya, semuanya sudah ditata rapih dalam satu piring makan.

Baru beberapa suap Mingyu memulai makan malamnya dalam diam, terdengar langkah kaki menghampiri ruang makan.

"Kau memanggilku, Tuan Kim?" Sapa Junhui, menarik kursi yang tak jauh dari Mingyu, dan hendak duduk disana. Namun kalimat datar mingyu menginterupsinya,

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu, duduk?" Dan Junhui kembali berdiri.

"Maafkan aku." Ucapnya setengah dongkol. Mingyu menarik seringai tipisnya atas keberhasilannya mengerjai Junhui.

"Duduk, aku perlu bicara." Suruh Mingyu kemudian. Junhui memutar matanya jengah serasa ingin melempar Mingyu dengan sepatunya.

Junhui mendudukan dirinya ditempat yang tadi.

"Makan, aku akan bicara selesai makan."

.

.

Mingyu mendorong piringnya yang kosong, kemudian meraih gelas minumnya, mereguknya sampai habis setengahnya.

"Baiklah, aku mulai sekarang."

Junhui menoleh, kebetulan ia juga sudah selesai makan. Dengan cepat ia menghabiskan minumannya.

Mingyu menyandarkan punggungnya, "Menurutmu mungkin tidak, seseorang yang kau anggap sehat ternyata memiliki kemungkinan mati dalam waktu dua tahun?" Tanya Mingyu.

Junhui mengerutkan keningnya. Kalimat Mingyu terdengar melantur ditelinganya. "Ye?" Ulang Junhui bingung.

"Mungkin tidak?"

"Y-ya i-itu sih, mungkin saja. Yang namanya mati kan bukan manusia yang memutuskan." Sahut Junhui, klise. Ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Fikirannya tak siap dengan topik pembicaraan Mingyu sehingga benaknya kosong. Dan hanya itu yang dapat digunakannya sebagai jawaban.

"Hah~ kau ini. Kalau begitu jawabanmu, apa perlunya aku bertanya?" Mingyu melirik malas kearah Junhui.

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri berbagai macam hal bisa saja terjadi didunia ini~" Junhui menggendikan bahunya dengan tampang bingung.

Mingyu menarik napas. "Begini saja, kalau semisal aku bilang aku akan mati karena menderita penyakit bagaimana, kau percaya?" Tanya Mingyu akhirnya. Ia baru ingat, kalau ia harus membuat perumpamaan yang lebih sederhana, karena ia tahu anak buah tersayangnya itu agak lemot.

Junhui langsung mengangguk cepat. Membuat Mingyu mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa kau seyakin itu?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Aku percaya, karena kau suka minum alkohol dan hobi sekali begadang. Walaupun kau terlihat sehat dan bugar saat ini, bukan tak mungkin kalau organ didalam tubuhmu bisa saja rusak." Sahut Junhui memaparkan jawabannya. Dan Mingyu serasa ingin melemparnya keluar jendela. Junhui menampilkan cengiranya dengan canggung.

"Pergi sana." Usir Mingyu ketus.

"Heh?"

"Pergi sana, sebeum kuperas kau jadi wine!"

Dan Junhui dengan terbirit pergi. Sementara Mingyu duduk sambil merenggut.

.

.

.

.

Zuho terduduk sendirian di ranjangnya. Kemudian melirik kebagian tempat tidur yang lain, Wonwoo sudah tertidur pulas. Kali ini dengan Wonho dalam pelukannya, karena tadi bocah lucu itu memaksa ingin tidur bersama dengan alasan ada monster jahat masuk kamarnya. Dan Zuho menyesal membiarkan anaknya menonton film animasi Monster Inc.

Zuho perlahan menarik laci nakas disebelahnya, berharap tak menimbulkan suara sedikitpun. Lalu merogoh sebuah botol kecil dari dalamnya. Membuka tutupnya, kemudian memandanginya dengan wajah sendu. Detik berikutnya, Zuho menelan pil-pil yang ada didalamnya. Setetes air mata membasahi pipinya. Buru-buru ia meraih gelas lalu mereguk isinya sampai habis setengahnya. Kemudian, menghapus air matanya.

"Zuho-ya~"

Zuho menoleh, Wonwoo terbangun dengan suara seraknya. Zuho buru-buru menaruh kembali botol itu kelaci yang dalam.

"Kau sedang apa?" Wonwoo bangkit, kemudian setengah memeluk punggung Zuho, ia agak limbung karena baru bangun. Dagunya ditaruhnya dipundak Zuho, berusaha mengintip dari balik bahu pria itu. Zuho tersenyum tipis. Beruntung lampu kamar mereka sudah dipadamkan. Sehingga Zuho yakin Wonwoo takkan melihat air matanya.

"Minum vitamin, aku merasa agak lelah belakangan ini."

"Benar?" Zuho menangguk, lalu berbalik dan mengelus rambut Wonwoo.

"Apa aku terlalu bising? maaf membangunkanmu." Zuho merebahkan tubuhnya. Kemudian Wonwoo kembali membaringkan diri. Wajah mereka berhadapan.

Saat ini Wonwoo ditengah, berada diantara Wonho dan Zuho.

"Baiklah, selamat berisitirahat~" Bisik Wonwoo dengan suaranya yang agak serak karena mengantuk. Wonwoo menguap lebar.

Zuho tersenyum tipis. Lalu mengusak poni Wonwoo pelan. "Ya, selamat berisitirahat, Wonu-ya~" Zuho mengecup pelan kening Wonwoo, sebelum memjamkan mata. Tanpa sadar, tangannya memeluk pinggang Wonwoo erat. Dan Wonwoo, tanpa sadar merapatkan tubuh mereka.

.

.

.

.

Kim Taehyung sebenarnya sudah berulang kali merayu banyak orang untuk dijadikan pacarnya, bermodal wajah tampan dan ke-eksentrikan, ia selalu berhasil memerangkap pemuda-pemuda manis dalam rayuanya. Dan ujung-ujungnya, ia menjadikan mereka sebagai taruhan main kartu atau menjualnya pada pria-pria gay yang dikenalnya. Taehyung sendiri tidak gay, dia hanya berpura-pura. Taehyung suka bermain kartu dan berjudi, tapi dia orang miskin. Dia tak punya apapun untuk ditaruhkan. Karena itulah, pada suatu hari ia punya ide untuk melakukan hal-hal keji itu. Dan selama ini, dia selalu berhasil. Biasanya Taehyung menjerat sandera yang hidup sendirian di Seoul, yatim piatu atau hidup terpisah dari sanak keluarga. Dan biasanya, ia tak pernah dapat masalah akan semua yang dihadapinya. Sampai kemudian, ia bertemu Jeon Jungkook. Pelajar SMA yang ditemuinya di kafe yang dekat sekolah Jungkook. Taehyung awalnya sama sekali tak tertarik pada Jungkook, tapi kemudian ia menyadari satu hal, Jungkook itu menggemaskan dengan wajah putih merona dan gigi kelinci yang menghias tawanya. Selain itu, dia juga benar-benar polos. Taehyung mulai berfikir, mungkin ia akan dapat uang banyak kalau menjual Jungkook pada teman-temannya yang hobi menyandera anak orang. Dan, sejak itulah Taehyung mulai menarik perhatian Jungkook.

Tak butuh waktu lama, karena Taehyung itu profesional dan Jungkook terlalu lugu untuk sebuah rayuan cheesy. Mereka mulai dekat, dan dalam waktu sebulan lebih mereka pacaran. Taehyung lalu menghubungi teman-temannya untuk main kartu dan bertaruh. Dan dari hasil taruhannya, ia mendapat mobil baru sedang Jungkook jatuh ketangan Kim Mingyu, lawan mainnya.

Taehyung tak pernah menyangka kalau Wonwoo, kakaknya Jungkook yang ia kira takkan berbuat apapun, ternyata menyusul dan menukar dirinya, sehingga semuanya begitu runyam karena Zuho yang menyukai Wonwoo, begitu gigih mengejar Mingyu bahkan sampai keluar negeri.

Semua berlalu dengan begitu cepat dalam kurun waktu beberapa bulan. Dan menjelang tahun baru, Taehyung mendapati dirinya disini, didalam sel pernjara.

Dan ini sudah lima tahun berlalu, itu artinya, Taehyung hanya perlu menghabiskan waktu satu setengah sampai dua tahun lagi dipenjara..

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo melirik jam tangannya, kemudian meringis pelan melihatnya. Ia sudah terlambat lima belas menit menjemput Wonho. Dan itu artinya, dia akan melihat Wonho cemberut sepanjang perjalanan pulang nanti. Padahal hari ini ia sudah janji akan datang tepat waktu karena beberapa hari belakangan ini Zuho terus-terusan menggantikannya dan terlmbat menjemput Wonho.

Wonwoo kemudian mempercepat laju mobilnya, dan akhirnya, ia sampai didepan sekolah Wonho. Setelah ia terlambat selama dua puluh menit.

Wonwoo melangkah turun, ia sengaja memarkir mobilnya diseberang sekolah Wonho, agar tidak susah saat parkir.

"Wonho-ya!" Wonwoo melambai dan memasang senyum selebar mungkin agar Wonho membalas senyumnya. Namun diseberang sana, bocah itu cemberut dengan pipi menggembung dan bibir mengerucut. Wonwoo buru-buru menghampiri Wonho, dan kemudian merentangkan tangan, berharap Wonho akan melompat kepelukannya. Tapi Wonho justru menggeleng kuatt-kuat.

"Huh, setelah Appa, sekarang Eomma juga jadi lamban!" Ucap Wonho kesal. Teman-temannya sudah pulang sebagian besar, dan sekolahpun relatif sepi. Hanya ada beberapa petugas keamanan sekolah yang hilir mudik disekitar gerbang.

"Maafkan Eomma, janji untuk yang selanjutnya takkan terlambat lagi." Wonwoo mengusak surai Wonho lembut.

"Uuh, sudahlah." Wonho menghentak, dan mendahului Wonwoo menyeberang jalan.

"Wonho-ya, tunggu!" Wonwoo hendak menyusul. Namun kemudian ia menyadari bahwa ada seorang pengendara mobil yang melaju kencang dari dua arah.

Wonwoo terbelalak, meneriaki Wonho untuk kembali, namun Wonho sudah terlanjur berada ditengah jalan.

"Wonho!"

TINNNNN TINNN

"EOMMA!"

Hup!

Wonwoo melihat sebuah bayangan melintas dengan cepat dan menyelamatkan Wonho dengan memeluknya dan berguling keseberang jalan. Sementara dua mobil tadi melaju dengan agak oleng setelah hampir bertabrakan.

"Wonho-ya!" Wonwoo sudah menangis kepalang panik.

Drap drap drap!

Wonwoo lang berlari dan memeluk Wonho. Sementara bocah itu menangis ketakutan dalam pelukannya. "Wonho-ya, kau terluka? harusnya kau tidak menyeberang duluan." Ucap Wonwoo panik, membawa Wonho lebih dalam dekapannya, mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"Huhuhuhu, Wonho takut sekali.. . eomma~" Wonho masih menangis sesegukan.

Sambil menggendong Wonho, Wonwoo menoleh sekeliling. Mencari sosok yang menyelematkan Wonho. Namun tak ada. Wonwoo menyapukan pandangannya keujung jalan, dan samar-samar ia mendapatti seorang pria yang berjalan terburu menjauhinya. Ia hanya melihat punggungnya. Wonwoo yakin dia orang yang sama dengan yang menyelamatkan Wonho barusan.

Wonwoo memicingkan matanya, punggung itu. . . ia tak asing. Punggung yang tegap dan lebar juga kokoh itu. . .

". . . Mingyu. . .?"

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menghentikan mobilnya, memarkirnya didalam garasi rumahnya. Ia dan Zuho memang memiliki masing-masing mobil, sehingga mereka tak perlo repot jika ingin pergi kemana-mana. Wonwoo masih terlihat memikirkan sesuatu, bahkan ketika Wonho mendahuluinya masuk kedalam rumah. Wonwoo melangkah kakinya dengan lambat.

"Eomma! cepat, Wonho sudah lapar!" Wonho menarik-narik tangannya, tapi Wonwoo hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan.

Setelah menggantikan pakaian Wonho dan membiarkannya makan siang sendirian-Wonho sedang belajar makan sendiri.

Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya di sofa yang ada disudut ruang makannya, tak seberapa jauh dari Wonho yang sedang makan siang.

Wonwoo menatap lururs-lurus kedepan. Mengingat-ngingat kembali kejadian yang terjadi sekitar satu jam yang lalu. Kejadian saat Wonho hampir saja kecelakaan karena kelalaiannya. Dan untungnya, seseorang menyelamatkan Wonho. . . Seseorang itu, yang langsung pergi bahkan ketika Wonwoo baru akan mengucapkan kata terima kasihnya, seseorang yang seolah-olah tak ingin memperlihatkan wajahnya, seseorang yang membuat Wonwoo bertanya-tanya sampai sekarang. Wonwoo mengenali posturnya, sungguh tidak asing. Punggungnya, Wonwoo merasa pernah melihatnya disatu tempat, dimasa lalunya. Punggung seseorang yang pernah membuatnya merasakan berbagai perasaan yang tak pernah dirasakannya. Seseorang yang membuatnya menutup rapat pintu hatinya. Seseorang yang membuatnya jadi begitu munafik karena menginginkan seseorang itu, sementara ia sendiri sudah berkeluarga.

Seseorang yang diam-diam ia rindukan. . . seseorang. . .

Wonwoo memejamkan mata, lalu merogoh saku celananya, meraih ponselnya. Tangannya dengan lincah mulai menari-nari diatas layar ponselnya itu, membuka folder demi folder yang ia sembunyikan dengan rapih jauh didalam penyimpanan kartu memorinya, dan, ia mendapatinya. Foto seseorang yang sedang membelakanginya. Wonwoo memang diam-diam memotretnya.

Seseorang dalam foto itu, memiliki punggung yang sama dengan seseorang yang tadi menyelamatkan Wonho.

Wonwoo merasakan matanya mulai panas, napasnya mulai tercekat. Detik berikutnya butiran air mata tak bisa ia cegah membasahi pipinya. Wonwoo menangis. Luka lama yang ia sembunyikan terasa dikoyak lagi. Bahkan ketika baru akan mengering.

Seseorang itu. . .

Wonwoo yakin itu siapa, dia tak mungkin salah mengenali,

. . . dia. . . Kim Mingyu. . . .

.

.

.

.

"Lho? Tuan Kim!" Junhui berlari kearah Mingyu yang turun dari mobil dengan sempoyongan. Mingyu kelihatan limbung, dengan darah menetes dari dahinya yang terluka. Junhui panik, jadi dengan cepat dia membopong Mingyu masuk kedalam ruangan. Merebahkannya disebuah sofa empuk yang panjang. Kemudian dengan cemas mengelilingi ruangan mencari kotak p3k.

"Bagaimana kau bisa seperti ini?" Tanya Junhui, membuka kotak p3k nya dan mulai menetasi sewadah kecil air dengan cairan antiseptik.

"Melakukan tugasku selayaknya seorang ayah." Jawab Mingyu, meringis pelan saat luka didahinya dibersihkan dengan antiseptik.

"Heh? Maksudnya?" Junhui mengerutkan keningnya, tapi tangannya masih bergerak mengobati luka Mingyu.

"Berisik, sialan." Desis Mingyu, memejamkan matanya karena dunia serasa bergoyang dalam pandangannya.

Junhui terus mengobati luka Mingyu, menempelkan kain kasa dan kapas yang ditetesi betadin didahi Mingyu. Mata sesekali memperhatikan tubuh Mingyu dari atas kebawah. Dan ia semakin heran saat menyadari pakaian Mingyu yang kotor oleh debu, Mingyu terlihat seperti seseorang yang habis jatuh berguling.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Sinis Mingyu.

Junhui merapihkan kotak p3k-nya, kemudian menaruhnya dimeja. "Kau kelihatan seperti orang yang habis jatuh berguling dijalanan. Pakaianmu penuh debu." Sahut Junhui.

"Aku memang melakukannya." Singkat Mingyu.

"A-apa?" Ulang Junhui tak percaya. "Kau jatuh berguling dijalanan? kau kecelakaan?" Ulang Junhui. Apa ini artinya ia akan kena damprat orang tua Mingyu? ya, sebenarnya Junhui adalah pengawal yang ditugaskan orang tua Mingyu untuk mengurusi semua kebutuhan Mingyu. Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali.

"Aku menyelamatkan anakku." Tandas Mingyu, lalu berbalik memunggungi Junhui.

Junhui menatapnya takjub, tapi perlahan sinar matanya meredup. Junhui sudah menyelidikinya. Ia sudah tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Mingyu, Wonwoo, dan Zuho. Ternyata, mereka terlibat sebuah hubungan rumit yang tak berkesudahan. Dan inti dari semua permasalahan itu, Baek Wonho yang selama ini diakui sebagai anak kandung Zuho, ternyata adalah benih Mingyu yang tumbuh sebelum ia dipenjara. Dan pernikahan Wonwoo-Zuho, ternyata hanya untuk menutupi hal tersebut agar tidak menjadi aib.

Junhui meringis, setiap orang bisa berubah seiring waktu berlalu. Mungkin Mingyu memang berubah, selama ini Junhui tak pernah melihat MIngyu peduli pada orang lain. Tapi ia tahu, Mingyu sangat peduli pada Wonwoo. Mungkin cinta mengetuk pintu hatinya dan membuat Mingyu melankolis begini.

Pasti berat, menerima kenyataan bahwa orang yang dicintai dimiliki orang lain, apalagi kalau anak sendiri dinyatakan sebagai anak orang lain. Tanpa bisa membantah.

Junhui tahu, itulah yang Mingyu rasakan.

.

.

.

.

To be continue OR END/?

REVIEW PLEASE


	19. Chapter 19

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Minggu pagi. Mentari bersinar cerah dan burung-burung menyanyi riang melintasi pekarangan rumah cantik yang ditinggali Wonwoo sekeluarga. Akhir pekan begini, biasanya Wonwoo dan Zuho akan bersantai seharian dirumah atau pergi rekreasi bersama Wonho ketempat wisata terdekat. Minggu ini, Zuho mengeluh kelelahan dan merayu Wonho agar bersantai saja dirumah, sebagai gantinya, Zuho harus membelikan Wonho satu set mainan robot edisi terbatas yang sedang tren, dan satu lagi, Zuho harus berebut untuk mendapatkannya. Ia bahkan sampai keliling toko mencari mainan itu. Karena Zuho ingin bersantai dirumah saja, Wonwoo setuju saja.

Jam segini, Zuho mengajak Wonho mandi bersama, sedang Wonwoo sudah selesai menyiapkan sarapan mereka. Ia naik kelantai atas untuk menyiapkan pakaian Zuho dan Wonho.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan pakaian Zuho dan anaknya, Wonwoo kemudian beralih membawa keranjang pakaian kotor yang sudah penuh kelantai bawah, untuk ditaruhnya dimesin cuci. Kaki-kakinya yang panjang bergerak lincah, dan beberapa saat berikutnya Wonwoo sudah mulai menyortir pakaian kotor itu sesuai warnanya. Agar kemeja kantor Zuho yang kebanyakan berwarna putih itu tidak kelunturan jumpsuit-nya Wonho yang berwarna merah.

Sambil memisahkan pakaian sesuai warnanya kemasing-masing keranjang, Wonwoo merogoh-rogoh sakunya. Ia tahu betul, terkadang Zuho itu ceroboh. Ia sering melupakan barang-barang kecil didalam sakunya seperti jam tangan atau bon bekas makan siangnya. Bahkan terkadang uang kembalian bensinpun menumpuk didalam sakunya. Benar-benar pelupa. Wonwoo merogohkan sakunya kedalam jas hitam Zuho, kemudian tangannya mendapatkan sesuatu.

Sebuah amplop. Dengan kop rumah sakit pada bagian sampulnya. Wonwoo mengernyit. Siapa yang sakit?

Awalnya Wonwoo enggan membukanya, ia merasa lancang. Tapi setelah dipikir dua kali, dia ini istrinya. Kenapa pula harus lancang hanya untuk melihat sebuah amplop hasil tes kesehatan yang ada disaku suaminya? Heol. Dia tak salah kan?

Wonwoo kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada mesin cuci dibelakangnya, lalu mulai membuka amplop yang tak tertutup rapat itu. Menrik secarik kerttas didalamnya, dan kemudian membacanya. Pada awalnya, ekspresi wajahnya terlihat datar. Tapi perlahan, seiring bergeraknya bola matanya membaca kertas itu, keningnya mulai mengerut. Dan ekspresinya mulai sulit dibaca.

Pada akhir kertas itu, Wonwoo terbelalak dengan wajah blank dan fikirannya kosong.

.

.

Zuho keluar mandi dengan bathrobe membungkus tubuhnya, dan Wonho dalam pangkuannya. Ia membawa dirinya kedalam kamarnya dan kemudian bergegas memakaikan pakai untuk Wonho. Pakaian yang sudah disiapkan Wonwoo, tergeletak diatas ranjangnya.

"Appa, hari ini janji menonton DVD Ice Age?" Tanya Wonho, sambil mengulurkan kakinya untuk dipakaikan kaos kaki yang sewarna dengan kaos putih dan celana hijaunya.

Zuho mengangguk. "Iya, Appa sudah beli DVD nya." Zuho tersenyum, meraih sisir lalu mulai menyisir rambut Wonho dengan teratur.

Setelah selesai memakaikan pakaian Wonho, Zuho mulai mengenakan pakaiannya sendiri. Sementara Wonho menunggunya di ranjang sambil memainkan sisir yang tadi dipakainya menyisir. Beberapa menit, Zuho sudah selesai dengan pakaian santainya. Sebuah kaos tanpa lengan berhoodie dan celana jeans longgar selutut berwarna cokelat. Zuho meraih sisir yang digenggam Wonho, membuat bocah itu berguling-guling dikasur karena bosan tak ada yang dipegang. Zuho mulai menyisir rambutnya. Dan akhirnya, ia menggendong Zuho dan mengajaknya turun untuk sarapan.

Mereka menuruni tangga menuju ruang makan. Dimeja sana, sudah tertata sarapan masing-masing. Wonho dengan cepat turun dari gendongan Zuho dan menaiki kursinya. Mulai melahap sarapan yang sudah disiapkan Eommanya.

Sementara Zuho justru mencari Wonwoo kedapur. Untuk mengajaknya sarapan bersama.

"Wonu-ya?" Zuho mendapati Wonwoo diruang cuci yang bersebelahan dengan dapur. Memunggunginya. Zuho mengerutkan kening. Samar-samar ia mendengar isakan dan entah ia salah lihat atau tidak, bahu Wonwoo bergetar hebat.

Zuho memeluknya dari belakang, mengusak rambutnya perlahan. "Hei, kenapa menangis?" Tanyanya lembut.

Wonwoo membalikan tubuhnya, menghadap Zuho. Mengacungkan sehelai kertas kedepan suaminya itu. Dengan mata memerah dan bibir terisak. "Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya, Zuho-ya?" Isak Wonwoo. Zuho membatu. Rahasianya. Yang hampir selama ini ia sembunyikan dari Wonwoo.

"Wonu-ya. . . a-aku. . ."

"Kau tak percaya padaku? hiks. . . begitu?" Suaranya Wonwoo mulai serak dan isakannya makin kencang.

"Bukannya begitu, aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu cemas. . .-"

"Kenapa? apa kau berfikir aku akan meninggalkanmu karena ini? kenapa kau berfikiran begitu sempit? hiks. . . Zuho-ya, kenapa?" Sela Wonwoo dengan tangis yang makin deras.

Zuho tercekat ia merasa napasnya habis dan ia kekurangan oksigen.

"Tidak, bukan begitu Wonu-ya, ini semua tak seperti yang kau bayangkan aku tahu kau takkan meninggalkanku, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tidak cemas karena aku.''- sayangnya, Zuho hanya bisa mengatakan ini dalam hatinya. lidahnya kelu. Dan tak satupun kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, tapi ia tak menyuarakan apapun.

Wonwoo makin histeris. "Kau yang selalu bilang kalau kita harus terbuka! tapi kenapa kau yang justru menyimpan masalahmu sendiri! Hiks, aku merasa kau tak percaya padaku!" Kata Wonwoo, disela tangisnya. Zuho mulai tambah panik.

"Wonu-ya, tenanglah dulu-"

"Bagaimana aku tenang kalau keadaanmu begini! harusnya kau cerita. . . hiks. . . kita bisa cari jalan keluarnya bersama. . Zuho-ya. . ." Wonwoo menunduk dalam. Sekuat tenaga menenangkan tangisnya.

Zuho mematung. Ia bingung harus berkata apa selain, "Maafkan aku, Wonu-ya. . . aku hanya-"

"Antarkan aku." Ucap Wonwoo singkat, masih dengan air mata berhamburan.

Zuho menatapnya, semakin bingung.

"Aku ingin pulang, antarkan aku kerumah."

Habis sudah. Zuho merasa dunianya runtuh.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berlari kekamar dan kemudian menarik kopor besar dari atas lemarinya. Mulai memasukan pakaiannya dan juga pakaian Wonho kedalam sana. Meraih semua barang-barang yang dapat diingatnya akan ia butuhkan, dan memasukannya kedalam kopornya. Sementara Zuho menatapnya nanar dibalik punggungnya.

"Wonu-ya. . . jangan begini, kumohon."

"Aku akan kembali lagi kerumah ini setelah kau cukup yakin untuk percaya padaku."

"Aku percaya padamu, Wonu-ya, Demi Tuhan! aku hanya tak ingin kau cemas, karena aku tahu ini pasti terjadi padaku!" Erang Zuho.

"Meski begitu kita bisa fikirkan cara menyelesaikannya! kau sendiri yang selalu bilang kalau setiap masalah ada solusinya!" Wonwoo menatap Zuho sepersekian detik, lalu kembali mengemasi barangnya. Menarik resleting kopor itu dan menarik pegangannya. Bersiap menariknya.

"Antar aku pulang, Zuho-ya."

"Kau mau pulang kemana, Wonu-ya? ini rumah kita~" Zuho mulai menangis. Tidak, bukan begini yang ia inginkan. Demi Tuhan!

"Antarkan aku pada Jungkook, aku akan menenangkan fikiranku. Kita intropeksi dulu masing-masing."

"Wonu-ya. . ."

Dan Wonwoo emnarik koper. Pergi. Bersama Wonho.

.

.

Zuho masih tak rela ketika Wonwoo mencium tanganya lalu melambai masuk kedalam rumah mungilnya lagi. Sementara Jungkook menatap mereka penuh tanya, dan Wonho yang kebingungan meronta dalam pelukan Wonwoo karena ia ingat janjinya untuk menonton bersama Zuho.

Zuho meremas rambutnya, berjongkok didepan mobilnya sambil mengusap wajahnya kasar. Jungkook menepuk bahunya prihatin. Sementara Wonwoo sudah lama masuk bersama Wonho.

Zuho bangkit, berjalan meninggalkan perkarangan rumah itu dengan langkah gontai.

"Jaga dia untukku, Kook-ah." Pesan Zuho.

"Pasti, hyung."

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan kemudian menatarp kamar lamanya dengan pandangan rindu. Masih sama seperti yang dulu. Penuh poster vocaloid-yang kini warnanya mulai pudar dan juga rak-raknya dipenuhi oleh komik Jepang kesukaannya. Semuanya masih sama. Terakhir seperti ditinggalnya dulu, lima tahun lalu. Sejak menikah dengan Zuho, ia memang terlalu sibuk dan tak sempat pulang. Tiap kali selalu Jungkook yang datang berkunjung dan menginap dirumah Wonwoo, dengan alasan rindu pada keponakan tersayangnya.

Dan kali ini, Wonwoo kembali lagi kekamarnya. Tapi dia tak ingin kembali seperti ini. Bukan dengan pertengkaran hebat yang melanda pernikahan mereka dan air mata yang menggenangi pipinya. Selama ini ia dan Zuho memang tak pernah ribut. Hubungan mereka mengalir seperti air tanpa riak yang berarti. Dan sekarang, Wonwoo tak menyangka sekalinya mereka selisih paham, masalahnya berat seperti ini. Wonwoo paling tidak suka dibohongi, apalagi tidak dipercaya. Karena itu membuatnya rendah diri. Dan ia merasa kalau Zuho membohonginya. Apalagi ini perkara serius. Wonwoo benar-benar tak sangka Zuho menyembunyikan masalah sebesar itu darinya. Padahal kertas itu kurang lebihnya berpengaruh besar bagi kehidupan mereka, terutama pernikahan mereka. Dan masa depan mereka.

Wonwoo menaruh kopornya disudut ruangan. Merebahkan dirinya diranjang reotnya, dan kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli stiker Hatsune Miku yang berkilauan ketika gelap. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Sejenak mengheningkan cipta guna menenangkan diri. Wonho sedang diajak Jungkook belanja makan siang keluar. Dan sekarang, Wonwoo butuh istirahat.

.

.

.

.

Zuho membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah murung. Tangannya bergerak menutup pintu kemudian menaruh kunci mobilnya dimeja nakas terdekat. Kakinya melangkah dengan berat mendekati ranjangnya. Zuho merosot, jatuh terduduk dilantai dan menyandar pada bagian tepi ranjangnya. Matanya menatap lurus-lurus kedepan. Mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat dan Zuho enggan mempercayainya. Seolah bagai mimpi untuknya. Zuho akan sangat gembira kalau ini hanya mimpi dan besok dia terbangun dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi ini kenyataan. Dan itulah yang membuat jantungnya sesak.

Zuho bukannya tak mempercayai Wonwoo atau apapun itu yang dituduhkan padanya. Ia hanya tak ingin Wonwoo cemas. Hanya itu saja. Dia memang sudah terlahir dengan kemungkinan itu. Ia tahu, bahwa hal tersebut termasuk kedalam sesuatu yang diwariskan turun temurun dikeluarganya. Dari kakeknya, pamannya, dan sekarang dia. Bahkan mungkin nanti bisa saja saudara sepupunya atau anaknya kelak-jika ia punya.

Zuho hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan dengan normal tanpa dihantui, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama orang yang dicintainya, Jeon Wonwoo. Tapi, kenapa sulit sekali bagi Wonwoo untuk mengerti? apa itu salahnya?

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo tahu dirinya egois dengan seperti ini. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa seemosional tadi. Mungkin dia hanya terbawa emosi sesaatnya saja. Dia tak pernah punya niat pisah rumah begini, biar bagaimanapun ia sadar posisinya. Ia tak boleh egois, apalagi saat ini Zuho membutuhkannya. Mungkin satu atau dua hari menginap dirumah lamanya, dan ia akan kembali pada hari ketiga. Ia hanya ingin menjernihkan fikiran dan meredakan kekecewaannya. Ironis memang, Wonwoo sendiri tak tahu sejak kapan ia jadi mudah merasa kecewa. Padahal selama ini Zuho selalu baik padanya.

Sebenarnya, Wonwoo hanya sedih, ia tak ingin Zuho memendamnya semuanya sendiri. Apalagi sekarang mereka keluarga. Mereka sudah berjanji pada Tuhan untuk saling menjaga dan menerima apa adanya. Kalau begini, Wonwoo merasa dirinya tak baik bagi Zuho.

Wonwoo masih ingat betul isi kertas itu. Hasil tes kesehatan yang sudah membuatnya sentimental begini. Ia hanya membacanya sekali, tapi Wonwoo hapal diluar kepala apa isinya. Itu adalah berita yang besar, yang mengejutkannya.

Bahwa Baek Zuho ternyata mengidap Leukimia. Dan itu faktor genetik. Dulu saat mereka masih kelas satu SMA, Wonwoo pernah dengar pamannya Zuho meninggal karena penyakit mematikan itu. Dan sekarang, Wonwoo tak sangka kalau penyakit itu diwariskan pada suaminya, Baek Zuho.

Wonwoo merasa dadanya sesak. Wonwoo tahu, kalimat Zuho perlahan jadi kenyataan. Ia mencintai Zuho karena terbiasa. Selama lima tahun terakhir ia tak pernah melihat orang lain dan selama ini Zuho selalu berusaha membahagiakannya. Meskipun Mingyu masih tak dapat dilupakannya, kini Wonwoo juga sadar, kalau Zuho itu berarti baginya. Apalagi Wonho sangat mencintai Ayahnya itu, meski Zuho hanyalah Ayah secara negara dan sosial baginya. Wonwoo menyayangi Zuho, karena pria itu tak pernah mempermasalahkan masa lalu mereka atau tak pernah mengungkit soal anak sekalipun. Selama ini mereka tak pernah berhubungan intim. Zuho tak pernah memintanya, dan Wonwoo juga tak pernah berniat melakukannya. Mereka disatukan karena sebuah ikatan, bukan cinta. Meski pada akhirnya, mereka jadi saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Wonwoo merasa dadanya sesak. Kenapa ia baru tahu sekarang, saat kertas hasil tes itu menyatakan, kalau Baek Zuho hanya mampu bertahan kurang lebih dua tahun lagi. Itupun dengan rutin cuci darah dan perawatan lainnya. Wonwoo merasa pipinya basaha. Dan ia mulai menangis dalam diam.

"Zuho-ya, maafkan aku. . ."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continue OR END/?

Note: Huwaaa ini kenapa alurnya jadi begini? :'( aku sendiri gak tahu kok jadi begini. Aku pengen nyatuin Meanie, tapi gak lucu kalau mereka bercerai karena gak ada alasan buat cerai, Zuho terlalu baik buat diceraikan :'( jadi. . . ini satu-satunya cara agar yah. . . .

REVIEW PLEASE


	20. Chapter 20

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo membuka pintu kamarnya. Dan kemudian menatarp kamar lamanya dengan pandangan rindu. Masih sama seperti yang dulu. Penuh poster vocaloid-yang kini warnanya mulai pudar dan juga rak-raknya dipenuhi oleh komik Jepang kesukaannya. Semuanya masih sama. Terakhir seperti ditinggalnya dulu, lima tahun lalu. Sejak menikah dengan Zuho, ia memang terlalu sibuk dan tak sempat pulang. Tiap kali selalu Jungkook yang datang berkunjung dan menginap dirumah Wonwoo, dengan alasan rindu pada keponakan tersayangnya.

Dan kali ini, Wonwoo kembali lagi kekamarnya. Tapi dia tak ingin kembali seperti ini. Bukan dengan pertengkaran hebat yang melanda pernikahan mereka dan air mata yang menggenangi pipinya. Selama ini ia dan Zuho memang tak pernah ribut. Hubungan mereka mengalir seperti air tanpa riak yang berarti. Dan sekarang, Wonwoo tak menyangka sekalinya mereka selisih paham, masalahnya berat seperti ini. Wonwoo paling tidak suka dibohongi, apalagi tidak dipercaya. Karena itu membuatnya rendah diri. Dan ia merasa kalau Zuho membohonginya. Apalagi ini perkara serius. Wonwoo benar-benar tak sangka Zuho menyembunyikan masalah sebesar itu darinya. Padahal kertas itu kurang lebihnya berpengaruh besar bagi kehidupan mereka, terutama pernikahan mereka. Dan masa depan mereka.

Wonwoo menaruh kopornya disudut ruangan. Merebahkan dirinya diranjang reotnya, dan kemudian menatap langit-langit kamarnya yang ditempeli stiker Hatsune Miku yang berkilauan ketika gelap. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. Sejenak mengheningkan cipta guna menenangkan diri. Wonho sedang diajak Jungkook belanja makan siang keluar. Dan sekarang, Wonwoo butuh istirahat.

.

.

.

.

Zuho membuka pintu kamarnya dengan wajah murung. Tangannya bergerak menutup pintu kemudian menaruh kunci mobilnya dimeja nakas terdekat. Kakinya melangkah dengan berat mendekati ranjangnya. Zuho merosot, jatuh terduduk dilantai dan menyandar pada bagian tepi ranjangnya. Matanya menatap lurus-lurus kedepan. Mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Semuanya terasa begitu cepat dan Zuho enggan mempercayainya. Seolah bagai mimpi untuknya. Zuho akan sangat gembira kalau ini hanya mimpi dan besok dia terbangun dengan keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi ini kenyataan. Dan itulah yang membuat jantungnya sesak.

Zuho bukannya tak mempercayai Wonwoo atau apapun itu yang dituduhkan padanya. Ia hanya tak ingin Wonwoo cemas. Hanya itu saja. Dia memang sudah terlahir dengan kemungkinan itu. Ia tahu, bahwa hal tersebut termasuk kedalam sesuatu yang diwariskan turun temurun dikeluarganya. Dari kakeknya, pamannya, dan sekarang dia. Bahkan mungkin nanti bisa saja saudara sepupunya atau anaknya kelak-jika ia punya.

Zuho hanya ingin menjalani kehidupan dengan normal tanpa dihantui, ia hanya ingin menghabiskan sisa waktunya bersama orang yang dicintainya, Jeon Wonwoo. Tapi, kenapa sulit sekali bagi Wonwoo untuk mengerti? apa itu salahnya?

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo tahu dirinya egois dengan seperti ini. Ia juga tak mengerti kenapa dirinya bisa seemosional tadi. Mungkin dia hanya terbawa emosi sesaatnya saja. Dia tak pernah punya niat pisah rumah begini, biar bagaimanapun ia sadar posisinya. Ia tak boleh egois, apalagi saat ini Zuho membutuhkannya. Mungkin satu atau dua hari menginap dirumah lamanya, dan ia akan kembali pada hari ketiga. Ia hanya ingin menjernihkan fikiran dan meredakan kekecewaannya. Ironis memang, Wonwoo sendiri tak tahu sejak kapan ia jadi mudah merasa kecewa. Padahal selama ini Zuho selalu baik padanya.

Sebenarnya, Wonwoo hanya sedih, ia tak ingin Zuho memendamnya semuanya sendiri. Apalagi sekarang mereka keluarga. Mereka sudah berjanji pada Tuhan untuk saling menjaga dan menerima apa adanya. Kalau begini, Wonwoo merasa dirinya tak baik bagi Zuho.

Wonwoo masih ingat betul isi kertas itu. Hasil tes kesehatan yang sudah membuatnya sentimental begini. Ia hanya membacanya sekali, tapi Wonwoo hapal diluar kepala apa isinya. Itu adalah berita yang besar, yang mengejutkannya.

Bahwa Baek Zuho ternyata mengidap Leukimia. Dan itu faktor genetik. Dulu saat mereka masih kelas satu SMA, Wonwoo pernah dengar pamannya Zuho meninggal karena penyakit mematikan itu. Dan sekarang, Wonwoo tak sangka kalau penyakit itu diwariskan pada suaminya, Baek Zuho.

Wonwoo merasa dadanya sesak. Wonwoo tahu, kalimat Zuho perlahan jadi kenyataan. Ia mencintai Zuho karena terbiasa. Selama lima tahun terakhir ia tak pernah melihat orang lain dan selama ini Zuho selalu berusaha membahagiakannya. Meskipun Mingyu masih tak dapat dilupakannya, kini Wonwoo juga sadar, kalau Zuho itu berarti baginya. Apalagi Wonho sangat mencintai Ayahnya itu, meski Zuho hanyalah Ayah secara negara dan sosial baginya. Wonwoo menyayangi Zuho, karena pria itu tak pernah mempermasalahkan masa lalu mereka atau tak pernah mengungkit soal anak sekalipun. Selama ini mereka tak pernah berhubungan intim. Zuho tak pernah memintanya, dan Wonwoo juga tak pernah berniat melakukannya. Mereka disatukan karena sebuah ikatan, bukan cinta. Meski pada akhirnya, mereka jadi saling membutuhkan satu sama lain.

Wonwoo merasa dadanya sesak. Kenapa ia baru tahu sekarang, saat kertas hasil tes itu menyatakan, kalau Baek Zuho hanya mampu bertahan kurang lebih dua tahun lagi. Itupun dengan rutin cuci darah dan perawatan lainnya. Wonwoo merasa pipinya basah. Dan ia mulai menangis dalam diam.

"Zuho-ya, maafkan aku. . ."

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau tak berniat tinggal lama disini, kan?" Jungkook melirik Wonwoo sambil menyuap sarapannya.

Wonwoo masih diam, dengan wajah datar menyuapi Wonho.

"Hyung?" Jungkook memanggil.

"Aku akan pulang besok, Jeon Jungkook. Tak usah mengusirku begitu." Sahut Wonwoo datar.

"Eh. . . bukannya mengusir, hanya saja. . . kasihan Zuho hyung ditinggal begitu. Nanti kalau dia kesepian lalu mati, bagaimana?" Canda Jungkook, bermaksud mencairkan suasana.

Tapi tanpa diduga, candaannya justru membuat Wonwoo menunduk dalam. "Dia memang akan segera mati. . ." Dan Wonwoo menangis.

Jungkook kelabakan karenanya. "Heh hyung, ada apa? wah, kenapa menangis begini?" Jungkook panik.

Wonwoo menyusut air matanya. "Aku pergi dulu, mengantar Wonho sekolah." Wonwoo bangkit, membawa Wonho dalam gendonganya, lalu meraih tas sekolah Wonho.

"Dadah ahjussi~" Wonho melambai ceria kearah Jungkook yang mematung.

.

.

.

.

Drt . . . drt. . .

Zuho meraba-raba nakasnya, dan kemudian meraih ponselnya. "Halo?" Ujarnya serak. Ia masih mengantuk. Dan lagipula, semalam ia tidur pukul tiga pagi setelah menangis berjam-jam. Sekarang, dia tampak mirip panda dengan kantung mata kehitaman disekeliling mata sipitnya.

"Uissang-nim, maaf saya menelfon keponsel anda, tapi anda ditunggu oleh perwakilan dari Seohanjeongryeong Corp. untuk rapat!" Sekertarisnya, Hyunji. Dengan suara panik.

Zuho terlonjak, menoleh kearah jam. Pukul sembilan. Wah, celaka!

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan datang dua puluh menit- setengah jam lagi. Kau ajak dia bicara dulu!"

Pip.

Zuho meraih handuk. Masuk kamar mandi lalu menyambar sikat gigi dan meyikat giginya. Dengan cepat ia mencuci wajahnya, lalu bergegas keluar. Ia tak sempat mandi. Setelahnya, Zuho buru-buru menghampiri ranjangnya. Sejenak, ia mematung. Biasanya diatas sana ada pakaian kerjanya yang sudah disiapkan Wonwoo. Hari ini, hanya ada spreinya yang kusut bekas tidur. Ia lupa, Wonwoo sedang menginap dirumah lamanya. Dengan kasar Zuho kemudian membuka pintu lemarinya, dan meraih pakaiannya. Dengan terburu-buru. Lalu menyambar ponsel dan tas kerjanya.

Turun kebawah dan menghampiri ruang makan. Kosong. Biasanya, ada Wonho dan Wonwoo yang menunggunya disana. Hari ini, ia sendirian. Zuho tak tahan. Baru semalam, tapi ia sudah kesepian begini. Duanianya serasa berantakan. Zuh

o membuka kulkas, meraih sebungkus roti dan sekotak sedang susu vanilla. Kemudian pergi membawanya. Ia tak sempat sarapan.

Buru-buru Zuho masuk mobil dan tancap gas kekantornya.

.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Tuan Baek. Kami akan berinvestasi diperusahaan anda. Dan. . . kami harap anda tidak terlambat lagi untuk pertemuan berikutnya."

"Baik, saya mengerti. Terima kasih banyak, Tuan." Ucap Zuho, tersenyum lebar-lebar berusaha seramah mungkin.

Lalu perwakilan dari mitra bisnisnya itu berlalu pergi bersama pegawai lainnya. Menyisakan Zuho dan sekertarisnya, Hyunji.

"Hyunji-ssi, terima kasih. Untung kau bisa mengajak mereka bicara." Ucap Zuho lemas, terduduk dikursinya.

"Bukan masalah, Tuan Baek. Tapi tak biasanya anda terlambat, apa ada sesuatu?" Hyunji bertanya sopan.

"Hah. . . krisis rumah tangga." Zuho menangkup kepalanya dimeja. Dan detik berikutnya terdengar suara isakan lirih.

Hyunji mengernyit. "Tu-tuan Baek?" Panggilnya ragu.

Masih terdengar isakan. Hyunji bingung, tak mau turut terlibat, ia undur diri. "Tuan Baek, saya duluan, masih ada draft yang harus saya kerjakan." Ucapnya, lalu pergi meninggalkan Zuho yang menangis, sendirian.

Lagi-lagi, Zuho ditinggal sendirian. Sedang menangis, pula.

.

.

.

.

Zuho memantapkan langkahnya. Ia akan menjemput Wonwoo, apapun yang terjadi. Ia tak ingin hidupnya lebih kacau dari ini. Dunianya serasa tak berputar. Zuho memasuki mobilnya, llau melajukannya. membawanya membelah jalanan yang padat dan berakhir didepan sebuah rumah mungil yang tak banyak berubah. Ia berdiri selama beberapa detik, tangannya menggantung diudara. Hendak mengetuk tapi ragu. Lalu kemudian, sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Hyung!"

"Ya! Jungkook-ah, kau mengagetkanku." Zuho menarik napas setelah tahu yang menepuknya Jungkook. Sejenak, mereka bertukar pandang. Sampai kemudian sebuah senyum mengembang diwajah Jungkook.

"Menjemput Wonu hyung?" Tanyanya, dengan cengengesan. Zuho mengangguk. "Sudah kuduga takkan ada yang tahan merindukan Wonu hyung." Jungkook menggeleng prihatin dengan senyum usil. Zuho merenggut. Ia sudah menduga, bocah didepannya ini pasti tak tahu masalah mereka hingga masih sanggup mengejeknya sambil cengengesan. Ya, ada baiknya juga Jungkook tak tahu. Setidaknya ia tak merasa berdosa karena tak berterus terang pada adik iparnya itu.

"Jaa, kita masuk, Kakak iparku tersayang!" Jungkook menarik tangan Zuho, melangkah masuk. Cih, ipar tersayang apanya. Orang jelas-jelas iparnya Jungkook cuma Zuho seorang.

Zuho dengan ragu mengikuti tarikan Jungkook. Begitu masuk, Jungkook berteriak nyaring.

"Hyung, aku pulang! dan suamimu tercinta juga!"

Zuho melempar tatapan jengah pada Jungkook. Benar-benar tidak bisa baca suasana ya? tak berpengalaman rumah tangga sih. Gerutu Zuho dalam hati.

Yang pertama kali menyahuti teriakan nyaring Jungkook adalah keponakannya yang lucu, Wonho berlari kearah mereka dan kemudian memeluk kaki Zuho. Berseru ceria,

"Appa!"

Zuho langsung berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan Wonho. Wah, dia rindu sekali pada bocah lucu itu. Walau hanya sehari tak melihatnya, hidup Zuho serasa sepi tanpa rengekan anak laki-laki itu. Zuho meraih Wonho dalam pelukannya, lalu menggendongnya.

"Appa. Eomma sedang memasak didapur. Yuk, kita kesana!" Ucap Wonho ceria, dengan senyum bunga mataharinya yang mekar sempurna.

Zuho ragu, tapi lagi-lagi Jungkook mengambil alih situasi.

"Benarkah, Wonho-ya? kalau begitu ayo kita kesana dan habiskan masakannya!" Jungkook langsung menyeret Zuho dan mereka setengah berlari kedapur. Membuat Wonho tertawa dalam pelukan ayahnya.

.

.

Wonwoo menaruh piring terakhir masakannya kemeja. Dan kemudian dia menatap puas meja makan yang sudah terhidang makan malam. Sampai kemudian suara berisik membuatnya menoleh, dan sejenak ia terkejut. Tatapannya bertemu pandang dengan milik Zuho. Suasana hening sejenak.

"Eomma~ ayo kita makan dan pulang!" Wonho melompat dari gendongan Zuho dan kemudian berlari kearah Wonwoo, menggoyangkan lengannya. Menatapnya dengan memohon.

"Y-ya, baiklah. Ayo kita makan." Sahut Wonwoo kikuk.

Ia segera menarik kursi, mendudukan Wonho disana lalu duduk dikursi sebelahnya.

"Jaa, selamat makan!" Wonho dan Jungkook berseru penuh semangat. Sementara Wonwoo dan Zuho hanya saling lirik dalam diam.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo menarik kopernya dalam diam, kemudian melambai kearah Jungkook yang juga balas melambai padanya dari ambang pintu. Zuho menatapnya sendu dari dalam mobil. Sementara di jok belakang, Wonho sudah tertidur pulas. Wonwoo membuka bagasi, lalu menaruh kopernya disana. Konyol memang, bawa koper dan banyak pakaian sedang nyatanya dia cuma sehari dirumah lamanya. Habis, mau bagaimana lagi. Wonwoo juga tak tahan membiarkan masalah ini berlarut-larut. Dia sudah dewasa, harus bisa menyelesaikan masalah dengan benar. Bukan kabur-kaburan seperti ini.

Wonwoo menutup pintu, dan Zuho mulai menstater mobilnya. Mereka mulai melaju.

Hujan mulai turun, dan keadaan lalu lintas jadi agak lenggang. Saat lampu merah, Zuho mencoba membuka pembicaraan.

"Hei, masih marah?" Usiknya.

Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, melirik Zuho dengan ekor matanya. "Tidak."

Zuho menarik napas. Tahu benar kalau Wonwoo berbohong. Ditariknya tangan Wonwoo, menggenggamnya hangat. Wonwoo diam saja, tak merespon. "Jangan begini, Wonu-ya. Kau tahu aku paling tak sanggup kau diamkan." Ucapnya.

Lampu kembali hijau, dan mau tak mau Zuho kembali fokus mengemudi. Mengawasi jalan raya. Dan tak ada lagi percakapan setelah itu.

.

.

.

.

Setelah sampai rumahpun, Wonwoo mendahului masuk sambil menggendong Wonho, dan Zuho menyusulnya setelah mengunci gerbang dan juga menutup garasi. Membawa koper Wonwoo kedalam kamar mereka. Saat Zuho masuk, Wonwoo sedang merebahkan Wonho dikasur. Dikamar mereka. Padahal Wonho punya kamar sendiri. Sudah jelas kalau Wonwoo mencoba menjadikan Wonho sebagai jarak mereka.

"Wonu-ya~"

"Mandi dulu, Zuho-ya, kita bicara nanti." Dingin. Zuho bahkan sampai menggigil mendengarnya. Dengan lesu Zuho menarik handuk lalu masuk kamar mandi.

Selesai mandi, Zuho mendapati Wonwoo yang sudah duduk diranjang mereka, menunggunya. Zuho berjalan menuju meja rias, bermaksud mengeringkan rambutnya. Dan ia tersenyum melihat piyamanya sudah tersedia disana. Wonwoo sudah kembali.

Dengan cepat, Zuho mengeringkan rambutnya lalu memakai piyama yang sudah disediakan Wonwoo. Menghampiri Wonwoo, dan duduk disebelahnya. Membuat Wonwoo berada ditengah, antara Zuho dan Wonho.

Menreka saling tatap, canggung. Keduanya enggan mulai bicara karena sungkan. Entah kenapa seolah ada batasan antara mereka. Tapi akhirnya, Zuho ambil inisiatif karena merasa bersalah.

"Wonu-ya, aku minta maaf, aku tak-" Wonwoo memotong,

"Aku mengerti, Zuho-ya. Maafkan aku juga yang egois tak mengerti keadaanmu." Jawab Wonwoo, tenang dan tulus.

Zuho menatapnya, kemudian menarik napas lega. Tangannya meraih Wonwoo kedalam pelukannya. "Aku janji takkan begitu lagi. Aku akan terbuka padamu." Ucap Zuho, mengusap punggung Wonwoo lembut.

Sejenak mereka terdiam. Sampai kemudian, Wonwoo mengatakan sesuatu yang tak terduga.

"Zuho-ya, kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, katakan saja. Aku akan berusaha mengabulkannya. Juga. . ." Ia mengigit bibirnya. ". . . Aku ingin kita seperti pasangan lainnya. Jangan begini. . . aku tak akan lagi menahanmu. Kau boleh melakukan 'itu' padaku. . ." Wonwoo berkata dengan malu-malu. Menyembunyikan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Zuho.

Zuho mengerutkan kening. Melepas pelukan mereka. "Itu?" Ulang Zuho, dengan ekspresi polos. Tak menangkap sinyal Wonwoo.

Wonwoo memerah sampai ketelinganya. "Kau sudah dewasa, Zuho-ya. Masa iya tak mengerti?"

Hening. Zuho berkedip beberapa kali. Wonwoo sampai jengah. "Sudahlah-"

"Ya-ya! aku mengerti. Tentu saja!" Dan ia menghambur memeluk Wonwoo.

"Hei, jangan sekarang!" Wonwoo menahan dada Zuho.

"Tadi kau bilang boleh?"

"Nanti?"

"Kapan?"

"Kalau Wonho tidur dikamarnya."

"Baiklah~"

Zuho merebahkan tubuhnya, tersenyum lega. Nyatanya, Wonwoo bukan membangun jarak. Tapi justru mencoba menghapus jarak mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Kim Taehyung, ada kiriman."

Taehyung bangkit, kemudian menerima sodoran kotak makanan yang diberikan oleh sipir itu. Dari ujung lorong ia melihat Jimin melambai kearahnya.

"Taehyung-ah, makan yang banyak~" Dan tersenyum begitu lebar. Taehyung menggeleng pelan. Lalu kembali masuk kedalam selnya.

Sementara Jimin berbalik pergi. Dan saat hendak keluar kantor polisi, Ia berpapasan dengan Yoongi yang sedang mereguk kaleng colanya.

"Yoongi hyung!"

Yoongi berhenti, lalu menoleh dengan wajah malas. "Apa?" Gumamnya.

"Bukankah hari ini cuacanya cerah?" Tanya Jimin, menghampiri.

Yoongi jengah, "Katakan langsung keintinya, sialan." Desis Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum.

"Karena cuacanya cerah, mau coba kencan denganku?" Dan sebuah senyuman yang jauh lebih lebar lagi.

"Kencan? jadwal kencanku sudah penuh." Tolak Yoongi, dengan seringai meremehkan.

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kutraktir minum bir dan ayam goreng?" Lagi, masih dengan senyuman yang lebar. Pantang menyerah rupanya.

Yoongi melirik jam tangannya, jam kerjanya sudah berakhir. "Dasar kelas bawah!" Tapi ia menyambut juga uluran tangan Jimin. Dan mereka pergi bersama.

.

.

Disalah satu kedai pinggir jalan yang tak begitu luas, mereka duduk disana. Dengan sepiring besar penuh ayam goreng dan dua botol soju.

"Katanya bir?" Yoongi mengulurkan gelasnya, Jimin meraih botol lalu menuangkannya.

"Aku lebih suka soju." Sahut Jimin, menuang untuknya juga, lalu meminumnya.

Yoongi meminum sojunya, lalu menyahut. "Aku tak bertanya."

Dan mereka sama-sama diam. Jimin menggosok tangannya, lalu dengan tak tahu malu dia bertanya, "Hyung, kau punya pacar?"

Yoongi meminum sojunya lagi, menggeleng.

"Katanya jadwal kencanmu penuh?"

"Memang. Yang mengajak kencan sih banyak, tapi kutolak semua." Lagi, dengan nada cuek.

Dan Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Bagaimana kalau pacaran denganku saja?"

Yoongi terbahak mendengarnya. Tapi detik berikutnya memasang wajah serius. "Denganmu?" Jimin mengangguk. "Apa pekerjaanmu, sialan?"

"Wah, langsung keintinya saja." Jimin menggeleng. Mengambil satu potong ayam, mengigitnya. "Kerja? aku bekerja di sebuah perusahaan percetakan. Bagaimana mereka menyebutku. . . Park Sajjang-nim?" Dan kembali mengunyah ayam gorengnya.

"Apa itu pertanyaan?" Sinis Yoongi, mengambil ayam goreng dan mengigitnya sarkas.

"Apa itu jawaban?"

"Jawab dengan benar, sial."

"Aku sajjang-nimnya. Percetakan itu punya Ayahku, dan sekarang aku yang mengelolanya." Sahut Jimin, kemudian kembali meminum sojunya. "Mau pesan ramyeon?" Tawar Jimin.

"Pesankan saja."

"Ahjumma, ramyeonnya bawa kesini! untuk dua orang!"

Lalu mereka kembali serius. "Bagaimana? mau pacaran denganku?"

"Coba saja dulu." Sahut Yoongi, cuek setengah mati.

"Hyung!"

"Ya, ya~"

"Serius?"

"Aku berubah fikiran."

"Hyung~ lalu, bagaimana dengan ciumannya?" Jimin mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi.

"Bocah mesum!" Dan Yoongi menjitaknya. Meraih kasar sepotong ayam goreng lalu memakannya.

"Yeay! aku punya pacar!" Sorak Jimin, mereguk Sojunya sambil menggerling kearah Yoongi. Sementara pemuda itu diam-diam tersipu malu.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam. Dan Wonwoo baru keluar dari kamar Wonho. Tadi ia mendongengkan Wonho sebelum tidur, namun ujung-ujungnya, ia sendiri ikut tertidur. Wonwoo mengucek matanya, melirik lorong lantai dua yang sepi. Zuho pasti sudah masuk kamar. Wonwoo bergegas masuk keruangan yang tak lain adalah kamarnya. Ia kemudian mendapati kamarnya kosong, tapi terdengar suara kecipakan air, itu artinya Zuho sedang sikat gigi sebelum tidur. Wonwoo menguap, tapi ia sudah puas tidur sebenarnya, dari jam sembilan tadi ia tertidur bersama Wonho. Wonwoo melirik sekitar, dan mendapati sebungkus kecil berwarna kuning tergeletak didekat lampu tidurnya dinakas. Wonwoo menelengkan kepalanya, kemudian meraihnya.

"Permen?" Gumam Wonwoo. "Atau vitamin C?" Wonwoo mengingat-ngingat, belakangan ini Zuho bilang ia selalu mengkonsumsi vitamin C sebelum tidur, mungkin ini yang dimaksudnya. Tanpa bertanya, Wonwoo memakananya. Setelah tertelan sepenuhnya, Zuho keluar dari kamar mandi. Dalam balutan piyamaya. Dari jauh tercium aroma mint yang segar. Benar, Zuho habis sikat gigi.

"Zuho-ya, permenmu kumakan!" Ucap Wonwoo, menunjuk bungkus kosong yang tergeletak dimeja nakas.

Zuho mengikuti arah tunjuknya, kemudian tercengang. "Untung bukan Wonho yang memakannya!" Gumamnya, mengelus dada.

Wonwoo mengernyit karena reaksi Zuho itu. "Heh? memangnya kenapa?" Bingungnya.

Zuho menarik seringainya, ia kemudian mendudukkan dirinya tepat disebelah Wonwoo, melingkarkan tangannya dibahu Wonwoo, lalu berbisik nakal. "Itu bukan permen, isttriku sayang~ itu obat perangsang. Tadinya aku ingin menyuruhmu minum itu, namun kau sudah meminumnya sendiri. Benar-benar bonus besar~" Bisik Zuho, diakhiri dengan tiupan lembut ditelinga Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menggelinjang geli. Tubuhnya terasa mulai panas terbakar. "O-obat perangsang? eungh~"

Zuho menyirangai lebar, mendorong perlahan Wonwoo kekasur mereka, lalu menindihnya dengan lembut. Memulai sebuah permainan pertama yang belum pernah mereka lakukan. Sebuah permainan yang membutuhkan aksi yang sedikit vulgar dan khusus dewasa.

.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan larut malam, tapi Kim Mingyu masih terduduk di ranjangnya sambil memangku laptopnya yang menyala terang. Dikepalanya terpasang earphone berwarna biru metalik yang sewarna dengan rambutnya. Lampu sudah dimatikan. Dan semua pelayan Mingyu sudah tertidur. Ia sendiri masih terbangun, dengan serius mendengarkan sesuatu dari earphonenya yang menutupi lubang telinganya.

Kalau kalian berfikir Mingyu sedang mendengarkan sesuatu yang penting dan berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, buang jauh-jauh fikiran itu. Karena faktanya, Mingyu justru sedag mendengarkan suara dari alat penyadap yag dipasang anak buahnya dikamar Wonwoo dan Zuho, jangan tanya bagaimana caranya, Mingyu selalu berhasil melakukan apapun yang ia mau. Ia memang sengaja menyuruh anak buahnya memasang alat penyadap, ia ingin menyadap pembicaraan Wonwoo dan Zuho, dan mengetahui apa yang mereka lakukan lewat alat itu.

"Zuho-ya, permenmu kumakan!" Terdengar suara Wonwoo di earphone, Mingyu tersenyum kecil. 'Masih suka makan yang manis-manis rupanya'. Mingyu senyum-senyum sendiri dengan fikirannya.

"Untung bukan Wonho yang memakannya!" Mingyu mengernyit. 'Apa maksud Baek Zuho sialan itu?' kali ini Mingyu mengernyit heran. Dan masih serius mendengarkan.

"Heh? memangnya kenapa?" Mingyu kembali tersenyum , 'Wah, aku ingin lihat ekspresi bingungnya itu.'

Mingyu merenggut saat kalimat Zuho berikutnya samar-samar, dan terdengar berbisik. Sehingga tak terekam alat penyadap Mingyu. "Kenapa pakai bisik-bisik segala sih, bikin sebal!" Dan diakhiri cibiran sinis.

"O-obat perangsang? eungh~"

BRUK!

Mingyu seketika melepas paksa earphonenya dan melemparnya kasar. "BAEK ZUHO SIALAN!"

Samar-samar, dan earphonenya yang tergeletak tak berdaya, masih terdengar suara-suara Asusila yang tak seharusnya didengarkan. Mingyu merasakan amarahnya tiba-tiba menggelegak naik keubun-ubunnya. Dengan kasar diraihnya segelas air mineral dimeja nakas, meminumnya brutal lalu melempar gelasnya kedinding.

"ARGH! SIALAN!"

Sabar, Kim Mingyu. Salahmu sendiri menyadap kamar sepasang suami istri.

.

.

.

.

*sebulan kemudian*

Setelah kejadian malam itu, Wonwoo dan Zuho nampak seperti pasangan yang sesungguhnya. Mereka benar-benar keluarga bahagia yang selalu harmonis. Kebahagiaan seolah selalu merebak dirumah mereka. Terutama Zuho, dia benar-benar merasa sukacita. Penantiannya tidak berakhir sia-sia. Tuhan menjawab doanya. Saat yang selama ini dinantinya, akhirnya jadi kenyataan. Wonwoo membalas perasaannya, itulah yang Zuho syukuri. Meskipun Wonwoo butuh waktu lama dan bertahun untuk mencintainya, tapi Zuho tetap setia menanti, dan buah penantiannya, kini dapat dirasakannya. Hidupnya sudah lengkap. Tapi perlahan, Zuho merasa sesuatu yang mengancamnya. Penyakitnya. Sekarang dia merasa sangat takut untuk mati. Dia jadi lebih berhati-hati dengan kesehatannya, meski ia tahu, kapanpun maut pasti datang padanya. Tapi Zuho berdoa satu hal lagi.

Jika dia harus mati seperti vonis dokter, maka biarlah dia meninggalkan seseorang yang akan mewarisi garisnya dari benihnya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

Lorong yang megah dengan paduan warna merah darah dan gold itu terasa dingin dan angkuh. Apalgi ketika seorang pria melewatinya, melangkah terburu menuju pintu yang berada diujung lorong itu. Derap langkahnya terdengar bergema dan wajahnya tampak kaku. Perlahan ia berdiri didepan pintu itu, menjulurkan tangannya, dan mengetuk dengan sopan.

"Tuan Kim? anda sudah bangun?"

Pukul sepuluh pagi, mustahil kalau Tuannya belum bangun saat mentari sudah mulai naik keatas kepala.

"Tuan Kim?" Ulangnya, namun tak ada yang menjawabnya.

Junhui mulai cemas, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memutar knop pintunya dan masuk kedalam ruangan.

Begitu kakinya menapak lantai, yang pertama dirasakannya adalah bau alkohol yang menyengat dan kabut yang tiba-tiba menyelimuti pandangannya. Ia terbatuk-batuk karena oksigen yang bercampur nikotin serasa membakar pernapasannya.

"Uhuk! uhuk! Tuan Kim?!" Junhui mengibaskan tangannya diudara, berusaha menyingkirkan asap tebal itu dari pandangannya. Junhui memicing, dan samar-samar dilihatnya Tuannya tengah duduk disebuah sofa single dengan rokok terselip dimulutnya dan botol alkohol berserakan dilantai dekat kakinya. Asap tebal membumbung tinggi dan seolah tak ada habisnya.

Junhui menarik napas, lalu menghampiri Mingyu. "Tuan Kim, anda harus kekantor!" Junhui menatap Mingyu dengan mengernyit, dan tiba-tiba saja ia menganga lalu berteriak panik.

"Tuan Kim! Tuan Kim!"

Dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya, lalu menelepon. "Halo? kirim ambulan sekarang! cepat!"

.

.

.

.

"Huek! huek!"

"Zuho-ya, kau tak apa?" Wonwoo memijit leher Zuho dengan cemas. Sementara yang ditanya kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya diwastafel.

Zuho menyalakan keran, membasuh wajahnya dan mengelap mulutnya. Wajahnya lesu dan dia agak pucat. "Tak apa, hanya saja aku merasa mual."

"Ye? kau masuk angin?" Wonwoo memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

Zuho membawa langkahnya kembali kedapur. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disofa yang ada disudut dapur. "Mungkin begitu." Sahutnya lemas.

"Bagaimana kalau kita periksa kerumah sakit?"

"Aku tak apa, Wonu-ya."

"Baiklah, aku ambilkan jaketmu." Dan Wonwoo berlalu. Sementara Zuho menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, mereka langsung menuju dokter umum. Dan kemudian, Zuho segera dibawa kesebuah ruangan untuk diperiksa. Dokter paruh baya itu memeriksanya dengan telaten, memastikan denyut nadinya, dan juga tekanan darah. Beberapa saat, dia agak mengernyit.

"Dia tak apa-apa." Kata Dokter itu pada Wonwoo.

"Tapi dia mual dan muntah terus sejak pagi." Jelas Wonwoo.

Dokter itu terdiam. "Baiklah, sebaiknya kau juga diperiksa."

"Heh? aku segar bugar begini, Dok!" Tolak Wonwoo. Dia merasa sehat, sama sekali tak ada keluhan apapun kenapa pula dia harus diperiksa?

"Hm, tapi sebaiknya diperiksa." Ucap Dokter itu mengambang.

"Ya, ya, baiklah."

Dan giliran Wonwoo yang diperiksa. Sementara Zuho duduk di kursi yang ada. Beberapa saat kemudian, Dokter itu tersenyum dengan pipi kemerahan. Membuat Zuho dan Wonwoo berpandangan.

"Aku tak apa-apa, kan?"

"Sudah kuduga," Gumam Dokter itu.

"Ye?"

"Sudah kuduga, ini Sindrom morning sicks."

"Ma-maksudnya aku hamil?" Zuho melotot. Dan dokter itu tertawa. Wonwoo juga sama bingungnya dengan Zuho. Heol, yang selama ini dibawah itu Wonwoo.

"Bukan anda, Tuan Baek tapi istri anda."

Kali ini giliran Wonwoo yang melotot sambil menunjuk wajahnya. "Ta-tapi, kenapa Zuho yang morning sicks?" Tanyanya, spontan.

Dokter itu berjalan kemejanya sambil menaruh stetoskopnya. Dan kemudian menulis sesuatu disecarik kertas. "Itu biasa terjadi, banyak pasangan yang begitu. ketika istrinya hamil, suaminya yang morning sicks. Itu dikarenakan beberapa faktor, tapi orang menyebutnya ikatan batin. Katanya, suaminya terlalu mencintai istrinya sehingga menggantikan sang istri karena morning sicks itu sangat menyakitkan." Dan Dokter itu kembali tertawa ramah setelahnya.S

Wonwoo dan Zuho saling pandang, bingung setengah mati.

"Ini, kandungannya agak lemah. Konsumsi makanan dan bergizi dan minum multivitamin ini. Dan sebaiknya anda berdua meminumnya, agar mualnya Tuan Baek juga berhenti."

"A-apa-apaan ini?!"

.

.

.

.

Sementara Zuho pergi keapotek menebus resep, Wonwoo berencana menunggunya dimobil. Ia berjalan sendirian dilorong rumah sakit yang ramai. Para suster dan pasien berlalu lalang, dan Wonwoo berjalan santai. Sampai kemudian dia mendnegar keributan dari arah pintu. Sepertinya ada pasien UGD yang baru datang. Dengan cepat Wonwoo merapatkan tubuhnya dengan dinding, memberi ruang yang luas untuk gerombolan itu lewat.

"Cepat bawa ke UGD!"

"Tuan Kim!"

Awalnya Wonwoo tak mau ambil pusing, toh dokter-dokter itu pasti menolongnya dengan benar, jadi dia tak perlu turut campur. Namun ketika kata 'Tuan Kim' disebutkan, dia berhenti. Fikirannya berkelebatan. Wonwoo mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Ada ribuan orang bermarga Kim dinegara ini. Tapi demi Tuhan, Wonwoo tak dapat menahan kepalanya untuk tidak menoleh. Maka ia pun melongok. Dan berusaha melihat. Apakah 'Tuan Kim' itu adalah 'Tuan Kim' yang dikenalnya?

Gerombolan itu melewatinya, dan ditengah keramaian yang panik, Wonwoo melongokan kepalanya. Hanya sekilas, tapi ia dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah pasien yang tergolek lemah diranjang dorong itu. Dan kemudian ia mematung. Hanya menatap gerombolan itu menjauhinya dengan tatapan kosong. Wonwoo ragu, maka beberapa detik setelahnya, kakinya melangkah cepat menyusul gerombolan itu. Pasien itu dibawa masuk kedalam UGD, dan kemudian pintunya tertutup.

"Tuan, selesaikan administrasinya."

Wonwoo masih mendengar suara suster yang berkata pada seseorang. Dia menoleh, dan melihat belakang kepala berambut cokelat yang familiar baginya. Tapi ia lebih penasaran dengan si pasien. maka ia kembali mengintip melalui kaca sempit yang ada dipintu. Dia mengintipnya, dan Wonwoo merasakan sesuatu yang meremat hatinya. Dia tak mungkin salah. Itu, Kim Mingyu. Tuan Kim yang dikenalnya. Tergolek tak sadarkan diri diatas ranjang dan para petugas medis sibuk mengurusnya.

Wonwoo masih beridri mematung menatap kedalam ruangan itu, sampai sebuah tangan menepuk bahunya.

"Wonu-ya!"

Itu Zuho, dan Wonwoo gelagapan.

"Ada apa?" Zuho berusaha ikut mengintip. Tapi Wonwoo berbalik dan menghalanginya dengan punggungnya.

"A-ah, bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya melihat sekilas, kufikir temanku, ternyata cuma mirip." Sahutnya, dengan sebuah senyum palsu yang dipaksakan.

Zuho curiga. Dia masih berusaha melihat apa yang sebenarnya. Wonwoo dengan cepat meraih tangan Zuho.

"Zuho-ya, ayo cepat. Nanti Wonho mengamuk kalau telat menjemputnya, dan juga Jungkook bilang dia ada pekerjaan siang nanti."

Dan Wonwoo menyeret Zuho meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

To be Continued OR END/?


	21. Chapter 21

Tittle : LOTTO (MEANIE FANFICTION)

Author: Hani Hwang

Casts: Jeon Wonwoo

Kim Mingyu

Genre: Romance, Yaoi

Disclaimer: Plot ceritanya punya author, Wonwoo juga punya author

Rated: M

DONT LIKE DONT READ!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, hari-hari berlalu seperti biasanya. Wonwoo dan Zuho harmonis seperti sedia kala. Mencipta keluarga yang bahagia bagi anak mereka, Wonho. Dan, sepertinya yang akan segera lahir dalam beberapa bulan. Sepulang dari rumah sakit waktu itu, Wonwoo langsung disuruh Zuho untuk melakukan test urine dengan testpack. Mereka hanya melakukannya sekali, dan agak mencengangkan kalau langsung jadi, itu sebabnya Zuho butuh meyakinkan diri. Mereka bahkan melakukan test sampai dua kali. Dan hasilnya sama, positif. Seperti kata dokter itu. Setelahnya, Zuho menadi sepuluh kali lipat lebih perhatian pada Wonwoo. Ia menjaga dan memanjakannya dengan berlebihan. Wonwoo sudah berkata kalau ia baik-baik saja dan tak perlu begitu, tapi Zuho tak dapat dihentikan. Meskipun ini anak kedua mereka, namun Zuho tahu, kalau itu benih pertamanya yang kelak akan menerusakan garisnya. Tapi bukan berarti ia jadi berhenti menyayangi Wonho. Baginya, Wonho juga sama berharganya dengan anaknya. Ia mengasuh dan membesarkan Wonho dari kecil, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa berhenti mengasihinya begitu saja. Intinya, keluarga mereka jadi semakin lengkap.

Setiap hari, Zuho selalu mengontrol asupan gizi yang Wonwoo konsumsi. Wonwoo mendadak kalau ia bersuamikan seorang dokter, bukan pengusaha. Namun ia mencoba mengerti, Zuho pasti teramat bahagia. Dan Wonwoo juga begitu, meski jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih merindukan orang lain. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, Zuho sangatlah berarti baginya.

"Wonu-ya~ sudah diminum susunya?" Tanya Zuho disuatu pagi yang cerah pada hari minggu. Memeluknya dari belakang, dan mengusap lembut perutnya yang masih rata.

"Sudah. Astaga, kau jadi lebih bawel dari mertuaku ya!" Kelakar Wonwoo.

"Mertuamu? maksudmu ibuku?" Zuho menejentik ujung hidung Wonwoo.

Saat mereka sibuk berpelukan, ada satu sosok lagi yang ingin diperhatikan. "Eomma, Appa~ Wonho mau minum susu~"

Dan seketika Wonwoo beralih menyeduh susu. Zuho menggeleng pelan, kemudian menggendong Wonho dan membawanya duduk disofa ruang keluarga. Menyalakan tv, dan menonton acara kartun yang tayang dipagi hari.

"Wonho sayang Appa tidak?" Tanya Zuho, menghadapkan Wonho kearahnya, dan masih membiarkan bocah itu bergelayut manja dibahunya.

"Sayang. . . Wonho sayang sekali pada Appa~" Dan diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan menggemaskan dipipi kanan Zuho. Dengan cepat tangan Zuho mengusap rambut hitam Wonho.

"Benarkah? Sebesar apa?"

Wonho mengangguk. Kemudian turun dari pangkuan Ayahnya. Merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar. Lalu sambil berkedip lucu berkata, "Sebesar ini~" Dan Wonwoo gemas bukan main.

Sampai kemudian, kalimat Wonho selanjutnya menghentika percakapan mereka, "Lho, hidung Appa berdarah, Appa sakit?" Ia terlihat cemas.

Zuho tersentak, meraba hidungnya dan dilihatnya darah menempel dijari-jarinya. Dengan cepat ia meraih tissue, lalu mengelap hidungnya yang mimisan. Ini bukan hal aneh baginya.

"Appa sakit?" Wonho kembali bertanya. Ia menatap Zuho dengan wajah khawatirnya.

"Tidak. . . Appa tak apa-apa-" Zuho merasa kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang dan pandangannya menggelap. Tubuhnya serasa lemas. "Appa. . ."

BRUK!

Zuho jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang masih menetes dihidungnya. Mata bulat Wonho terbelalak, dengan histeris ia teriak.

"APPPA!

Drap drap drap.

Wonwoo muncul dengan terengah setelah lari dari dapur. Begitu mendengar teriakan Wonho, ia langsung mengeceknya. Pasti ada yang tak beres, karena tak biasanya Wonho begitu.

"Wonho-ya, ada apa?" Wonwoo mengusap kepala Wonho, masih belum menyadari Apa yang terjadi.

"Eomma, Appa jatuh!" Jari telunjuk mungil itu terarah pada Zuho yang tak sadarkan diri dilantai.

"Baek Zuho!"

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo berdiri lemas menatap kaca ruangan yang terdapat dipintu. Menarik napas panjang saat melihat Zuho masih belum juga sadarkan diri. Tadi ia langsung menelpon ambulan dan Jungkook. Sementara ia kerumah sakit, Wonho dititipkannya pada Jungkook. Wonwoo mendudukan dirinya dilorong rumah sakit. Menatap putus asa dinding putih didepannya. Entah mengapa ia merasa seolah nasib mempermainkannya. Baru kemarin ia dan Zuho merasakan bahagia yang seutuhnya, sekarang Wonwoo merasa itu sudah dirampas darinya. Wonwoo kembali menarik napas, dalam hati merapalkan doa sebisanya.

Ceklek.

Pintu ruangan terbuka, dan dokter keluar dengan ekspresi yang tak dapat diprediksi. "Saudara Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Ya, saya, Dokter!" Wonwoo langsung bangkit menghampiri.

Dokter mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang tadi diduduki Wonwoo, sementara Wonwoo kembali duduk disebelahnya. "Bagaimana dokter, Zuho tak apa, kan?" Tanya Wonwoo cemas, meremat ujung sweaternya dengan gelisah.

"Leukimia yang diderita Tuan Baek Zuho sudah memasuki stadium akhir. Dan hal ini bisa terjadi, karena beliau terlambat cuci darah. Sepertinya beliau melanggar jadwalnya sekali, sehingga ia tak sadarkan diri begini. Untuk saat ini, dia masih tak sadarkan diri. Kita hanya bisa berdoa. Semoga Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik." Dokter itu menepuk pelan bahu Wonwoo, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan pergi.

Wonwoo mematung. Tunggu, apa kata dokter tadi?

Stadium akhir?

Telat cuci darah?

Berdoa?

'Semoga Tuhan memberikan yang terbaik.'

Kalimat itu mengiang ditelinga Wonwoo. Bukankah biasanya dokter berkata begitu pada keluarga pasien yang sekarat?

Jadi, maksudnya Zuho sekarat?

Berbagai tanda tanya menumpuk dibenak Wonwoo. Tapi tak ada satupun yang keluar. Tubuhnya tegang dan kaku. Fikirannya kosong. Hanya satu hal yang disadarinya,

Ia tak sanggup kalau harus kehilangan Zuho. Karena Wonwoo tahu betul, kehilangan itu benar-benar menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

"Tuan Kim, benar anda tak apa-apa?"

"Yak! aku benar-benar bosan disini! cepat bawa aku pulang!" Mingyu mendelik, pada Junhui.

"Ya, ya, ya dokter bilang kau sudah boleh pulang sih, tapi katanya lebih baik untuk menginap beberapa hari lagi, Gastritis soalnya ." Sahut Junhui.

"Cerewetnya, aku ini bos mu, turuti saja kalimatku!" Ketus Mingyu.

Junhui menggendik. "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan memberesi administrasinya dulu dan kemudian mengemasi barang-barangmu. Lalu kita pulang."

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo terduduk pasrah dengan kepala menunduk dalam-dalam nyaris menyentuh bahunya. Ia merapatkan tangannya, dan kemudian mulai berdoa.

"Tuhan, aku datang lagi. Maaf karena selalu datang disaat susah. Tuhan, berikanlah Baek Zuho umur yang sedikit lebih panjang. . . aku ingin membahagiakannya disaat terakhir. Aku tahu kau begitu menyayanginya hingga memanggilnya begitu cepat, tapi Tuhan, kabulkanlah doaku. Baek Zuho begitu berharga bagi banyak orang. Akan ada banyak orang yang menangisinya. Perkenankanlah ia lebih lama menetap didunia. . . agar aku dapat bersiap untuk kehilangannya. Aku mencintainya Tuhan, meski tak sebesar rasa cintaku padamu, Tuhanku."

Wonwoo mengakhiri doanya dengan linangan air mata ia berjalan gontai meninggalkan tempat ibadah itu dan kembali masuk kedalam rumah sakit. Pandangannya menunduk, ia serasa tak sanggup mengangkat kepalanya. Sementara orang-orang berlalu lalang disekelilingnya tanpa ia pedulikan.

Wonwoo terus melangkah menyusuri lorong rumah sakit itu.

Tanpa disadarinya, ia berpapasan dengan Kim Mingyu dan Junhui.

Mungkin, karena Wonwoo menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya, Mingyu juga tak menyadarinya. Mereka berlalu begitu saja seperti orang asing yang tak pernah saling mengenal. Padahal sebelumnya mereka sama-sama merindu dan ingin bertemu. Namun, tidak untuk waktu ini.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo tertidur sambil merebahkan kepalanya ditepi ranjang Zuho. Semalam suntuk ia terjaga dan menunggui Zuho. Dan menjelang fajar, ia baru tertidur. Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah empat pagi. Ketika itulah, jari jemari Zuho yang ada dalam genggaman Wonwoo bergerak. Dan secara perlahan Zuho membuka kedua kelopak matanya.

"Wonu-ya." Lirih Zuho dengan suara berbisik yang serak.

Wonwoo terjaga, karena memang tidurnya tak pulas. Ia mengusap matanya. Dan menyadari Zuho yang siuman. "Zuho-ya, syukurlah akhirnya kau siuman. Aku benar-benar khawatir. Bagaimana bisa kau melewatkan cuci darahmu?" Wonwoo langsung bertanya panjang lebar. Pertanyaan yang sejak tadi ingin ditanyakannya.

"Maafkan aku." Pendek Zuho.

"Tak apa, sekarang kau sudah siuman, seharusnya semuanya akan jadi baik-baik saja." Wonwoo tersenyum, mengusap tangan Zuho yang ada dalam genggamannya.

Zuho tersenyum dipaksakan. "Wonu-ya, terima kasih." Wonwoo mengernyit.

"erima kasih sudah mem-balas. . . perasaan-ku. . . dan me-menerima. . ku. . . aku me-mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Zuho-ya, jangan banyak bicara, kau belum pulih." Wonwoo mulai khawatir.

Zuho menggeleng. Matanya mulai berair. "Tadi,. . aku bermimpi. . . aku berada diatas awan dan melayang jauh. . . dalam mimpiku, aku mendengar doamu yang putus asa. . . maaf karena membuatmu khawatir. Tapi Wonu-ya, aku lelah. . ." Zuho merasakan pandangannya kembali meredup dan napasnya mulai tersenggal.

"Istirahatlah, Zuho-ya-"

"Maaf, aku pergi duluan, Wonu-ya. . . jaga anakku untukku, aku me-nyayangimu dan Wonho. . . terima kasih. .. " Dan sebuah hembusan napas disertai suara berisik dari monitor pendeteksi detak jantung. Garis yang tadinya bergelombang tajam, kini berubah menjadi garis-garis lurus.

Sejenak semuanya membeku. Wonwoo terhenyak ditempatnya. Waktu serasa berhenti baginya.

Zu-Zuho meninggalkanku?

Hanya itu yang terbersit dalam fikirannya. Dan membuatnya teriak histeris. "DOKTER! DOKTER!"

.

.

Tempat itu selalu sepi dan tenang seperti biasanya. Udara sejuk bertiup semilir dan menerbangkan dedaunan yang kecoklatan. Udara mulai dingin untuk musim gugur. Lahan yang menghamparluas berumput itu, adalah tempat peritirahatan terakhir orang-orang. Dan didepan sebuah gundukan tanah yang masih baru, dua orang pemuda terdiam. Yang satu berlutut sambil menaburkan kelopak bunga sedang yang satunya berdiri dibelakang sambil menggendong seorang anak laki-laki tampan yang tak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Pemakaman itu dilaksanakan siang ini. Baek Zuho sudah benar-benar pergi. Meski Dokter berusaha sekuat tenaga mengembalikannya, namun Tuhan bukanlah seseorang yang dapat dicegah. Dan isak tangis menjadi musik pengiring upacara itu. Ibunya Zuho bahkan sampai pingsan berulang kali karena masih tak terima kenyataan. Ia menyesal tak menunggui anaknya didetik-detik terakhir. Ada terlalu banyak penyesalan yang disadari hari itu. Tapi itu semua tak mengubah apapun.

Wonwoo masih setia berlutut didepan makam suaminya.

"Hyung, aku menunggumu dimobil bersama Wonho." Jungkook berbalik dan pergi sambil menggendong keponakannya. Meninggalkan Wonwoo yang masih disana. Wonwoo menaburkan kelopak terakhir, kemudian tersenyum tipis diantara tangisnya.

"Kau lelah, Zuho-ya? maafkan aku karena tak bisa meringankan bebanmu. Dan maaf karena begitu tak peka untuk menyadari penderitaanmu. .. dan maaf juga karena baru mencintaimu sekarang, ada terlalu banyak kata maaf yang harus kuucapkan. Itu semua karena keegoisanku. Tapi Zuho-ya, beristirahatlah dengan tenang. Aku akan berhenti menangisimu setelah ini. Jalani harimu disurga. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu, Baek Zuho. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Wonwoo mengusap batu nisan itu, lalu bangkit. Menyusut air matanya.

Dan kemudian berbalik, dengan gontai melangkah pulang.

.

.

.

.

*Dua Tahun Kemudian*

Jungkook memutar ponselnya perlahan, lalu memasukkannya kedalam saku. Masih menatap pria didepannya dengan pandangan sinis dan ekspresi ketus.

"Kau bilang ingin bicara, cepatlah. Aku sibuk." Ucap Jungkook, menyeruput lattenya.

Taehyung menarik senyum tipisnya. Ia baru keluar dari penjara beberapa waktu lalu. Wajahnya lesu dan pakaiannya lusuh. Ia berbanding terbalik dengan Kim Taehyung yang dulu.

"Aku. .. hah. . . kau sudah menolakku sembilan kali. Kalau hari ini kau menolakku lagi, ini akan genap yang kesepuluh." Taehyung menarik napas.

"Kalau begitu, kita genapkan saja." Jungkook bangkit, meraih tas kerjanya dan kemudian hendak melangkah pergi. Tapi Taehyung mencekal tangannya. Untungnya, mereka berada disebuah kafe yang sepi, sehingga itu tidak akan membuat keributan. Jungkook menepis.

"Aku tak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Fikiranku selalu berpusat padamu, tujuh tahun aku hampir gila dipenjara. Aku berdoa setiap hari setidaknya kau datang menengok meski cuma semenit, tapi bahkan kau tidak menitip salam." Ucap Taehyung, dalam suaranya yang berat.

"Lalu, apa peduliku?" Sinis Jungkook.

Taehyung menyeringai. "Kau peduli, Jungkook. Kau bahkan tak bisa berpaling pada orang lain."

Jungkook berdecih, "Kau terlalu percaya diri. Sebaiknya kau bercermin."

"Kau adalah cerminku." Taehyung berdiri, dan membuat mereka bertatapan. Dan Jungkook menangis. Menyeka air matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Lihat dirimu, Kim Taehyung. Kau benar-benar membuatku muak!" Sembur Jungkook. Beberapa pegawai kafe itu melirik mereka, tapi kemudian hanya pura-pura sibuk sendiri. Tak ingin mengganggu.

Taehyung mendesah. Kemudian melepas tangannya. "Maafkan aku." Taehyung berbalik, dan berjalan dengan langkah gontai.

Sepersekian detik Jungkook bertahan membiarkan Taehyung keluar kafe dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Namun detik berikutnya, ia berlari mengejarnya.

"Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung berbalik, dan mendapati Jungkook berlari kearah. Dia tersenyum, membuka tangannya. Dan waktu menemukan mereka berpelukan. Dibawah bunga sakura yang bermekaran.

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo bergegas turun dari mobilnya. Dan kemudian berjalan sambil menggendong seorang anak kecil berumur enam belas bulan. Lalu berlari menuju gerbang sekolah dasar yang terbuka lebar. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia terlambat menjemput Wonho. Hari ini hari pertama bocah lucu itu disekolah dasar, usianya genap satu tahun. Dan dihari pertamanya sekolah, ibunya telat menjemputnya. Kebiasaan terlambat Wonwoo berlanjut dan bertambah parah setelah ia sendiri. Bagaimanapun juga, ia harus bekerja sambil mengurus dua anak yang hyper. Untungnya, mertuanya-ibunya Zuho- bersedia menjaga cucunya ketika Wonwoo bekerja. Wonho dan Adiknya, Baek Howon akan dititipkan dirumah neneknya, dan sore sepulang kerja, Wonwoo akan menjemputnya.

Wonwoo menjadi panik ketika mendapati gerbang sekolah sudah sepi dan dia tak mendapati Wonho disana. Dengan Terngah-engah ia bertanya pada satpam disitu,

"Ahjussi, kau melihat anakku tidak?"

"Anakmu? siapa namanya?" Pria tua itu mengerutkan kening.

"Baek Wonho, kelas satu. Wajahnya tampan dan rambutnya hitam. Dia pakai tas berwarna merah gambar iron man dan sepatu hitam dengan kepala pororo." Wonwoo mencoba menjelaskan sedetail mungkin ditengah kekalutannya.

"Oh, aku ingat tadi Ayahnya datang menjemputnya." Ucap pria itu, tersenyum cerah.

"Heh?! Ayahnya sudah meninggal!" Wonwoo histeris. Dan seketika satpam itu melotot.

"Ta-tapi, tadi ada pria berumur tiga puluhan yang mengaku sebagai Ayahnya."

"A-ahjusii! bagaimana kalau anakku diculik?!" Wonwoo sudah hampir menangis, satpam itu jadi makin panik. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, berharap menemukan pria yang tadi dilihatnya.

"Oh! Itu dia!" Pria itu menunuk keseberang jalan.

Dengan cepat Wonwoo berlari kearah sana.

"Baek Wonho!"

Wonho menoleh, bersama seorang pria yang menggenggamnya. "Eomma!"

Dan Wonwoo mematung, melihat pria yang bersamanya. Dengan cepat ia merampas Wonho dari genggaman pria itu. Membuat pria itu menarik napas.

"Aku tak menyakitinya, Wonwoo-ssi." Ucap Mingyu, tersenyum canggung.

Wonwoo mengabaikannya, "Wonho-ya, Eomma bilang jangan pergi dengan orang asing!"

DEG!

Mingyu merasakan jantungnya berdenyut. Orang asing? ya, Wonwoo sudah sering menyebutnya begitu sih. Tapi tetap saja menyakitkan.

"Ya, Eomma. Alaseo." Sahut Wonho, cemberut.

"Jaa, kita pulang." Wonwoo kemudian menggandeng Wonho dan menyeberang. Sementara Howon anteng dalam dekapannya. Tanpa diduga, Mingyu mengikutinya.

Wonwoo mendudukan Wonho dan Howon dikursi sebelah kemudi. Ada kursi khusus yang dipasang untuk bayi disana. Setelah memastikan mereka memakai sabuk pengaman, Wonwoo menutup pintu dan bermaksud untuk segera duduk dikursi kemudi. Namun begitu ia berbalik, Mingyu tepat didepan wajahnya.

Wonwoo dengan kikuk mengabaikannya dan berjalan hendak kemobil, Mingyu menahan tangannya. "Wonwoo-ya, kau masih belum memberikan jawaban yang pasti atas lamaranku."

"Kau ditolak." Pendek Wonwoo tanpa menoleh. "Bisa lepas tanganmu?"

"A-apa? kenapa? setelah kau mengacuhkanku berbulan-bulan dan membuatku menunggu, kau berkata begitu?" Mingyu berharap ia salah dengar.

"Aku tak bisa menerimamu, Mingyu. Aku tak bisa menerima siapapun lagi. Aku hanya akan fokus mengasuh anak-anakku." Sahut Wonwoo, dengan suara yang dalam dan tenang. Namun sebenarnya, ia menahan tangis dengan jantung bertalu-talu.

"Karena kau masih merasa bersalah pada Zuho? itu bukan salahmu!"

"Itu salahku, Mingyu! Kalau saja aku menyadari penyakitnya lebih awal, setidaknya dia mash dapat melihat Howon lahir kedunia!" Sembur Wonwoo, dengan air mata yang berhamburan. Wonwoo menangkup wajahnya.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Mingyu meraih kedua tangan Wonwoo. "Tatap aku." Dan membuat kontak mata diantara mereka.

Wonwoo menatapnya dengan mata memerah.

"Kau mencintaiku, kan? aku tahu kau begitu."

Wonwoo hanya terisak.

"Aku hanya ingin membahagiakanmu. Aku tahu aku terlalu banyak dosa padamu dan Zuho. Biarkan aku menebusnya. Aku juga ingin mangasuh anakku bersamamu." Mingyu melirik Wonho.

Wonwoo menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa, Mingyu. Wonho bukan anakmu."

"Bohong! aku tahu kau hanya membuat alasan!"

"Aku trauma!" Teriak Wonwoo akhirnya.

Mingyu tercengang mendengarnya.

"Kau dan Zuho sama saja! kalian membuatku mengalami masa-masa sulit dan membingungkan. Membuat hidupku seperti roller coaster yang tak henti berputar dan membuatku mual!" Wonwoo dengan kasar menepis Mingyu.

Mingyu kembali menarik tangan Wonwoo, membuat Wonwoo hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh kedalam pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku." Mingyu terisak.

Hening, keduanya berselimut tangis. Sementara Wonho didalam mobil sibuk mengajak bermain adiknya.

"Biarkan aku menyembuhkan traumamu. Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwoo. Berhenti membuatku menunggu dan berhenti membuat dirimu sendiri merana." Mingyu mengusap punggung Wonwoo. Lalu melepas pelukan mereka.

Wonwoo terdiam cukup lama. Sampai setelah menit berlalu, Wonwoo mengangguk. Dan Mingyu tahu, itu cukup untuk semua pertanyaannya.

.

.

.

.

THE END

Note: Maaf, aku lagi buru-buru. Maaf untuk ending yang tidak memuaskan. Dan maaf karena aku cuma sempet ngetik ini selama dua-tiga jam. Ini ngedadak, soalnya pengen cepet kelar. Bye.


End file.
